<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by Emilie_L_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443717">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C'>Emilie_L_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Car Sex, Cosplay, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Gearstick used as a sextoy, Hoarding, Incest, Isolation, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Nudity, Pandemics, Panic, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Quarantined Together, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Tickling, Undressing, epidemic, quarantined, stuck at home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Coronavirus is raging, Jon and Arya must figure out how to get comfortable whilst being quarantined together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/gifts">Mypreciousnico</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: incest and nudity. </p>
<p>Here is the very relevant Modern AU that nobody asked for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their lives had been turned upside down. There was no doubt about it. Everyone's dailyday was different now, and nothing was as it used to be. Nobody truly knew what was going on, and the uncertainty made people all over the world start panicking. Alot. People had begun to hoard food, toiletpaper and other necessities, since they were panicking. </p>
<p>Arya and Jon were sitting on the couch, watching the news on the TV. The TV was on almost 24/7 at the moment. It was safe to assume that Jon and Arya really wanted to stay as updated as possible. Even though the news they recieved frightened them, both of them, they still turned on the TV every thirty minutes, just to see if the world had gotten any closer to ending, or what was happening. The Stark household's electricity bill would be huge at the end of the month, but who cared about that? The two Stark siblings certainly didn't.</p>
<p>Deep down, they both hoped to see some positive news on the TV. Much to their dismay, there was nothing but negative and dark news to be heard. Jon ran his hands through his dark hair, watching the pictures of people hoarding plenty of items in the supermarkets, leaving all of the shelves completely empty. "There are too many people there. Look how close they are standing to eachother." Jon mumbled out loud, letting out a heavy sigh. Some people had no idea what it meant to stay home. "If one of those people have the virus, then it will spread to atleast twenty people." Jon shook his head, suddenly feeling incredibly disappointed in humanity. </p>
<p>Arya glanced over at Jon, "I know. People are selfish and foolish these days. We are not going to leave this house, though. We promised ourselves that." Arya reminded him gently, giving him a small smile. "Are you scared?" Arya asked Jon, as they sat together on the couch. Jon looked over at her, "I am not sure, honestly. There is alot going on in the world right now." Jon admitted to Arya, sighing a bit. Arya rested her head on her elbow, "I know what you mean. I am honestly a bit scared, too. People are acting like wild animals." Arya replied. Usually, Arya was not really scared of anything. Yet, this crisis seemed to scare her alot. "But, we will be alright, Jon. We have eachother. As long as we don't hoard anything or go outside of the house, we should be fine. We made a deal, remember?" Arya added, giving him a sweet smile. Jon loved how cheerful and positive Arya always was.</p>
<p>Right now, her optimism was much needed and appreciated, "You are right, we made that deal. We are not going to be one of the people who are emptying all of the supermarket's shelves." He chuckled, moving closer to Arya after turning off the TV. "I cannot stand watching more TV right now. Everything seems so dark and depressing." Jon murmured. Arya nodded her head slowly, "I know what you mean. It is a very odd situation." She agreed, giving Jon a sad smile. "We will never hoard anything, though. So, you have to make sure not to use all of the toiletpaper." Arya joked, which made Jon laugh, for the first time a while. "I will. However, I will only do it if you will do it as well." Jon told her, playfully hitting her shoulder. </p>
<p>Arya and Jon were alone at home. The rest of their family had been on a vacation, when the Coronavirus had first started to spread. Luckily, Jon and Arya did not have time to go with them on vacation, so they had to stay home and look after the house. At first, they had been rather sad about not being able to go on a much needed vacation with the rest of their family, but right now, they actually felt lucky. </p>
<p>So, Robb, Catelyn, Ned, Sansa, Theon, Rickon and Bran were stranded somewhere far away, and they would not be able to come home, for quite awhile. Right now, Arya and Jon felt very lucky that they were actually home. Arya was indeed happy that she was not all alone at home. She would had gone mad, if she had nobody to talk to. Atleast she had Jon by her side, and they would be able to keep eachother sane, during this strange time. Maybe. Perhaps. However, her and Jon tried to make the best out of the situation. Every night, they had a glass of wine together and told eachother weird stories. Those things helped them through this crisis. </p>
<p>For the past few weeks, Arya had not even bothered to dress herself properly. Instead, she wore an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans all of the time. The t-shirt only reached just above her navel, so it was a little too small, but Arya did not care. Everything else was odd at the moment, so why shouldn't her choice of clothing be a bit odd, too?</p>
<p>Arya repositioned herself on the couch, spreading her legs slightly to make herself more comfortable. Jon moved closer to her, "I am glad I am in quarantine with you, Arya. I don't think I would had made it out alive if I had been stuck here alone with Sansa." He admitted, which made Arya laugh. Jon and Sansa did not have the best relationship. They used to be quite close, but as Sansa got older, they slowly drifted apart. She loved to annoy Jon, and he hated when she did that. Yet, she did not seem to care about that. "Well, being stuck here with you is not the worst thing that could happen." Arya grinned, wrapping her legs around Jon's waist.</p>
<p>He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He asked her, a laugh followed his words. Arya began to tickle Jon with her feet, "I am the huge Coronamonster and I am coming to get you!" Arya made her voice incredibly deep, and kept tickling Jon. Jon smirked playfully at her, and moved even closer to her, "Oh, I am coming to get you! You will regret that!" Jon said in a very playful voice, as he wrapped his strong arms around her bare waist, starting to tickle her stomach. "Ahhh! Jon! Stop!" Arya wiggled in his grip, laughing as she tried to move further away from her brother. She could not do that, though, since they were lying on the couch. "Never! I will never stop!" Jon laughed, tickling her even harder now. Arya could feel all of Jon's weight ontop of her, slowly pushing her further down on the couch. "You will never catch me!" Arya yelled, trying to remove his hands as she squealed loudly. Jon's rough hands kept tickling her, a small smirk appeared on his face, "I will never stop, sis!" He told her again, the playful smirk did not leave his face. Arya tried to attack Jon, but that was impossible. He had a really tight grip around her body, and she could hardly wiggle in his grip any longer. "You will regret that!" Arya yelled, still in a very playful manner. Arya and Jon had a very close bond and relationship, so they could always find different ways to have fun together. </p>
<p>As Jon kept tickling her, he accidentally hit her breasts in the process. Jon immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked down at Arya. Instinctively, Arya put her hands on her breasts, covering them, even though she was not naked or anything. She looked down at herself and noticed, how her t-shirt had travelled further up her stomach, leaving a big part of the middle of her body completely bare. However, she did not look angry or shocked at all, by what he had just done. Jon could feel the embarrassment flow through his veins, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Arya! I did not mean to do that." Jon apologized quickly, hoping Arya would not be able to see the redness on his cheeks. </p>
<p>However, Arya did not seem to mind at all. In fact, she looked up at him and she had a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, "Why are you apologizing, Jon?" She asked him, propping herself up on her elbows. Jon gulped, "This is wrong, Arya. I am your-" Arya shook her head slowly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Jon, we have to make ourselves comfortable right now. The Coronavirus is raging outside and we can't go out for a while. We must stay in here." Arya's fingers travelled further down and touched Jon's chest. She could feel his chest-muscles through his shirt. She caressed them gently. Jon could feel the heat within him begin to rise, "Arya, I..." Jon did not get to finish his sentence, before Arya placed her lips on his. Even his voice had turned very raspy. Raspy with lust and longing for psychical contact. That was something his body was craving, very much. Being isolated from the rest of the world would do that to you. </p>
<p>Jon could not figure out whether or not this was a dream. Arya's sparkling eyes glanced up at him, a smirk was on her face now, too. "I am craving some psychical contact, Jon. <em>Your</em> pscychial contact." Arya murmured, her voice sounded deeper than usual. Arya and Jon had been isolated together for a few weeks now, and during those weeks, Arya had began to see Jon in a different light. In a <em>completely</em> different light. At first, she had tried to ignore the feeling she got whenever she was around him. She had tried to ignore that feeling of excitement she got, whenever the two of them sat on the couch together, or whenever Jon told her to "<em>Go to bed</em>." Arya had always hoped that he would tell her "<em>I will be there, too.</em>" After she had told her to go to bed. It never happened, though. She always ended up sleeping in her bed alone.</p>
<p>Jon wrapped his arms around her, "I think I know what will satisfy those cravings." Jon's voice was deeper than it had ever been, and he could feel the need and lust tingling inside of his body, as he brought Arya closer to him. <em>Everything</em> inside of his body was screaming. Arya brought her mouth closer to his ear, "Yeah? Is that so? Then, satisfy my cravings, Jon." Arya whispered, tugging slightly at his shirt. Jon let go of Arya for a moment, and pulled off his shirt. Arya looked up at him, her eyes widened a bit at the lovely sight before her. Jon threw his shirt to the ground and kissed Arya's lips, "Like you said, we only have eachother right now, and we must entertain ourselves as best as we can manage." He whispered in her ear. Arya held around Jon's bare, muscular arms, "I suppose I should do the same now?" Arya asked, her hands tracing Jon's strong torso. </p>
<p>Arya slowly loosened her grip around Jon's arms and slowly pulled off her t-shirt, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath it. Jon looked at her, biting his lip slightly. Arya threw her t-shirt down on the floor, returning her attention back to Jon. Jon held around Arya's almost naked body, "You are so beautiful, Arya." Jon moaned. Arya could feel herself starting to blush a bit, "You are so handsome, Jon." Arya's fingers began to tease the man's abdomen. "However, I think you would look even better without this on." Jon's fingers began to unclasp Arya's bra. He took it off of her, and Arya even stetched out her arms, to make it easier for him. She sat on his lower stomach, and she could feel his warm hands on both of her now completely bare breasts. Arya let out a small moan, and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Please keep going." Arya whispered, leaving a small hickey on Jon's neck.</p>
<p>Arya felt Jon's divine body-heat hit her body, as she laid down on his bare upper body. Jon's strong arms held around her. Slowly, they travelled down and tugged at the waistband of her jeans. Arya looked at him, a playful smirk was plastered on her face, "Mister, what do you think you are doing?" She teased him, kissing his lips. The leather of the couch already clung to Jon's bare, and slightly sweaty body. He panted, looking up at her, "You forgot to take these off." He kept tugging at her jeans, feeling her delicate, soft skin inbetween his fingers as he slid his hands down her jeans. His hand touched her butt, and he could feel the lace from her underwear brush against his hand.</p>
<p>Jon smirked, "My, My, you have chosen some cheeky underwear, haven't you?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Arya digged her nails into his bare back, "You better see for yourself." Arya arched her back, rubbing her body against his. Jon nodded, "And I will. I have a good idea, though." Arya got off of his lower stomach, as Jon sat up and glanced at Arya's small breasts. He got up, feeling how his jeans still clung to his slightly wet skin, "Follow me, Arya." He murmured, as he took her hand and began to drag her through the entire house. </p>
<p>Arya giggled, "Where are we going?" She asked him, holding on tight to his hand. She could feel the air hitting her bare skin, as they walked down the hallway, fast. Jon looked back at her and smirked at her, "You will see." He told her, leading her down the hallway. The sunlight from the window made Jon's dark hair shine, like coal with a diamond inside of it. Jon stopped outside of the bathroom door. </p>
<p>Slowly, he opened the door, "Come in here, Arya." Arya obeyed his orders and quickly skipped inside of the medium sized bathroom. This was her and Sansa's shared bathroom. Once they were both inside of the bathroom, Jon gently shut the door behind them, his smirk was bigger than ever now. Jon looked Arya up and down, touching her bare upper body, "I think this will satisfy your needs for psychical contact." <em>Heck, it would satisfy his needs aswell.</em> Arya nodded her head, "What do you want to do?" She whispered, kissing Jon tenderly on his soft lips. Jon let go of her and went over to the shower. He turned on the water, and soon enough the warm water began to flow. "This is what I mean. You look like you need a shower... with me." Jon approached her slowly, his hands began to unbutton her jeans.</p>
<p>Arya gasped as his hands reached further down, "Now it is time for me, to see what kind of cheeky underwear you are wearing." Jon slowly slid down Arya's jeans, letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them off. Jon held around Arya's naked waist, as he inspected her underwear rather closely. He looked down at the black lace underwear she was wearing. His hand traced the lace, which made Arya shiver quietly. When Jon's hand reached her inner thigh, she began to hold around him, a small whimper escaped her lips. Jon looked up from her underwear, and he glanced up at her, "You have indeed chosen to wear the cheeky kind of underwear. My sweet, little, innocent sister... How is that possible? I did not know you were capable of this. Did you know this was going to happen?" Jon questioned, moving closer to her.</p>
<p>Arya shook her head, "No, I did not." She whispered, her voice shaky from trying to hide the lust she was feeling inside of her body. It had almost turned into an ache which was throbbing between her legs, and in her abdomen. Jon shook his head, his hands moved further down to her black lace underwear once again, "Your underwear tells me otherwise." Jon rasped in her ear, causing her to bite her lip. Hard. "I want you to take them off, Jon." She whispered to him, her eyes practically pleading him. Jon's hands began to slid down her underwear, but she stopped him, "No, not like that. Use your teeth." Arya said hastily, her legs shaking with excitement. Jon smirked up at her, "With small, delicate panties like that, it won't be hard at all." Jon crouched down, his mouth approached the wet fabric of her lace underwear. Arya could feel Jon's teeth tugging on her panties, slowly sliding them down her pale legs. She could feel Jon's teeth and slightly open mouth, as the fabric of her panties were inbetween his teeth. The slightly wet fabric brushed against her delicate skin, which made her hold around Jon's torso for support. She knew they had plenty of time to do have lots of <em>fun</em> with eachother, since they had to stay at home for a very long time. That thought comforted her. They would have plenty of time together, all alone. </p>
<p>Jon smacked Arya's ass, once he had taken off her panties entirely. "You naughty boy!" Arya exclaimed, feeling his warmth submerging her now completely naked body. Jon smirked and threw her panties to the floor, "Oh, you have only seen the top of the iceberg." His hands brushed over her breasts, gently caressing them. Arya moaned, "Oh God..." Was all she managed to say, closing her eyes. Jon's touch was both gentle and rough at the same time. Arya's hands travelled down to Jon's torso, and down to the button of his skinny jeans. </p>
<p>Arya's hands began to unbotton Jon's jeans aswell, "It is only fair, if I get to undress you too." She said innocently. Once she had unbuttoned his black skinny jeans, Arya pulled them down. Arya could tell Jon was smirking at her, and that made her even more excited about undressing Jon completely. Since Jon's legs were slightly wet, it was kind of hard for Arya to take off his skinny jeans. With some hard tugs and work, she finally managed to get them off of him. Jon's hands had not stopped touching her, and his heavenly touch created sparks inside of her mind and body, as she looked down at his underwear. The only remaining piece of clothing he wore. Arya slowly pulled down Jon's underwear. </p>
<p>Arya could hear Jon's breathing getting heavier, and he panted a bit. She looked up at him, a smirk danced on her lips, "Should we get into the shower?" She asked him as she got up from the floor. Jon nodded, and picked her up in his arms. "Jon!" She squealed, realizing she had been lifted off of the ground. She could feel Jon's strong arms holding her naked body, "I would love that." Jon walked inside of the shower, still holding a very naked Arya in his arms. The warm water poured down on both of them. The water made Arya's pale skin glisten. Jon put down Arya on the ground once again, "Stand closer to me. Let us protect eachother." Jon murmured, pulling Arya into a tight embrace. They could both feel the water dripping off of their bodies, as they stood under the showerhead. “Let me wash you, Arya.” Jon poured some bodywash on his palms and rubbed them together.</p>
<p>Arya stood infront of him, moaning as he began to wash her body. Jon leaned closer to her, “We have no idea how long this crisis will last, but we can control how we decide to spend that time.” He whispered to Arya, kissing her neck whilst rubbing bodywash on her whole body. “You are so right about that.” Arya said, shivering as Jon stood behind her, rubbing bodywash on her lower stomach. Her very sensitive spot. “<em>We will have to stay inside for a long time, so we might as well just take our time.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: nudity, incest, pretty graphic descriptions of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon showered Arya with kisses. Arya felt weak, but in the most amazing way possible. It felt like she was the weak, small prey and Jon was the strong, powerful and dangerous predator, just waiting for the perfect time to attack her. She loved to pretend that, atleast. Jon was so strong, and Arya could just imagine how he would be able to hold a clawlike grip around her bare body, dominating her. <em>Oh</em>, how she wanted him to attack her. Hard.</p>
<p>She felt numb, but at the same time she had never felt as alive as she did now. Usually, she wanted to be the one in charge of everything. She wanted to be the one, who knew what was going to happen right before it actually happened. Arya loved being in control, and right now, Jon surely challenged her inner need of control and her need of being the one in charge of everything. However, she was alright with it. In fact, she wanted him to be the one in charge right now. Arya never thought she would allow someone to be in charge of <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>Arya could feel the warm water run down her face, as she threw her head back, "God, Jon, this is my sensi-" Arya arched her back, the warm feeling of pleasure spread through her entire body, originating from her lower stomach. Jon smirked, his rough hands were still rubbing the sweet-smelling bodywash on her exposed, wet and sensitive abdomen. Jon grabbed a yellow sponge and began to clean Arya properly. She could feel the slightly rough surface of the sponge brushing against her sensitive skin. Jon's movements were rough and gentle at the same time. He began to clean off her breasts, "Jon, please keep going. I am very dirty right there." Arya said, smirking at him as his strong hands began scrubbing her breasts clean, with the sponge.</p>
<p>The man smirked at her, and he could hardly hide his excitement. He couldn't. He was completely naked, and he was standing inside of the shower with Arya. It was impossible for him to hide his slightly growing erection. He was pretty sure that Arya had infact noticed, what was happening to Jon, but she did not comment on it. Instead, she rubbed her hand against his warm sex, a sly smile appeared on her wet face.</p>
<p>Arya's perky breasts were now covered in the foamy body-wash, "It looks like someone needs some help to wash all of this off." Jon put both of his hands around Arya's bare shoulders, and pulled her closer to the water. Jon watched as all of the foam vanished from Arya's breasts, revealing her rosy nipples and pale skin once again. "Are you done cleaning me, yet?" Arya turned towards him, leaning closer to him. Jon smirked and shook his head, "No, I still have a lot of parts to clean." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear canal. Arya nodded her head, relieved, "Good. You better get started then, Mister." She told him. She watched how Jon started to clean her with the sponge almost all over her body.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone is enjoying this, huh?" Jon asked her huskily, kissing the younger woman's lips. Arya opened her grey eyes, "I need you, Jon. I need you now." She whispered, her nails digging into his bare back, as Jon's hands travelled down her inner thighs. Jon smirked at his little sister, "There is no reason to rush through this, you know that. We have all of the time in the world." He teased her, well-knowing she craved his touch more than ever now. Arya's lust and need had turned into a warm ache between her legs, and if Jon wouldn't satisfy her needs soon, then she was pretty certain that she would explode.</p>
<p>Jon crouched down to get a better look at her nether regions. Jon gently parted Arya's thighs. He began to rub the sponge against her inner thighs and her sex. This time, in a pretty rough manner. She could feel his knuckles brushing against her warm and wet core, "Jon..." She murmured, reaching out to hold around his body. Instinctively, Arya squeezed her thighs together, as soon as she could feel Jon's hands and the sponge down there. Arya could feel the heat in her cheeks, as she looked down at Jon, who was busy admiring the lower part of her body.</p>
<p>When Jon saw her two thighs squeezed together, he immediately looked up at her, his eyes full of lust, "What was that? Are you trying to hide from me, <em>baby</em>?" Jon asked her in a teasing, yet very sexual tone. Arya mentally cursed herself, for squeezing her thighs together. Why did it have to happen now, of all times? She wanted to do this so badly. "Do not be shy." He added. "I-i..." Arya could not form any words. She had plenty of things she wanted to say to him, but the words could not get past her tongue. They were stuck inside of her mouth, and they were not planning on coming out anytime soon.</p>
<p>Jon got up from the wet tile-floor, brushing his dark, wet hair away from his face. Atleast he tried to do so. His hair clung to his neck now, and it was hard for him to remove it. The warm water was slowly but surely warming them both up. Arya could feel the water running down her bare back, as she held the body-wash in her wet hands and opened the lid. She poured some of the pink liquid into her hands, and she started rubbing her hands together. "It is only fair, if I give you the same <em>thorough</em> cleaning, which you gave me." Arya winked, standing behind Jon. "Crouch down." She demanded him. Jon jerked his head back to look at her, a very surprised look on his face. However, he obeyed her orders and crouched down, on the slippery tile-floor.</p>
<p>Arya bent down, her bare breasts rubbing against Jon's bare back. The divine heat from Arya's wet breasts sent shivers down Jon's spine, and he could soon feel the gooseflesh covering his whole body. She began to rub all of the delicious smelling body-wash all over his back. Jon moaned, "Keep going, Arya." Arya rubbed faster, which caused her boobs to move rapidly, too. Jon was not complaining about that, though. He loved feeling her breasts rubbing rapidly against his skin. Jon let out a moan, "Arya, I want to feel all of you." He told her, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open.</p>
<p>Arya looked at him, "Today seems to be your lucky day. I want to feel all of you, too." She told him, feeling the liquid between her fingers. She had never noticed just how sticky it was. "After our shower, I promise you will get to feel all of me." Those words made Arya's heart beat extremely fast. She gulped. Her hands started to shake slightly. The excitement from thinking about, what was going to happen after their shower certainly caused havoc inside of her mind. Jon could tell Arya was thinking about the words, which had just exited his mouth, and he loved it. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Arya's touch and her naked frame lying ontop of his naked body. Arya could feel the tension in Jon's muscles as she began to massage his back, "So tense. You really need to relax more." Arya told him, putting all of her weight on him as she crouched down and leaned against him, her warm and wet body covered his entire back.</p>
<p>Jon parted his soft lips slightly. He could taste the warm water coming from the showerhead, as it made its way into his open mouth, filling up his mouth completely. The water slowly dripped down his chin, as if he were a fountain in the form of a human. Arya moved her hands around in circles on Jon's strong torso, "I am going to give you a very thorough cleaning. We don't want any bad germs here." Arya rasped in his ear, kissing the back of Jon's neck. The sweet smell filled Jon's nostrils, as Arya's hands moved closer to his chest. She began to massage his chest. "You can do it harder." Jon moaned, placing his hands on the floor for some support, since Arya's movements made him weak in the knees. Arya's gentle and rough movements on Jon's body made him enter a state of bliss. "Someone likes it." Arya smirked, biting Jon's earlope.</p>
<p>"I think it would be even better, if you crouched down infront of me." Jon told her, his erocting was now bigger and harder. Arya removed herself away from his body, "The predator is hungry, isn't he? Is he trying to catch his prey?" Arya turned Jon around, so he faced her. Arya arched her back, as she sat on Jon's wet lap. She could feel his manhood rubbing against her bare inner thighs, "The predator is indeed hungry." Jon stroke her wet hair. He could feel the warmth of Arya's core rubbing against his thigh.</p>
<p>"God, Arya, you are so amazing." He murmured in her ear, kissing her lips tenderly. Arya held a tight grip around Jon's body, "You will be pleasantly surprised, I promise you that." Arya smiled slyly at Jon, her hands travelled further down Jon's body. Her hand stopped when she reached his crotch. "Someone is excited about this." Arya said, which made Jon blush slightly. She removed her hand from his crotch, "Don't worry, I will take care of that later." Arya whispered, stroking Jon's now rosy cheek.</p>
<p>They were like Adam and Eve in the Garden Of Eden, exploring eachother. The water running down their bodies reminded Arya, of how Adam and Eve probably bathed together, in the rivers of the Garden Of Eden all of the time. They were probably cleaning eachother as well as Jon and Arya were. However, they were not innocent like Adam and Eve were. Infact, they were probably more like two serpents rather than Adam and Eve.</p>
<p>Arya removed the showerhead from its hook and brought it closer to Jon's foamy skin. The water slowly removed all of the foam from his body, revealing his strong arms and torso. Arya bit her lip looking at him, his body glistened, "I can't wait to see what you have planned after our shower." Arya's hands traced Jon's abdominal muscles. Jon merely smirked at her, "I think you will enjoy it very much. You got to have patience, though, little sister." He teased, moving his mouth closer to her exposed neck. He knew just how much she lusted for his touch. She could feel his tongue licking the water off of her neck, "Jon, I have to finish cleaning you." Arya sprayed water on Jon's body, making sure there were absolutely no more soap left on him. "All done now." Arya said, her eyes had a hopeful glimmer in them. Hopefully, they would get out of the shower soon and have some real fun. Jon looked down at his broad chest, checking for any remains of the soap.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should get out of here." Jon suggested. He smirked when he saw Arya nodding eagerly at him, her eyes were almost pleading him to turn off the water. Jon turned off the water. The steady stream of warm water vanished completely. The mirror inside of the bathroom was completely foggy from all of the steam. "That water bill must be pretty damn expensive. Who cares, though? I don't. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Arya laughed at his comment. That was the thing about Jon, he was sexy and funny.</p>
<p>A chilly breeze hit both of their naked bodies, as they sat down on the wet floor, without moving, just holding around eachother. Arya was the first one to get up. She got up from Jon's wet lap, her skin stuck to his and for a moment it felt like she had been sitting on glue. Arya felt a tad dizzy, as she stood up. Jon noticed, "Are you alright?" His voice was soft as silk as he placed himself behind her, so she would not fall. Arya looked back at him, "I am better than alright, thank you though. I have just been sitting for too long I suppose." Jon was not only sexy and funny, he was also so caring and sweet. He was the perfect man.</p>
<p>Jon smiled gently at her, "Come here, let me dry you off." Jon got out of the shower and grabbed one of the fuzzy, white towels, which hung on the hook by the door. Arya slowly got out of the shower cubicle, careful not to slip on the wet floor. She walked over to Jon, who was holding out the towel infront of his body, ready to wrap it around her. Jon smiled as he wrapped the towel tightly around her body. Arya looked at Jon's naked body. Jon grabbed one more towel to dry her off with. "I will dry you off, too." She promised him, recieving a smile of mischief in return. He began to dry off her chest, using small but even strokes. The small drops of water soon disappeared from her bare upper body, as Jon moved the towel around. He crouched down and started to wipe her lower stomach with the towel. "I am going to dry you off. <em>Everywhere</em>." He reassured her, his knuckles had turned slightly white from holdning so tightly around the towel.</p>
<p>The young woman could feel her heart pumping in her chest, Jon's touch felt amazing on her naked body. His rough hands on her sensitive abdomen made everything inside of her body stir. Arya hoped Jon would not be able to see or feel the wetness between her legs. As Jon was about to dry off her inner thighs, he could see a few drops of transparent liquid running down her legs. Smirking, he wiped it away with his finger and studied it closer, "My <em>innocent</em> little sister. Are you this excited, all for me?" His voice was low and raspy. Arya nodded her head, "It is all for you, Jon." She managed to say, before the intense feeling of arousal began to pump through her body. "We are going to see how innocent you are later on." He whispered, taking the tightly-wrapped towel off of her body, leaving her completely naked once again. The young man rubbed the towel against her sore, aching core. When he looked at the towel, he could see the same transparent liquid staining it. Jon got up, he did not even bother to dry her off more thoroughly. His eyes stared intensely into hers, "Jon, please-" Jon pressed his lips against Arya's, throwing the towel he was holding, down on the floor. Jon took Arya's hand in a rather firm grip, dragging her with him.</p>
<p>Arya broke the kiss, "Wait, I have to dry you off, too!" Deep down, she hoped Jon would just tell her not to worry about it. Jon shook his head, his eyes were full of lust, "It does not matter. Come with me." The way he talked almost sounded like a growl. Arya did not hestitate at all, so she followed him out of the bathroom. They were both completely naked, but neither of them cared about that. Infact, Arya found it to be quite erotic to be dragged around the house by Jon, completely naked. Arya could feel the cold breeze clash against her skin, as they ran through the narrow and slightly dark hallway. Excitement was pumping in Arya's veins, and she could hardly run any longer. Jon was still holding her hand in a firm grip, and when they finally reached the end of the hallway, Jon's sprinting came to a stop. Arya looked at the door, which Jon had stopped infront of. It was his bedroom. Jon gave Arya a quick smirk before opening the door, revealing his whole bedroom to her.</p>
<p>Inside of the medium sized room stood a king size bed, a wooden desk to the left, and a few bookcases lined up against the beige colored walls. Arya walked inside of the room, taking in all of the neat details. She could feel a pair of warm and wet hands around her naked waist, as she stood in the middle of his room, with her back turned towards the door. She could hear the door closing behind her. "My room is way more beautiful with you inside of it." Jon held around her hips, and he started tickling her lower back. Slowly, Jon turned Arya around. Her grey eyes displayed pleasure and lust. Jon pulled her into a tight embrace, his body was still incredibly wet but Arya did not care about that at all. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against hers, as their bare upper bodies collided with each other.</p>
<p>In a pretty rough manner, Jon pushed Arya down on the bed, smirking down at her. Now the wolf had indeed trapped the lamb. Jon looked at Arya's soft curves and her perky breasts as she laid there, completely still. He wanted to dominate her so badly, and seeing her lie there did not make it any better. Somehow, she looked so innocent and a bit shy. The way she had crossed her bare legs made it look as if she was trying to hide her sex from Jon. She had propped herself up on her elbows, her breasts touched her bare arms as she sat and looked up at Jon. She was still wet, and so was he. Arya had already left a small puddle of water on the sheets. Yes, she looked very innocent, indeed.</p>
<p>However, Jon knew she was not innocent. Not at all. Arya had a teasing smirk on her face, "Take a picture, it will last longer." She winked at him, well-knowing that Jon was staring at her. He admired her lovely body. Her skin looked so soft and delicate, he just wanted to lick her all over. Jon sat on top of her, trapping her with his arms, "God, Arya, you have no idea what you are doing to me, when you are lying there." Jon murmured, kissing Arya's lips. He could feel Arya's lips curl in a smile under his lips. Arya could feel the cold sheets rub against her damp, naked body. Arya moaned at the feeling of Jon's body on top of hers, "Go on, Jon. Show me what the big, bad wolf can do." She whispered, pulling his hair gently. Without hestitation, Jon repositioned himself and sat down between Arya's legs. He parted her legs slightly, staring directly into her opening.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jon brought his mouth closer to Arya's lips. He could feel Arya's body tense up at his touch. "Shhh, just relax your muscles." Jon said in a soothing voice, his lips touching her opening. Arya could feel how Jon's wet hair brushed against her vagina, as he began to lick her carefully. Arya held a tight grip around the sheets, feeling the arousal take over her entire system. "O-oh." She said, closing her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. However, after some time, Jon's licks got more intense and a bit rougher. Arya tasted so sweet. It was hard for him to describe, but all of her was so delicious. Even her scent was sweet.</p>
<p>Jon held a hand on her warm abdomen for support, which only made Arya moan even more and louder. "You are purring like a kitten." Jon remarked, smirking all over his face as he kept licking her. Arya tightened her grip around the sheets, "Please, please keep going." She whimpered, her abdomen felt as if it was on fire. Jon's mouth travelled up her abdomen, and he began to lick just below her navel. Arya could not get enough of Jon's tongue, "Be rougher, please!" She told him hastily, panting. Jon continued to lick Arya's soft stomach, like a kitten licking delicious milk.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Arya held a tight grip around him, her nails digged into Jon's broad shoulders. He stopped licking and looked her in her eyes, "Jon... I-i want you..." Arya choked out, panting. "...Inside of me..." She whispered the last words. Jon could hear his heart in his throat, "Are you sure?" He asked her, trapping her with his arms again. Arya nodded up at him, "I have never wanted anything any more than that." She said, her voice hoarse. Even though she had not been screaming, her voice was still very hoarse. Jon crawled on top of her, "Then, I will satisfy your needs for psychical contact." He whispered to her. Arya could feel Jon's manhood at the opening of her vagina. She took a deep breath, "You don't have to be gentle." She told him. He could see the ongoing smirk in her grey eyes.</p>
<p>Jon nodded his head, before kissing Arya up and down her neck. He began to rub his whole body against hers and Arya could feel the his tip enter her, slowly. “You are so wet. Is that all for me?” He rasped in her ear, going further inside of her. Jon could feel the warmth of her inner walls subermege his penis completely. Arya threw her head back. Jon could not tell whether she was in pain or enjoying herself. Gently, Jon placed a hand on her bare shoulder, “Arya, are you alright?” He panted. Her arousal and wetness made him even harder. Arya opened her eyes and looked up at him, “Everything is perfect, Jon-“ Arya did not manage to finish her sentence, before another great wave of arousal washed over her, leaving her almost unable to speak. Instead, she let out a scream. A scream of great pleasure. At first, Jon was shocked to hear her scream, but once she brought her lips closer to his, he knew it was a good kind of scream.</p>
<p>Arya ran her hands through Jon’s dark and sweaty hair, feeling him inside of her. Jon looked down at her, “You feel so amazing, Arya.” He gave her a rough kiss on her lips, leaving it slightly bruised and sore, but in an amazing way. It actually turned Arya even more on. Jon placed both of his hands on her breasts, “Jon... You are bloody amazing!” She moaned out loud. The feeling of his hands on her breasts and him filling her up inside, made her enter a state of complete bliss. It had been a very long time since she had been that happy and cheerful. It did not even feel like reality, it felt like she was in a dream. A wonderful dream.</p>
<p>“<em>Who knew that being stuck at home could be this wonderful</em>?” Arya said, as Jon panted. His naked chest rose up and down faster than ever, lust filled both of them up. The drops of his sweat dripped down on her body. Little did she know that this would not be the last time Jon would drip on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p> I was completely blown away by all of your amazing and kind comments! You have no idea how much i appreciate it! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Thank you so much, again! And stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Descriptions of blood, nudity, sex, incest and BDSM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies. They were both still wet from their shower, and the sheets clung to their bodies. The sheets were wet and cold, but Jon's body was burning hot and wet from his sweat. Arya could feel the sweet, searing pain in her abdomen. It felt like her abdomen was on fire, but at the same time, it felt like she was getting a wet, warm hug. It was a truly lovely feeling, and Arya was almost certain that it was a dream. It was simply too good to be true. Jon was indeed very big, and Arya could feel him. Everywhere. The feeling of getting ripped apart, was a good way to describe how Arya was feeling. However, she loved the feeling of being torn apart. </p>
<p>It sure felt like he took up all of the space inside of her entire stomach, leaving zero space for the air she was breathing. Arya could hardly breathe, yet she had never felt more alive. Arya threw her head back in pleasure, her wetness had made her vagina incredibly slick. She could hear the sound of Jon's penis thrusting against her slick walls. The sound was incredibly loud all of a sudden. Arya could hear the wetness coming from inside of her, submerging his penis completely. Jon's firm thrusts caused Arya's body to shake and move rather violently. Her breasts bounced up and down. Arya had no control over this situation. Jon was in charge now, and he was damn good at being the one in charge. </p>
<p>Jon could see Arya's breasts bouncing up and down, as his thrusts became more intense. Jon loved the sight before him, and he wanted to bite Arya's nipples. Not too hard, of course, only to leave a small mark. "Arya, your tits are fucking amazing." Jon growled, like a hungry tiger. Arya panted, her chest rose up and down quickly. She put a hand on his bare chest, "They are bouncing for you." She whispered, her voice coated with arousal. Jon moved his mouth closer to her pink nipple, and parted his lips. Arya looked down at him, smirking, "Someone really likes my tits, huh?" She held a tight grip around Jon's torso for support. All of the arousal, lust and pain made her feel a tad dizzy. "So soft." He whispered as he kissed her breast. Jon put Arya's nipple inside of his mouth. Arya could feel his tongue wrapping itself around her nipple.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a new kind of pain shot through her. Jon bit her nipple. Her grip tightened around Jon's torso, and she moaned out loud. Jon removed his warm tongue from her nipple and returned his attention back to her, "You are mine, Arya. I have now given you a small mark. I have marked you. Nobody can take you away from me now." His voice was low, yet very intimidating. Biting her lip, Arya looked down at her now sore nipple. It was slightly bruised, "Please mark me <em>everywhere</em>." She pleaded, her nails digging into Jon's back. </p>
<p>Even though it hurt a bit, Arya loved the pain. The pain even turned her on. Alot. For some reason, Arya had always loved pain. Jon did not know that, though, so when he saw her pained face he immediately stopped rubbing himself on her. The slightly older man looked down at Arya, concern filled his eyes. "Arya, are you alright?" Jon asked her, traces of concern in his voice. Arya looked up at him, disappointed that he had stopped causing her the wonderful pain, "Please don't stop, Jon. I love the pain." She whispered hoarsely, a slight frown on her face. It took a while for Jon to truly understand what she was telling him. When he finally understood it, his whole face turned into one big and slightly evil smirk. That piece of information gave Jon <em>plenty</em> of ideas. </p>
<p>"Do you like pain?" He asked her, starting to rub himself on her faster, which resulted in his penis thrusting against her slick inner walls, even harder and more violently now. "I love pain." She smirked at him, kissing his lips passionately. "That is one of the best things I have heard all day. Finally some news that is not depressing or scary." He murmured in her ear, thrusting harder. Arya's body shook with excitement and pleasure, "Jon!" She moaned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. The intense feeling of pleasure made Arya want to cry, relief washing over her. It felt absolutely amazing. </p>
<p>"I am the one in charge now. You better get used to it, little sister." Jon told her, his voice almost sounded stern. Seeing Jon being the one in charge, made Arya very excited. He could do anything to her. Suddenly, Arya could feel a large amount of liquid being released inside of her. There was so much of it. Not even half of it could stay inside of her sore hole. The white liquid ran down Arya's inner thighs, as Jon thrusted one last time before detaching himself from her. "You have such a lovely, pink cunt, Arya. It is delicious." Jon roared, holding her tighter.</p>
<p>Arya could feel the liquid gush down her legs, creating a new stain on Jon's sheets. However, the liquid which gushed out of her, was not only white, it was red, too. Blood. Blood was running down Arya's pale legs, too. A divine mix of blood and cum created a big puddle beneath Arya's vagina. When Jon saw the blood, he immediately smirked. He dipped his finger in the puddle of blood and cum, and brought it closer to his mouth. Arya merely stared at him. Her eyes were fixed on his bloodstained finger. Much to Arya's surprise, he stuck his finger inside of his mouth, tasting it. "All of your juices tastes amazingly sweet, Arya. Someone is indeed bleeding for me." He positioned himself on top of her, looking down at the prey which he had just defeated. The blood was staining Arya's inner thighs, too. In fact, the whole bed soon had bloodstains all over. </p>
<p>"Now, you might think we are done here. However, we are not. Far from it." Jon stroke Arya's cheek, feeling the blood from inbetween Arya's legs staining his bare skin. Arya looked up at him, "What are you going to do?" She whispered, her sex was already throbbing with excitement. Even though she was sore, she still yearned for more. "You will have to wait and see, Arya. Although, you won't exactly see what will happen." Arya raised an eyebrow at Jon's words. How could one see without being able to actually see? What did he mean by that? Jon crawled on the bed, and stopped once he was able to reach his nightstand. He grabbed something from the narrow drawer, but Arya could not see what it was.</p>
<p>Jon turned around, and only then she could see what it was. It was a blindfold. Arya's heart pumped in her chest now, "I will give you this on now, Arya. Do you trust me?" Jon asked her, waving the blindfold infront of her face in a teasing manner. Without hestitation, Arya nodded her head, "Of course I do." She replied, her mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert. Jon moved closer to her. Arya could feel his warmth. Jon put the blindfold over Arya's grey eyes, making sure she could not see anything. Her vision was completely dark. She could not see anything, she could only hear Jon breathing heavily beside her. She could feel Jon moving away from her, his warmth abandoning her. Arya could hear a drawer open and close. She sat completely still, waiting for what was going to happen next. She could feel Jon sitting beside her again. This time, however, she could hear some clicking sounds too. Jon held around Arya's hand in a very firm grip, and pulled her closer to the headboard of the bed. Arya let out a small whimper, his grip was clawlike and his nails dig into the delicate flesh of her hand.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Arya asked, the butterflies in her stomach were flapping their wings extra fast now. Jon smirked at her, even though he knew she would not be able to see it. Sometimes she sounded so innocent. Jon held a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He wanted to cuff Arya to the bed. "I am going to make you stay in the same place for a while." He whispered to her, as he put the handcuff around her wrist. Arya raised an eyebrow, the feeling of the cold metal rubbing against her skin, made her shiver. She could hear the same clicking sound which she heard before. Jon locked the handcuffs and put the key on the nightstand. He cuffed her to the bed, "Now you are cuffed to the bed, Arya." Jon told her, looking her up and down. She looked like a prisoner as she was sitting there. A very naked prisoner. The blood and cum was still running down her legs, even when she was sitting up straight.</p>
<p>"You look like a very bad prisoner, Arya." Jon's rough hands touched her breasts, and Arya junped slightly due to the sudden touch.  She moaned, her body began to shake slightly. Jon's hands traced her delicate body. He looked at her outstretched arm. Jon touched the sensitive skin of Arya's armpit, "Gosh! You are tickling me!" Arya squealed, wiggling her body around like a madman. Or, she tried to. Jon loved seeing Arya like that: cuffed to the bed and with very limited options of moving around. Right there, he had complete control over her and it made him feel incredibly powerful. Jon smirked at her and began to tickle her even more, "Just wait, Arya." He whispered in her ear, moving his hand away from her armpit. Her whole body glistened with sweat, and she had never looked sexier than she did now: sweating, cuffed, blindfold covering her eyes, bleeding and completely naked. His eyes thanked him, for placing her right there. Right infront of him. He had the perfect view.</p>
<p>Her breasts bounced up and down, as she tried to get her hand out of the handcuff. The sound of the metal colliding with the headboard resounded throughout the room. "Are you trying to get out, prisoner?" Jon raised his voice slightly at her, which caused her to look in the direction of his voice. She loved when Jon raised his voice at her. "I was just testing the handcuffs, to feel how tight they really are." Arya answered in all honesty. Jon moved closer to her, "Well, it seems like they work perfectly fine, then." If Arya had been able to look into his eyes, she would had fainted on the spot. The intensity in his eyes was so strong it could make anyone faint. Arya took a deep breath, "They work wonderfully." She replied. Jon's hand moved down between Arya's legs, his finger teased her clitoris. Arya's legs vibrated, "Jon, please..." Arya croaked out, his finger brushed over her sensitive spot multiple times. Seeing and hearing her begging for his touch like that, made Jon incredibly hard and his hands began to shake with lust. Her warm wetness coated his finger, as he dug deeper into her. </p>
<p>Arya was on the verge of screaming, the overstimulation made it very hard for her to think straight. She could only focus on his touch, and all of the <em>things</em> it did to her. You are so wet, Arya. It is all for me." Jon moved his finger in and out of her, and he could see how she bit her lip. Arya's free hand clutched the sheet tight, and the more times he moved his finger in and out of her, the tighter she held around the sheet. "You are a naughty girl, aren't you?" Jon teased, removing his finger out of her vagina. Arya nodded her head, "I am. I am very naughty." She told him, gasping as Jon held a tight grip around her waist. "You know what happens to naughty girls?" He whispered, his hands moving up to her collarbone. Jon leaned closer to her body, and stroke her collarbone soothingly. His erection brushed against Arya's pubic bone. Arya shook her head, "I do not know what happens to girls who have been naughty." She admitted quietly. Jon smirked, "Then, I will be happy to enlighten you." Jon turned Arya around, so her backside was turned towards him. Arya could feel her palms getting slightly clammy, her heart was racing. Jon looked at Arya's naked ass. <em>God</em>, was it perfect? </p>
<p>Jon placed his hand on Arya's bare backside. A loud <em>smack</em> resounded throughout the room. Arya whimpered, and moaned at the same time. "This is what happens to naughty girls like you." Jon said as he spanked her one more time. "I have been very naughty. You better spank me harder." She whispered, her pale backside now had a red handprint on it. Jon's handprint. Jon placed both of his hands on her ass, "Is that so? Then I better do that." Jon said, now spanking Arya with both of his hands at once. Arya opened her mouth, the pain filled her up from the inside. She had to hold on to the headboard for support. Arya could not feel any of her limbs anymore, and it was like she was in the middle of a dream. An out-of-body experience. Jon then turned her around once again. </p>
<p>Jon ran his hands up and down her bare body. He could feel her soft curves, "You have an amazing body, Arya." Arya could feel a blush appear on her cheeks. Jon did not compliment her looks very often. However, when she was younger, he had often told her things like "<em>That cap is so cool"</em> or "<em>Where did you get those shoes?</em>" He had never really commented on her looks, only her choice of clothing. When Jon saw the blush creeping up on her cheeks, he smiled at her. A loving smile, "Look at you, you are blushing." Jon smirked, stroking her rosy cheeks. Droplets of sweat were slowly running down Arya's cheeks, landing directly on the already-stained sheets. The blood between her legs still stained her inner thighs. </p>
<p>For the first time, Arya was actually happy she could not look Jon in his eyes. It would had been incredibly embarrassing, since Arya never blushed and Jon knew that. It was not her thing at all. It was more Sansa's thing to blush, when people told her how beautiful she was. </p>
<p>"We are still not done here." Jon whispered, watching how Arya was starting to get rather impatient with him. She tried pulling the handcuffs away from the headboard. The sound of metal scraping against the wooden headboard hurt Jon's ears. Heck, it hurt Arya's ears, too. She immediately stopped pulling the handcuffs, realizing that she was the one who created that godawful, loud noise. Arya looked in the direction of Jon's voice, and even though she could not see him, she knew he had plenty of other things he wanted to do to her. Arya was thrilled to say the least. Jon opened his drawer once again. This time, he took out another of his favorite tools. The whip. He glanced over at Arya, "<em>Gosh, she looks so innocent. She has no idea what is coming."</em> He thought to himself, catching himself smiling as he thought about it. </p>
<p>"I don't think my hands are strong enough to give you the spanks you deserve, Arya." He told her, turning her around. "So, I have found a special tool, which will help me." Jon could feel the hard leather of the whip brushing against his palms, as he ran his hand over it. Jon's words started a wildfire inside of Arya's body. Suddenly, she could feel some kind of leather tracing her backside. Then, she felt it. The smacks of the whip. Jon was smacking her with the whip. Arya was certain that those smacks would leave bruises. They would also cause soreness for days. However, she enjoyed the searing pain. She could not get enough of it, and she wanted Jon to smack her more frequently and harder.</p>
<p>"Jon! Harder!" Arya screamed, her nails digging into the mattress. Jon kept swinging with the whip, "Are you telling me what to do? Are you the one in charge?" Jon asked her quietly, placing his hand on her bare lap. Before Arya could say anything, Jon took a deep breath, "However, I am not an unfair man at all. So, I will accept your request." He whispered, looking at the marks on her backside, created by the whip. Jon began to smack her. This time, both on her backside and her back. Arya yelped out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut underneath the blindfold. Each yelp were followed by an intense moan. He kept swinging the whip at her exposed body, her delicate pale skin was now red. As red as the blood between her legs. </p>
<p>Arya threw her head back in pleasure, “I hope you have more <em>tools</em> you can use, Jon.” She whispered to him inbetween moans and yelps. Her voice had gotten hoarse from all of the screaming. “I have a whole drawer filled with things, Arya. I can promise you one thing: this won’t be a boring kind of quarantine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! </p>
<p>I just want to say a big thank you, once again, for all of your kind words! It means so much &lt;3<br/>I never really thought anyone would read this story, so I was pleasantly surprised to see so many wonderful, kind comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Car sex, incest, nudity and graphic descriptions of sex.</p>
<p>Also, do not try this at home! Drive responsibly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Stark-house was rather quiet the morning after Jon and Arya's rough night. They were both kind of tired when they woke up, since they had been keeping eachother busy throughout the entire night. Well, almost the entire night. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but neither of them really cared about that. The adrenaline was still pumping through their veins, when they woke up in eachother's arms. Arya's body was filled to the brim with pleasure and she could not wipe the smile off of her face.</p>
<p>They had had the perfect night together. Arya could still feel the wetness between her legs, and everytime she thought about their previous night together, the wetness started to drip down Arya's legs again. She remembered Jon's touch and how rough he had been with her. The fresh memory of Jon's rough, big hands on her sensitive and slightly sore body, made her bite her lip hard. He had covered her eyes with the black blindfold and he had smacked her and spanked her. It had been the best night of Arya's entire life, and she was almost certain that nothing would ever be able to beat that.</p>
<p>The bed was still wet and covered in blood and cum-stains when they had woken up. So, Jon was currently cleaning up after their great night of fun. He was trying to get the bloodstains out of the sheets with cold water. It seemed to be an impossible task though, since the bloodstains had already dried completely. When Jon saw the bloodstains on the white sheets, he was immediately reminded of their amazing night. He could still picture Arya sitting infront of him, with blood and cum running down her legs. Knowing that he was the one who had done that to her, made him smirk like a madman. He felt so powerful. He was the one in charge, after all. Those sheets could never get white and clean again. They were badly stained. In many ways, the sheets reminded him of both his and Arya's innocence.</p>
<p>Arya was so sore, though. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she could hardly sit down, without her arse hurting like hell. Even her back was red and itchy, from all of the smacks she had recieved yesterday. Jon had indeed been very rough with her, but she loved it. She would had been disappointed, if he had been gentle with her. That was the last thing she wanted him to do. In the past twenty-four hours Arya had learned a lot about Jon. Who knew he could be the dominant one? Arya certainly didn't. He used to be the quiet, diligent boy at school. He always did what Ned and Carelyn told him to do. So, it surprised Arya to see him controlling and dominating her. She was pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>Once Jon was done with the laundry, he joined Arya on the couch. They were both sitting on the couch, just enjoying eachother's company. They did not say anything, they just smiled at eachother. Jon knew what Arya was thinking about. Heck, even he was thinking about it himself. He had thought about their night, ever since they woke up. Jon could not get it out of his head at all, and he did not want it to abandon his mind. The memories of last night replayed themselves all of the time, and Jon could feel his manhood harden slightly. He had to put a blanket over his body, hoping Arya would not notice it.</p>
<p>Jon looked over at Arya. She had a pained expression on her face all of a sudden. Jon frowned, "Is everything alright, Arya?" Jon had learned alot about Arya in the past twenty-four hours, too. He now knew that she loved pain. Alot. However, instinctively, he still asked her if she was alright. He could simply not fight the urge, to ask her how she was feeling. Arya leaned against the back of the couch, "I am fine, Jon. I am just very sore." She smiled at him, doing her best to reassure him that she was infact alright. That did not make Jon less worried, "Oh Gosh, I am so sorry, Arya. Have you taken any painkillers? Perhaps that might help a bit?" Jon suggested, getting up from the couch.</p>
<p>Arya smiled at his deep concern for her well-being, "Jon, I am fine. I could not find any painkillers in the bathroom." She told him, rubbing her back. Even though she enjoyed pain, this was the type of pain, which she was not very fond of. It was a gnawing kind of pain, and Arya could hardly sit down anymore, without her body hurting. Jon looked at her, "Are you sure? Have you looked through <em>all</em> of the cabinets?" He asked her, hoping she would say no, because then there still was a possiblity of finding the painkillers. Arya nodded her head, "Yes, I went through all of the cabinets. I could not find any painkillers." Arya replied, sighing. Jon scratched the back of his neck, "I will just go check. Perhaps, you forgot to open a few cabinets." He knew that was probably not the case, but he really wanted to find the painkillers for her. Arya rolled her eyes at his foolishness, "Alright, fine. Do that. I will stay here." Arya mumbled, curling into a small ball on the couch. Arya could hear Jon's faint footsteps walk further away from her.</p>
<p>Jon walked inside of the bathroom and began to open up all of the cabinets. He began to rummage through the cabinets, moving several items around. He even removed all of the perfume bottles and shampoo-bottles out of the cabinets, in order to get a better look inside of the cabinet. He could see plenty of different items, but no painkillers. Sighing to himself, he put everything back into the cabinet again. They had promised eachother not to go out of the house. They had no painkillers left, and Arya was in alot of pain, so Jon really wanted to drive to the store, to get some painkillers for his little sister. If he did that, he would break that promise.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jon walked inside of the livingroom again. He saw Arya curled into a ball on the couch. Jon frowned at the sight before him, "You are right, Arya. There are no painkillers left in this house." Jon sat down on the couch beside Arya, stroking her hair. "I told you so." Arya mumbled, removing her gaze from her thighs to look up at him. "I suppose there is only one thing to do now. We have to drive to the store." Jon said. Arya's grey eyes looked up at him, "No, we cannot go out, Jon. We promised-" Jon cut her off, "I don't care. You are in pain, and you need those painkillers, Arya." Jon said, rather sternly. Arya stayed quiet for a longer period of time. They had promised eachother that they would not leave this house, and if they did, they would be betraying themselves. Kind of. She was thinking about all of their options, and they only had one. To go to the store. It felt like her mind was on fire, and she had a really hard time figuring out what to do. On the one hand, she did not want to leave the house at all, but on the other hand she really needed those painkillers.</p>
<p>After alot of consideration, Arya finally nodded her head, "Alright. Fine, but we will only go inside of one store and then we will drive home, again." She told him, getting up from the couch. Jon seemed rather happy about the fact that Arya actually agreed to go to the store with him. Then they could both get some fresh air, too. Jon nodded his head and grabbed the car-keys, "Deal. We will only go inside of one store. We just need to get those painkillers for you." Jon clarified, putting on his boots and his coat. Arya began to slip on her shoes and her jacket too. Soon enough, they were both good to go.</p>
<p>Jon gingerly opened the frontdoor, as if something terrible would hit them right in their faces, if he opened it too fast. Nothing did, though. Everything seemed quite normal. Well, of course the serious lack of people in the streets were not normal and many stores were already closed, but apart from that everything seemed normal and quiet. The fresh air hit both of their faces, as Jon locked the frontdoor. The air was cold, and it bit both of their cheeks as they walked towards the car. The cold weather did not exactly make Arya's sore body feel any better. She let out a small whimper once they reached the car, and she had to lean against the car-door for some support. Of course, Jon noticed that, "Arya, are you sure you will be able to make this trip? I mean, I could go by myself." He gave her a sad smile. Arya shook her head, opening the car-door in a swift movement, "No. If we are going to break our rules, then I will do it with you." Arya told him, giving him a small smile. Jon smiled at her comment, he loved spending time together with Arya.</p>
<p>They both got inside of the car. Arya fastened her seatbelt and stared blankly out of the windshield. Jon gave her a quick glance and started the car. The old engine roared to life after a few tries. It was rather cold outside, after all and they had not driven the car for weeks. All of the different neighborhoods they drove through, looked completely abandoned and they looked so empty. There were no people on the streets and everything looked abandoned. Almost like a ghost town. Arya got the chills as she looked out of the window. When had the world turned into such a dark and scary place? Arya had no idea. Yet, she kept looking. All of the front yards, where the small children used to play with eachother all day long, had turned into small, creepy post-apocalyptic front yards, showing absolutely no signs of life.</p>
<p>Arya turned up the radio as they drove on the highway. Arya began to hum along to a song, quietly. Jon smiled, "You have always loved music. I remember how you always wanted to watch whenever i played my guitar." Arya smiled, "You were horrible at playing guitar." Arya chuckled, playfully hitting Jon's shoulder. Jon laughed, "Hey, I was not that bad... Or, I was." He admitted, smiling at the memory of a very young Arya dancing while he is playing his guitar. Arya laughed, "You were. I still loved to dance whilst hearing you play, though." She smiled, resting her head on her palm, staring out of the window. Her grey eyes darted around, looking at the creepy landscape before her eyes. How the world had changed in a matter of days and weeks.</p>
<p>The loud sound of the engine irritated Arya's ears. She could hardly hear the music anymore, it had turned into some kind of muffled sound. It did not sound like music anymore. Jon did not seem to mind, though. Jon had always loved the sound of engines. He was very interested in cars in general. He especially loved roaring, loud engines. Arya had often helped him out, whenever he needed some help with repairing something on the car. It was their kind of brother-sister qualitytime. Arya had always loved helping out Jon. Unlike Sansa, Arya was not afraid to get her hands dirty. Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually.</p>
<p>Jon's eyes were fixed on the road. Somehow he looked really concentrated. Even though there were hardly any cars on the highway, Jon still drove very responsibly. Arya could not help but think how sexy Jon actually looked, when he was concentrating hard on something. Arya bit her lip, the way too familar warm wetness began to soak through her panties. Arya tried her best to squeeze her thighs together, hoping the sudden wetness would not leave a big stain Jon's carseat. Arya prayed that squeezing her thighs together hard, would eventually slow down the flow. The soreness in her body became much more intense, when she thought about all of the things she wanted to do to him. Right now. She could simply not wait any longer, she needed him now. She needed to feel his sweaty, naked body on top of hers once again.</p>
<p>Slowly, Arya placed her hand ontop of Jon's thigh. Jon seemed startled by Arya's sudden touch, "Arya, what are you doing?" He asked her, his eyes darting between her and the road infront of him. Arya smirked, and tightened her grip around his thigh, "I want you, Jon." She whispered, her words dripped with lust. Arya could hear Jon gulping, "Arya, I am driving." Jon told her as a matter-of-factly, trying to hide his excitement. Arya rolled her eyes, "I can see that, Jon, I am not blind." She mumbled, her hand travelled further up his thigh until it touched Jon's crotch. She could feel his beginning erection through his jeans, "It seems like your mind is not entirely focused on driving, though." Arya stated, smirking as she tightened her grip around him.</p>
<p>Jon let out a groan, shifting slightly in his seat, "Arya-" Jon growled. He sounded like a wild animal ready to mate. Arya did not move an inch, she just kept touching his crotch in a teasing manner. Jon grew more and more jittery in his seat due to Arya's touch. Arya unbuckled her seatbelt, her eyes looked up at him, hungry. Slowly, she bent down, and moved away from her seat. Her fingers touched the button of Jon's jeans. "Arya, what the fuck are you doing?" Jon asked her, trying his hardest to concentrate on driving, but it was incredibly hard when Arya was almost sprawled across his lap. Arya looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief, "I am just giving you a small treat, while you are driving, dear brother." Arya's slender fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Jon's skinny jeans. Jon tightened his grip around the steeringwheel, biting down on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Arya pulled down Jon's jeans, just enough to see his black underwear. His underwear looked very, very tight around his manhood. Arya could see his erection very clearly now, and she could not help but smirk at the divine sight. "Arya, this can end up getting very dangerous." He muttered, trying to fight the urge to moan as he felt her hands brushing over his hardened manhood. Arya peered up at him, "I like when things get dangerous." She merely replied. "<em>God, is there anything that girl does not like?</em>" Jon thought to himself, sighing. "I am driving the car, Arya. This can get very dangerous. Life-threatening even." Jon said nervously as he slowed down the car a bit.</p>
<p>"I trust that you will protect us both, Jon. If you are so scared, then you have to make sure that this won't get too dangerous." Arya pulled down Jon's underwear. Arya put his stiff penis inside of her mouth, teasing his tip with her wet tongue. Arya could feel Jon moving in his seat, "Oh my God..." Jon moaned, taking a deep breath. Arya's tongue wrapped itself around Jon's penis, feeling how he took up all of the space inside of her mouth. "Arya, please get back into your seat, it is illegal not to wear your seatbel-" Jon could not finish his sentence, before a huge wave of arousal washed over him, leaving him speechless.</p>
<p>Arya smirked, "Rules are made to be broken. Also, are you sure you want me to move back into my seat?" Arya asked him, tightening her lips around his hard penis. Even though Arya was still incredibly sore, this was definietly worth all of the pain. Jon could not take the arousal any longer, "That's it." He managed to say, before pulling over. They were already at the parkinglot of the store, so Jon stopped the car there. The sound of the loud, roaring engine died out and suddenly everything was quiet inside of the car. Luckily, only a few people were at the parkinglot, and they were standing pretty far away from Jon and Arya's car. Apart from the few people, they were completely by themselves.</p>
<p>Jon sighed and looked down at Arya. Arya removed her lips from Jon's penis and kissed his lips, in a rough manner, "But Arya, we have to get those painkillers. You are in pain." Jon moaned against her lips. Arya smirked, "Sex is an incredibly good kind of pain reliever." She answered, running a hand through his dark hair. Jon bit Arya's lip slightly, "But, what if someone sees us?" Jon whispered, holding around Arya's shoulders. Arya got up from Jon's lap and sat back in her seat, "Then let them look." She whispered back hastily, beginning to slowly unbutton her jacket. Jon watched her every move intensely, enjoying the sight before him. Arya threw her jacket at the backseat of the car. Arya took off her t-shirt, leaving her wearing only her lace bra and jeans. Jon gulped, and Arya could see Jon's penis getting even harder than before. "Unclapse my bra, Jon." Arya turned her back towards him, to make it easier for him. Jon's rough hands unclapsed her bra. Jon could feel Arya's slightly sweaty skin brush against his hands, as he removed her bra from her body. Arya turned around, and her perky, bare breasts were right infront of Jon's face. Jon could not help but put both of his big hands on her delicate breasts. The car suddenly felt incredibly warm, even though it was freezing cold outside. Steam began to cover the windows due to their heavy breathing.</p>
<p>The girl removed her shoes. Arya shifted in her seat and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off of her body, leaving her naked. Almost. She only had one piece of clothing left on her body: her panties. Jon could see Arya's white lace panties, once she had removed her jeans. They had a huge wet spot on the very front, right where Arya's vagina was. The soft, pale skin on her bare abdomen looked so inviting and pure. Jon could hardly sit still. "God, you are already so wet for me." Jon murmured, not removing his eyes from her crotch. Arya cringed slightly, feeling the godawful soreness, but her grimace changed into a smirk soon enough. Arya could feel the slightly rough fabric of the cold carseat rubbing against her almost naked body. "It is all for you." She whispered, moving closer to him. Arya touched the gearstick in a <em>very </em>teasing manner, “This is going to be you.” She told him, as she tightened her grip around the metal gearstick. Jon could feel himself grow incredibly hard.</p>
<p>She put her hands on his collar, "Now, I think you should do this too." Arya whispered, tugging at the collar of Jon's coat. Jon nodded his head and opened up his coat, throwing it at the backseat of the car. Arya sat back in her seat, excited about Jon undressing inside of the car. Jon pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his strong torso and very visible abdominal muscles. Arya smirked and kept looking at Jon, "Looking great." She complimented him, her fingers tracing his upper body. Jon smiled slyly at her, and removed his boots and jeans. He could not believe what they were about to do. In public. Jon had <em>never</em> thought he would have sex in public, since it was so full of risks. However, the more risks, the better. Jon could not deny it: risks did make sex very exciting. A little too exciting sometimes.</p>
<p>Jon could feel the cold air hitting his body. The car was old and it had a few holes in it, which resulted in the cold air slipping inside of the car. Jon shivered slightly, as he removed his underwear, throwing it on the floor. "I think I need some help removing my panties, Jon." Arya whispered, admiring his naked body. Jon could not resist that offer. He bent down, and removed Arya's white panties with his teeth. The young woman let out a small moan, feeling his cold teeth briefly brush against her sensitive skin. Soon enough, they were both completely naked. Jon caught himself staring out of the winshield way too often, to make sure nobody saw them. Arya could feel his nervousity, and she wrapped her naked legs around his torso, "Jon, you do not have to be so scared. It is our own car, afterall." Arya said, hoping it would calm his nerves a bit. Right there, his good-boy image showed. Jon nodded his head timidly, "You are right, it is our car." Jon wrapped his arms around Arya's naked, warm body and put her on top of him, whilst lying back down. That caused her to squeal, "Jon! I thought I was going to fall!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. Jon smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "I would never let you fall." He promised her, his hands travelled down her bare backside. "You are mine, Arya." His voice was deep, and he sounded aroused. He squeezed Arya's buttcheeks.</p>
<p>Arya stared intensely into his eyes, as she held a tight grip around Jon's penis, "I am going to take care of this." Arya whispered, squeezing Jon's throbbing penis with her hand. "Oh, please do. I feel like I am about to explode. Especially when I am looking at you, and your perfect tits." Jon whispered, moving his mouth closer to Arya's nipple. Arya could feel the wetness running down her legs, as she felt Jon's mouth on her breast. It made her so insanely aroused, and it was almost enough to drive her crazy. "You are indeed very lucky today, Jon. I will take great care of you. I will give you a treatment, which you will never be able to forget." Arya told him, as she bent down, and stuffed Jon's penis inside of her warm mouth.</p>
<p>The feeling of the carseats rubbing against her skin turned her on even more. She got all sorts of pictures inside of her head, when she felt the rough fabric of the carseat. One of the pictures she could see inside of her mind was a picture of Jon working on the car, shirtless and covered in grease. That particular mental image made Arya go mad. It was so crazy sexy, and she could not get it out of her head. The thought of his rough, big hands covered in grease and dirt, made her think about how his dirty hands would look travelling up and down her bare body, leaving grease-stains all over.</p>
<p>Arya began to suck Jon's cock. She could feel how it almost throbbed inside of her mouth, as she used her tongue to wrap around it. Jon let out a loud moan, and held onto the steeringwheel, in order not to wiggle his body around too violently. "God, Arya, hmph. Please keep going." Jon closed his eyes, slowly letting the arousal take over his entire body. Arya continued to suck on Jon's penis, as if it was the most delicious sweet in the entire world. Her hands began to rub it, whilst sucking it. This made Jon moan even louder and for a moment, Arya was certain that Jon was going to explode any second. Jon could feel the sweet feeling of relief wash over him.</p>
<p>Arya could feel some thick liquid getting released inside of her mouth, which almost made her gag, since it caught her by surprise. Jon looked down at her, full of pride. "Do you like my sweet treat for you, Arya?" Jon asked, when he saw her struggling to swallow all of his juices. Once she had swallowed it all, she wiped her mouth, with the back of her hand. "Indeed, I absolutely loved it. You taste so delicious, Jon." Arya complimented him, laying back on top of him. She could feel his manhood pressing against her abdomen and her stomach. She loved that feeling. Her abdominal muscles tensed once they felt the hardness of Jon. She could feel his slightly wet pubichair brushing against her sex. It sent shivers down her spine, “You are so fucking sexy, you know that?” Arya asked him, leaving a small bite on his neck. Every part of Jon was so sweaty. Heck, even Arya was covered in sweat, too. The mix of the cold and warm air turned Arya on. Very much. One moment, she felt cold and the next, she felt incredibly hot. “You have told me a few times.” Jon replied, smiling at her as she played with his chesthair.</p>
<p>The windows were now completely covered in steam, their bodyheat had created that. They could not see anything at all. Jon pulled her closer to his warm and broad body. He could feel her tits resting on his upper body. His big hands began to massage Arya’s breasts. Arya threw her head back in pleasure, purring like a little kitten. “Someone likes my touch, huh?” Jon grinned, feeling Arya’s soft skin sliding through his hands. Arya merely nodded her head, unable to form any kind of sentences. The warmth spread through her body, as Jon’s thumb brushed over her nipple. Multiple times. It truly felt like they were the last people on earth. Jon loved that thought and feeling. The eerie vibe it had, turned him on. He was alone with Arya, after all.</p>
<p>Arya could feel Jon sliding inside of her sore hole, “Oh, Jon.” Arya closed her eyes, feeling how his cock filled her up from the inside. Arya began riding him, her breasts bounced up and down. Arya arched her back and threw her arms around Jon’s neck, “Jon! Jon! You are so big...” Arya moaned, as she continued to ride him. Jon could see and feel her warm wetness. The wetness from between her legs dripped down on Jon’s abdomen. He could feel how his penis got a thin layer of her juices on it. Jon loved Arya’s wetness, it tasted so damn sweet.</p>
<p>Jon slapped Arya’s slightly cold ass whilst she was still riding him. Arya let out a yelp and a moan, “You will make so sore, but I don’t care. This is so worth it.” Arya told him inbetween moans and screams. Jon smirked up at her and held around her naked waist, feeling all of her body on him, “<em>Oh, just wait, Arya. You will feel so sore tomorrow.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means so much to me! </p>
<p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Incest, nudity, graphic descriptions of sex and violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya was sitting on top of Jon, kissing his neck violently. She left small hickeys on his neck, as if his neck was a bare canvas and her mouth the paint and the brush. Jon moaned and Arya could feel his pulse against her lips, as her lips touched his neck. Arya left purple and blue medium-sized marks on Jon's neck, smirking proudly down at them. Arya loved giving Jon hickeys, it was her way of showing the world that Jon was hers. Even though nobody knew that, yet. Jon brought his mouth closer to Arya's exposed neck, leaving a huge lovebite, "You are mine, Arya." He told her, recieving another hickey. Arya smirked and moaned at the feeling of his lips planted tightly on her neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, Arya. You are a goddess." Jon murmured, feeling the amazing mix between pleasure and pain fill him up inside. He put his large hands on Arya's breasts and started rubbing them, causing them to bounce a little. Arya's nipple was still badly bruised and slightly purple, from when Jon had bit her. His thumb brushed over her sore nipple, which caused the young, naked woman to shiver. Jon could feel her body shivering, and moving around slightly. Her soft buttcheeks moving up and down on his bare abdomen, made him bite hard down on his lip. He could feel the wetness from between Arya's legs and from her backside, as she spread her legs even more.</p>
<p>Arya hit the gearstick with her legs, as she tried to spread her legs further, "Whoops. That was not on purpose." Arya winked, looking down at the stiff gearstick beside her bare, pale legs. Jon gulped, he had a thing for women and cars. He loved when a woman knew how to drive stick shift. Seeing Arya's naked legs hitting the gearstick multiple times, made Jon pant. The way she just sat there, completely bare, looking all innocent, made Jon's heart flutter. It was too much sexiness at once, and he was not evem sure his heart could take all of that sexiness. That girl was going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>Finally, Arya spread her legs further, as she repositioned herself on Jon's naked body. Jon could literally feel Arya's labia, clitoris and some of her inner walls, on his abdomen. It felt like her vaginal opening and his abdomen had been connected, since they were so close to eachother. The warm and moist feeling on his abdomen, made Jon go insane. Arya had spread her legs so much that the wetness had begun to flow freely down Jon's stomach and abdomen, which Arya sat on. </p>
<p>The liquid slowly rolled down Jon's slightly hairy stomach and left a small stain on the carseat beneath him. The divine feeling went straight to his groin, and he could feel another painful, longing erection building up. The girl could feel Jon's penis rub against her exposed backside. Arya smirked at him, "You are not bad at all, Jon. Infact, you are quite amazing." She admitted to him, wrapping her arms around his bare back. Jon could feel Arya's sweaty skin against his, and it made him sweat even more. Arya continued to rub her body against his, and Jon could no longer control his moans. The feeling of her naked frame sitting heavily on top of him made him rock-hard. "You are so big and hard, Jon." Arya whispered, biting down on her soft bottom lip. Her hand reached down to touch Jon's hard cock. She caressed the sore shaft of his, some semen stained the tip of it.</p>
<p>"Arya, I want you, I need you. Now." Jon panted, removing his hands away from her breasts to hold around her waist, in a tight grip. "You are not going anywhere now." It seemed like Jon's eyes had darkened, just like something dark had taken over his spirit and body. He was starting to behave like a wild animal, touching Arya everywhere. Not the gentle kind of touch. Far from it, actually. His touch was rough and Arya could hardly breathe. She let out a scream, when he touched her clitoris in a teasing manner, "Jon!" She yelled, shutting her grey eyes. Jon smirked and kept rubbing her clitoris with his hand, "Do you like it, Arya? The pleasure." He asked her, his voice was low, yet very intimidating. Arya nodded her head eagerly, "Please, do not stop, Jon." She cried out, her eyes dark with lust. Just like his. </p>
<p>Her and Jon were having a great time to say the least. Neither of them had any idea, of how long they had been inside of the car, and they did not care about it either. They had all the time in the world, and they did not want to hurry. They had nothing better to do anyway, so why shouldn't they do this? After some time, Jon had begun to love this place, who knew it was the perfect place to make love? </p>
<p>Jon pushed himself inside of Arya. Arya tightened herself around his manhood, groaning and moaning, "God. Jon. Please. Don't. Stop!" She managed to yell inbetween the frequent moans. Arya rode his cock, her breasts bounced up and down. Jon kissed her lips, "You are do damn wet, Arya." Jon growled, rubbing himself against her body. He leaned against the steeringwheel, accidentally honking the horn. Multiple times. However, neither of them realized that, since they were so busy pleasing eachother. Arya's warm juices leaked out of her as Jon thrusted inside of her. The warm, sticky liquid created a small puddle beneath Arya's backside. Her pale skin stuck to the sticky liquid, making it hard for her to move. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted their hot sex. Their hearts were now beating incredibly fast. However, not with lust this time, but with fear. A short period of time after the bang, someone started to talk, "What the fuck is going on here?!" A loud, yet familar voice startled both Jon and Arya. Arya let out a gasp, when she jerked her head towards the cardoor, which had apparently been ripped open. That was probably what had caused that loud bang. When Arya looked up, her blood ran cold. Gendry Waters and Edric Storm were standing outside of the car, glaring at them both. Arya used to go to school with Gendry and Edric. They used to be quite good friends, but they somehow drifted apart as they got older. Arya looked down at herself, realizing she was completely naked and so was Jon. Their discarded clothes were still lying at the backseat of the car, so Jon and Arya could not reach out to get it, to cover up their bodies. They had no choice but to stay naked for a while. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Arya felt humiliated. She did not want Gendry and Edric to see her, and especially not like <em>this</em>. Gendry looked so angry, "You get off of her!" Gendry roared, getting inside of the car, attacking Jon. Forgetting she was actually naked, Arya tried to get Gendry off of Jon, "Gendry! Get the fuck off of him! Leave!" Arya screamed, her bare breasts hitting the carseat as she tried to reach Gendry. She hit Gendry's back to try to get his attention. Edric was just standing outside of the car, he did not say anything. Gendry, however, cursed at Jon and repeatedly hit him, whilst he was holding him down. "She is your sister! What the fuck are you doing?!" Gendry yelled once again, shaking Jon violently. Jon tried to fight back, but it was hard for him, since Gendry was holding him down.</p>
<p>Gendry and Edric had been standing outside of the store, when they first heard it. The loud screams. At first, they had just looked at eachother, shrugging it off. After a while, however, yelling and screaming could be heard again, this time someone was honking a car's horn as well. Violently. The two men had looked at the parkinglot before them, and they could only see two parked cars. They had decided to go over to the cars, just to see what was going on. That was when they saw Arya and Jon making love inside of one of the cars. Gendry's blood ran cold, when he saw the two of them on top of eachother. He could see both of their naked bodies, sticky with sweat. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy blooming inside of his chest, and so did Edric. Both Edric and Gendry had always liked Arya, perhaps a little more than friends should. Yes, they had drifted apart, but it still hurt them both to see Arya being intimate with someone else.  </p>
<p>However, it did seem like Jon was the dominant one. Gendry was almost certain that what he and Edric were witnessing, was infact rape. Incesteous rape. Gendry could feel the anger run through his veins. The anger and the jealousy made him feel insane, he just wanted to destroy Jon. Before Gendry was about took rip the door open, Edric had given him a quick glance, "Gendry, do you think this is a good idea? Perhaps we shou-" Gendry cut off Edric right away, "This is the only right thing to do, Edric." He stated, coldly. </p>
<p>"Gendry! Stop! You are hurting him!" Arya yelled, desperation was indeed visible in her voice. Jon's face had multiple bruises on it now, and scratches. Arya stared at Gendry in shock, when he turned around to face her, finally removing his hands from Jon. Arya covered up her body with her arms as best as she could manage, "Gendry... What the fuck did you do?!" Arya exclaimed, looking at Jon who was sitting beside her, naked and with blood dripping from his nose. Jon groaned, closing his eyes. He looked awfully weak. Gendry moved closer to Arya, "It is alright, Arya. You are safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." He told her, softly. Arya shook her head, the tears stung in her eyes, but she refused to cry infront of him and Edric. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Even though Arya had no clothes on, she still tried not to make herself more voulnerable than she already was. </p>
<p>"He was not hurting me, you asshole! You ruined everything! Get the fuck out of the car!" Arya screamed at him, her voice cracking slightly in the process. Now it was Gendry's turn to look shocked, "Wait...So, he was not hurting you? You... You wanted this?" Gendry asked, looking over at Edric who was still standing by the cardoor, looking just as shocked as his friend did. </p>
<p>Arya rolled her eyes, "It is none of your damn business. Leave Jon alone! And me. By the way, you are both standing way too close to me. Social distancing is called <em>distancing</em> for a bloody reason." Arya growled, hitting Gendry's shoulder. Arya gave Edric a sharp glance, "And you. You just watched Gendry attack Jon. How could you? I can't believe I once called you my friend. I am disgusted and embarrassed about the fact that I once thought you were my friends. Both of you. It turns out I was stupid back then." Arya roared, which caused Edric to look down at his feet. He did not want to accidentally look at Arya's completely naked body, since that would probably make her even more angry. "I-i am sorry." Was all he said, looking down at his shoes. Arya raised an eyebrow, her arms still covered up her bare body. Just barely. "You are <em>sorry</em>? Leave us alone." Arya spoke, harshly. </p>
<p>Edric did not hestitate for one second and sprinted out of Arya's sight right away. Arya jerked her head to look at Gendry. She let out a heavy sigh, "You too, Gendry." Gendry could not help but look at Arya's arms, who barely covered her body. Gendry did not move at all. He just stared at her, shocked. He had never seen Arya react the way she just did, and it honestly terrified him. Alot. Arya stared cold-eyed at Gendry, just looking at his face made her feel even more angry. "Arya... I... He is your brother..." Gendry's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he could hardly speak anymore. Arya crossed her arms over her bare chest, "Are you stupid, Gendry? I told you to get the fuck out of my car! This is none of your damn business!" She roared at him once again, her anger almost blew Gendry away. Gendry gulped, "I am sorry, Arya. I did not mean to-" He tried, but Arya did not want to listen to him at all, "Gendry... You hurt Jon. Badly. Look at him, he is bleeding! He is bleeding because of you! I should call the police." Arya hissed, looking at Jon, whose face was covered in blood. Some of the blood even dripped down on the carseat.</p>
<p>"I... I thought he was in the middle of hurting you, Arya." That was half a lie. At first, Gendry had genuinely thought that Jon was raping Arya. However, he also felt incredibly heartbroken and jealous at the sight of Jon and Arya on top of eachother. "Please do not call the police, Arya. I promise I won't do it again." Gendry pleaded her, his eyes fixed on her eyes. Arya hestiated. Her eyes darted between Jon and Gendry. "I will do anything to make it up to you, and Jon." He added, pleadingly. This guy did not want to speak with the police, and neithet did Edric. "There is one thing you can do." Arya stated, in a low voice. Gendry nodded his head, "Anything." Arya's piercing grey eyes stared right into Gendry's soul, or atleast it felt that way. "Leave. Leave us alone now. Do not bother coming back." She said in a low hiss, pushing Gendry towards the open door. Gendry looked at her for a moment, before obeying her orders. He did not say one single word, he just got out of the car and out of Arya's sight.</p>
<p>Once Gendry was gone, Arya quickly closed the door and turned her attention back to Jon. "Jon! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Arya asked him, holding around him in a tight grip. Her bare breasts almost hit him in his face. He did not complain about that, though. Jon's eyes fluttered as he tried to look up at Arya, "Arya. Where is Gendry?" Jon's throat was hoarse and very low. Arya gave him a sad smile, her fingers gently inspected the gruesome cuts and scratches Jon had on his face. "I chased him off. I told him to leave us alone. It seems like he  ran away pretty quickly." Arya chuckled. Jon's face looked very pained as he tried to laugh. The blood was still staning half of his face, and his upper body was covered in blood, too. Jon's hands traced Arya's bare skin, "Arya, it hurts." He yelped, touching his face. Arya nodded her head, "I know. I will try to find something that might help you." She mumbled, starting to look around the car. She moved her bare body around, hoping to find something. Arya accidentally hit the cardoor and the gearstick multiple times in the process. </p>
<p>Arya quickly found some tissues and some water, "This will sting a bit, but I have to clean this." She told him, mentally preparing herself for Jon's loud screams. Arya poured some water on the tissue, and gently she began to clean up his open wounds. The blood was staining the white tissue already after the first dab. Jon groaned, holding around the seat in order not to move too much. Arya gave him a sad look, "I am sorry, Jon. I promise I will be gentle." She reassured him, dabbing on his wounded skin some more. Jon shivered, doing his best not to scream. The intense pain shot through his body at a very fast rate, and he could hardly control his movements anymore. Luckily, he was still able to hold around the carseat. </p>
<p>Arya dabbed lightly on the biggest wound on Jon's cheek. She frowned, looking down at her bloodstained hands. She wiped them off on her bare stomach, which resulted in a large blood smear, on her porcelean skin. “This is going to leave a big scar." She stated, in a sad tone of voice. Jon looked up at her, "Arya, you should not be doing this. You are the one in pain." He reminded her, clenching his jaw tightly. Arya sighed, "My soreness is not that bad right now, Jon. I am more concerned about you." She admitted. </p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me." Jon told her, after a short period of silence. "What if Gendry... tells someone about us?" Jon wondered out loud, sounding a bit scared. Arya smiled, "He won't, Jon. Gendry would never want to speak to the police. In fact, I think he would rather forget what he had just seen, than tell everyone about it." Arya told him, pouring some water on his open wound. Jon let out a yelp, "Fuck!" He cursed, the burning pain was more than just uncomfortable. It was like agony to him. Arya cringed slightly, "I am sorry, Jon. I told you it would hurt, though." She offered him a small smile. "I think you are right, actually." Jon mumbled, thinking about what had just happened. Despite the godawful pain shooting through his body, Jon could not look away from Arya's naked body. He could feel her soft breasts hitting him in his face, as Arya leaned over him, reaching out to get some more water. "One thing I do love and appreciate very much, is your choice of clothing." Jon smirked, touching Arya's bare hips. </p>
<p>Arya smirked, "I thought it would be a great idea to clean up your wounds, naked, for two reasons:</p>
<p>One: I won't get any blood on my clothes.<br/>
And two: You will get distracted from the horrible pain." Arya winked at him, sitting down on Jon's torso. The soaking wet papertowel in Arya's hand was dripping on her bare body. “You are indeed an amazing nurse, Arya.” Jon said in a husky and low voice. The sight of Arya’s body on top of him already made him feel better. Arya leaned closer to him, “<em>Now, now. I am going to clean those battle wounds of yours.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>So, this chapter was a bit different, but I hope you like it anyway.<br/>I promise there will be more delicious, smutty content in the next chapter!<br/>Anyway, here is a little treat in these dark times! <br/>Thank you so much for reading and stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Car sex, nudity, incest, rough sex, gearstick as sex-toy, graphic descriptions of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya continued to clean Jon's bleeding wounds, hoping she would be able to spare Jon for any kind of infections. Blood was still dripping down on the seat, leaving some very big stains. Jon did not even want to begin thinking about, how to remove those stains. He had no energy left to do that. He decided to worry about that tomorrow instead of today.</p>
<p>The wet tissue in Arya's hand, was already filthy and soaked in blood, but she tried to ignore it. Jon groaned, "Why do you even have to clean them?" He whined, like a small child. Arya was surprised by his tone of voice, Jon never whined about anything. She looked at him, "I have to clean your wounds, Jon. Or else they will get infected and trust me, that hurts even more." Arya warned him, sighing a bit. Jon nodded his head, although he did certainly not like having his wounds cleaned. At all.</p>
<p>Arya could tell Jon was in alot of pain, his whole body was incredibly tense and as stiff as a board. Jon never conplained about pain. Jon closed his eyes, trying not to focus on all of the blood coming out of his body. However, every once in a while, Jon opened his eyes to secretly look at Arya. Jon actually found it hot, watching how Arya was cleaning his wounds, completely naked. He actually got turned on by it, and he could hardly keep his excitement at bay anymore. The sight of Arya's bare stomach, covered in water and his blood, did something to him. Something he could not explain. It felt like the animal within him was starting to wake up for real this time.</p>
<p>Arya could feel all of the blood and water from the tissue trickling down her arm and hand, leaving small stains on her pale skin. Some of Jon's blood had even dripped down on her bare stomach and abdomen. She did not care about that, though. All she wanted, was for Jon's opens wounds to get cleaned up. Sighing, Arya grabbed another tissue and began to wipe away some of the blood, which was smeared across Jon's cheek. That was Gendry's fault, all of it. The boy should had gone to jail for what he had done to Jon. That was what he deserved.</p>
<p>After a while, Arya looked at all his wounds, checking if she had cleaned them all. "Jon, I am finished now. How are you feeling?" She asked him, sympathy coated her words. Jon groaned and moved his body slowly, "I am in some pain, but it is alright." He murmured, stroking Arya's hair as she put away the papertowels and water. Arya looked down at him. Her eyes immediately caught all of the bruises and scratches on his face. "<em>There will definietly be scars on Jon's face after this."</em> Arya thought to herself, cringing slightly on the inside. She leaned closer to him, rubbing his neck gently, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked him, innocently, kissing his lips. Arya could feel Jon smirking underneath her lips. She put her hands on Jon's bare chest, feeling his heart beating incredibly fast.</p>
<p>"We could have some more fun. We are certainly not going to put on our clothes yet." Jon told her, in an intense whisper. Arya removed her lips from his and looked up at him, "You know me, I am always ready for some fun. Also, we do not want to go outside of the car. The virus is still raging outside." She smirked at him, her hands travelling down to touch Jon's exposed cock. They had completely forgotten about the painkillers, they were supposed to buy in the first place. Perhaps they would have to buy some later, though. Jon would probably need some, after that horrible fight with Gendry. It had definietly left him scarred.</p>
<p>Jon smirked, "I know." He whispered. Suddenly, Jon leaned over Arya's body, trying to reach the glove compartment. He slowly opened the glove compartment, and searched for something inside of it. Arya raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms around her naked body, "Jon, what are you doing?" She asked him, getting more excited by each passing second.</p>
<p>Arya could feel the wetness appear inside of her, again, threatening to trickle down her legs any second. Jon closed the glove compartment and started waving a black blindfold infront of Arya's eyes. Arya looked at it, a big smirk spread across her face. The young woman bit her lip, almost bruising it in the process. She could feel her abdominal muscles tense up, when she started thinking about all of the things Jon could do to her with that blindfold. Even though her whole body was sore, she could not wait to wear that blindfold. Last time they had fooled around with a blindfold, it had been the best night ever for Arya, so she was very excited to try it again. However, this time it would be inside of the car and not Jon's comfortable bedroom.</p>
<p>Jon moved closer to her, "You will see soon enough, Arya." He whispered, gently covering Arya's grey eyes with the blindfold. Once again, Arya's vision had turned completely black and she could not see a hand infront of her. It was kind of creepy, but at the same time it was incredibly sexy. Arya could only hear and feel Jon beside her now, since she could not see him any longer. The cold breeze seeping through the many holes of the car, caused gooseflesh to appear on both of their exposed bodies. Jon moved closer to her body, tickling her bare breasts. His body heat hit Arya's body since he sat so close to her. "I am certain this will keep you warm, Arya. It will definietly make me forget about my wounded face." He whispered, enjoying watching her shiver at his touch. Arya let out a small gasp and a whimper, "Jon... I am so sensitive right there." She whispered, wiggling her body around like a worm trying to escape extreme sun exposure.</p>
<p>Jon smirked at his little sister's words, "Then I suppose I must do something about that." Jon began to touch both of Arya's breasts in a rougher manner than before. Arya gasped, holding a tight grip around the seat, "Oh my God, Jon!" She cried, pleasure washing over her, like a warm and wet wave. The wetness began to trickle down her legs freely. Jon looked down between her legs, "My, my. I am very thirsty. This is the perfect timing. What an amazing, sweet treat you are giving me." The young man moved her body closer to him, as if she was a doll. He repositioned Arya infront of him, so her legs turned towards him. Jon bent down and began to lick her inner thighs, with his warm and wet tongue. The sweet and warm liquid tasted divine inside of Jon's mouth. He teased her inner thighs and sensitive labia with his tongue. Arya grasped onto the seat even harder now, her abdominal muscles were almost cramping with pleasure and tension, "Fuck, Jon! Fuck me!" She screamed, moving her vagina closer to his lips. Arya's blood was pumping through her veins, and for a moment she felt like she was about to overheat.</p>
<p>Jon moved his head further down, and Arya could feel his sweaty hair brush against her thighs. Jon could feel her extreme heat and her wetness as he ran his tongue over her clitoris. "You are even more wet here, Arya. Are you excited for this?" Jon asked her, pinching her inner thighs. It was not a gentle squeeze nor a rough squeeze. It was something inbetween. A perfect mix between these two. "Of course you are. You have always loved it dirty, haven't you?" He whispered, looking at Arya's chest. He could see her heart beating very fast in her chest, and her skin had turned slightly wet with sweat. Arya could not form any words, so she merely nodded her head. Jon nodded his head, "I knew it." He told her in a husky and scratchy voice. His voice could almost be described as seductive.</p>
<p>Arya reached out to hold around Jon's cock. After some struggle, she could finally feel it with the tip of her finger. She held a tight grip around it, slowy stroking it. Jon grunted, "Hmph, Arya. Your hands are so nice." Jon threw his head back in pleasure, hitting his head at the back of his seat. Arya could feel the warm semen dripping down on her hand, slowly. The semen dripped down on the seat and created a whole new stain. However, neither of them were thinking about how to clean the car now, though. Jon looked at his semen dripping from his tip, "Taste me, Arya." He instructed, dipping his finger in the warm and sticky liquid. Arya did not move, "How am I supposed to do that?" She asked him, kind of confused. Jon smirked, "Be patient, Arya. Just like I told you to be earlier." He murmured, bringing his cum-coated fingertip closer to her soft lips. Arya opened her mouth once she felt his finger at her lips. She began to suck on his finger, like she would suck on a lollipop. She licked his fingers clean, and tasted it. "You taste so sweet and salty, Jon. I love your taste." Arya said once she had swallowed the liquid. "I am very pleased to hear that you like my taste. It is nothing compared to yours, though." He admitted, wrapping his arms around her hips.</p>
<p>"Jon." Arya moaned, touching different parts of Jon's body with her right hand. Even though she could not quite make out what she was touching, she still loved it. The feeling of his warmth and broadness could make her insane. Jon looked down at Arya's vagina, secretly admiring it. It was not like she could see him doing it, anyway. Jon's eyes darted around the car, until they caught the gearstick. The gearstick was incredibly close to Arya's body. More specifically, her calves and her inner thighs. His eyes darted between Arya and the gearstick.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jon got the most evil, genious idea. Jon knew Arya would probably hate him for it, but right now he did not care. If he carried out his idea, then he would always have a piece of Arya with him, whenever he was inside of the car. With a smirk of mischief on his face, Jon placed both of his rough hands around her waist. At first, Arya flinched slightly at the sudden and unexpected touch of his. "You are going to do something for me now, Arya." Jon told her in a quiet voice, tightening his grip around her waist, his nails digging into her sensitive skin. Arya turned her face towards his voice and nodded, "Anything. I will do anything." She told him solemnly, a small smile danced on her lips. "<em>You have no idea what is going to happen, dear girl</em>." Jon thought to himself, suddenly feeling incredibly happy that Arya was not able to read his mind. "Good girl." He whispered, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>Arya squirmed slightly, "You are tickling me, Jon." She moaned, searching for his torso, to wrap her arms around. Arya was feeling incredibly warm inside of her body, almost too warm. Jon slowly lifted Arya up, moving her further away from her seat. "Jon, what are you doing?" She questioned, suddenly wishing she would be able to see something. Jon's cock twitched at the sound of her innocence, the white liquid was already beginning to coat the tip of his cock. His heart was pumping in his chest. Jon looked down at the gearstick whilst lifting Arya from her seat. "I am sure you will like this." Jon whispered. He knew what he was about to do was evil and not what she expected. Arya immediately spread her legs, "Oh, I am sure I will." She murmured, smirking. Arya could not wait to feel Jon inside of her once again. Her legs were slick with her divine juices, "Come on, Jon. I can hardly wait any longer." Arya whined, closing her eyes under the blindfold, bracing herself. "Do not be so impatient, dear Arya. Good things take time." Jon teased her, enjoying the pained look displayed on her pale face. He could see how the lust inside of her, was slowly starting to turn into a painful, throbbing feeling between her legs. She needed some relief, soon.</p>
<p>With one swift movement, Jon placed Arya on the gearstick. Arya could feel the cold metal hitting her slick inner walls. "Oh my God!" The coldness was filling her up from the inside. "Jon! What the fuck are you doing?!" Arya yelled at him. Jon knew it was a pretty evil prank he had just pulled on poor Arya, but he could not help but find it incredibly hot. Arya was sitting naked on the gearstick. <em>His</em> gearstick. "This is what you get for being so impatient, little sister." Jon smirked, moving closer to her. His hands teased her breasts, which caused Arya to make some sudden movements, whilst having the gearstick inside of her.</p>
<p>"You are so damn evil, Jon." Arya growled, her facial expression had indeed changed. She looked pretty angry and disappointed. Arya could feel her labia submerging the gearstick. Her juices started to leak out of her, running down the gearstick in a rather steady stream. Jon looked at Arya, "You look so sexy when you are sitting like that. You know I love cars, and you. It seems like I have just combined my two favorite things." Jon planted his lips on hers, kissing her roughly. Arya could feel the gearstick moving in and out of her slick hole, as she moved her body around. The cold metal rubbed against her inner walls and her clitoris. "God, Jon. You will be the death of me." Arya moaned, getting slightly used to the feeling of the gearstick inside of her.</p>
<p>Her abdomen felt tight, and a mild cramping feeling spread through her nether regions. It was almost like a sharp pang. Arya arched her back and bit Jon's lips as he kissed her. His rough hands were wrapped around her back, in an intense, sweaty grip. Arya panted, the blindfold suddenly felt very warm on her eyes. Jon lifted Arya up and down a few times, making the gearstick go in and out of her. Jon could see Arya's sticky wetness coating the black gearstick. Her breasts bounced up and down, rubbing against Jon's bare chest as they bounced. Her back leaned against the cold centre console. She could feel all the different kinds of buttons and switches digging into the delicate flesh of her back, as she leaned against it. All of the buttons of the old car, were kind of hard to press down on, so luckily Arya did not accidentally turn something on while she was leaning against them. Or, she did turn one thing on, by sitting like that: <em>Jon</em>.</p>
<p>Jon could hardly take it. Arya's soft back leaning against the old centre console, whilst having the gearstick inside of her, made his cock leak. Coldsweat began to drip off of his forehead, and for a moment he could not control his limbs at all. His mouth felt dry, and he instinctively arched his back at the delicious sight before him.</p>
<p>Jon let out a growl, "Fuck, Arya. You are so tight around that gearstick." Jon panted, clashing his sweaty body against hers. His dark eyes were fixed on Arya's abdominal area and her vagina. The young woman could feel his intense stare. It created so many butterflies in her stomach. Arya whimpered, "J-jon... It is so big..." she threw her head back, the intense arousal made her want to scream her lungs out. Hearing Arya's small whines and whimpers messed with his head. He had never thought it would, but it did. Hearing how helpless and innocent she sounded, gave him troubles breathing. “Now I will have a piece of you with me, whenever I am driving in this car.” Jon smirked, nodding his head towards the wet stain on the bottom of the gearstick. The whole gearstick was covered in Arya’s juices. Arya moaned, “Absolutely. You will always have a piece of me with you.” Even though Arya could not see the stain, she could still imagine it. Jon could feel Arya bite his bottom lip again, this time even harder. Jon moaned during the kiss.</p>
<p>Arya leaned closer to Jon's body, tightening her grip around his strong torso, "You are such a dick sometimes, Jon." Arya growled, attacking his lips with hers. Jon gasped for air, the air inside of the car was no longer cold, but very humid. Jon put his hand on one of the windows, breathing out, "Arya, goddammit. I never thought I would be able to see you sitting on a gearstick." He moaned, biting her lips. Her lips slowly began to feel raw, Jon was biting the outer layer of her skin off with his teeth, slowly. "I n-never gave you permission-" Arya could not finish her sentence before the arousal took over her entire system, making her speechless. The gearstick was still deeply inside of her, her inner walls submerged the very top of it. They even tightened around it, trapping it in inside of her body.</p>
<p>Jon smirked, "I never gave you permission to be impatient either, little sister." Jon stroke her cheek, his hands were sticky with his and her juices. "You have been both a good and a bad girl, Arya." Jon said in a low, dangerous voice. Even though Arya could not see Jon, she was almost one hundred percent certain that his facial expression was dead serious by now. "I thought I had taught you not to be an impatient girl, Arya. Apparently, I didn't. Or maybe, maybe you just didn't listen to me." Jon wondered out loud, his fingers began to touch her navel. That was one of her incredibly sore and sensitive spots, and of course Jon was going to take advantage of that. Arya squirmed, which caused the gearstick to dig even deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>"What am I going to do with you?" Jon asked himself out loud, looking at Arya's bare lower stomach. Some of the blood and semen of his, had already dried on her skin. However, some of it was still trickling down her stomach and down on her inner thighs. Jon could hear Arya gulp, "I have no idea, Jon. What are you going to do me?" She asked him, half excited and half terrified. Jon ran his hands up and down her soft curves, "You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" He teased her. His voice alone sent cold shivers down Arya's spine. "I am indeed going to kiss you. Very roughly." He murmured, feeling her perky breasts as he leaned in to kiss her.</p>
<p>Jon ran his hand through her dark hair, only to feel how sweaty it was. Arya wrapped her bare legs around Jon’s torso, in a tight grip. Even her legs were slick and wet, as they touched his sweaty skin.</p>
<p>“I am going to kiss you very roughly. It would be a shame if the gearstick stayed in the same place all of the time, wouldn’t it?” He asked her against her lips, making her flinch slightly. The gearstick went in and out of her. The young woman let out a small whimper of pleasure, “What do you mean by that?” She asked in a hoarse voice, jerking her head towards the sound of his voice. She could feel Jon smirking, “<em>I think you know what I mean, Arya.</em>” Jon put both of his hands under her arms, slowly lifting her up again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew!<br/>This was incredibly smutty and hot to write. Excuse me while I go take a hot shower!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, incest, descriptions of vomiting, graphic descriptions of sex and pinning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After God knows how long, Arya and Jon finally made it home. They had no idea how long they had actually been away from the house, but it certainly felt like a very long time. They had not bought the painkillers they had planned on buying, but atleast they had an <em>amazing</em> time together. Both of them were incredibly tired and sore. Jon was sore after the fight with Gendry and Arya was sore because of the gearstick and Jon. </p>
<p>Arya glanced at her phone once they had made it safely back into the comfort of their own home. Apparently, it was 9 AM, which meant that they had been away from the house for the entire night. Arya's eyes widened in surprise, "Jon, we have been away all night." Arya mumbled, trying to find Jon. She had no idea where he had gone. "Arya, what did you say? I could not hear you." Finally, Jon walked inside of the livingroom where Arya was standing. Arya looked at him and walked closer to him, "There you are, I have been looking for you. Look at the time, it is 9 AM now. That means we have been away from the house for the entire night." Arya stated, crossing her arms. Jon's eyes widened, "What? Really? Has it really been that long? I did not notice that at all." He told her, gently running his hand over his beat-up face. Arya gave him a sad smile, "Does it still hurt?" She asked him, frowning a bit. Now that they were back home, Arya could clean his open wounds properly.</p>
<p>Jon cringed slightly, "Yes, it feels like I have been run over or something like that." He admitted, chuckling a bit at his own slightly humorous comment. Arya nodded her head, bringing her hand closer to his cheek, "Come with me. I have to clean your wounds properly, Jon." She told him, taking his hand whilst leading him to the bathroom. The hallway seemed darker than usual, probably because it was still early in the morning. Jon could feel the bruises on his face throbbing, and it made him want to scream out in agony.</p>
<p>Arya closed the door behind them, and began to look through the cabinets for bandaids and some liquid soap. Jon groaned, remembering how much it hurt last time, "Do you have to? I think my wounds are clean now." He tried, hoping he could avoid the stinging sensation again, but Arya just shook her head, "No, Jon. Your wounds are still filthy." Arya told him, giving him a sharp look as she held the bottle of liquid soap in her hand. "Look at me." Arya instructed, recieving a loud sigh from Jon in return. "Fine. Just... be gentle, alright?" Arya nodded her head, "I will, but be prepared, it will sting no matter how gently I do this." Arya warned him, pouring some of the liquid soap on a washcloth. She soaked it in hot water and turned around to face Jon. Gently, she began to dab his wounds with the soapy-water soaked washcloth. </p>
<p>A horrible stinging sensation spread through Jon's body, and he had to support himself by holding a tight grip around the sink. His knuckles almost turned white doing so. Arya noticed how much pain he was in, and she honestly felt really bad about cleaning his wounds, since it caused him so much pain. A bad kind of pain. "I am sorry, Jon. You know I have to do this." Arya said, her words coated with sympathy. Jon nodded his head, and let out a shaky breath, "Please do it quickly." He pleaded her, closing his eyes so he would not see his blood on the washcloth. Perhaps they should have bought those painkillers after all. </p>
<p>When Arya was done cleaning Jon's wounds, she put a few bandaids on them. "There you go, Jon. You did very well." Arya smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jon looked himself in the mirror, "God, I look like shit." He chuckled, touching the bruises, gently. Arya looked at him, "No you don't, Jon. You look like someone who has been in a big fight and you have." She reminded him, giving him a sad smile. Jon nodded his head, "I suppose that's right." He said, touching the bandaids with the pad of his thumb. "Do not touch it! I just cleaned it!" Arya shrieked, immediately removing his hand away from his face. Jon just looked at her, "Oh no, I have been a very bad boy, it seems. What are you going to do about that?" Jon said, teasingly, as he walked closer to Arya. Arya smirked and ran her hands up and down his arms, "You never know. If you knew what was going to happen, it would be quite boring, wouldn't it?" Arya asked, kissing his neck. She gave him a small bite this time. She could hear Jon's pulse as she brought her lips closer to his neck. Jon flinched as she bit him, "Damn, Arya." Jon breathed out, the feeling of pain and pleasure confused his brain. When Arya removed her teeth from the delicate skin of his, she could see a very visible bitemark on his throat. <em>Her</em> bitemark.</p>
<p>"I am going to make you forget all about your wounds, Jon. When I am done with you, you won't even think about touching those bandaids." Arya whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around his torso. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist, pinning her against the hard wall. "We must not forget that I am the one in charge here, my little <em>prey</em>." He whispered, his voice was dangerously low. Arya arched her back against the wall, "Then show me what the predator can do." Arya moaned as Jon slid his hands under Arya's small t-shirt. When he noticed that her breasts were completely bare beneath his hands, he smirked at her, "Not wearing any lace bra today, huh? You dirty, filthy girl." Jon hissed in Arya's ear, massaging her breasts with his rough hands. Arya leaned closer to him. The two of them stood so close, that their hips now touched eachother. The sensitive skin of Arya's breasts felt amazing, like the lightest, fluffiest kind of dough. </p>
<p>Arya moaned, she loved when Jon talked dirty to her whilst pinning her against the wall. In a rough manner, Jon pulled Arya's shirt over her head, throwing it down on the tile-floor. Arya looked at him, desperately wanting him to do more than just removing her shirt. Jon's hands traced both of Arya's bare sides, "You have been a very naughty girl, Arya. Turn around." Jon said, huskily. Arya did what he had told her to do. Gingerly, she turned around, now facing the wall. Her bare breasts were now pressed against the cold tile-covered wall. Arya shivered, the sudden coldness went straight down to her spine. Arya could feel Jon's warm breath tickling her delicate skin, every single time he exhaled. She could indeed feel his presence behind her, and it made her both excited and scared at the same time.</p>
<p>Jon's hands held Arya's breasts from behind her. Arya could feel Jon's arms rubbing against her armpits. Jon leaned against her bare back, "I am the one in control now, <em>little girl</em>." He teased her, squeezing her already sore nipples with two of his fingers. Arya moaned and yelped at the same time, "I am not a little girl!" She protested, in a slightly aggressive manner. Jon let out a dark chuckle, "Is that so? You <em>are</em> a little girl, Arya. A filthy, dirty little girl." His fingers tightened their grip around Arya's nipples, which caused Arya to fall to her knees. "My God, Jon!" She yelped, trying to get up. Jon watched how she struggled to even stand on her own two feet, and it amused him. She was, after all, a helpless prey. <em>His</em> helpless prey.</p>
<p>Arya was finally able to stand up again, after she had been sitting on the floor for a short period of time. She leaned against the wall once again, facing the wall. She could feel Jon's hands unbuttoning her jeans, slowly sliding them down her legs. Jon looked admiringly at the remaining piece of clothing, which Arya wore: her underwear. Jon bent down, and began to pull her underwear towards him. Arya tried to support herself against the wall, but there was nothing to hold on to. She could feel her underwear scraping her sex. Jon was still pulling.</p>
<p>"Jon! You are giving me a wedgie..." Arya said, still trying her best to stand up straight despite being pulled away from the wall. Jon was so strong compared to Arya. Jon smirked, "That is what happens to naughty girls..." Jon's voice was low and dark. Arya could feel the wetness blooming between her legs, "Jon..." Arya whimpered, the burning sensation of her underwear rubbing against her sore clitoris almost made her feel dizzy. "This is the good kind of pain which you love, you filthy little girl." Jon growled, releasing her underwear. A loud <em>smack</em> resounded throughout the bathroom. The sound of underwear clashing against Arya's sensitive skin. "Fuck, Jon!" Arya cried, her arse and her nether regions were even more sore now. Jon was right, Arya loved this kind of pain. Heck, she yearned for it. Jon slid down her underwear, leaving her completely naked before him. Jon picked up her underwear. When he looked inside of her underwear, he could see the stains of her wetness covering it. Her underwear was soaked in her juices. "Your underwear is bloody soaked in your juices, little girl. Are you already this wet for me?" Jon whispered, tossing her underwear down on the floor. Arya could feel the wetness dripping down her legs. "Y-yes." Arya choked out, feeling Jon pinning her harder against the wall. </p>
<p>Arya placed her sweaty palms of her hands on the wall, "What a dirty little girl you are." Jon hissed in Arya's ear, beginning to remove his own clothes. Arya could not see Jon undressing himself, since she had her back turned towards him. However, she could hear him undressing. She could hear him unbuttoning his skinny jeans and his shirt. She could hear his belt falling down on the floor. Soon enough, she could feel Jon's bodyheat from his naked body hit her body. Jon leaned against her back, and Arya could feel Jon's heart pumping rapidly in his chest. Arya gulped, "Please take me, Jon. I need your touch." Arya whispered, her slick inner thighs said it all. However, Jon loved to tease her, and he loved seeing her beg for his touch, "I do not think it is time for me to touch you just yet, my sweet little girl."</p>
<p>Arya bit her lip, "Please... Do it now." This time, she raised her voice slightly, the desperation in her voice was crystalclear. Jon ran his hands up and down her naked back, "I think it is time for me to teach you a small lesson, on how to be a good girl." The man could see the desire within Arya's grey eyes, "Oh, please do. Teach me all of your lessons." She whispered, her hand reached out to touch his overly excited manhood. Jon growled as he felt Arya's hands on his cock, stroking it. Even though Arya could not see it, she could still feel it when she wrapped her hand around Jon's shaft. It was pulsing, warm and slightly wet already. "It seems like someone had a small accident." Arya teased, running her finger over Jon's tip which was coated, with a thin layer of fresh semen. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Arya could feel Jon plopping inside of her, filling her up. She held her hands against the wall, feeling the arousal flow freely in her veins. The heat and the tension blooming in her abdomen was almost too much for Arya, it felt like she was about to explode. She rubbed her body against his cock, making it move in and out of her multiple times. "Am I really going to teach myself the lesson? Or is there a teacher somewhere?" Arya breathed out, a moan followed her words. Jon began to thrust, "Of course there is a teacher around. You are certainly not going to be teaching yourself." Jon could feel how Arya's inner walls tightened around his stiff cock, as he thrusted. "I am going to fuck you against this wall. You have been a very naughty girl, and naughty girls do not get a bed to sleep in." Jon murmured, rubbing Arya's breasts. Arya could hardly stand up any longer. Her legs were shaking beneath her, and her palms had turned clammy.</p>
<p>With every thrust, Arya's sweaty body clashed even further against the wall. No matter how hard she tried to prevent herself from falling into the wall, she couldn't. Jon was so strong and when he moved her body around like that, he decided whether her body should collide with the cold wall or not. Bruises had already began to form on her hips and her legs. Arya whimpered, the stinging pain shot through her body, and her vision had turned slightly blurry, probably due to exhaustion and lack of sleep. "<em>This will be a lesson that you will never forget."</em> <br/>__________________________ </p>
<p>Jon and Arya were sleeping peacefully together. The tiredness and fatigue had washed over them, after they had been having sex for almost the entire day. So, they had laid down on Jon's bed. They were both completely naked, they had not even bothered to put on any underwear or sleepingwear, before going to bed. They both lacked sleep, so finally being able to sleep was an amazing feeling, for both of them. Before Jon had gone to sleep, he had looked at Arya's sleeping form, admiring her beauty. He could not stop looking at her, and even though it was dark inside of his bedroom, he could still see her beautiful face beside him. Jon did not know how long he had been looking at her for, but he did not care about that either.</p>
<p>Jon's rough hands were holding around Arya's bare abdomen, protectively. He had been holding around her like this for the entire night, and Arya loved how safe it made her feel. Slowly, Arya began to woke up. Not in a nice way, though. A sudden discomfort in her stomach made her feel incredibly nauseous. She sat up in the bed quickly, trying to keep the nausea at bay. She quickly glanced at Jon, who was still sleeping heavily beside her. Small snores escaped Jon's mouth. Arya hated throwing up, and she did not want to vomit on Jon's sheets. That would be a horrible way of waking up for Jon. Coldsweat began to appear on her forehead and her hands had turned clammy once again. This time it was not because of excitement or lust, but something else. Something, Arya did not really know what was. Arya felt lightheaded, and she could suddenly not control her limbs, nor her movements. The acidic taste in her mouth grew more intense by each passing second, and that alarmed the young woman. </p>
<p>Quickly, Arya jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Once she reached the toilet, she hovered over the toiletbowl and emptied her stomach's contents inside of it. The horrible acidic smell and taste lingered, making Arya feel even more ill. She hugged the toilet, the cold porcelean somehow felt soothing on her naked coldsweat-covered body. "Arya? Oh God, what happened? Are you alright?" Jon stood in the doorway. His concerned eyes observed his little sister, as she continuously vomited. A very naked Jon sat down behind her on the floor. He held up her hair for her, "Thank you-" Arya could hardly say anything, before a new wave of nausea washed over her. Jon patted her back with his free hand, "Arya, what happened? Did you eat something bad? Did you have a nasty nightmare?" Jon tried to figure out what was wrong with his sister, but it was not easy. She herself did not even know what was wrong with her.</p>
<p>Jon got up and fetched Arya a glass filled with cold water. He handed it to her, trying to distract his mind from the horrible smell, "Here, drink this. It will help." Jon reassured her, stroking her hair. Arya drank half of the glass and put it down on the floor, "Thank you, Jon. I have no idea what is wrong with me. I woke up and I felt so sick." Arya could feel the tears stinging inside of her eyes. Jon nodded his head, "I understand. I am so sorry, Arya. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Jon asked her, hoping he would be able to help her somehow. Arya shook her head, leaning her body against the cold porcelean, "I don't think so. Thank you, though. I will let you know." She whispered. Arya could feel a cramping sensation in her abdomen. That particular pain reminded her of her period, since she always got horrible cramps during that time. Arya turned pale. When was the last time she had her period? Had it been a month already? Had it been longer than that? That's when she remembered: she was supposed to get her period yesterday. However, her period had not showed up and it was never late. Right now, she wished that she had woken up with big bloodstains on her sheets. </p>
<p>How would Jon even react if she was pregnant? God, she would be so screwed if she was pregnant. Jon would probably not even want to keep the child. Arya's head was now flooded with thoughts. Negative thoughts. Arya cursed them both for not wearing condoms. How could they have been so stupid? That is what happens when lust and excitement takes over.</p>
<p>Jon noticed the blank expression on Arya's face, "Arya, what is wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" He asked her, rubbing her back. Arya glanced at him, not knowing what to do or say. "J-jon-" Arya could not finish her sentence, before a new wave of nausea made her vomit again. Jon cringed slightly on the inside, but he still tried to be supportive towards Arya. Arya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at Jon, defeat washing over her. Arya took a deep breath, "J-jon. I... I was supposed to start my period yesterday." Arya whispered. Jon's eyes widened as her words sunk in. Jon knew she had not gotten her period yesterday. If she had started bleeding, he would had known, since they had been running around naked almost all day. </p>
<p>"What? Arya... Are you late?" Jon asked her anyway, his heart was pumping. Arya slowly nodded her head, "I am. I don't know what to do now." She admitted, frowning. Jon placed a gentle hand on her knee, "Wait here." He told her before looking through the cabinets inside of the bathroom. Recently, Sansa had bought some new pregnancytests, just in case. Hopefully, there would be one or two tests left inside of one of those cabinets. Finally, Jon found the narrow, pink box. Jon waved the box infront of Arya's face. Only now he realized how much his hands were shaking. Arya quickly grabbed the box from his hands, glancing down at it. "Jon... I am scared. What if I am pregnant?" She asked him, sighing. Jon crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, "Then I will love that baby as much as I love you." Jon told her solemnly, giving her a tender kiss on her lips. Arya gave him a small, yet shy smile. Atleast he was not mad at her in any way. Arya sighed and looked down at the box in her hands, "I suppose I better take this test." Arya mumbled, earning a sad smile from Jon who was still sitting beside her. Jon nodded his head, "I think it would be a good idea." He told her, stroking her bare back in soothing circles. </p>
<p>Slowly, Arya began to unbox the test. "I can... Uh, I can go out of the bathroom if you want some privacy." Jon offered, scratching his head. Arya quickly shook her head, "No, please stay. I don't want to do this alone." Her terrified grey eyes looked at him, pleadingly. If Jon was being completely honest, he was terrified. What if Arya was pregnant? That would mean that he had gotten her pregnant. However, the young man nodded, "Of course I will stay with you, Arya." He promised her. Arya got up from the floor, her legs were still shaky. She sat down on the toilet still completely naked, and began to pee on the stick. Jon tried to calm his own nerves, not wanting to upset Arya. He could hear the sound of her pee hitting the toiletbowl. Seeing Arya sitting naked on the toilet with a pregnancytest in her hand, gave him mixed feelings. On the one hand, he found it sexy to see a very naked Arya sitting on the toilet. On the other hand, however, he felt absolutely terrified. </p>
<p>"Now we have to wait." Arya told him, her voice was shaking a bit. She placed the test on the floor beside her. Jon held a tight grip around her naked body, the skin-to-skin contact had always helped calming Arya down. She held a tight grip around his broad shoulders, "Waiting for the answer is horrible." Arya admitted, looking him in the eyes. Jon nodded his head, "It will be alright, i promise." Arya took a deep breath, "I really hope it will." Jon patted her back and smiled at her, "I won't go anywhere, I am right here with you." Jon could feel Arya's fast heartbeat against his bare chest. </p>
<p>"The time is up. God, I can't even look at it." Arya told Jon, the anxiety filled her veins. "Do you want me to look at it?" Jon asked her softly, rubbing her thigh. Arya nodded her head, "Please do, Jon. Do it quickly." Jon picked up the test from the floor. It took some courage to turn the test around. Finally, Jon felt brave enough to do so. A big smile spread across Jon’s face as he turned the test around. A sudden joyful feeling spread through his whole body, in a way he thought was not possible.</p>
<p>That one word on the test, was certainly going to change both of their lives: <em>Positive</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! <br/>Stay inside and read this chapter! <br/>There will be more delicious smut in the next chapter as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, nudity and incest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya tried to read Jon's facial expression, as he looked down at the pregnancytest that he was holding in his hands. It was hard for her to figure out whether Jon was happy or distressed. Arya waved a hand infront of her brother's face, trying to get his attention. "Jon? What is it? Is the test positive or negative?" Arya was starting to get slightly impatient. Jon looked up at her, with a grin spread across his face. He was so incredibly happy, and it was like nothing could ruin his good mood. "Arya... It is positive." Arya's eyes widened. For a moment, it was like everything stood still for a moment. Like the time stopped. "W-what?" Arya told him, her mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry as she tried to speak.</p>
<p>Jon looked at her, proudly showing her the test, "It is positive, Arya. You are pregnant." Jon's face had turned so soft, and tears of happiness were streaming down his face. A wave of happiness washed over Arya, which felt rather weird, because before Jon had told her that the test was positive, she had been terrified and anxious of the result. She had certainly not thought she would react this way.</p>
<p>"Oh my God. Is it true?" She asked him, finally gathering enough courage to look at the test with her own eyes. Her shaky hands held the test. She held her free hand over her mouth when she saw the test, "God... Oh my God, Jon!" She could feel Jon hugging her naked body from the side, "My baby is in there. I am going to be a father!" Jon exclaimed, his eyes gleamed with happiness. She smiled at him, "Indeed. You will be an amazing father." The young woman had never thought she would react so positively to a positive pregnancytest. Especially not a few minutes ago. There was no doubt about it, Arya wanted this child. <em>Their</em> child.</p>
<p>Jon smiled softly at Arya's words, "You will be an amazing mother, Arya." He told her, hugging her tighter. Arya could feel Jon's chesthair rubbing against her breasts. Arya murmured, "We will be good parents." Arya smiled at Jon, kissing his lips. However, Arya's smile vanished, as her head got flooded with thoughts. She began to think about how the rest of the Stark-family would react to her being very pregnant. "But, Jon... How... What about the others? What are we going to say to them?" She asked him, worry coated her words. Jon did not seem worried about that at all, "We will just tell them the truth. They will find out sooner or later anyway. However, let us not worry about that now. They are not coming home right now, anyway. It can take a very long time for them to arrive home." Jon's words soothed Arya's worried mind, in some ways. However, the mere thought of telling the rest of the family about her and Jon's relationship, was enough to put her in panic mode. </p>
<p>How would they react to the rather odd news they were going to bring to them? Would they get mad? Would they even care? Would they threw them out of the house? How would they react to Arya carrying Jon's baby inside of her? A thousand thoughts went through Arya's mind, and she could not stop them from coming. She would try not to worry too much about it right now, though. She knew it would be hard, but she would try her best not to overthink the scenario.</p>
<p>Arya could feel Jon kissing her neck, his hands travelled down to hold around her bare stomach, "I think we should celebrate your pregnancy, Arya." Jon's husky voice made her smirk, and the wetness could now be felt between Arya's legs, again. His warm body leaning against her naked body soothed her system more than she had thought it would. The cold tile-floor they were sitting on, did suddenly not feel cold at all anymore. Arya could feel the wetness making her inner thighs slick. Luckily, the nausea had vanished and Arya did not feel ill any longer. The nausea had been replaced with excitement and butterflies in her stomach. Arya put down the pregnancytest on the floor. </p>
<p>"If that ain't the most perfect idea, then I do not know what is." Arya murmured, kissing his lips. The feeling of Jon's rough hands rubbing soothing circles on her stomach, made her even more excited about this whole situation. Jon smirked at Arya, "I have the perfect idea." He whispered to her, stroking her hair. Arya removed her lips from his and looked at him, "Oh, really? Tell me." She told him, seductively, digging her nails into his back. Arya had always loved hide and seek, and Jon knew that. He could vividly remember playing hide and seek with her, and they had both enjoyed it. That had not changed. Both Arya and Jon loved still loved hide and seek. One of the other things they had in common was sex. Why not try and combine those two things? </p>
<p>"You still like hide and seek, don't you?" Jon asked her, smirking. Arya raised a curious eyebrow at Jon, but she still nodded, "I do." She told him. Jon nodded, "Why don't we combine sex and hide and seek? Hide and seek is a very fun and exciting game, but we can make it even more exciting." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her. Arya shivered slightly, but the thought of combining hide and seek with sex, made her feel very warm inside. </p>
<p>Arya nodded her head, "I would love that, Jon. I am sure we would make it a very exciting game." Arya winked at him, as Jon pulled Arya closer to his naked body. They were both still completely naked.</p>
<p>"Then, go hide somewhere, Arya. The rules are pretty simple: I close my eyes and I count to fifteen, you find somewhere to hide. If I can't find you, you win. However, if I find you, we are going to have sex. We are going to have sex, at the exact spot where I found you. One more thing: if I happen to find you, then I can do whatever I want with you." Jon told her, already very excited about their new take, on their old favorite childhood game. Arya smirked, "I like the sound of that." She whispered as she got up from the floor. Jon got up too, "Alright. I will count. You go hide somewhere." He told her, smirking. Arya nodded, and turned around. Jon smacked her bare backside, as she was about to walk out of the bathroom. Arya jerked her head towards him, "You naughty boy! I will find the perfect hiding spot, where you can't find me." Arya teased him, walking out of the room. That was not completely true, since Arya really wanted to have sex with Jon. Especially in a spot, where they never had sex before. Arya could hear Jon starting to count, so she hurried up.</p>
<p>As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, she could feel the cold air clash against her naked body, as she ran through the entire house, trying to find the perfect hiding spot. Panting, she ran inside of her room. She looked around, trying to figure out where to hide herself. She saw her closet and quickly ran over to it. She quickly opened the door and got inside of the narrow closet, closing the door behind her. The closet was completely dark, and Arya could not see anything. She could only feel her clothes, which hung inside of her closet, rubbing against her naked body as she stood up straight. It felt like the darkness submerged her, as she stood up inside of the closet. She held around her stomach as she waited for Jon to find her, smiling as she did so. For some reason, holding around her warm and bare stomach, soothed her a whole lot. Knowing Jon's baby was inside of her stomach, made her feel at peace for some reason. It was like she now had a piece of him with her all of the time.</p>
<p>Arya took a deep breath, slowly closing her eyes. She imagined Jon on top of her, his hot, sweaty body clashing against hers. She could picture and feel Jon's strong arms holding around her naked waist, just like he had done so many times before. In his grip, Arya felt both protected and slightly intimidated. Jon was the strong one of them, after all, and knowing that he could do anything to her, scared the girl a bit. Arya's breath hitched, when she touched her abdomen. Her hand travelled further down, stopping at her pubic bone. The thought of Jon touching her body made her feel incredibly excited and... <em>wet</em>. Slowly, she caressed her pubic bone it a bit, feeling the sparks and shivers going through her entire body, inside of the pitch black closet. With her free hand, Arya grabbed on to some of the clothes hanging beside her, feeling the need to support herself against something, since the intense, incoming arousal was starting to make her legs more shaky. </p>
<p>She tried her best not to make any sounds, since she did not want it to be easy for Jon to find her. He had gotten quite good at this game, after they had been playing it so many times. Arya was just as good at this game as he was, though. </p>
<p>The coldsweat appeared on Arya's forehead. A sudden feeling of disorientation confused and filled her mind. The complete darkness combined with the intense arousal and mental pictures of Jon, made her feel slightly insane. In the most amazing way possible. When she closed her grey eyes, it felt as if she was falling. Falling down into a deep hole, and she was not able to keep herself from falling. The feeling of falling gave Arya a feeling of sickness in the pit of her stomach. However, the feeling of sickness was quickly replaced with a tingling sensation in her whole body. It was not an uncomfortable nor comfortable feeling. It was something inbetween those two. Arya did not know exactly where to put the feeling, on the scale between uncomfortable and comfortable.</p>
<p>It felt like an out-of-body experience, in some ways. Arya still felt odd and disoriented. Arya had no idea how long she had been inside of th closet. Had it been five minutes? Ten minutes? More? Less? She did not know. When she tried to move her feet, she almost fell to the bottom of the closet, since she had been standing up for so long, and the darkness was challenging her balance as well. Arya held a tight grip around some clothes hanging down and a single coathanger, hoping she would be able to regain her balance. A cold breeze seeped through one of the tiny cracks in the wood, which the closet was made out of. It felt as if the door to her room had been opened. Arya could feel the gooseflesh appear on her skin, especially her bare breasts. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to try to keep herself warm.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Arya was pulled out of her disoriented and racing thoughts, when footsteps could be heard, dangerously close to her. Arya held her breath, careful not to make any sounds at all. The footsteps sounded like they were approaching the closet, where Arya was standing. A voice deep within her screamed: "<em>Danger is approaching! Be careful! Run!"</em>  The other voice told her: "<em>Stay. This is exciting</em>." Arya could feel the excitement bloom inside of her body. She knew the potential danger of letting Jon do whatever he wanted to do with her, but that was a big part of the excitement, too. It would be boring if he were gentle with her, after all. Suddenly, the footsteps came to a stop.</p>
<p>Arya's heart was in her throat, as the closet-door creaked open, revealing a very naked Jon standing on the outside. When Jon saw Arya standing inside of the closet, desperately holding on to her clothes for support because her legs were shaking, Jon could not hold back a sly smile. "It seems like I found you, little sister. That means, I win this round." Jon whispered in a seductive voice, his face was one big smirk. In a swift movement, Jon got inside of the closet and closed the door behind him, making sure absolutely no light was able to make it inside of the closet. </p>
<p>The complete darkness had now returned, and Jon could not see where Arya was standing anymore. "So, this is where you have been hiding." His voice was incredibly low, yet very intense. Arya nodded her head, even though she knew Jon could not see it. She could feel his body moving closer to her, since his extreme bodyheat collided with Arya's coldsweat-covered skin.</p>
<p>"Yes, this is where I have been hiding." Arya whispered, closing her eyes as she felt Jon's arm wrapped around her abdomen. "There you are. Now I can feel you." Jon whispered. He was closer to Arya than she had thought he were, "I can feel you too, Jon." She told him, searching for Jon's chest with her hand. This was just like being blindfolded. However, now they were blindfolded together, at the same time. Jon's other hand travelled up her chest, wrapping itself around her neck, "What a delicious neck you have. I could bite it." Jon growled, trying to locate her neck with his mouth. Arya remembered that he could do absolutely anything he wanted to do with her now. If he wanted to bite her neck, he <em>would</em> bite her neck. Arya could feel Jon's hair brushing against her chin, as he tried to locate her neck.</p>
<p>"Your neck is coated in coldsweat, Arya." Jon stated, placing his warm, moist lips on her neck. He could taste the salt in her sweat, and the coldness of it, too. Arya moaned as she felt his lips and teeth scrape against her delicate skin. Arya tried to navigate through the darkness, using her hands to try to find Jon, so she could hold around him, before the arousal took over her entire system. "God, your juices tastes so much sweeter now. Is it because you are pregnant?" Jon murmured, licking Arya's neck as he held around her abdomen. Arya smiled, "You better taste all of my juices to see for yourself." She suggested innocently, her hands finally locating where his body was. She held a tight grip around, what she thought was his torso. His skin was sticky with sweat and her hands were almost glued to his skin now.</p>
<p>Jon's heart was pumping rapidly in his chest, and Arya could feel it as she held around his torso. "That is the most amazing idea I have ever heard." Jon said, giving Arya a bitemark on her neck. A pretty big one. Arya could even feel some droplets of blood dripping from her neck. The warm liquid dripped down her neck, and down her collarbone. "Even your blood tastes so sweet now, Arya." Jon wiped his mouth, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Pain and pleasure rushed through Arya's body, the adrenaline was unstoppable now. Arya let out a moan into the darkness surrounding them, "Jon! Fuck!" She exclaimed, her eyes were still closed. She was almost afraid to open them, since she feared that the amazing sensation of warmth, coldness, pleasure and pain would vanish into thin air, then. Arya could feel both of Jon's hands holding around her naked waist, lifting her up from the floor. </p>
<p>Arya squealed, "Jon! What are you doing? Put me down! Damn..." She whined, fearing that she would fall into the deep hole she had just thought about, if Jon dropped her. The young man did not answer her. His warm hands around her waist created more wetness between her legs, but Arya was way too scared to notice. Arya had no ground under her feet and it spread panic inside of her: darkness, no ground under your feet and the uncertainty made her feel small and helpless. Jon was the one in control. He decided her fate. Arya could feel something hit her back. Multiple times. It felt like some kind of shelf.</p>
<p>After a few tries, Jon finally managed to place Arya on top of the shelf. Before Jon placed her, he could feel the wetness between Arya's legs. He got some of it on his fingers, after he had tried to place Arya on the shelf. Jon's hand touched Arya's crotch. The wet feeling of her clitoris made Jon smirk. He brought the wet finger up to his mouth, and tasted it. "It is so sweet, my dear." Jon whispered to her. Arya let out a squeal of surprise, when she felt Jon's fingers down there. "Jon, what are you doing? Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The panic was indeed visible in Arya's voice, as she felt the rough wood brush against her bare backside and her legs. Arya was almost certain she would get splinters everywhere on her body after this. She was sitting on the shelf. A very uncomfortable, hard shelf. </p>
<p>Jon smirked, "Arya, I had this closet before you got it inside of your room. Trust me, I know this closet very well." He told her, his hands rubbing against her dangling leg. Jon slowly searched for both of her legs with his hands. When he finally managed to locate them, he spread her legs apart. The sudden cool breeze hit Arya's now exposed, wet vagina. Arya gasped, "Jon, what are you doing?" She murmured, as she felt Jon's hands teasing her labia and clitoris. Jon smirked, "I am just giving you some pleasure, mother-to-be." Jon's fingers went in and out of Arya's slick hole. She arched her back, feeling the rough tree-shelf dig into her backside as she moved back and forth, due to Jon fingering her so roughly. God, she loved when Jon called her mother-to-be, it made this even more exciting.</p>
<p>It was quite ironic now that she thought about it: hide and seek used to be their favorite childhood game, and now Arya was pregnant, carrying Jon's child inside of her womb. Oh, how things can change. In this case, things had indeed changed for the better.</p>
<p>Arya yelped, "Jon, the shelf feels so rough against my skin." Arya whined, feeling the burning sensation on her arse. There would definietly be splinters and a rash by the next day. Jon smirked, and fingered her faster, now with two fingers instead of just one, "Then, you should have chosen a better place to hide, sweet Arya. I think you hid yourself in here on purpose, though. You love when it gets rough." Jon hissed in her ear, smirking at the sound of her small, pathetic whimpers.</p>
<p>"You can take two fingers, Arya. I know you can. My manhood has been inside of you and the gearstick has, too." Jon reminded her, in a gruff manner. "You love pretending to be weak and helpless, don't you?" Jon whispered, making Arya shiver. The coldsweat appeared on her forehead again this time. Arya nodded her head, "Yes, I do, Jon." She admitted, the intense arousal made her feel dizzy. "You are my little prey." Jon murmured, shifting all of his weight on her naked body, as he pressed her body further down on the shelf. Jon truly felt like a big, bad predator as he pressed Arya down like that. How he enjoyed being the one in charge. </p>
<p>"God, Jon. Take me." She whispered, feeling the sharp edges of the shelf digging into her back as Jon pressed her down with all of his weight. Even though Jon could not see anything, he could still feel Arya's body. Luckily, the shelf was not placed that high up, so Jon could actually touch Arya everywhere without any struggles. Jon's cock brushed over Arya's leg and Arya could feel his wet tip. Arya was rather surprised when she felt that. In her mind, she had thought the shelf was placed further away from Jon, so when she felt his cock on her leg, she smirked. Jon smirked, too. The possibilities were endless now. </p>
<p>He crouched down, and began to tease her clitoris with his tongue. Arya shivered and gasped, "Jon! D-don't tease me." Arya stammered in between moans. Jon merely smirked, his lips hitting Arya's swollen labia as he smirked, "I can do whatever the fuck I want, I found you, Arya." He told her, holding around her hips in a clawlike grip. Arya threw her head back, the tears of pleasure stung in her eyes. She wished he would be rough and do more to her. More than this. "You taste so sweet. Your labia is so swollen and your womb is, too. I am going to taste all of you." Jon whispered in a hoarse voice, holding her down with his strong arms. The young woman could hardly keep her juices inside of her any longer. Instead, her juices began to drip down on the shelf beneath her, the wood of the shelf got incredibly wet in just a matter of seconds. Jon could hear the dripping sound coming from where Arya was sitting. "Couldn't keep all of your delicious juices inside of you any longer, huh?" Jon ran his fingers down her legs, squeezing them as he did so.</p>
<p>"You are mine, Arya." Jon murmured, feeling her entrance brush against his pulsing penis. Slowly, he entered her, causing Arya to whimper loudly, "Oh God! Jon!" She held around his broad shoulders, hoping she would not fall down from the shelf in the process. Arya could feel Jon filling her up, his divine warmth streaming through her nether regions. "You like that, don't you, little sister?" Jon thrusted inside of Arya's slick hole, her walls tightening around his rock-hard cock. Arya moaned, riding his cock as best as she could, since the shelf was not the most practical place to do it. Her bare back collided with the back of the closet, causing Arya to moan out in pain as the rough wood scraped her delicate skin. Even Jon could not see what had just happened, he could vividly imagine it. He pictured Arya being thrown against the back of the closet, getting cuts, bruises and scratches on her bare back. </p>
<p>Arya rubbed her body furiously against his cock, forcing her all of her weight down on his penis. Arya arched her back, "Fuck, Jon. What a place to ride you." Arya growled, her sweat dripping down her forehead, dripping down on her bare stomach. Jon let out a growl, "Ride me, Arya. Ride me hard." Jon demanded her, pulling her hair. Arya opened her mouth, feeling the warm liquid being released inside of her. Arya moaned at the feeling, and kept riding Jon. The noises of the slickness resounded throughout the closet, as Arya kept riding Jon. Her breasts bounced up and down, he could hear it. All of those noises turned Jon on even more, "<em>So fertile you are, my love</em>." He thought to himself, his big hands tightening his grip around her. Jon always felt like he changed, whenever he and Arya had sex. Seeing Arya naked or feeling her naked body underneath his, brought out his inner animal. His inner wolf. It happened almost instictively, and Jon could not control when it happened or how it happened. It was out of his hands. He did not complain, though. He loved how he turned into a wild animal whenever he and Arya were intimate. Arya did certainly not mind either. </p>
<p>Jon thrusted inside of her a few times, "God, Arya, you are still so tight. Even now. You are such a little slut, how is that possible?!" Jon roared at her. He could hear her screams and her whimpers coming from the darkness. "I am your fucking slut!" She yelled at him, suddenly feeling exhausted. Jon smacked her arse and after his final thrust, he pulled out of her. "That's right, you are my slut and I can do whatever I want to do with you." He whispered, searching for her lips to kiss in the darkness. He found her lips, and gave her a tender kiss. His teeth bit her bottom-lip, making it bloody. The metallic taste filled Arya's mouth, "Jon..." Arya could hardly speak, the wetness, darkness and warmth submerged her completely. The tingling sensation could still be felt all over her skin, as her hand gently traced the wood, which she was sitting on.</p>
<p>The juices kept leaking out of Arya, when Jon detached himself from her. Jon could feel the warm mix of his semen and her wetness drip down on his stomach, as he sat down on his knees underneath the shelf. Some of Jon's semen had smeared across her navel. Arya could not feel Jon's warmth anymore, which made her very confused, "Jon, where are you? I cannot feel you anymore." Arya mumbled, the silence inside of the closet was almost painful. Jon stood up, "I am right here." He whispered, his hands squeezing her nipples. Arya whimpered, "You have to get used to this now, little sister. The baby will suck on your nipples." He told her, moving himself closer to her. Even though Jon had a pretty hard time finding Arya's body, he could still hear her heavy breathing and her pants, whenever he touched her intensely.</p>
<p>“<em>Let me get used to the feeling, then.</em>” Arya whispered hastily into the darkness, as Jon’s tongue wrapped itself around her nipple. The bitter-sweet pain and pleasure made Arya feel like she was in some kind of trance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>Honestly, all of the amazing comments I have recieved on this work is very overwhelming (In an awesome way, of course!) </p>
<p>I really want to thank you all, for your amazing support! Thank you so much.<br/>When I started this book, I had no idea if anyone would even read it! I am happy my book can make people a tad distracted from all of the stress atm! We all need some distraction sometimes. </p>
<p>Stay safe, you are loved! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Anal sex, nudity, incest, graphic descriptions of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more days that passed, the more Arya and Jon began to worry about telling the rest of the family about them and the baby. At first, Jon had not thought that much about it, since they were quarantined and the rest of their family would not be home anytime soon. They were still quarantined, but both of them were starting to worry about everything now. Would the rest of the Starks be mad at them for having a relationship, and a baby together? They had no idea, and their questions would not be answered anytime soon.</p>
<p>Three days ago, when Arya had discovered that she was pregnant, they both got so happy once they found out about it. They were not scared, they were just enjoying eachother. It felt like they had been living inside of a protective bubble together. A bubble, which was not able to burst. However, the bubble did burst anyway. It was bound to happen. Overthinking and worrying bursts the bubble. </p>
<p>Even though Jon had told Arya that they should just be honest when telling the rest of the family about them, he still doubted whether that would be a good idea or not. The young man was starting to get very nervous, oddly enough. He knew the rest of the family was stuck somewhere and that they were not able to come home. They should not trouble their minds with such bad thoughts now, should they? Jon was not entirely sure. </p>
<p>Every single morning, Arya woke up with nausea rising in her throat, and it only took a few moments before she had to rush to the bathroom and release her stomach's contents into the toiletbowl. It was the same every morning, and Arya dreaded that morningsickness more than anything else. Every night, before she went to bed, she knew she would wake up feeling absolutely horrible. Luckily, she had not vomited in Jon's bed. Yet. Arya was incredibly lucky, though. Whenever she went to the bathroom to vomit, Jon walked right behind her. He always got out of bed right away, when he could feel Arya tossing around in the bed. He always held her hair for her, gave her water and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Jon had been beyond supportive of Arya and she could not thank him enough. He was going to be the perfect father, and he did not even realize it. </p>
<p>Even though both of them were worried, they still managed to have some great experiences together. Jon had decided to cheer Arya up with some nice shower sex one morning, and he had never seen Arya so happy, when he proposed his idea out loud to her. Since both of their minds were occupied with confusing, bad and slightly panicked thoughts, Jon had decided to surprise Arya again, since nothing cleared the mind better than a hot, sexy experience.</p>
<p>Recently, Arya had told Jon about how she wanted to try having anal sex, since she had heard many things about it. Both good and bad. So, Jon had decided that today should be the day, where they should try having anal sex for the first time. Arya was currently sitting inside of the livingroom, reading. That gave Jon just enough time to start the many preparations. Quietly, careful not to be caught by Arya, Jon walked inside of his bedroom. He wanted to make their first anal sex experience perfect. Or, as perfect as it could be since neither of them had tried having anal sex before. It was a brand new territory they were walking on, and they had no idea how it would go. </p>
<p>Jon looked around, and then he saw some semi-old red roses standing on his desk. Jon smiled as he approached them. He had bought them for himself a few weeks ago. The roses looked fresh despite how old they actually were. Slowly, he removed each of the roses from the vase, and studied them closer. He began plucking their red petals, and walked over to his freshly made bed.</p>
<p>Gingerly, he threw some red petals on the pillows, on the sheets and all over the bed, basically. Jon wanted to make this a very romantic, yet kinky experience. He neatly repositioned some of the red petals, making sure it looked as perfect and inviting as possible. He lit a few candles and placed them on his shelves and on his nightstand. The young man admired the incredibly soft light the candles created. Just looking at their calm and slow flames, was almost like a therapeutic experience to him. </p>
<p>Jon figured it could very likely be a messy experience, so he put a few towels over his sheets, too. Hunming quietly to himself, Jon looked at everything he had just done. Feeling incredibly satisfied with himself, he exited his room. He walked inside of the livingroom, feeling some nervousity rise in his chest as he walked closer to his sister. Arya had not moved an inch, she was merely sitting down, reading her very interesting book. Jon was going to make a far more interesting offer for her, though. The girl did not even know all of the things he had in store for her. </p>
<p>When Jon sat down on the couch beside Arya, she jumped in her seat, "Jon! Oh God, you startled me." She chuckled, holding a hand over her heart. Her heart was already beating rapidly inside of her chest, her whole body was almost vibrating. Jon put one of his hands on her knee as he leaned closer to her to give her a kiss, "I am sorry, Arya. I did not mean to startle you." Jon smiled, looking down at her neck. His incredibly deep bitemark from three days ago was still there. Right there, in the middle of her throat. He vividly remembered how he bit her neck inside of the dark closet, and how sweet all of her juices had tasted on his tongue. Jon looked forward to taste her, again. </p>
<p>Jon removed the book from Arya's hands and put it down on the coffeetable. Arya gave him an odd glare, with a smirk dancing on her soft lips, "What was that for? I was reading that!" She murmured, her fingers tracing Jon's chest. Jon smirked, "I have something far more interesting for you." The man whispered, his intense voice made Arya want to bite her lip. She looked up at him, her grey eyes gleamed with excitement and lust, "Really? And what is that?" She challenged him, sitting on his lap. She could feel Jon's slightly hardened manhood as she shifted all of her weight on his lap. She smirked, "Well, atleast someone is excited to see me today." Arya stroke Jon's dark hair, sighing. "I am always excited to see you." Jon said, feeling his blood pumping faster within his veins as he felt Arya's body sitting heavily on his lap. "I know you have many bad thoughts right now, Arya. As do I. However, I think I may have found the perfect cure for overthinking." He told her, kissing her lips tenderly. Arya looked up at him, surprised, "You should be a doctor or a psychiatrist, then. You have finally found the perfect cure for overthinking. However, I think we must see for ourselves if it works." Arya whispered seductively. Jon kissed Arya's neck, one of her very sensitive spots. "Jon, what is it? What is your cure, Doctor Jon?" She moaned him, now feeling excited again. </p>
<p>"Come with me, I will show you." Jon whispered to Arya, getting up from the couch. Arya was still sitting on the couch, hestitating a bit. Jon turned around and smirked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you scared, little sister?" He asked her in a slightly teasing tone of voice. Arya rolled her eyes and laughed, as she got up from the couch, "Of course not. I am just trying to figure out, what your interesting offer might be." She smirked, approaching her older brother as he stood in the doorway, waiting for her. Jon grinned, "Oh, you will never be able to guess it, dear sister." The glimmer of mischief in his eyes was no longer just a glimmer. Arya crossed her arms, "Really? You don't think I will be able to guess it?" She murmured, planting a wet kiss on his lips. Jon shook his head and cupped her chin, "No, Arya. I am sure you will be rather surprised, when you see what I have planned for us." Jon told her, grabbing her hand as he exited the livingroom. "<em>Or, planned for you."</em> Jon thought to himself, his smirk as big as ever. </p>
<p>Arya followed Jon outside of the livingroom, "Where are we going?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. She could see they were heading towards Jon's bedroom, which caused the butterflies inside of Arya's stomach to flap their wings even faster. Jon jerked his head to look at her, "You will see soon enough, <em>mother-to-be</em>." He whispered the last three words, in the most gentle and soft tone Arya had ever heard coming out of Jon's mouth. Jon opened the door to his bedroom. Arya looked up at Jon curiously.</p>
<p>As they stepped inside of his room, Arya's eyes immediately caught the divine red rosepetals on the bed, and the candles with flickering flames, placed on his shelves. Arya looked at Jon, her eyes widened in admiration, "Jon... Have you done all of this?" She whispered, walking over to his bed. Her pale fingers traced the petals on the bed, "Of course I did." Jon grinned, walking over to stand behind Arya. Arya put one of the petals in her hand, studying it closer.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jon held a tight grip around her waist. It took Arya by surprise, which resulted in her dropping the petal down on the floor. Arya did not say anything, but the feeling of Jon's manhood pressing against her arse, did something to her. Instinctively, Arya's lower abdomen clenched at his touch. Her nether regions felt so tight. Arya let out a small growl, "Jon... What are you doing?" Arya murmured, feeling Jon's rough hands holding around her waist. For some reason, she was incredibly sensitive right there. Jon placed his mouth on her delicate neck, "Just allow me, Arya." He whispered. At first, Arya did not understand what he meant, but she remained quiet anyway. Jon began moving her body closer to the bed.</p>
<p>When she was standing beside the bed, Jon turned her around and sat her down on it. The rosepetals came closer to Arya, as she sat down on the bed. Arya looked up at Jon, "What are you going to do?" Arya whispered, as Jon crouched down infront of her. He gave her a playful look, "Shhh, you will love it." Jon whispered, his hands began to pull Arya's t-shirt over her head. The warmth in Arya's abdomen began spreading through her body, once she felt Jon's strong hands removing her old t-shirt. </p>
<p>Once her t-shirt had been removed from her body, Arya could feel a cold breeze hitting her skin. She looked down at her black lace bra, and so did Jon, whose face was one big smirk. "My dear Arya..." he mumbled, his hands tugged at the button of her jeans. His hands hit the bare skin of her sensitive abdomen, and it sent shivers down her spine, a whimper escaped her mouth. A whimper of lust and longing. Jon slowly pulled down Arya's jeans, smirking at what he saw. Her black lace underwear. "You little slutty girl, are you wearing this again?" Jon whispered, unclasping and removed her bra. Arya could feel her bra releasing her breasts, which were now completely bare. Jon's hand travelled up Arya's thigh. A sharp gasp escaped Arya's pursed lips, "Fuck..." The girl cried out, taking a few deep breaths. Her whole body was still incredibly sore after having sex inside of the narrow closet, and Jon had sucked on Arya's nipples so much that bruises had formed on them. </p>
<p>Jon lowered his face and brought it closer to Arya's crotch. Arya looked down at him, "Take them off." Arya whispered, spreading her legs more, so Jon could remove her panties without too much struggle. Jon pulled down her panties with his teeth, his teeth scraped against the skin of Arya's hip in the process. "Gosh, Jon." She looked down and saw a thin trail of blood running down her hip and her thighs, from where Jon's teeth had scraped her skin. The feeling of Jon's teeth scraping Arya's sensitive skin was definietly not a foreign feeling. It was quite familar. He had scraped her skin with his teeth before, and the feeling that came with it had not changed since last time it happened. Arya still loved when Jon caused her pain and gave her pleasure. </p>
<p>Once Jon had taken Arya's panties off completely, he looked up at her hip and saw the blood. Some of the blood dripped down on the sheets, creating spots as red as the rosepetals on the white sheets.</p>
<p>Jon's hand went up to caress Arya's naked hip, "You are so good, my love." Jon pulled Arya's naked body closer to him, her bare crotch was incredibly close to his mouth, again. Arya could feel whenever Jon took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, since the warm air submerged her labia as he did so. "You look so swollen down here, is that because you are pregnant?" Jon asked, his mouth tightly planted on Arya's lower stomach. Arya nodded her head, "I have noticed that, too. I think it is because I am pregnant, yes." She chuckled, her hands brushing his hair. </p>
<p>Jon suddenly looked up at Arya, "Now we have to test my cure." Arya had almost forgotten, "I cannot wait to find out what it is." Arya winked, looking down at the slightly bloodstained sheets. "Do not worry about it, Arya. The rosepetals are red, too." Jon growled as he got up from the floor. Arya looked at Jon as he walked closer to her. In one swift movement, Jon turned Arya around, her bare backside was now right infront of his face. Arya had no idea what was going to happen, "Jon, what are yo-" Arya was not able to finish her sentence, before something warm, and wet teased the entrance of her arse. It was Jon's tongue. Jon's tongue teased Arya's hole, and small whimpers and moans resounded throughout the room as he did so. "Fuck, Jon! Your tongue feels amazing right there." Arya choked out, closing her eyes as pleasure engulfed her.</p>
<p>Jon could feel Arya's slick asshole tighten, as his tongue dug deeper inside of her. "You taste so damn sweet, Arya. Those fucking hormones." Arya moaned at his words, her nether regions cramped up with pleasure. "I love those hormones." Arya breathed out, her body rubbed against the sheets. Jon kissed Arya’s entrance and smirked at her. This was the <em>perfect</em> view. “This is my cure, Arya. A while ago, you told me you wanted to try anal sex. Today is the day. Today is your lucky day." Jon's tongue kept licking Arya's hole, and she could hardly breathe any longer. She held a tight grip around the sheets, the strong smell of rosepetals and blood hit her nostrils. Arya could feel her wetness from her vagina dripping down her legs, leaving her inner thighs as slick as both of her holes. "Give it all to me, Jon. Fill me up." Arya whispered hoarsely, her abdominal muscles tightened up when she thought about how Jon's pulsing manhood, would feel inside of her small hole. </p>
<p>Jon growled, "With pleasure, little sister." He told her, removing his tongue from her hole. He gave her a kiss on her bare behind, before unbuttoning his skinny jeans. Arya could hear how eager he was to get them off. He sounded like some wild animal, eager to hunt down his weak prey. Arya bit her lip. Even though the young woman could not see him, she could certainly feel him. She could imagine the sly smile he would have on his face as he undid his pants. The sheets rubbed against Arya's sensitive navel, as Jon sat down on the bed right behind Arya. Arya could feel Jon's bare skin rubbing against hers, as he began to touch her body. His bare thighs collided with the back of her bare legs, as he tried to reposition himself, trying to get a better view at Arya's backside. </p>
<p>His fingers touched the entrance of her arse, "So tight you are. So tight you are for me." Jon let out a low hiss, his fingers slowly got submerged by her warmth. Jon put two fingers inside of her, feeling how her hole tightened around his fingers. It felt weird for Arya to have something inside of her other hole like that. It was a new yet amazing feeling. Arya could feel a sudden soreness in her elbows, after having rested almost her whole weight on them for a very long time. The tingling sensation in her elbows made her groan, "Jon, I need you. Please." Arya arched her back, taking in all of his finger's movements.</p>
<p>"Rub yourself on my fingers, Arya." Jon demanded, huskily. With a groan, Arya began to move back and forth a few times, feeling how deep Jon's fingers were inside of her. For a few moments, an uncomfortable sensation shot right through her, almost like a lightning strike. Jon moved his fingers around inside of her, digging even deeper, "Does it hurt?" He whispered, smirking when he saw her pained expression. Arya could feel some pain, but the pain was not as intense as the ongoing pleasure. However, she knew Jon loved to please her and satisfy her needs, so she nodded her head slowly, "Yes, it does. I love the pain it causes me, though." Arya admitted, moaning as she kept moving her body around on the bed. Jon felt his cock harden at her words, "How can you be so damn hot, Arya?" Jon growled, pulling his fingers out of her. Arya panted and turned around to face Jon, "It must be the hormones." She smirked, knowing just how much it turned on Jon. The man's eyes looked at her, hungrily. "You have no idea what you are doing to me. I want to fill you up." Jon held a tight grip around Arya's waist, her sweaty skin clung to his.</p>
<p>For a while, everything was rather quiet, until the sound of Jon's boxers falling to the ground broke the silence. "This will make you think about something else, <em>dear Arya</em>." Jon whispered, pulling her buttcheeks apart. Arya could feel a large, long object filling her up, leaving zero space for anything else. Jon's pulsing, throbbing cock. A stinging, warm kind of pain shot through her system. Arya could feel Jon’s now bare manhood inside of her arse, pumping hard inside of her. She had never felt anything like that before, and it was an odd sensation. In some ways, it felt like she was getting ripped apart. "Arh!" Arya screamed, tightening her grip around the bloodied sheets, her knuckles turning white. A few of the petals flew off of the bed due to her sudden and rapid movements. After a while, the pain lessened, and pleasure replaced the pain. "God, Jon! Let me ride you!" Arya yelled, moving her body back and forth, which resulted in Jon's cock moving around inside of her. This was a whole new way of riding Jon, and Arya found it to be incredibly exciting. Arya’s grey eyes caught the candle, which stood on the nightstand. The flame flickered even more now due to Arya’s heavy breathing. That was how she felt: as hot as a candle’s flame. The <em>candle</em> was just burning inside of her womb and her nether regions. </p>
<p>Jon held around Arya's backside with both of his hands, closing his eyes at the lovely sensation of Arya's muscles tightening around his large cock. His hands moved down to her slightly swollen abdomen, "You fertile bitch! You are such a little slut!" Jon yelled at her, rubbing her exposed abdomen furiously. God, Arya loved when Jon touched her abdomen and when he talked dirty to her. Jon was now deep inside of her AND he was touching her abdomen furiously at the same time. Arya could hardly take all of the pleasure. </p>
<p>"Jon! Please keep talking and thrusting!" Arya whimpered, feeling some of Jon's wetness dripping inside of her. Jon thrusted roughly inside of her, and he could feel himself slowly starting to release his semen inside of her. He could hear his cock being submerged by Arya's wetness, as he kept thrusting. Arya's breasts bounced up and down, "You little slut." Jon murmured, touching her warm, sweaty breasts. The wetness dripped down Arya's legs and of course Jon noticed. The transparent liquid dripped down on the sheets, colliding with one of the rosepetals on the bed.</p>
<p>Jon smirked as his hands travelled up her legs. "You are so wet, Arya." Jon growled, sticking his fingers into his mouth. "And you are so sweet." The sweetness of Arya's wetness caused Jon to release the rest of his semen inside of Arya. Arya could feel the tickling sensation inside of her, "Shit, I-i think I am almost there..." Arya closed her eyes, and let out a frustrated noise, as she felt the sweet relief of her orgasm shooting through her nether regions. Jon smirked at how her tiny body vibrated, as the intense orgasm washed over his little sister's body. </p>
<p>Jon's semen dripped out of her hole, when he pulled out of her. Once Jon detached himself from her, Arya began to pant, "Fuck, Jon." Arya growled, breathlessly, turning around on the bed to face him. Her arse felt incredibly sore. It felt like it had been ripped apart. Arya loved that feeling.</p>
<p>The now warm sheets clung to Arya's sweaty body, as she laid down on her back. Jon smirked and picked up the rosepetal, which was covered in Arya's sweet wetness. He gave the rosepetal to Arya, "Look at it, little sister. It is covered in your wetness. This is your masterpiece." Jon bit his lip as he handed her the petal.</p>
<p>Arya looked at it, "I had no idea that I leaked so much." Arya mumbled, feeling Jon's hand caressing her breasts as she laid down, admiring the petal which was coated in her juices. She smiled up at Jon, "It seems like your cure worked. It worked even better than expected, Doctor Jon." Arya hissed in his ear, biting his earlope. Arya looked down at her exposed crotch. Jon's semen was still gushing out of her, creating another puddle on the poor sheets. Plenty of Jon's semen was still inside of Arya's body. Both Arya and Jon looked down at Arya's leaky crotch. Jon smirked at Arya, and trapped her inbetween his strong arms, his hands touched her crotch and the semen, "<em>The doctor has plenty of medicine left for you.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>I hope you are all doing alright despite the odd circumstances.<br/>How are you holding up? </p>
<p>Stay safe, here is a little treat during these weird times! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Incest, nudity, graphic descriptions of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya was looking at her sleeping brother, admiringly. It was early in the morning, but Arya had woken up early. Her morningsickness had yet to wash over her, so she enjoyed the calm before the storm. She smirked as she gently moved around in the bed. Trying not to make any noises, Arya climbed on top of Jon's sleeping body. She removed the blanket from his body, so her completely naked body sat on top of his naked body. His warmth engulfed her nether regions as she spread her legs. Her bare sex was now brushing against Jon's bare torso. Slowly, Jon began to groan a bit, due to the sudden weight pressing him further down on the bed, his eyes fluttering. </p>
<p>"Arya?" He asked her in his raspy morning-voice. Arya caressed his cheek, "Are you feeling sick? Do you need help?" Jon immediately felt alarmed, sitting up slightly. Usually, Arya would be throwing up at this ungodly hour. Arya shook her head, smiling, "Happy birthday, brother dearest. No, I do not feel sick right now." She spoke to him, softly. She could feel Jon's strong arms holding around her tiny, naked body. </p>
<p>Today it was Jon's birthday. Arya knew it would be a different kind of birthday for him this year: there would be no guests, no cake and no presents. Or, he would recieve one present. Two presents, actually. Arya had taken it upon herself to try to give her brother an amazing birthday, despite the odd circumstances. The young woman had taken a picture of her completely naked body, and she had printed it out. She had wrapped it up as a present, hoping Jon would like it. The second present she were to give him was not something psychical. Arya would give Jon the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to do with her, for the entire day. Arya knew it would be sexy. It was Jon, after all.</p>
<p>A smile spread across Jon's face and he immediately felt his nervous-system calm down a bit. "Thank you so much, Arya. You did not have to wake up so early." Jon chuckled, stroking her hair. His hands travelled down to rub her slightly swollen abdomen. "Besides, this is the perfect present." He told her solemnly, kissing Arya's lips. Arya smirked at the touch of his lips clashing against hers, "I actually have two more presents for you, Jon." She told him as she bit her lip, suddenly feeling very excited about giving him the presents. She had no idea how Jon would react to her presents. Jon was not the type of guy who would ask for nudes, so Arya was excited to see how he would react when he unwrapped the picture of her.</p>
<p>Jon sat up, his eyes looked incredibly surprised, "What? Really? But how... You have not been outside of the house?" Jon said, confused. "<em>Oh, he has no idea what is going to happen. Poor Jon, he is so innocent sometimes.</em>" Arya thought to herself, evilly. Arya did not say anything, she merely got out of bed and grabbed the wrapped up picture from under the bed, where she had hid it. Jon could see Arya's bare backside, as she tried to reach something underneath the bed. Jon bit his lip, her body was so tiny and delicious and so fertile. She was like a beautiful flower and he was the seed in the form of a human. Together, they were having an even smaller flower, which was growing inside of her. Arya smiled as she crawled across the bed, "Here is one of your gifts, Jon." She told him, handing him the thin package. Jon looked at it, "It is so light. It hardly weighs anything." Jon mumbled, trying to figure out what it was. Arya chuckled, "You will never be able to guess what it is, Jon. Just open it, but be careful, it is fragile." Arya told him, not wanting him to accidentally tear the picture apart. Jon nodded, and his hands began to open up the package, gently. A few moments later, the content of the package was visible infront of Jon's face. His jaw dropped sightly and his heart began to pump in his chest, when he saw all of Arya's exposed skin on the picture. He held the picture in his hands, as if he was studying it closer to see all of the details. "God, Arya. Is this for me? Y-you look so incredibly beautiful... And so damn hot." Jon said, looking at the picture.</p>
<p>Arya smirked and looked down at her naked body, "And the body in the picture is right here." Arya whispered, leading his hand towards her breasts. Jon let out a growl, now wishing he had the blanket on him since his manhood hardened slightly. Touching Arya's breasts and whilst looking at the picture, almost made Jon's mind explode. "Thank you so much, Arya. You are the best." Jon moaned, kissing her breasts. Arya lifted up his chin with two of her fingers, "I have one more gift for you." Arya told him, caressing his naked upper body. Jon had forgotten that for a moment, "And it seems like you want one more present from me." Arya teased him, running her hand over his hardened manhood. Jon shivered, "Yes, please, Arya." His voice had turned incredibly deep.</p>
<p>Arya smirked, "Well, Jon. I give you the opportunity to do whatever you want to do with me, for the entire day today." She whispered, her words coated with lust. Jon looked at his sister, "Really? Anything?" He asked her. His face showed both disbelief and excitement. Arya nodded her head and put her head down on his slightly hairy chest, "Yes. You can do anything you want to do with me." Arya clarified. Jon's smirk grew bigger and bigger, just like his manhood. Arya could feel his cock rubbing against her thigh. The word <em>anything</em> made Jon feel even more excited about this. If he could do anything to Arya, then he could be very creative. Jon loved being creative, especially when he was being intimate with Arya. Jon held a tight grip around Arya's body, "Then, I am pretty sure you will feel very satisfied once I am done with you." The man growled, kissing her lips roughly. Jon was thinking about all of the things he could do to Arya: he could cuff her to the bed, have shower sex with her, dominate her and he could do so many other things. However, they had already done all of that. So, it had to be something they had not done yet, something exciting.</p>
<p>Then, he got an amazing, kinky idea. He smirked at Arya, "I would love to see you getting filthy, Arya." Jon whispered. Arya gave him a confused glance, "How should I get filthy?" Arya asked him, as his hands traced her bellybutton. "You should clean the tires of the car... <em>naked</em>." Jon licked his lips. The thought of Arya's naked body getting filthy from the tires of the old car. One of Jon's secret kinks were women and old cars. Combined. Especially if the woman was Arya. The mere thought of Arya cleaning the old car's tires while being completely naked, made Jon warm inside. </p>
<p>Arya looked at him, still a bit confused, but she still nodded her head. Arya was not afraid of getting dirty hands and right now, Jon loved that quality about her. Luckily, they would not have to go outside of the house in order to get to the car, since Jon had parked the car inside of the garage, when they came home from the store. "Is that what you want me to do?" Arya asked, smirking as her lips touched his. Jon hummed, "Yes, Arya. You can start out by cleaning the tires and then I will figure out what you should do afterwards." Jon breathed out, the blood rushed to his cock. Arya grinned, "Then, I think we should get inside of the garage." Jon smirked at her comment as they both got out of bed. Jon would have to find a bucket, water, a rag some soap for Arya. Slowly, they both walked down the stairs. Jon filled a bucket with hot water and soap. He grabbed a few rags for Arya, "I think we have everything we need, Arya." Jon told her, handing her the bucket and the rags. Arya smirked, "What will you do while I clean the tires?" She whispered, caressing his cheek. They were both still completely naked and Jon wanted it to stay like that forever. "You will see, dear sister." Jon smirked, loving how innocent Arya pretended to be. "You are not innocent, Arya. I think you can figure out what I am going to do." He murmured, leading her towards the garage. </p>
<p>Slowly, Jon opened the door which lead into the dark garage. Arya walked over to the car. She put down the bucket of soapy water on the floor and crouched down before the car. Jon closed the door and looked down at Arya. "I should probably get started cleaning the tires, then." Arya smirked at Jon, dipping the rag in the soapy water. Jon watched how Arya's hand got covered in the soapy water. Her bare backside almost hit the dirty floor of the garage, as Arya crouched down before one of the tires. Jon got some very vivid images of Arya's pale, delicate skin getting covered in grease and filth.</p>
<p>Slowly, Arya brought the warm and wet rag closer to the tire. Thoroughly, she began to scrub the dirty tires with the white rag. Jon walked closer to her, biting his lip. Arya repositioned herself and put one leg on each side of the tire, so one of her legs were underneath the car. The tire was now between her legs. She could feel her sex brush against the hard rubber of the tire, which made her moan. The young woman was leaning against the tire, so the tire left some dark stains on her inner thighs. She looked down between her legs. Her pubic bone and her vagina had been slightly stained as well. "God, this will be very hard to wash off, Jon." Arya said, running a grease-stained hand through her hair. Jon looked Arya up and down. <em>"God, why does this girl have to tease me all of the time?"</em> Jon thought to himself. </p>
<p>Arya was scrubbing very hard, which caused her bare breasts to bounce up and down in the process. Her breasts rubbed against the top of the tire. When she moved her breasts away from the tire, Jon could see the pale skin of her breasts covered in the now dirty water. The once white rag had turned completely black due to the grease and filth from the roads. The water ran off of the tires and down on the floor. The water was no longer clean, but black. "Fuck, you look so sexy." Jon let out a growl, his manhood stiffened at the sight of her doing this. Arya looked at him, a mischievious glimmer could be found within her grey eyes, "You do not look too bad either, Jon." She teased him, continuing to clean the tire. Jon could feel the lust taking over his mind. He could not just stand and look at her anymore. No, he had to crouch down and touch her. Touch all of her.</p>
<p>Jon crouched down beside Arya. "I had to get closer to you..." Jon said, smirking as he held around her waist in a tight grip. Arya gasped, dropping the black rag down on the oil-stained floor. She looked at him, "Your hands are so lovely and big, Jon." Arya whispered, soaking in all of his touch as best as she could. Gingerly, she picked up the rag from the floor and dipped it inside of the bucket. The water turned dark as soon as the rag touched the water. Arya's hands were stained with filth, too. Some of the water had left black stains on her pale arms, since she had been scrubbing so hard. "Those tires are so dirty. I am happy you are the one who is cleaning them." Jon murmured, pulling his little sister closer to his bare body. Arya moaned, "Those tires really need a good, thorough cleaning." Arya stated with a smirk, knowing how much Jon loved when she got herself filthy. Jon bit his lip and nodded, "They certainly do. You are a natural, you are so good at cleaning them." Jon winked at her, admiring her bouncing breasts as she scrubbed. The smell of rubber and grease hit Arya's nostrils as she moved closer to the tire. She could feel her body leaning against it. Her navel, one of her sensitive spots, were rubbing against the rubber. Arya let out a moan, looking down at her grease-covered stomach. "Look at how dirty I am." Arya rasped, jerking her heads towards Jon. Jon gulped, the sight before him was almost too much. Too much, in an amazing way.</p>
<p>"I am the one who is in charge today. Well, I always am, but today I can do anything I want to do with you." Jon roared, touching both of her breasts. "You have gotten yourself so dirty, you little whore." Jon said, holding Arya's naked body in a rough grip. Arya threw the rag inside of the bucket, "What are you going to do to me?" Arya's words were filled with excitement. She could feel the wetness between her grease-stained legs trickling down her legs, even though she was sitting down. Since the tire was inbetween her legs, her wetness stained the tire. Arya tightened her legs around the tire, she could feel Jon pulling her closer to him from behind her.</p>
<p>"I better move on to the next tire." Arya smirked, looking at Jon. She loosened her strong grip around the tire and scooted closer to the next one. Out of the corner of her eye, Arya could see Jon moving closer to her again. She dipped her small hands inside of the bucket, "Look how dirty the water is now. My hands are filthy now." Arya frowned, wiping her hands on her stomach. "Fuck, Arya. You are teasing me." Jon could not control how his cock turned rock-hard, when he saw Arya looking like that.</p>
<p>Before Arya began to clean the next tire, she looked at Jon's body. She could see his pulsing cock, "You are the one who made me do this, Jon. It was your idea. If I want to tease you, I am definietly going to tease you." She whispered, her hands tracing Jon's torso. Her dirty touch felt heavenly, and Jon was left speechless for a moment or two. "Besides, I think you like it when I tease you. <em>Parts</em> of you like it, anyway." Arya nodded her head towards his stiffened manhood, before turning her attention back to the car. Arya put a leg on each side of the wheel, just like before. Her leg had disappeared underneath the car now. The young woman pulled her own body closer to the tire, in order to get a better grip on it. She tightened her legs around it, feeling how her exposed sex almost collided with the tire, again.</p>
<p>Jon's heart was beating faster as Arya began to scrub the tire. Jon watched her every move, and how she scrubbed everything thoroughly. Without any warning, Jon put both of his rough and slightly dirty hands on Arya's bouncing breasts. His hand felt warm and slightly sweaty on her skin.</p>
<p>At first, Arya looked at him. Half confused and half amused. "What are you doing, Jon?" She asked him, continuing her cleaning. Jon squeezed her breasts, "I am just supporting your breasts. They need some support after all of the bouncing." Jon said, a sly smile spread across his face. His warm breath tickled the young woman's collarbone, causing her to shiver slightly. Arya smirked, "How nice of you, dearest brother. You have always supported me one way or the other." Jon could no longer control his lust for her. His need for touching her properly did not go away, and he had to act on it. </p>
<p>Arya gasped, when she felt herself being pulled away from the tire. In one rough movement, Jon turned Arya around so she could look into his eyes. He pushed her bare back against the tire, "Jon..." Arya moaned, his hands touched her abdomen. He pressed her bare body even further towards the tire. Now Arya could feel her bare back rubbing against the hard tire. "Jon, what are you doing?" She breathed out, feeling her lips being completely submerged by his. Jon smirked at her, he did not remove his lips from hers, "It is my birthday, I can do whatever I want to do with you. Right now, I wanted this." Jon moaned, feeling Arya's tiny body rubbing against his. Arya threw her head back, closing her eyes, "Fuck, Jon." Arya breathed out, feeling herself being trapped between Jon's strong arms and the tire behind her back. The young man began to bite Arya's lips intensely, not letting go of her. The stinging, warm pain shot through Arya's body. She had to hold a tight grip around Jon's torso for support.</p>
<p>Arya could feel the strong pressure of both of Jon's hands pressing her against the tire, "You are such a little whore, Arya. Little filthy whore. You love to get so fucking dirty. You love when I push you against the tire, kissing your lips." He roared, kissing her lips in an even rougher manner now. Arya could hardly breathe, Jon's kisses were so violent and rough. He ran a hand through her hair, moaning against her lips. "I-i love to get dirty. I am so filthy." Arya whispered through gritted teeth, her nails dug into Jon's back. Some of the grease had been smeared across of Jon's face and some of his body, "You are filthy now as well, Jon." Arya smirked up at her brother, attacking his lips with hers. She could feel his hands playing with her nipples, "Arya, you are so hot..." Jon let out a growl, enjoying being the dominant one. Jon began to pull Arya's body back and forth a few times, which resulted in Arya hitting her back on the tire, every single time Jon pushed her back towards it.</p>
<p>"I bet you would love to get fucked against the tire, too." Jon said huskily. Soon enough, Arya could feel Jon's hard cock at the entrance of her sex. She gasped when she felt it, "Do it, Jon. I know you want to do it here." Arya whispered to him, shivering slightly at the feeling of his warm member brushing over her pubic bone. She arched her back against the tire, looking at Jon who was sitting before her. </p>
<p>This was so tempting for Jon. The woman and the old car were here, it was perfect. He had never thought he would be able to live out his desires, in the way he did now. The way Arya's body collided with the tire made Jon want to scream. He wanted to let out a scream of pleasure and lust. Jon could feel the warmth of Arya's sex as he slowly plopped inside of her. Her inner walls were already slick with her wetness. Arya gasped, "Jon! Oh God!" She shrieked, feeling the pain his big cock caused her. The amazing pain. Arya put both of her hands down on the grease-covered floor, her heart was pumping rapidly. Jon could feel her walls tighten around his cock, which made him smirk, "You really love this." He whispered, hoarsely as he thrusted. His rough thrusts caused Arya to bang her head against the side of the car. Arya grunted, "Jon! Harder!" Jon smirked, "I am the one who decides how hard it should be. I am in charge today, remember?" He growled, the smell of rubber and grease made him feel slightly insane. Arya could feel Jon inside of her.</p>
<p>It felt like he was digging even deeper inside of her, with his cock. "Fuck, Jon. You are so big." Arya looked inside of Jon's eyes. They had turned dark with lust, and Arya knew how absolutely turned on he was right now. Jon leaned down and bit her neck, "You are so tight, my sweet Arya." Jon could feel her ovaries rubbing against his cock. Or, atleast it felt that way. Arya could feel his semen filling up her hole, as Jon thrusted inside of her. Her wetness and his semen dripped down her legs, "You love to get fucked against the tire!" Jon could feel his whole body vibrating. His hands travelled down to touch her grease-stained navel, "You are so dirty." Jon growled, bending further down. He rested his head on her lower stomach. Arya shivered when she felt Jon's dark curls brushing over her abdomen. Sparks shot through her body, excitement filled her up. "Jon, oh fuck!" Arya whimpered, when she felt his tongue tracing her navel. Her navel had always been so sensitive, "Arya, you are so delicious." Jon could smell her sweat and her wetness, which was dripping down her legs. Jon detached himself from Arya, looking down at his semen-coated cock, amused.</p>
<p>Jon turned Arya around, looking at her back. Jon bit his lip, looking at his little sister's grease-stained back. Arya could feel Jon's eyes resting upon her back. A small smirk danced on her lips, "What are you looking at?" She asked him, in an innocent tone of voice. "Don't act so innocent, Arya. You know I am looking at you." Jon's hands rubbed her back, her pale skin became more visible as Jon wiped some of the dirt away. The layer of dirt was pretty thick, though. Slowly, Arya dug her hand inside of the bucket containing the dirty water. Jon looked at Arya, curious about what she was going to do next. Arya grabbed the rag and began to clean her stomach with the filthy water. The water ran down her body, leaving traces of dark stains behind. Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what she was doing, "I have to clean myself up, Jon." Arya winked at him once her grey eyes caught his intense gaze. She started moving her body around as she pressed the rag to her delicate body. Arya eyed Jon, "Do not just sit there and look, Jon." She said barely above a whisper, as she handed him the rag.</p>
<p>Jon could feel his hands shaking with lust, as he brought the dirty rag closer to her breasts. His firm touch felt heavenly, and Arya's whole body tensed up. Jon made sure to touch Arya everywhere. His hands travelled down and began to clean her abdomen and stomach. Arya backed against the tire, moaning loudly as a response to his touch. <em>“This birthday is the best one I have ever had</em>.” Jon moaned, cleaning Arya between her legs. The grease and wetness stained the rag as he rubbed it against her sore clitoris. “<em>The very best</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! </p>
<p>I hope you are doing alright! <br/>Remember: things will get better! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, cosplay, incest, graphic descriptions of sex/anal sex, gearstick as sextoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Arya were in the middle of sorting out their clothes. For the entire quarantine, neither of them had done anything productive. The two of them had just had sex all of the time, and today they both wanted to sort out their old clothes, which was starting to pile up in the corners of their rooms. Even though it was a rather boring and dull task, they knew they had to do it at one point. They finally had the time to do it now, so today was going to be the big <em>sorting-out-clothes</em> day. </p>
<p>Arya groaned. The huge bag of clothes in the corner of her room, looked incredibly overwhelming to her, and she had a hard time trying to focus on the task. Her morningsickness had been incredibly bad this morning, and the young woman was already tired. Of course, Jon had helped her through it as best as he could, but it was pretty hard for him to know what to do to make Arya feel better. He did hold back her hair whenever she was throwing up, he rubbed her back and gave her plenty of water. He had even made her some breakfast this morning, which she could eat in bed. Arya loved how absolutely caring Jon was. He was an amazing support to her. He was, without a doubt, her rock.</p>
<p>The fatigue within her body did not allow her to work fast at all, so making it through the entire bag of clothes, would most likely take her the entire day. Arya could feel the coldsweat on her forehead as she bent down to grab the bag full of clothes. It was quite heavy and Arya could hardly hold it in her arms. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms supported the bag of clothes. Arya looked around curiously, until she saw Jon standing on the other side of the bag. "Jon, what are you doing here? I thought you were sorting out your own clothes? Thank you." Arya chuckled, giving Jon the bag of clothes to hold in his strong arms. Jon smiled as he put down the bag on her bed, "There you go, Arya. I just walked by your room, and then I saw this monster of a bag attcking you! I had to go help you." Jon chuckled, kissing Arya on her cheek. Arya grinned, a light rosy color appeared on her cheeks. She had never been strong, not strong like Jon, anyway.</p>
<p>"A monster of a bag? Oh God, Jon, you are such a dork." She chuckled, sitting down on the bed. Jon crouched down infront of her, smirking. "And that is one of the many qualities you have, which I love." Arya added, after a period of conplete silence. Jon nodded his head, a smirk spread across his face as he looked at his sister, "I know, Arya. I knew you would say that, I know you." Jon stated, leaning in to give Arya a peck on her lips. Jon placed a gentle hand on her abdomen, "Also, I did not want anything to happen to the tiny human in your womb. You should not lift such heavy things, Arya. You should had called for me." He said, in a very soft tone of voice. Arya gave him a big smile, she loved whenever he talked about her baby. <em>Their</em> baby. Arya sighed and placed a hand on top of his, so both of their hands were connected to her abdomen, "Jon, I can do it myself." She protested, softly. "I appreciate your concern, though." She smiled softly at her worried brother. Jon bit his lip, still feeling slightly worried about Arya. "I will do anything to protect you, Arya. Please, let me." He whispered, offering her a smile. </p>
<p>Arya tightened her grip around his rough hand, "Alright, Jon. Protect me, then." She whispered, as she gave him a kiss on his nose. She could feel Jon smiling as her mouth collided with his nose. Jon moved his hand away from her stomach, and held a tight, protective grip around her waist. "I just don't like when you feel sick." The man confessed to her, burrying his head in her delicate, warm neck. Arya smiled, "Neither do I. It sucks, but it is a good sign." Arya said, smiling as she looked down at her slightly swollen abdomen. Jon smiled at Arya's optimistic spirit. She had always been very optimistic and Jon admired her for that. "Let me atleast help you sorting out your clothes. I am pretty much done sorting out my clothes, so I have time to help you now." Jon offered, desperately wanting to help his sister. Arya let out a soft sigh, thinking about his offer. She could use the help, so she nodded her head slowly, "I would like that, thank you." She replied, getting up from the bed. "Just sit on the bed, Arya. I will do the rest." Jon promised her, a wide grin appeared on his face. He knew how much Arya hated when people told her what to do. Slowly, the young woman sat back down on the soft bed, realizing that she had no other choice but to do so. Jon would make her sit down no matter what. Jon smiled, "Thank you, Arya. You won't regret it." </p>
<p>Arya leaned back on the bed, as Jon approached the bag of clothes which was still standing in the middle of her bed. Jon began to pull out some clothes from the bag. "God, you have alot of clothes!" Jon smirked, which made Arya roll her eyes, "And you don't?" Jon chuckled, "You got me there." He said. Jon did own alot of clothes. "Alright, do you want to keep this?" Jon asked, holding up a very worn out yellow t-shirt infront of his broad chest. Arya sat up to study it closer. After a while, she shook her head, "No, recycle it. I will never wear it anyway." Jon nodded and placed the t-shirt on the floor. Jon reached futher down the bag. Jon fished some more clothes out of the bag. Jon held up another yellow t-shirt. Arya cringed, when did she even buy all of those yellow pieces of clothing? She hated yellow. It was probably something her mother had found to be incredibly "cute" and "adorable". Arya shook her head faster this time, "No, Oh God no, throw it away. I don't even want to look at it." She let out a chuckle when she saw Jon's grin. "What is so funny?" She asked him, crossing her legs as she sat down. Jon shrugged, "I think yellow would bring out the grey in your eyes." He taunted in a playful manner. Arya sat up quickly and hit his shoulder, "Jon, you know I hate that color!" She let out a loud whine, which was followed by a laugh. Jon held up his hands in defence, "Alright, alright! I will throw it away." He chuckled, throwing it down on the floor. As Jon was about to grab another piece of clothing from the bag, he noticed something. He noticed a short, old skirt. It had a few holes in it, and it looked incredibly worn out. Yet, Jon was still interested in studying it closer. He held the skirt in his hands, glancing down at it with his dark eyes. Arya caught Jon staring at her old skirt for a long time. What could possibly be so interesting about an old skirt? </p>
<p>"Jon? Is everything alright?" Jon was pulled out of his trance, by Arya touching his shoulder gently. Jon cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed about getting caught staring so intensely at Arya's skirt. There was just something... oddly cool about it. It reminded Jon of something, he just didn't know what exactly. "I am sorry. Everything is fine." Jon smiled, holding up the skirt infront of him. Arya did not really believe him, but she shrugged it off. He would probably tell her if something was wrong. "I would like to keep that skirt." Arya told him with a smile. Hearing her say that made Jon's heart beat faster. He felt warm and sweaty all of a sudden. Jon nodded his head, "I like the skirt, too..." Jon said, awkwardly. Arya raised an eyebrow, "Well, you can wear it if you want to?" It came out more like a question. Arya had no idea what she was saying. She blamed the brain-fog, one of the many <em>wonderful</em> side-effects of the pregnancy.</p>
<p>Jon could not believe he had just said that out loud. Actually, he refused to believe those words had even escaped his mouth. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks, "Shall we move on?" Jon tried to change the topic and put the skirt down on the bed. Arya nodded her head, "If you are ready to move on, we can." She replied, still not sure whether Jon was alright or not. The man merely nodded and fixed his gaze at the bag of clothes once more. With one hand, Jon dug deeper inside of the bag, hoping he would find something that would not make him feel... <em>odd</em>. However, much to Jon's dismay, the new piece of clothing did not exactly make him feel any better or less... <em>excited</em>. Jon held an old, brown crop top in his hand. When Arya saw what her brother was holding in his hand, she immediately blushed. "I remember that crop top. Actually, the crop top and the skirt should be worn together." Arya mumbled, taking the crop top out of Jon's hand, to have a better look at it.</p>
<p>Jon put his hands on his hips, "Really? You remember?" Jon questioned in disbelief. He had never seen Arya wearing that crop top ever in his life. Not that he could recall, atleast. Arya's grey eyes looked up at Jon, "Yes, I do. It is silly, really. We had this school-play many years ago. It was Tarzan, and of course, I was Jane. Apparently, this is what her clothes would look like, after she had been living in the jungle for a while. With holes and everything." Arya shook her head, chuckling to herself. She could see some vivid images of her wearing the skirt and the crop top in fifth grade. "<em>Did mother really give me permission to wear this? God, how awful."</em> Arya thought to herself, her body shuddered at the thought of showing off so much of her skin to the entire school. Jon bit his lip, listening to Arya's words. Then, suddenly, it all came back to him. He could suddenly remember, what the skirt reminded him of: Tarzan. Tarzan and Jane. Tarzan had been Arya and Jon's favorite Disney-movie growing up, and it still was.</p>
<p>Arya had always thought of it as a fascinating love-story, with some humorous twists. Jon had always loved Tarzan, since he had found him to be very cool and fit. "<em>Fuck, Arya as Jane? Wearing this? That is heaven on earth..</em>." Jon bit his lip as dirty thoughts made their way through his brain. If Arya had Jane's clothes in the bag, then maybe she would have Tarzan's loincloth in there, too? Secretly, Jon hoped he would find a loincloth or something which looked like a loincloth, inside of that bag. Both Arya and Jon loved Tarzan and sex. What if they combined those two things, which they both loved deeply? </p>
<p>Arya caressed the fabric of the skirt, "I love this jungle-version of Jane Porter. It makes her so much more cool." Arya stated, rummaging through the bag, as if she was looking for something. Jon looked at Arya, smirking. He could feel the lust rise within him again, and he needed to feel her against his body again, as soon as possible. Slowly, Jon touched Arya's backside. His hand travelled further up to caress her back, sliding under her old t-shirt. A gasp escaped Arya's mouth, as she immediately sat up and looked at Jon. His eyes had darkened with lust, again. It was something Arya had gotten used to already. A small smirk danced on her lips, as she placed her hand on his thigh, "What are you doing, Jon? I was looking for something..." Arya leaned closer to him and stared inside of his eyes. Jon ran a rough, slightly sweaty hand through Arya's dark hair, "What were you looking for?" Jon asked, his voice had turned incredibly deep. Even Arya was surprised by the sudden depth of his voice. She did not answer his question, and Jon was starting to get slightly impatient. His hands were shaky with lust, as they pulled her body towards his. Arya let out a small squeal, "Jon, what are you doing now? I thought you wanted me to sit down. Make up your mind, big bad wolf." Arya smirked, as Jon's strong arms lifted her off of the bed, making her stand up straight before him. Jon smirked at her comment, "Well, I want you to stand right here right now." Jon told her. </p>
<p>Without any warning, his hands began to tug at her t-shirt. Arya gave him a curious look and put one of her hands on her hip, "Are you trying to undress me now?" Arya's voice sounded excited and a tad confused. Jon put a finger to her lips, "Shhhh, do not say anything, Arya." Jon said barely above a whisper, as he removed her t-shirt in one go. Arya looked down at herself, suddenly feeling cold air hitting her warm, now slightly exposed body. Jon looked at her sweet cleveage, and bent down to leave a juicy kiss right in the middle of it. Arya's breath hitched, her hands tightened around Jon's body. Jon unbuttoned Arya's jeans and slid them down her pale legs. Arya stepped out of her jeans, leaving her half-naked once again. Jon put his hands around her delicate, bare waist. His touch made her feel crazy. </p>
<p>Jon unclasped Arya's white lace bra, letting it fall to the ground. Jon's thumb brushed over Arya's rosy, sore nipple. Sparks shot right through Arya's body and she could not restrain a moan. Jon kicked her white lace bra towards her discarded clothes. Jon bit his lip as he tugged down on her underwear, leaving her standing completely naked before his eyes. Excitement bloomed in Arya's lower stomach, and she could no longer control the butterflies. Jon leaned over the bed and grabbed Arya's skirt and her crop top. Arya raised an eyebrow, as Jon began to dress her. He put the short skirt on her body, which strangely enough, still fit her quite well. Then, he tightened the crop top around her bare breasts. As Jon tightened the straps of the crop top on her back, Arya could feel her sore nipples rubbing against the cold fabric. The holes in the top and skirt were still very visible, but Arya found it exciting. Once she had gotten dressed in her "new" clothes, Arya looked curiously at him.</p>
<p>"We both love Tarzan and sex. Why don't we combine those things, Jane?" When Jon said the name Jane, Arya could feel her wetness appear at the opening between her legs. That idea sounded exotic and erotic at the same time. Jon looked her up and down, approvingly, "Damn, you are an amazing jungle-Jane." Jon mumbled, his fingers tracing her exposed stomach. Arya smirked and arched her back, "I would love to combine those things, <em>Tarzan</em>." Arya smirked, digging through her bag. Finally, she found what she had been looking for: the notorious loincloth. Arya turned around and waved it infront of Jon's face, "Come here, Ape Man." Arya told him in a sensual voice, already loving this kind of cosplay they were creating together. Jon moved closer to her, walking slowly, like Tarzan would. Arya pulled Jon's sweater off of his body, throwing it down on the floor, "When you have been living amongst monkeys for your entire life, you do not need clothes." Arya whispered, holding a hand around his now bare torso. Jon groaned, when he felt Arya's tiny fingers unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs.</p>
<p>"You do not need this either." Arya tugged down on his underwear, revealing his semi-hard manhood. "I can see someone is already excited. The serpent is awake, it seems." Arya whispered, putting the brown loincloth on Jon. Jon looked down at himself, and then his gaze found Arya. Or Jane. "Me Tarzan, you Jane." Jon's voice had turned even deeper now. Jon patted his bare chest, and picked up Arya in his strong arms, carrying her bridal style. "Put me down, Tarzan! No, pick me up!" Arya yelled, trying to sound like a very desperate Jane Porter. Jon held Arya in a tight, warm and slightly sweaty grip. "My, aren't you a true gentleman?" Arya moaned, feeling the bare skin of her stomach touching Jon's toned upper-chest. She held a tight grip around the back of his neck, feeling slightly scared of falling down.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jon began to walk down the stairs, still with Arya in his arms. Arya furrowed both of her eyebrows and pulled down her short skirt, "Where are we going, Tarzan?" Arya asked Jon innocently, her voice cracking a bit to make her sound scared. Jon looked down at her. He did not say anything, he just let out a grunt as he walked through the entire house with Arya securely placed in his arms. Then, Arya could see where her wild, Ape Man was headed towards: the garage. Arya tightened her grip around Jon's neck, arousal and excitement were present in her veins already. Jon kicked open the door to the garage, and quickly located his car-keys. He opened the car-door with one hand and threw Arya down on the driver's seat, in a rough manner, just like Tarzan would have done. He himself crawled inside of the car, sat down on the passengerseat and closed the door. "<em>Damn, Jon is good at cosplay. His feral behavior is on point."</em> Arya thought to herself, feeling rather amused.</p>
<p>The car-seat and car felt cold against Arya's partly bare body. She could feel the rough, cold fabric of the car-seat rub against her skin as she moved back and forth in her seat. Jon looked intensely at Arya, and reached for her small hand. When their hands were connected, he smiled at her. Her pale palm felt sweaty and clammy against his. "Me love you, Jane." Jon said, caressing Arya's cheek. Arya smiled, "No. No. No. Say: I love you, Jane." Arya moved closer to Jon, her eyes travelled down to look at his bare torso leaning against the car-seat. "I-i love you, Jane." Jon repeated her words, smiling as he got them right. Arya smirked, "Exactly, Tarzan." She praised him, kissing Jon's warm lips. Arya could feel Jon's rough hands travelling up her skirt, pushing it up slightly. "Tarzan, what are you doing?" Arya tried to sound shocked, but in reality, she could not hold back the excitement. Jon looked up at Arya, with a mischevious glimmer in his dark eyes, "Jane... Warm." Jon said, touching Arya's slightly wet and warm sex. Arya gasped, her body pressing against the steeringwheel in order to support herself against something. The cold steeringwheel made her shiver.</p>
<p>"Tarzan, it is very improper to touch someone... there." Arya gasped, feeling his fingers digging deeper inside of her. "Tarzan..." Arya moaned, arching her back to get closer to him. Jon shook his head, "No. No. No. I'm Jane." Jon murmured, removing Arya's crop top and skirt whilst she was still sitting down on the car-seat. Jon threw her clothes on the backseat of the car. Arya was now completely naked inside of the car, again. She covered up her body with her hands, "Tarzan! You are so naughty! It is very bad to undress a woman like that!" Arya exclaimed, biting her lip furiously. The coldness of the car and car-seat made Arya shudder and gooseflesh appeared on her skin. Jon leaned closer to Arya, his fingers tracing her breasts, "Tarzan does whatever he wants to do." Jon removed Arya's hands from her body, pulling her closer to his body. Her bare breasts were almost resting upon the cold steeringwheel. Arya eyed him, "What a wild beast you truly are." She growled, kissing his lips. Their wet and warm lips met.</p>
<p>"Hmph." Jon growled, like some kind of wild animal. Jon touched the cold gearstick as they kissed. Jon smirked, "Jane... stick." Jon murmured in her ear, his warm breath tickling Arya's ear canal. Arya looked down at the gearstick. After a while, a huge smirk spread on her lips. "Tarzan, if you want me to have the stick, you must guide me." Arya whispered in an awfully polite tone, kissing Jon's ear. Arya could feel Jon's strong hands lifting her from her seat. Soon enough, Arya could feel a very familar sensation wash over her. Something cold and hard was rubbing against her slick, inner walls, only causing her slight pain in her nether regions. The gearstick. Arya's eyes widened, once she found out what it was. "Jane... Stick." Jon repeated. Arya let out a moan as she felt the gearstick filling her up inside.</p>
<p>The dark garage made it hard for her to see anything, but she could still see Jon wearing his loincloth. He really did look like a wild jungle-man. Jon caressed her bare stomach, as she felt the familar throbbing feeling in her lower stomach, "You is Jane." Jon mumbled, touching Arya's breasts. Arya shivered, "No. no. no. You <em>are</em> Jane." She corrected him, closing her eyes. Jon's touch engulfed her, and Arya found herself unable to breathe for a few moments. Jon licked Arya's pubic bone. He could taste her sweet sweat, "Jane tastes sweet." Jon said, in a low, deep voice. Arya's inner walls tightened around the gearstick. She could hear Jon ripping off his loincloth. He moved closer to her, his throbbing manhood brushed over her lower stomach. Arya let out a squeak, when she felt his penis teasing her other hole. Jon's actions were so primitive, and it awakened Arya's inner lust and need for adventure. Jon’s wild animal-like actions turned on Arya even more and she herself wanted to act the way he did. She imagined herself being completely alone with Jon, deep inside of a jungle. Just the two of them, completely naked. That was one of her filthy, dirty dreams. </p>
<p>"God, you are not a gentleman. You are a wild Ape Man." Arya growled, feeling Jon entering her from behind. Jon could feel her warmth and her wetness submerging his member as he did so. Arya let out a loud moan, "Fuck, Tarzan!" She yelled, the harsh kind of pleasure shot through her body. Jon could feel the blood rushing to his member as he looked down at his discarded loincloth. Arya could feel Jon thrusting hard inside of her, the orgasms were overwhelming. Having two rather large objects inside of her at the same time made Arya see stars. The young woman rubbed herself against his member and the gearstick. "You are so easy and lovely to ride, Tarzan. It feels like I am swinging through the jungle on a vine." Arya blurted out, her words sounded incredibly soft for some reason. Jon let out a deep growl, "You feel warm and wet, Jane." Jon wrapped his hands around Arya's waist and pulled her closer to his bare, muscular body. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against hers. Jon put a hand on her heart, "Jane, your heart is beating. It is beating fast." Jon said, his large hand turning clammy as it touched Arya's bare and sweaty skin. </p>
<p>Arya put a slender hand on his heart, "Your heart is beating fast, too. It is... lovely." Arya murmured arching her back at the feeling of Jon's juices staining her hole. Arya gasped as Jon placed hid lips on hers, "My Jane." He murmured, looking down at her bouncing, perky breasts. Arya could feel the liquid dripping out of her, "You are my Tarzan." She whispered, kissing his neck. The now warm gearstick rubbing against her inner walls made Arya bite down on her lip, hard. The pleasure was getting too much for Arya and she just wanted to scream at the top of her sore lungs.</p>
<p>"<em>Show me how you mate deep inside of the jungle</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! <br/>I hope everyone is doing alright! <br/>Here is a little treat for you! </p>
<p>Stay safe and stay healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, graphic descriptions of sex, incest, gearstick as sextoy, sex in tree, branch as sextoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Show me how you mate deep inside of the jungle."</em> <br/>That sentence replayed itself inside of Jon's head over and over again. Oh, how Tarzan would love to show Jane, how they were mating deep inside of the jungle. It would be an unforgetable experience, that was for sure. Tarzan just needed to find the perfect moment to grab Jane.</p>
<p>Arya moaned, the feeling of Jon's pulsing member and the gearstick felt like heaven on earth. The gearstick felt warm and sticky inside of Arya's hole, and she enjoyed every bit of it. "Tarzan, Oh God..." Arya panted, her heart was pounding in her chest. Jon stroke Arya's soft cheek, feeling himself slowly detaching himself from her. Arya furrowed her eyebrows, feeling sad about the sudden end to the wonderful pleasure. "Tarzan? Why did you stop?" Arya kissed Jon's cheek, his hand traced her bare breasts intensely. Her arm rested on the steeringwheel, her whole body was vibrating from the intense pleasure she had just felt. </p>
<p>Without any warning, Jon lifted Arya off of the gearstick. Arya gasped as she felt the gearstick getting pulled out of her vagina. She looked down at the gearstick, which was now covered in her wetness. "My gosh..." Arya whispered, biting her lip. She had no idea that she had been leaking that heavily. Jon did not seem to mind at all, though. Infact, he seemed amused. She could feel her brother's strong and muscular arms wrapping themselves around her bare waist. The car-seat rubbed against the delicate skin of Arya's thighs and nether regions, as Jon pulled her closer to his completely naked body. Arya kissed Jon's mouth tenderly, "Jane loves Tarzan very much." Arya mumbled against his lips, smirking slightly. His lips were so wet and almost bruised from all of the rough kisses she had given him. Jon smirked, "Tarzan loves Jane." He rasped, in a slightly hoarse voice. Arya leaned against the car-door, the cold metal made her shiver as it collided with her bare back. The mixture of the hot and the cold messed with Arya's mind to say the least. She looked at Jon and watched his every move, as he sat on the passenger seat. </p>
<p>Jon removed his hands from her waist, and picked up the loincloth. The man slipped on his loincloth once again, and the mere sight of Jon doing that made Arya bite hard down on her lip. He did look and act just like Tarzan. Arya had never thought Jon would be that good at roleplaying, if she was being honest to herself. Jon had always been a rather quiet person, who mostly kept to himself, so seeing him so engaged in their roleplay made it even more exciting for Arya.</p>
<p>When Arya reached down to grab her crop top and skirt, Jon stopped her immediately, holding a firm grip around her waist, "Jane, no clothes." He said sternly, followed by an animal-like growl. Arya smirked, she already loved their small roleplay. "Why must I stay completely bare, Tarzan?" She whispered in a confused voice, leaning closer to Jon. Arya could feel the heat from his body against her womb. She placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat against the flat palm of her hand. Jon smirked, "Tarzan loves Jane when she is bare." Jon replied in a gruff manner. He truly sounded like a young feral man, and it gave Arya the craziest shivers all over her body. Gooseflesh made her arms feel cold as she leaned against the steeringwheel. The vivid images of Arya and Jon having sex deep inside of a jungle kept replaying themselves within Arya's head, almost to a point where it drove her insane. She wanted it to happen so badly, it was what she had been secretly dreaming of for a long time. </p>
<p>Arya could feel herself tighten at his words and his tone. It was so rough and delicious at the same time. Arya looked down at her bare body, smirking slightly. She knew Jon was looking at her too, and it made her heart skip a few beats. The warmth originating from her abdomen spread through her entire body, and suddenly the cold and dark car did not feel so cold anymore. The young woman felt so confused, as Jon</p>
<p>held her in his arms again, opening up the car-door. Arya held a tight grip around Jon's bare, warm torso. "Tarzan, where are you taking me?" Arya murmured in his ear, excitement filled her up, knowing that their day of fun was not finished yet as she had previously thought. Jon's warmth submerged her bare breasts as she leaned against his chest. She could feel his rough hands brushing over her sore cunt as he held her. He got out of the car, smacked the door and began to walk through the house again. Now Arya felt even more confused than before. The man did not answer Arya's question until he opened the door which lead them out in their backyard. </p>
<p>"Tarzan will show Jane..." Jon murmured, kissing Arya roughly on her lips. "... How we mate deep inside of the jungle." Arya smirked, those words made her even more excited. It sounded just like her secret dreams. The young woman looked around: the backyard was pretty big and it had plenty of bushes and tall trees towering over them, just like a jungle would have. Arya wanted him to show it <em>all</em> to her. She wanted him to show her exactly how things were done inside of the jungle. Then, atleast a few parts of her recurring dream would come true. Luckily, they were completely isolated inside of the backyard, so nobody would be able to see what they were doing, which was probably for the best.</p>
<p>"What are you going to me, Tarzan? I am a proper, British woman. I demand to know what is going to happen." Arya purred, stroking Jon's chest-hair. She could feel the cold air piercing through her delicate, naked skin as she hung in Jon's arms. Jon smirked down at her, "Jane will see." He merely replied, before he sprinted towards one of the nearby trees. Gulping, Arya looked up at Jon. It felt like someone had boosted the adrenaline inside of him. His facial expression looked proud and bold. What was he going to do next? "Show me how you mate..." Arya whispered seductively, tightening her grip around Jon's torso. Jon looked up at the crown of the tall tree standing before them. Arya was not very fond of heights, so if Jon was about to do what she thought he was about to do, there would surely be some issues.</p>
<p>Jon approached the tree, "Hold tightly around my neck, Jane. Hold around me as if you were a baby monkey holding around its mother." Jon said in a low tone, not removing his intense glare from the top of the tree. After a moment's hestitation, Arya removed her arms from Jon's torso to his neck. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. The warm skin-to-skin contact made up for the intense coldness of the air constantly nippling at her skin. Arya shut her eyes as she felt her brother walking closer to the tree. Arya let out a gasp of surprise, when she felt both of Jon's arms holding around the tree. Slowly, he began to climb the tree, wearing nothing but the loincloth.</p>
<p>A very naked Arya was holding a clawlike grip around Jon's neck, screaming at the top of her lungs within herself. The rough bark of the tree scratched both Arya and Jon's backs as he tried to climb up the tree further. Arya did not even dare to look down, she could feel how high up they already were. The anxiety in her body slowly transformed itself in one massive knot in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body was trembling against his, and Arya had never held on so tight to anything or anyone before. It had already gotten more windy, even though Jon had only climbed a few meters. He could tell his sister was terrified of falling down, or, terrified of him falling down. He could feel his knuckles brushing over the wood, as he held onto one of the thicker branches for support. Growling, he could feel the excitement in his lower stomach. He had always imagined Tarzan to mate in the trees of the jungle, so of course, in order to make their roleplay more realistic, he had to climb high up in one of the trees. He knew Arya did not like heights, though. On the other hand, this would be a good shag which she would never forget about. </p>
<p>Jon's hands and arms felt so weak and exhausted after he had been climbing for a while. He could feel his arms shaking, and for a moment, it felt as if he could not hold on tight anymore. Perhaps, this was a fine place to show Jane, how the mating-rituals takes place inside of the jungle. In a very primitive manner, Jon sat down Arya on one of the thicker branches. Luckily, there were some branches to sit on, or else the lovemaking part would had been extremely difficult. Arya grunted, as she felt the harsh branch rubbing against her sore bottom. She immediately tried to hold on to the stem of the tree, desperation washing over her. </p>
<p>Arya finally opened her grey eyes, and the first thing she saw was Jon sitting before her. He was still wearing the loincloth, like the wild Ape Man he truly was. Then, she noticed how high up in the air she were. She was sitting on a branch, with absolutely nothing else to support her AND she was completely naked. Arya was certain she would have splinters <em>everywhere</em> by the end of the day. </p>
<p>She did her best not to look down, since it would put her into panic-mode right away. Arya arched her naked back, and took a few deep breaths. Finally, when she felt comfortable enough, she dared to lean back to rest her bare back against the old tree. Arya had never sat in a tree whilst being completely naked before. Never. It was indeed a very odd sensation at first, but the more time that passed, the more comfortable she got. Jon was sitting on the branch infront of her, smirking at her body. Jon crawled over to her, by balancing himself on some of the other branches. "Jane and Tarzan... love." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her lips. He could taste the sweet salvia of her mouth, as he pressed her against the cold stem of the tree. His muscular arms pinned her against the tree, making it impossible for her to escape his grip, "This is how we mate..." Jon growled, pulling Arya by her hair. Arya let out a whimper, "Please... Please show it to me. All of it." She choked out, feeling the wind playing with her hair, which reminded her of just how high up she was sitting. Jon's eyes had a mischievious glimmer in them, "Tarzan will show Jane... everything." Jon's hand travelled down to caress her already wet sex. Arya tightened her grip around the stem of the tree, as she felt a strong wave of arousal washing over her.</p>
<p>"Tarzan, Oh..." She panted, closing her eyes. For a moment, she only focused on the absolute pleasure, and not on the fact that she was sitting in a tall tree, naked. She trusted Jon, or Tarzan very much. Arya bit her lip as Jon slid in two warm fingers inside of her. He could feel how wet she still was, and it encouraged him to dig even deeper inside of her. With one hand, Arya held around Jon's neck for support, hoping the wonderful arousal would not make her body weak so she would fall down. She could feel Jon's dark and curly hair brushing against her wrist. There was just something about having sex in the nature... It turned her on so much, since it reminded her of all of her dirty dreams. She knew this was no jungle, but it was indeed the second best place to have sex, in her opinion. If it hadn't been for the intense pleasure and arousal, the tree would had been an awfully hard and highly uncomfortable place to sit naked. However, Jon's deliciously rough touch made up for the occasional uncomfortable sensations that came with sitting in the tree whilst being completely bare. </p>
<p>Arya had always loved the nature, and feeling the nature on her own body, literally, made her crave Jon's rough, animal-like touch even more. It surely felt like her and Jon's bodies were connected to the nature surrounding them. Arya hugged the stem of the tree close to her naked body, "Tarzan, please add more fingers..." She whispered, almost in a pained voice. The man looked at her, his dark eyes looked wild and ruthless, "Tarzan will do whatever he wants to do." He roared, adding two fingers inside of Arya's vagina. Arya arched her back, his fingers went in and out of her multiple times, which made her flinch slightly. Her bare backside rubbed against the branch, "Tarzan! Oh, right there!" Arya yelled, feeling him hitting her sensitive spot. The risk of them getting caught by the neighbors made this game even more intriguing to Arya.</p>
<p>Jon panted, his free hand caressed her bare pubic bone, "Jane, you are so soft." He whispered tenderly in her ear, his movements getting slightly more rough. Arya could moaned, "You are still wearing yout loincloth, your filthy Ape Man." Arya hissed, the pleasure was slowly becoming overwhelming to her. Arya began to tug firmly at the cloth, yearning to see his pulsating member once again. Arya could feel her juices slowly leaking out of her. When she glanced down between her legs, she could see the transparent liquid staining the brown branch she was sitting on. Some of it was even dripping from the branch down on the ground beneath the tree. When Jon saw how much she had leaked, he smirked at the girl, "Jane is leaking..." He murmured, seductively.</p>
<p>Jon smirked and rested his hand on her pubic bone, "Tarzan thinks Jane is very sensitive here." Slowy, he leaned down towards her lower body and began to lick her pubic bone, still with his fingers inside of her. Arya panted, tightening her grip around him. Slowly, his tongue travelled further down, and stopped right when it reached her opening. He could feel her wetness hit his cheek, as it gushed out of her sex. Her sweet wetness. "Tarzan and Jane are mating, just like a couple of monkeys in a tree." Jon growled, licking up her juices, looking like an eager wolf drinking water. Arya whimpered, her sweaty, warm skin suddenly felt very clammy and cold, as the freezing air collided with it. Jon's warm body provided warmth, though. So much warmth.</p>
<p>The warm and wet feeling of Jon's tongue licking Arya's pubic bone still lingered. Jon's hand travelled up to touch her slightly swollen womb, "Jane is my mate..." The man growled, against her labia. The vibration of his voice went right through Arya's body like a lightning-strike, causing her to shiver. Jon then removed his hand and warmth from her womb, and held a tight grip around Arya's shoulders with his free hand. His fingers were still submerged by her wetness, as he pulled them out of her tight opening. As he tried to pull out his fingers, he could feel how Arya's inner walls tightened around them, as if they forbade him to remove his fingers.</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Jon turned Arya around, so her stomach was pressed against the stem of the tree. The hard tree felt odd on her body as it touched Arya's bare breasts. Arya groaned loudly, "Tarzan..." Arya now sat directly on the branch, and she could feel the branch was rubbing against her sore labia. She could feel her wetness staining the branch yet again, this time she was leaking directly on it. She could feel how the bark of the tree was scraping against her inner walls as she moved back and forth. She hugged the tree, and she could feel Jon moving rapidly behind her. Jon removed his loincloth and threw it down on the ground. He too was now completely naked, just like his sister. Arya could feel his naked member teasing her opening.</p>
<p>"Tarzan... Do it..." Arya whispered, bracing herself for what was about to happen. She could feel how he connected himself to her, by plopping into her. He was the seed and she was the flower. Arya felt like his prey, and she loved that feeling. Jon was the one in charge. Tarzan was the one in charge, and this was his jungle. Arya and Jon were wild animals, and only the two of them possessed that kind of knowledge. It was their own dirty secret.</p>
<p>Arya tightened her grip around the stem of the tree, and as Jon began to thrust inside of her, her sensitive navel rubbed violently against the tree. Arya let out a moan, "Tarzan, you know I am so sensitive right there!" She yelled feeling slightly frustrated, but in an amusing way. Jon kept on thrusting inside of her, smirking like a mad man, "My sweet Jane, I know that." He whispered in a teasing tone. The harder Jon thrusted, the more her whole body rubbed against the tree. She could feel the tree swaying slightly. Arya was not sure whether it was their actions or the wind that caused the swaying of the tree. Yet, it made the young woman hold on to the stem even tighter, since she was afraid of falling down. With one cautious eye, she looked down on the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest, when she saw how high up they truly were. What if the both of the branches snapped? In that case, they would both fall down. Arya tried to occupy her mind with other thoughts, though. She thought about how wild and rough Jon were, and that put a big smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Arya cried out, feeling Jon's stiff member inside of her. It still felt like he was ripping her apart sometimes. She could not seem to get enough of that feeling, though. It hurt, but the pain filled her up with pleasure, too. "Please, rip me apart, Tarzan." Arya digged her nails into the bark of the tree, panting. She could hardly breathe any longer, and several tiny twigs and fresh green leaves touched her face, as she moved her body around. By listening to Arya's words and her tone of voice, Jon could feel himself dripping inside of her. The mixture of her inner warmth, the close bodily contact and the sensual voice of hers, did it all for him. He growled, thinking about how filthy she truly were. Then, his eyes noticed a medium sized branch, which was not very far away from Arya's bare backside. Smirking, he pulled the long and thick branch closer to Arya's body. He could see all of the scratches on her body, from when he had carried her up in the tree. Jon stared down at his own rough knuckles. They were covered in blisters and scratches, too. Probably from all of the naked-climbing. He had thought about mating with her in one of the many bushes on the ground, but he feared it would not be interesting enough.</p>
<p>A loud scream could be heard, when Jon inserted the branch inside of her ass. The screaming turned into a whimper after a while, when Arya recalled the neighbors. "Tarzan, God..." She moaned, closing her eyes, pressing her warm breasts further into the tree. "this is my jungle, my dearest Jane." Jon murmured in her ear, enjoying the sight of her. "You are now completely connected to my jungle." He added, his voice had turned raspier than before. Jon could feel Arya's walls tightening around his pulsating and dripping penis. Arya moaned, Jon could not tell whether it was a moan of pain or pleasure. Perhaps, it was a mix of both.</p>
<p>“The serpent can be very dangerous, Jane. Tarzan must protect you." Jon growled, thrusting further inside of her. Arya's body vibrated, and the branch was pulled in and out of her as Jon kept on thrusting inside of her vagina. "I have this... this filthy, recurring dream. Filthy but wonderful dream... The dream is about us having sex inside of the jungle. Completely naked. It is just us, there are nobody else around." Arya moaned, slightly embarrassed, feeling Jon's semen coating her inner walls as she talked. </p>
<p>Jon leaned closer to her, "<em>Tarzan loves to show Jane his jungle. Jane can explore it as much as she would like. Mating is one of the most natural things in the jungle</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! <br/>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! </p>
<p>Stay inside, read the story and stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Descriptions of morning sickness, incest, vomiting, showering together, some kind of showersex and nudity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya and Jon were sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms. The room was so quiet, dark and slightly cold. It had the perfect sleeping-conditions. According to Jon and Arya, atleast. They had both gone to bed, feeling incredibly tired after all of their naughty adventures. Who knew exploring your fantasies could be so exhausting? Well, it was, and especially for Arya since she was carrying a baby inside of her womb. Funnily enough, that cost her alot of energy too. She often felt tired, especially after she found out that she was pregnant. Perhaps it was one of the other wonderful side-effects of the pregnancy, which Arya just had to suffer through. However, she knew it would all be worth it in the end and Jon was by her side, afterall.</p>
<p>Arya enjoyed how Jon's body-heat warmed up her naked body as they were cuddling in eachother's arms. She always felt so protected, when she felt Jon's muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Even though she was completely naked, Jon made her feel warm. Everything was peaceful, until a dreaded, loud sound woke them up. Both of them sat up in bed, feeling incredibly confused. "What was that?" Arya whispered, feeling the dreaded nausea rise in her throat. She was so tired of feeling sick every single morning, and she honestly just wanted to cry every single time she could feel it building up inside of her. She was grateful about having Jon, though. She could not imagine going through all of this alone. </p>
<p>Jon got out of bed, looking around, "I have no idea. It sounded like it came from my computer." Jon muttered, putting on a shirt before walking over to his laptop. Arya chuckled a bit, looking at Jon's rather ridiculous outfit. Jon had only slipped on a shirt but he was completely naked from the waist down. That was only something Jon would do. Jon tip-toed over to his laptop, the cold floor hitting his bare soles made him shiver slightly. Arya quickly got dressed, in case someone was trying to Skype with them. She slipped on her nightgown, trying to ignore the intensifying nausea rising in her throat. She held a hand on her stomach, as if she was trying to make her stomach calm down a bit.</p>
<p>Jon opened up his laptop and saw what had created that godawful noise. Someone was trying to Skype with him. It was the rest of the Starks. Gulping, he looked down at himself, realizing he was not properly dressed, "Shit!" He hurried over to his dresser and quickly put some pants on. Arya and Jon exchanged some worried glances, before Jon accepted the call. Thank God they had not seen them sleeping together, naked. If they had seen them like that, Arya would not have been able to look them in the eyes ever again. They had not talked to their stranded family for a long time now, so it would be odd to suddenly talk to them again. A few moments after, the rest of their family appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>"Oh My Gosh, hello! It is so good to see you both again!" Catelyn exclaimed, almost with tears in her eyes. Arya smiled at the screen, "Hello, mother. I am so happy to see you too. How are you all holding up?" Arya asked, hoping to keep the nausea at bay. Catelyn sighed and gave Arya a small smile, "We are doing quite alright, but we miss you both so much! We have been to the beach a few times today, of course, with a decent distance to all of the other people there. When you are stranded in paradise, you might aswell try to make the best out of it." Her mother said, looking at Sansa. Sansa's auburn hair looked like a mess, which was a very rare sight since Sansa did everything to look her best. However, it seemed like the quarantine had changed her need to look her best all of the time. Both Rickon and Bran had sunburns on their faces and necks. Heck, they probably had sunburns under their clothes aswell. Arya knew her brothers too well, and she knew they had not worn any sunscreen to the beach. They never wanted to wear the sunscreen, so they kind of brought it on themselves. No matter how desperately Catelyn tried to make them wear it, they downright refused to even touch the bottle. Ned had told Catelyn not to worry too much about her sons getting some sunburns, since they would sooner or later put some of the nortorious cream on by themselves. That was what he believed, anyway. It turned out not to be the the case though, and now they both looked like two cooked lobsters. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Catelyn moved closer to the screen, looking at Arya. It was almost as if her mother was trying to study her closer. The young girl could feel her heart beating slightly faster, "Arya, you look very pale, honey. Are you alright?" Her mother's concerned tone of voice almost made everything voice. Arya could feel the coldsweat on her forehead, "Y-yes, I am fine." Arya looked over at Jon, who gently rubbed her back in a way the rest of the Starks could not see it. Now Jon had to step in and help her, he could tell how sick Arya felt. "Yes, Arya is fine but we are both very tired since the Skype-call woke us both up." He murmured, then immediately regretting saying it like that. What if they found out that they slept together? Ned let out a gruff laugh, "Catelyn, we have completely forgotten about the different timezones. I am sorry, kiddos. It is late in the afternoon here, but it is early morning at home, where you are. I am sorry we woke you up." Ned apologized, making Catelyn feel guilty immediately, "Oh Gosh, I completely forgot! I am so sorry!" She put a hand over her mouth, feeling so guilty for ruining their peaceful slumber. Arya could not help but smile, her mother had always been such a proper lady. Arya and Jon immediately felt relief washing over them, even though they did not show it. It seemed like their story sounded trustworthy enough to be believed.</p>
<p>However, not everyone seemed to buy their story. Sansa looked directly into the lens, and it intimidated Arya very much, if she was being honest. It surely felt like Sansa had not believed a word of what they had told the rest of their family, about them being tired. Sansa was Arya's older sister, and Arya was painfully aware of her sister's way-too-familar motto: “<em>I am your sister, I know everything.”</em> Even though Arya knew it was technically not possible for Sansa to know everything, the words of her motto still seemed to haunt her. Sansa could clearly see just how sick and miserable Arya felt, even through the screen. What if Sansa could sense something? What if she knew what had happened? The scenarios inside of Arya's head increased by each passing second. Finally, her sister looked away from the lens and rested her eyes on Catelyn instead. Arya felt secretly relieved about it, and she could feel Jon's soothing circles on her becoming softer, as if he was feeling more calm aswell now.</p>
<p>Out of the blue, Robb let out a loud laugh which startled Sansa who was sitting right beside him. "God, my ear is right here, no need to yell." Sansa mumbled, giving her brother a rather annoyed glare. Robb just looked right into the camera, "I think I know what is wrong with you, Arya..." He said, now in a more serious tone of voice, but both Arya and Jon could hear the playfulness in his voice too. Arya's eyes widened instinctively, "<em>Oh shit...Robb, don't say anything, don't say anything...</em>" Arya begged him inside of her head, hoping her brother would not make this difficult. "What do you mean?" Arya managed to ask him, in a cool voice, concealing all traces of concern. Robb then glared at Jon, a smirk crept up on his face. </p>
<p>Jon raised an eyebrow and his heart pounded in his chest. "Jon..." Robb began, folding his hands infront of him. "Do not give Arya that much to drink! She is a young woman, she can't have as much as you can. It is your job to take care of her while we are gone. Do not have too many drinking contests at night!" Robb said with a grin, which made Catelyn gasp immediately, "Robb! Shush, do not say things like that!" She snapped at her son, looking apologetically into the lens. Arya sighed, she was certain Robb's statement was going to give her a heartattack but luckily, it didn't. Robb grinned, "Can't you see it? Your daughter is hungover, mother." Robb laughed, and Catelyn just shook her head, "Robb! No, stop!" She said sternly, finally making him stay quiet. Both Arya and Jon felt so relieved. If Robb had said something else, there would had been problems. Arya just stared into the camera, "Wow, Robb, you exposed my deepest and darkest secret." Arya said, rolling her eyes at the camera. Robb merely laughed and Sansa hit his shoulder, shaking her head at her older brother's foolishness. </p>
<p>Ned sat closer to the camera, "By the way, Gendry sends his regards. He called us a few hours ago." Ned said, giving Arya and Jon a small smile. However, neither of them could tell whether or not it was a heartfelt smile. Arya's heart stopped when she heard Gendry's named being mentioned by her father. Her mouth suddenly turned as dry as a desert, and she could not say a word. Why on earth was Gendry calling her parents? Had he told them about her and Jon? Arya could feel Jon's soothing circles coming to an end. She could feel how nervous and anxious Jon felt, just like herself. Now, it felt surely like Arya was about to throw up, and she could feel the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Both Arya and Jon had to keep a cool face towards the camera. "Really? What did he want to talk to you about?" Arya tried to sound as unbothered and calm as possible, but on the inside, she was far from calm. Her palms turned clammy and coldsweat appeared on her forehead. She could see black spots flashing before her eyes, making her vision incredibly blurry. She prayed to God that the rest of her family would not be able to see her drifting focus. </p>
<p>It felt like she was about to faint, but she held a tight grip around the edge of the desk they were sitting at. What if Gendry had exposed Jon and Arya? If that was the case, then she would never forgive him. Never. Her mind drifted, and Arya could no longer focus on the slightly blurry screen infront of them. It almost felt like the light was hurting her eyes, and her instincts told her to close her eyes right away. The thoughts were many and they were occupying all of the space inside of Arya's mind. The stress was getting to her, and she did not know what to do. She wished that she could just run out of the room, screaming, but she knew that was not an option. Not an option which would help them keeping their relationship and Arya's current condition a secret, anyway. </p>
<p>Ned let out a small grunt, "He just wanted to check up on us and ask how we were holding up. He knew we were stranded her. That Gendry guy is a great kid, Arya." Ned chuckled to himself. Arya let out a sigh of annoyance and relief. She was relieved about how Gendry had not told her parents about her and Jon's relationship and what he had seen that night. Yet, Arya felt bitter when she heard her father telling her just "How good of a guy Gendry truly is". If the webcam had not been switched on, Arya would had rolled her eyes at her father's foolish comment. "<em>Oh, if only you knew Gendry properly. Bastard."</em> Arya thought to herself, slowly regaining her balance and vision. Instead of saying anything negative, she faked a smile and nodded her head, "Well, it was awfully kind of him to call you." She said in the most optimistic tone of voice she could manage. Catelyn nodded her head in a polite manner, as always, "Certainly. Gendry is indeed a very kind boy, Arya." Catelyn agreed with her husband, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>"Well, we have no clue when or how we are coming home, but we will keep you both updated. There are no planes leaving the airport here at the moment, so we have to be patient." Catelyn said, offering Arya a small smile. Both Jon and Arya nodded their heads, "Alright, we will make sure to stay updated and everything." Jon reassured Catelyn. "It was so nice to see you all again!" Arya said, wishing the call would end soon since she no longer felt in control of her nausea. The rest of the Starks waved at Jon and Arya, before ending the call.</p>
<p>For a moment, Arya just stared blankly at the white wall infront of her. Jon looked at her, concerned as always. He got down from his chair and crouched down before her, "Arya, is everything alright? Do you feel sick?" Jon asked gently, stroking her damp cheek. For some reason, Arya had no idea how to answer his question. On the one hand, she felt so happy about the two of them having a baby together. On the other hand however, she felt so nauseous. It had reached the point, where Arya could no longer control it nor hold it back inside of her. She now allowed the tears to stream freely down her already damp cheeks.</p>
<p>"Jon, I feel sick." The young girl simply said, before sprinting towards the nearest bathroom. Jon was right behind her, running as fast as he could. When Arya finally reached the bathroom, she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. Jon quickly held her hair back, not wanting her to vomit on it. The highly unpleasant sounds of Arya throwing up resounded throughout yhe bathroom, almost like some sort of echo. The man tried not to pay too much attention to those noises. Jon patted Arya's back with his free hand, "Shhh, it is going to be alright, Arya. I promise you that." Jon whispered tenderly in her ear, kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>Gasping for air, Arya leaned against the cool porcelean of the toilet. Jon let go of her hair, fetching her a glass of water. "Here, Arya. It is important to drink." He murmured in a quiet voice, stroking her sweaty forehead as she drank. "Thank you so much, Jon. Oh God." Arya put down the glass of water on the tile-floor and held a slightly clammy hand on her forehead. Jon smiled at her and scooted closer to Arya, "I will do anything for you. I hate seeing you like this." He put two fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. Even though her grey eyes showed both sadness and desperation, Jon could see glimpses of pure happiness and joy, too. The tears were still running down her red cheeks, "I hate throwing up, Jon. It hurts." Arya whispered, her voice cracked a bit. He could hear how hoarse her voice had become already, probably due to all of the acidic liquid burning its way through her throat and out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"I know, my dear. I know. I am here, right here. Is there anything I can do for you?" He cooed, holding a tight grip around her waist to support her. It was odd seeing her wearing her nightgown, since Arya never wore dresses of any kind. Arya shivered in his arms, "H-hold me, please." She croaked out, hugging the toiletbowl. Jon nodded, "I will not go anywhere, I promise." He planted a kiss on the top of her head and made sure to hold her close to his body. He could hear her rapid heartbeat pounding in her chest, like horses chasing eachother on an open field. </p>
<p>Jon was actually so relieved that the rest of the Starks had not seen Arya and him sleeping completely naked in eachother's arms. If they had found out about their relationship like that, Jon would not have known what to do. Even though he could tell Arya wanted to rush to the bathroom to empty her stomach during the entire Skype-session, he was glad she did not do it. If she had done it, they would all have asked her about what was wrong. So, he was very grateful that Arya could manage to control her sickness, even though he knew how uncomfortable it was for her and how much energy it took for her to hold back her sickness.</p>
<p>The cold bathroom-floor felt divine on Arya's warm, bare thighs. She was not wearing any underwear underneath her nightgown, she the coldness of the tiles went right through her body and it cooled down <em>every</em> part of her aching, sore body. Arya moaned out in pain and lifted up her nightgown a bit, in order to get more of the cold tiles to cool down her body. Jon looked down at her exposed thighs, and it seemed to be very hard for him to remove his intense glance. Arya caught Jon staring intensely at her exposed legs, "What are you doing?" She whispered, half a smirk appeared on her face. Jon did not say anything, he merely got up from the floor and turned on the shower. The sound of the running water from the showerhead soon filled both of their ears. Jon flushed the toilet and looked down at his sister. He stuck out his hand for her to hold on to. He could feel her shaky hand in his, as he pulled her to her feet. Arya looked at him curiously, "What are you going to do?" She asked him quietly, looking down at his rough hands as they pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her standing completely bare before him. Arya shivered as she felt the cold air of the bathroom hitting her very naked skin. He threw her nightgown down on the floor, letting it pool at Arya's feet. </p>
<p>Jon's hands gently traced Arya's bare abdomen as he leaned down to kiss her exposed collarbone, "I am going to make you feel better, Arya." He whispered, stroking her dark hair. She could feel his curls brushing over her chest as he kissed her collarbone intensely. Arya shivered, "Jon..." She murmured, holding around his torso as he stood up infront of her. She wanted even more of his touch. She craved it very much, indeed. Jon then pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him standing half-naked before Arya. The young woman bit her lip, she always loved looking at Jon's bare, strong upper body. The man then pulled down his skinny jeans, smirking over at Arya, "Let me help you, Arya." Jon rasped, taking her hand into his as he lead her towards the already steamy and wet cubicle.</p>
<p>Arya shivered when she felt the warm droplets of water on her body, "I will let you help me." Arya croaked out, holding around her sore stomach. Arya hated throwing up, it made her whole body feel so sore and horrible afterwards. Jon put both of his arms around Arya's bare waist and helped her sit down inside of the cubicle, hoping Arya would not slip on the wet floor. Arya could feel the warm water clashing against her bare backside the moment she sat down on the wet floor. She could feel the water running out of the shower-head and down on her naked body, warming up her sore body. </p>
<p>Arya moaned out loud in pleasure, "I was so scared, Jon. What if they had found out about us?" Arya said, as she felt Jon sitting down beside her. Jon looked at her and wrapped both of his arms around her naked body in a comfortingly manner, "I was scared too, Arya. Luckily, they did not suspect a thing." Jon said, rubbing her back. Arya let out a shaky sigh, "I think Sansa knows what is going on. She saw how sick I felt." Arya's voice sounded so low and almost ashamed. Jon frowned, "No, Arya. Robb made the comment about the alcohol, so I think it all made more sense to her when ahe heard that." Arya nodded her head. Sansa did seem to be very annoyed at Robb for saying something like that to Jon. "I hope you are right, Jon. I just got so stressed out right there..." Arya could feel the tears well up in her grey eyes again. "<em>Screw you, hormones and stress."</em> Arya mentally cursed herself, struggling not to cry. Jon could tell something was wrong, "Arya, it is going to be alright. All of it." He whispered to her, wiping the fresh tears away with the pad of his thumb. Arya smiled through the tears, "I know. I just... I don't even know why I am crying right now. God, it is actually embarrassing. I am sorry." She quickly apologized, but Jon pulled her into a tight embrace. </p>
<p>The wet and warm skin-to-skin contact seemed to make Arya calm down already. She could feel Jon's heart beating against hers as he pulled her closer to his naked body. She held a tight grip around his torso, enjoying how the water from the showerhead hit both of their bodies. "It is not embarrassing, my sweet Arya. I promise you, it isn't." Jon whispered, kissing her ear. Arya nodded her head, even though she did not really believe Jon. She had always found it weird to cry infront of people, and especially people she cared so much about.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jon detached himself from Arya's body and reached out to grab the rag on top of the cabinet. Jon poured some shampoo on the rag and soaked it in the water. Arya looked at Jon, biting her lip. She loved how truly caring he was towards her, and how he could be both rough and gentle with her at the same time. Jon was indeed a very special man.</p>
<p>Once the rag was completely wet and the shampoo had turned into a foamy mass, Jon put it on Arya's breasts. Slowly, he began to scrub the sensitive skin of her breasts. The rag brushed over Arya's sore nipple multiple times, "Jon... It is so sore." She whimpered, putting her hands flat down on the floor in order to support her body against something. Jon smirked and placed his free hand on her bare thigh, squeezing it gently. Jon knew this would make Arya think about something else than all of the stress and the pain. The water was still pouring freely down on them, like rain falling from the clouds on the sky. Jon's dark, curly hair was now one big mess, which often fell down in his eyes when he tried to look at Arya. All of the coldsweat on Arya’s body slowly vanished.</p>
<p>"I know how sore it is. I have to clean you up, though. It is my way of taking care of you." Jon whispered softly, running the wet rag up and down Arya's upper body. Arya moaned, loving the sensation of Jon sitting so close to her in the shower. Arya shivered as Jon brought the rag down between her legs. Firstly, he ran the rag over her pubicbone and then even further down between her legs. Jon rinsed the rag so there was no remains of shampoo left on it. He seated himself between her legs, spreading her legs apart in a gentle manner. </p>
<p>The rough fabric of the rag scraped against Arya’s labia, as Jon began to clean her thoroughly. Arya moaned, her whole body, especially her private area was so sensitive at the moment. Her breath hitched as she felt the rag digging deeper inside of her body, scraping her slick inner walls. Arya enjoyed the view of Jon between her legs, trying his best to clean her. Jon was perfectly aware about the fact that the very private parts of her body were perfectly capable of cleaning themselves, but still, this was just another way for him to be very intimate with Arya. Arya digged her nails into Jon’s back, the water of the floor began to make its way inside of her opening.</p>
<p>“You are so good at taking care of me, Jon.” Arya murmured, stroking his wet curls with her free hand. She could feel his head rubbing against her bare breasts, since he was scrubbing her body with the rag. Jon looked up at her, smirking, “It is my pleasure to help you, Arya. I will always take care of you.” He smiled and kissed her lips. “<em>And this one.”</em> Jon rested his hand on her bare abdomen, gently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! <br/>I hope you liked this chapter. <br/>Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Incest, nudity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the rather awkward conversation with the rest of the family had taken place, Arya had felt the need to change something about herself. Or, atleast she wanted to try to experiment with something. Something which she had never done before. The panic and anxiety of getting caught had made Arya's morning-sickness ten times worse than before. The stress had definietly not helped her nausea and it seemed like the entire universe was against her. She was also very worried about Sansa. She had looked so suspicious on the Skype-call, and Arya did not know what to think. What if she told the rest of the Starks about her concerns? Then, they would probably call them again. The mere thought of them calling her and Jon again, made the nausea rise inside of her throat.</p>
<p>Arya felt the sudden urge to express herself in a different way now. She was not sure whether it was the beginning of the infamous quarantine-madness or the pregnancy which had made her want to change something. She knew one thing, though: She could not ignore the urge, no matter how hard she tried. It felt like it had taken over her entire daily-day.</p>
<p>Her and Jon had been stuck at home for a very long time, and Arya needed something... different. Eve something she would regret afterwards, as long as something new and exciting happened, she did not care about the possible consequences. Even Jon had noticed her severe mood swings and deep-in-thought glances, but he had just blamed it on the pregnancy and her hormones. He knew he should definietly not confront her about it, since it would make everything worse.</p>
<p>Jon and her had been experimenting alot in their relationship, so why shouldn't Arya experiment a little, too? That particular thought made her walk inside of Sansa and her's bathroom. Arya had seen plenty of people on social media cutting their own hair, whilst being quarantined. The haircuts always ended up looking horrible, and Arya had caught herself laughing hard at the final results of the homemade and very primitive haircuts many times. However, watching those videos had also inspired her somehow. She wanted to do something with her hair. Then, she remembered Sansa buying some hair-dye a long time ago. She had bought the good, expensive, vegan and chemical-free one.</p>
<p>Arya quickly rummaged through the cabinet, hoping Sansa still had it. Smiling, she grabbed the box of purple hair-dye. The box was still sealed and closed, which indicated that Sansa had never even opened it. "I hope you won't be too mad at me for doing this." Arya mumbled to herself, well-knowing Sansa could not hear her. She looked at the box, trying to look for some instructions on how to put in the dye. Arya had never gotten her dyed before, so this was certainly going to be... interesting. Arya's eyes widened as she read one of the warnings on the box: "<em>This dye will leave many stains. Wear old clothes or as little clothing as possible when applying the dye. Warning! Do not get the dye on your hands!"</em></p>
<p>Arya let out a big sigh after reading that. She looked down ay herself, grimacing slightly. She did wear some old clothes, but there would be so much to clean up afterwards. Perhaps she should do it whilst being naked. She could cover her body with a big, cut up plastic bag or something like that. As she was busy thinking about how she should apply the dye, a voice startled her. "Arya, what are you doing?" The voice came from the doorway, and it belonged to Jon. Arya held a hand over her heart, feeling how it raced against the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>"Jon! Do not scare me like that!" She chuckled, getting up from the cold tile-floor. Jon smirked and walked closer to her, "I did not mean to startle you. However, I must admit you look very cute when you are startled." Arya rolled her eyes, a giggle escaped her mouth as she looked at Jon. Then, Jon's gaze landed on the box Arya was holding in her hands. Curiously, he took it out of her hands and looked at it. "Arya, what is this?" He asked her softly. He could see it was hair-dye, but he wanted to know exactly what Arya was going to do with it. Arya shrugged, "It is just some hair-dye, Jon. I want to dye my hair." She bit her lip, waiting eagerly for his reaction. Jon's eyes widened even more now and his eyes darted between Arya and the box.</p>
<p>Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced up at Arya, worry gleamed in his eyes, "Arya... Is that a good idea? The baby... There are so many harmful chemicals in hair-dye." The young man mumbled, clearly feeling worried about the health of his unborn child. Arya gave him a small smile and crossed her arms over her chest, "Jon, this hair-dye is not harmful. It is vegan and there are no harmful chemicals in it either. It should be safe enough to use." Arya took the box from him, showing him the description of the product. Jon immediately seemed to calm down a bit, "Oh, I see. Well, I have never done something like this before, hsve you?" He asked her, already feeling beyond worried about what the final result would look like. He was so inexperienced with this kind of stuff and he knew Arya was, too. They would end up completely ruining her hair. Slowly, Arya shook her head, "No. I have no idea how to do this. There are some instructions here, though. You need to wear gloves and as little clothing as possible, since it leaves many stubborn stains, apparently." Arya mumbled, handing the instructions to Jon. Jon looked up at Arya. Her words made him smirk so big.</p>
<p>"I can try to apply the hair-dye, if you would like that." Jon offered. Atleast he would be able to see what he was doing. Arya looked up at him, surprised. She had never seen Jon as a guy who would help out with such things. She could simply not imagine him massaging the dye into her hair. His hands were so... rough and this was indeed a very feminine thing. However, she smiled and accepted his offer. "Thank you, Jon. Just don't make my hair fall off." She giggled, her hand traced his arm in a gentle manner.</p>
<p>"As little clothing as possible? That could indeed be very... interesting." He whispered in that husky voice of his. Arya had never thought of it that way, but immediately, she grew very fond of the thought. "Yes, Jon. You got that right." Arya smirked, who knew that dyeing hair could turn into something kinky? "You better remove your shirt aswell, Jon. You do not want it to get stained with purple dye, now do you?" Arya purred in his ear in a low voice. She touched the bottom of his sweater, teasing him a little bit. With his gaze still fixed on Arya,  he pulled off his sweater, revealing his bare torso. Arya bit her lip. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless, she always found herself getting surprised at how stunning he was. Jon threw his sweater down on the ground, "I better find some gloves, then and a large plastic bag." He whispered, walking out of the bathroom hastily. Inside of the kitchen, he found a pair of rubber gloves and a large, transparent plastic bag. He cut a large hole in the bag, so Arya would be able to pull it over her head.</p>
<p>The second Jon stepped back inside of the bathroom, he immediately went over to Arya, who was patiently waiting for him. The young girl smirked, "Look at you, you are ready to be my hairdresser for the day." Arya smirked, standing on her toes to kiss his lips. Jon smiled, Arya always had such a positive attitude towards everything. "I am looking forward to it. I will try my best not to ruin your hair." He chuckled, his hands travelling up her upper body. Arya shivered as she felt him pulling off her t-shirt. Arya looked at Jon's abs and his muscular arms as he began to undress her. Bit by bit, more parts of Arya's body got exposed. Jon unclasped her bra, firmly removing it from her body. Arya's breasts were still sore, so a small wave of pain shot through her as he pulled it off of her in that firm manner. Jon unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs, leaving her standing almost naked before him. Arya's hand caressed his cheek as he tugged at her panties, "I am very excited for this, Jon." Arya whispered, feeling beyond excited, even. Jon managed to pull Arya's panties down her legs in one swift movement. He looked up at her, a mischevious glimmer could be seen in his eyes, "Arya, believe me, I am even more excited." Jon looked her up and down, admiring her bare body. She was so truly beautiful, and he could even see the tiny bump of hers beginning to show, slightly.</p>
<p>The young man picked up the cut up plasticbag and pulled it over her head. The cold plastic clung uncomfortably to Arya's sweaty and completely naked body. Arya looked down at the plastic and saw fog on the inside of the bag. Her bodyheat had created that, which was actually kind of odd. The now warm plastic felt weird and uncomfortable on her skin, it was almost as if the plastic was choking her body. The damp, humid sensation of her warm skin colliding with the cold plastic spread through her entire body. Arya was not very fond of the feeling. At the same time, it felt nice, though. She had some mixed feelings about it. She knew Jon had given her the bag so she would not get any stains of purple directly on her skin.</p>
<p>Gently, Jon made her sit down on the toilet. "I am just going to prepare everything I need. I need some hair-clips and such." Jon mumbled, mostly to himself. He had never tried anything like this before, and he had no idea what to do. It was like a complete new world to him. Arya could feel the coldness of the porcelean submerge her arse and the rest of her nether regions. She grasped around the edges of the toilet she was sitting on, pressing her body further down on the porcelean of the toilet. The toilet seat felt so cold and it made the girl shiver in discomfort. Arya watched how Jon dug out some old towels and some hair-clips. God, he looked so sexy as he stood there, leaning against the sink: Shirtless and with rubber gloves on. Arya could feel herself feeling aroused by it, and the wetness began to appear between her legs again, making the plasticbag even more foggy. Jon was reading on the back of the box, hoping to find some instructions. </p>
<p>"Alright, so I am going to wash your hair first, apparently." Jon turned around, holding a bowl filled to the brim with soapy water in his hands. He pressed the bowl closer to his torso as he walked closer to her, careful not to spill anything. Arya nodded her head, "Alright, that doesn't sound too hard or difficult." Arya mumbled, waiting for Jon to wash her hair. He crouched down before her and began to wash her hair with the lukewarm, soapy water. The smell of soap hit Arya's nostrils, "Is it going alright?" Arya asked, as she felt Jon massaging her scalp with the water. Jon smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, I know how to wash someone's hair, Arya. We have not gotten to the difficult part, yet." He mumbled, feeling how his fingers almost drowing in her wet hair. Arya could feel how the water dripped down on her bare thighs as she moved her head closer to Jon. Since she had the plastic bag covering up her upper body, no water hit her upper body at all, even though Jon spilled much of the water. Arya could not help but smirk, "Do not spill all of the water, Jon." She teased, knowing he had never tried to wash someone else's hair before.</p>
<p>Jon rolled his eyes and laughed, "I think your hair is clean enough now. If you are going to be so sassy all day, I am not sure if I want to help you with this." The young man smirked, putting the bowl down on the floor. Arya created a fake frown on her face, "I will try my best not to be sassy." Arya looked up and winked at him, teasingly. "Are you sure my hair is clean enough now? Half of the water did not even land on my hair, it landed directly on the floor!" Arya mumbled, feeling a tad scared. What if Jon accidentally ruined her hair for good? Arya bit her lip watching and hearing him laugh at her remark, "Arya, your hair is clean enough. Besides, you have not even been outside of the house for weeks, so it is not filthy or anything." Jon reasoned, grabbing the hair-clips on the top of the cabinet. As Arya was about to get up from the toilet, Jon immediately made her sit back down again, "Do not move, Arya. You have to sit completely still. I have to concentrate right now, and I don't want to make any horrible mistakes." Jon mumbled, as he began to section Arya's hair. The girl had no idea what to expect, but she hoped her hair would survive this treatment.</p>
<p>Arya could feel how Jon began to section her hair. Even though she could not see herself, she had a feeling that she looked very stupid, with her hair put up like that. Jon laughed, "You look like a pretty little doll." He teased, knowing how Arya would hate being reffered to as a doll. Arya shot him a killer glare, "Do not call me a doll." She said in a dangerous tone, trying to intimidate Jon. Jon merely smirked, placing one last hair-clip in her hair, "If you say so, doll." He pinched her cheek before he walked over to get the dye.</p>
<p>Arya watched his every move, hoping he would atleast try to follow the instructions on the box instead of free-styling too much. Her hair already felt cold, and the coldness soon submerged her scalp completely. The coldness made her want to cover up her bare body, but she knew she had to sit completely still. The porcelean did not feel as cold against her bare backside as it did before, though. Her bodyheat had warmed it up, and now it felt damp against her skin instead of cold. Jon began to squeeze some of the very purple dye into a small, clean bowl.</p>
<p>Slowly, with slightly shaky hands, he began to dip the brush inside of it. Immediately, the tip of the brush turned purple, and Jon could not help but look at how the color hit the brush. It was almost soothing to him. He looked over at Arya, who was patiently sitting on the toilet, waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and began to apply the dye, starting at the roots of her hair. With gentle and even strokes with the brush, Jon was starting to dye her hair in an entire new color. Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest. If Jon did something wrong, there would be some very severe consequences. Jon felt awfully playful today, and he could not help but smirk as he massaged the dye into her hair. It was actually going pretty well, so far, and Jon had not made any horrible mistakes. Not yet, anyway.</p>
<p>"Oops!" Jon said out loud as he applied more dye to her hair, pretending to be shocked. He could simply not help himself. Immediately, Arya's body tensed up at his words. "What! What is the matter? What did you do?" The words just fell out of her mouth like a waterfall. When Jon did not answer, Arya jerked her head towards him, only to see him laughing at her. She hit his bare arm, finally realizing he was just messing with her. Arya shot him a warning glare, "You are going to tread a very dangerous path soon, if you keep on saying things like that, Jon!" She growled in a low tone. However, a small laugh escaped her mouth after some time. "Oh no, a dangerous path, you say? What will happen, then?" Jon teased her, removing his hands from her hair once he had covered all of the sections with dye. He looked down at her naked body under the plastic bag. God, was he happy that he had chosen the transparent one?</p>
<p>Jon looked down and saw the mess he had made: Purple dye had stained the white tile-floor and it was indeed very visible. He would have to scrub that off after this. The floor was not the only place that had gotten purple dye-stains on it, though. The white porcelean of the toilet had several stains of purple on it, and it was not going to be easy to scrub off. Jon just knew that. He was just happy he had gloves on and that he had taken off his shirt.</p>
<p>Secretly, he stared at her naked body, feeling aroused. He could see the fog on the inside of the bag, which indicated how hot and damp Arya's bare skin was. Jon got all sorts of images inside of his head and he had to bite down on his lip, hard. He could see the small bump through the fog of the bag, and it made him smirk. It meant Arya was his and that he had successfully marked her. Arya raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, if you go down that path... There will be consequences. Period." Arya mumbled, watching how Jon crouched down before her. "You have to sit still now. We have to let the dye dry, before we wash the excess dye out of your hair." Jon smirked, placing his large hand on her bare thigh.</p>
<p>Arya shivered and looked down at Jon's lower body. His skinny jeans looked incredibly tight around his manhood. Arya bit her lip, trying to sit as still as possible, even though Jon made it incredibly hard for her. The young man took off his gloves and put them down on the floor. Jon put another hand on her other thigh and soon enough, both of his hands began to travel further up her legs. Arya began to pant, "Jon..." She could see where his hands were about to touch: her opening. Arya closed her eyes, "Jon, I need to sit still." She moaned, biting her lip as his large hands teased her opening.</p>
<p>"The dye will dry no matter what, Arya. It can take some time for it to dry completely, so we might aswell just have some fun." Jon smirked, kissing her lips. Arya's breath hitched when she felt one of Jon's warm hands on her breast. Arya looked into his dark eyes, "You have no idea what you are doing to me, Jon..." Arya whispered, feeling the familiar wetness between her legs starting to spread again. Jon squeezed her sore breast and his other hand began to stroke her wet sex. "Oh, Arya. I know just what I am doing."Jon smirked and began to stroke her sex harder, making Arya close her eyes, feeling pure pleasure washing over her. She could feel how some of her wetness landed on Jon's hand and the toiletseat. Her skin felt damp and humid against his hand, "You make me feel so many things, Jon. So many things..." Arya croaked out, smirking at him. Jon smirked, "I know, Arya. I know." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, tenderly. His kiss sent wonderful shivers down Arya's spine, and she could hardly control herself any longer. She blamed the pregnancy hormones, though.</p>
<p>Time seemed to go by so fast as Arya was sitting there on the toilet, with Jon infront of him. Jon removed his hand from her breast and her thigh, looking down at his watch. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Arya, it is already time to wash out the excess dye out of your hair." Jon mumbled, getting up from the cold floor. Arya quickly got up from the toiletseat, the porcelean stuck to her skin like glue as she tried to get up. As a result of their heated moment, her body had become incredibly sweaty, almost to the point where her skin felt both hot and cold at the same time. The plastic bag still clung uncomfortably to her body, even more than before. Arya finally managed to get up, and she walked over to the sink where Jon was standing, waiting for her. "Just put your head under the water-tap. Then, I will do the rest of the work." Jon said, turning on the water. Arya was a bit scared of the result, but she knew Jon had tried his best, though. Arya bent over and put her head under the water.</p>
<p>The steady stream of lukewarm water hit her in her face and her hair. She could feel droplets of water hitting her bare skin as she stood there, feeling very exposed. Her tiny bump rubbed against the porcelean of the sink, which made her shiver because of the coldness. Jon began to ruffle her hair, hoping to get all of the excess dye out of her hair painlessly. He could not help but notice how Arya raised her ass in the air as she had her head under the water-tap. Arya could see all of the purple dye going down the drain. She bit her lip as she saw that, now feeling even more scared of the final result. She could feel Jon moving closer to her, in order to get a better view of her hair. She could feel how his bare torso hit her hips. Arya let out a small, unexpected moan as she felt the sudden skin-to-skin contact on her body. Jon had not even done it intentionally, he just wanted to get closer to Arya in order to have a better look at her hair. However, Jon did not complain about standing so close to Arya. Skin-to-skin close. In fact, he loved standing so close to her, since he could feel all of her and it soothed him.</p>
<p>After he had been ruffling her hair under the water for a good five minutes, he turned off the water. “I think I have gotten it all out now.” Jon said, smiling softly at her. If he was being honest, he actually felt rather proud of himself. Gently, Arya put a hand on her hair and began to pat it. She looked at her hand and saw nothing but water on it. Smiling, she raised her head and looked into the mirror above her. Her jaw almost dropped: it had turned out exactly the way she had wanted it to. “That color suits you so well, Arya!” Jon circled around her to get a better look at her newly-dyed hair. Arya could not wipe the smile off of her face, “God, Jon, this is perfect! Thank you so much! You did an amazing job.” She said, hugging him. Jon could feel the plasticbag colliding with his skin as they hugged, which felt rather uncomfortable. “Let me remove this.” He mumbled as he pulled away from their warm embrace. Gently, he removed the dye-stained plasticbag away from Arya’s body, leaving her standing completely bare before him.</p>
<p>Jon looked at her, a small grin danced on his lips as he pulled her in for another, plasticbag-free hug, “<em>Much better.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! </p>
<p>First of all, I would like to say I am so sorry for the long wait. Things are not really going that well for me right now, since I am feeling very sick. My lungs hurt very much and I have trouble breathing properly. I don't think I have ever felt this sick in my entire life! So, I am going to rest alot and therefore updates might be slower at the moment. I am so sorry! Just know I have not forgotten nor abandoned this story, I am just feeling incredibly sick! </p>
<p>I wrote this chapter inbetween all of my many naps! Thank you so much for your amazing support! Especially you, Lovely flower! &lt;3 You have no idea how much it means to me! &lt;3<br/>Stay home and stay safe! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, incest, graphic descriptions of sex, mentions of nausea/vomiting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days, since Jon had pretended to be Arya's hairdresser and attempted to dye her hair. Luckily, the final result had turned out to look incredibly stunning. It had turned out even better than Arya had thought it would, and that certainly pleased her very much. The purple dye had stained the most of the bathroom, but it was definietly worth it. Arya’s hair looked better than ever, so the mess and the stubborn dye-stains did not even matter all that much to her. </p>
<p>Arya had never been very fond of going to the hairdresser, since they, in her opinion, always had a very bitchy attitude towards her. They were always nice and friendly towards Sansa, though, which was pretty unfair. But Jon... Jon had been an incredibly good hairdresser, even though he was not really a hairdresser. Arya wanted to say that he had been the best hairdresser she had ever been to. He definietly had a hidden talent of dyeing hair, that was for sure. The fact that he could dye her hair so beautifully, without having tried it before just showed Arya how determined he was to make her happy. It also showed her the enormous talent he had and how creative he could be with his own two hands. It was safe to say that they were both crazy about Arya's new haircolor. Mostly Jon, though. He found her purple hair to be so incredibly sexy, and for some reason it really lit up a fire inside of him whenever he looked at her. He always had to bite down on his bottom-lip whenever Arya was anywhere near him. </p>
<p>It surely seemed like dyeing Arya's hair had turned out to be the best decision that Arya had made in a very long time. First of all, Arya felt way more confident now and she even felt sexier than usual. Not that she usually felt incredibly sexy, but her new hair surely helped her confidence alot. Second of all, Arya felt less nauseous now. It sounded absolutely insane and not logical at all, but her nausea was not annoying her 24/7 any more. Even though it probably had nothing to do with the actual hairdye, Arya felt less scared and anxious now than before she had her hair dyed. Jon did not care whether it sounded insane or not, he was just happy that some of Arya's struggles and worries had vanished or lessened a bit. Perhaps, it was due to the new kind of confidence she felt within her body. She did not even lie awake at night overthinking anymore, which she had done almost every night previously. She was hardly thinking about Sansa, Gendry or the rest of the Stark-family anymore. It was like her worries had been muted for a while.</p>
<p>Now, she only had her morning-sickness to deal with, which had not vanished, sadly. The morning-sickness still bothered her alot, since she would wake up and run straight to the bathroom. The same time every single morning. Of course, Jon had been there to help her through it all, but Arya had started to feel bad for Jon, since it happened every single morning now. It meant she would have to wake him up every morning or he would wake up every morning at a godforsaken hour, to the godawful sound of Arya emptying her stomach's contents into the toiletbowl. It had almost become a part of their usual morning-routine. A part of their routine, which neither of them were fond of.</p>
<p>Arya opened her eyes, staring into the darkness of Jon's bedroom. She rubbed her eyes, groaning softly, realizing she had actually woken up from her deep sleep. She was no longer dreaming and it took her a while to truly understand. For some reason, she had woken up incredibly early, again. Careful not to wake up Jon who was sleeping beside her, she glanced at the clock which stood on Jon's nightstand. Much to her surprise, it read 5:30 AM. It was not nearly as early as she had thought it was. Sighing, she put her head back down on the soft pillow, hoping the thoughts and extreme overthinking would not bother her this wonderful, early morning.</p>
<p>Arya noticed one thing, though: the nausea had yet to make its appearance. The way too familiar feeling of the acidic liquid burning the inside of her throat, was not present. It seemed like she had woken up earlier than her morning-sickness today, which she was very grateful for. Arya smiled softly to herself, loving how she could just lie in bed, without having to run to the bathroom and hug the toilet. However, Arya knew the nausea would show up at some point, as the morning progressed. For now, she just enjoyed listening to Jon's quiet, unbothered breathing. She glanced over at him and smiled. Even though she could not see the details of his facial expression, she could feel how calm and peaceful he felt just by listening to the deep breaths he drew. It was soothing to Arya, watching him sleeping like that beside her. It made her feel safe and protected, but at the same time she got the urge to protect him aswell. Arya looked down at his bare chest, smirking to herself. Jon looked so sexy, even while he was sleeping. </p>
<p>The young woman ran a hand over her clammy forehead, hoping she would not start to feel sick right away. She was finally enjoying the peace and she did not want anything or anyone to spoil this very sacred and rare moment of peace. She did feel a tad dizzy, though. "<em>Shit</em>..." She thought to herself, bitterly and slightly disappointed. Arya really wanted to be able to relax without being interrupted by her own body. She had to distract herself from the beginning sickness somehow. She did not want the nausea to paralyze her, like it had done a few times already. She simply refused. Her mind drifted off and she began to think about the good things.</p>
<p>Immediately, she thought about Jon and how sweet he had been towards her throughout the entire quarantine and her pregnancy so far. Thinking about how gentle he had treated her never failed to put a large smile on her rather pale and tired face. Jon deserved a medal for everything he had endured those past few weeks. The mere thought brought tears to her eyes, and she just wanted to cuddle Jon and hug the living hell out of him. "<em>Stupid hormones.</em>" She growled internally, wiping away the fresh tears with the pad of her thumb. Arya put both of her hands on her belly, smiling gently down at it. Her warm hands rested well on her bare and growing tummy. </p>
<p>She wore nothing but her underwear to bed at the moment, since she felt hot and cold all of the time. Last night, Jon had told her how much he loved her underwear. His compliment made her blush, still. The more Arya thought about his compliment, the more red her cheeks got. She looked down at herself, frowning a bit. The underwear she was wearing was nothing special or sexy. In fact, it was very basic and ordinary. It just consisted of a black lace bra and some black panties. Perhaps Jon found it sexy because Arya was the person wearing it. </p>
<p>As Arya replayed the memory inside of her head, it made her giggle slightly. She could feel how her cheeks turned a faint rosy color. He had never complimented her underwear like that before. Never. </p>
<p>Then, Arya got an idea. She would probably not be able to give him a medal, but she could surely provide some kind of treat for him this morning, though. A reward for his hard work and constant loyalty. She had thought about how she should wake him up today, and since he had helped her dyeing her hair, she wanted to do something out of the ordinary: A small strip and tease show, right inside of his bedroom. Of course, Arya would be the one to strip and tease. The idea sounded very exciting and she knew how much Jon would love it. He would basically wake up to Arya dancing sensually infront of him, either naked or in underwear. Plus, she knew how sexy he thought her purple hair was, so she decided to use her hair as a part of the teasing. She knew Jon's jaw would drop once he saw her dancing around naked infront of him, showing off her purple hair, which would be a great contrast to her pale skin. She just prayed to God that her morning-sickness would not kick in in the middle of her strip show... What would be sexy about her vomiting all over Jon? She tried to remain positive about this, though. </p>
<p>Arya bit her lip thinking about it, staring into the darkness, still. This was the perfect way to wake up Jon. He deserved a nice treat, afterall. Arya's eyes darted around the room, even though she could not see a hand infront of her. She would probably have to wait a bit, before beginning her small <em>show</em>. It was almost impossible to navigate inside of the room at this hour, so Arya had no choice but to wait, hoping her morning-sickness would not make its appearance until after her small show. She jerked her head towards Jon's sleeping frame. It felt like all her worries disappeared completely whenever she looked at Jon. Gently, she caressed her own stomach, smiling as she did so. Arya could not help but wonder if she was carrying a boy or a girl. She would have to be patient, though.</p>
<p>The young woman laid down on the pillow and pulled her blanket over her body. She just hoped Jon would be happy about her method of waking him up. ________________________</p>
<p>The sun was shining through the windows of Jon's bedroom, almost blinding Arya. She had been waiting for quite a while now, and it seemed like the sun was slowly rising aswell now. She could now see everything inside of Jon's bedroom, and it was no longer hard to navigate inside of the room. Arya sat up in the bed and glanced down at Jon, who was still sleeping heavily, even though the sunlight hit him right in his face. Arya grinned and slowly got out of bed, stretching her arms a bit. </p>
<p>As soon as she stood up, she could feel how the cold wooden floor felt incredibly uncomfortable on the soles of her bare feet. Shivering, she tip-toed over to Jon's side of the bed. Arya crouched down before him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, hoping it would wake him up, just a little bit. A few moments after, Jon began to groan slightly, his eyes remained closed and Arya could tell he was not a huge fan of the sun shining directly into his face like that. Arya then tip-toed over to the nearest bedpost and looked at Jon as he began to wake up. His body moved around slightly and he was no longer quiet or peaceful. He was starting to abandon the world of dreams amd he was about to return to reality. </p>
<p>Arya's heart began to flutter and excitement filled her veins as soon as Jon's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the sudden light. Arya looked down at herself, making sure her underwear was placed correctly and looked sexy. Finally, Jon looked towards the bedpost where Arya stood. She held a tight grip around it, caressing the wood with the pad of her thumb. Jon's face immediately went from being confused to being turned on. "Arya? What are you doing?" Jon asked, his voice sounded raspier than usual, since he had just woken up. Arya stared at him, her gaze was very intense. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wooden bedpost, rubbing her body up and down in a sensual manner. "Shhh... Not so many questions, Jon. Just relax and enjoy." Arya whispered, a smirk danced on her lips. She could see the sleepiness in his dark eyes and it motivated her even more. </p>
<p>Jon bit down on his lip, hestitating a bit. Then, after a while, he rested his head on the headboard, and intense gaze rested on the half-naked Arya standing before him. Jon could see how she rubbed her half-naked body on the bedpost and Jon could already feel his manhood stiffen. Luckily, he had a blanket which covered up his bare, nether regions. He rested both of his hands on his shirtless stomach, not removing his dark eyes away from Arya. Her moves were so sensual as she danced around the room, rubbing her body against different items which she had found inside of his room. He had never expected to be woken up this way, but it was indeed a very pleasant surprise. Atleast he was not woken up by the sound of Arya vomiting this morning.</p>
<p>Jon ran a hand through his dark curls, admiring Arya's clear and sudden sensuality. He bit his lip as he watched her, "God, Arya... You are so hot." Jon whispered, feeling the lust blooming inside of his body. He watched her from the bed, still feeling slightly sleepy. However, Arya's show made him wake up faster, though.</p>
<p>Arya's slender hand travelled further down her body, and two of her fingers tugged on her panties, teasingly. Jon's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze, "You are so... Sexy." Jon breathed out, watching her every move. Arya smirked, looking briefly up at Jon. She lowered her gaze and leaned against the bedpost. She tugged sensually on her black panties before pulling them down, exposing her womanhood. She made sure to do it slowly, so Jon could see <em>everything, </em>almost in slow-motion. She knew just how <em>hungry </em>Jon would feel watching her doing that. Perhaps, it would even make him feel frustrated aswell. Even better. Jon could feel his heart beating faster in his chest now, and his skin suddenly felt very warm. Arya threw her panties down on the floor, before her hands went to unclasp her bra. Jon could see how her purple hair looked much more visible now, since she had no clothes on. Her pale skin was a great contrast to the darker, purple color and Jon could not have wished for a better view. </p>
<p>Jon's eyes were as wide as they could be now and all traces of his sleepiness had vanished entirely, "Fuck..." He mumbled to himself, feeling his manhood twitching at the sight of Arya standing naked before him. Arya then threw her bra down on the floor aswell, returning her attention back on the bedpost. She wrapped her bare legs around it, feeling how the hard wood scraped against Arya's warm and slick womanhood. Jon watched how she rubbed her womanhood against the bedpost and how she tightened her legs around it. The young man could feel the heat in his cheeks and in the rest of his body as he glanced at her, eyes wide open. Her naked frame looked truly amazing, as it hugged the piece of wood. Jon no longer felt sleepy, not in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Arya, I don't know how you do it, but I don't feel sleepy anymore. All thanks to you." Jon smirked, sitting up in bed, leaning forward slightly in order to get a closer look at Arya's sensual <em>dance</em> moves. He hugged the blanket, which was covering up his nether regions, tighter to his shirtless torso, observing his sister. The naughty girl merely winked at him and swung herself around the bedpost, still with her bare legs tightly wrapped around it. "I figured you deserved a treat, Jon. Hopefully, you will find this fitting." Her voice was low and sensual. Jon grinned, and moved closer to the bedpost, "It is more than just fitting. It is amazing." He murmured, licking his lips in want.</p>
<p>Arya stared at Jon's shirtless body and bit her lip at the sight of his muscular arms and torso. His bare chest looked very kissable, indeed. Slowly, Arya loosened her grip around the bedpost and approached Jon. He looked at her with curious eyes, but he did not say a word. He merely watched her as her naked frame walked closer to him. Slowly, she bent down and planted a wet kiss on his bare, warm chest. Jon moaned at the touch of her warm and wet lips on his bare skin, and he craved more of her. As she bent down, Arya's bare breasts brushed over his upper chest. Jon had to close his eyes and bite down on his lip hard, in order not to touch her. Only a small moan managed to escape his lips and Arya could indeed hear it.  Oh, she could definietly hear it. It was the sweet sound of her plan working out exactly the way she wished it to. </p>
<p>The naughty girl smirked slightly, bending down even further so Jon would be able to feel her breasts' delicious movements even better and more intensely. Her bare breasts felt so warm and soft on his skin, Jon could hardly breathe. It felt like his body had forgotten all about the necessity of breathing. As soon as her breasts abandoned his body, he was left feeling incredibly needy of Arya. However, Arya wanted to tease Jon, so instead of joining him in bed and rubbing her body against him, she walked back to the bedpost. Jon watched her in disappointment as she walked away from him again, frowning a bit. </p>
<p>"Arya..." He hissed, feeling slightly frustrated. Arya smirked and began to move her bare hips from side to side slowly, knowing how it would tease Jon. Jon watched her hungrily, his eyes focused on her hips and their delicious movements. God, he just wanted to take Arya, right there, right now. Everytime Arya turned her head towards him, she smirked and winked at him. "<em>What a damn little tease she is.</em>" Jon thought to himself, growling internally, whilst clutching the now damp blanket closer to his body, so she would not see his erection.</p>
<p>His fingers wanted to touch her everywhere and as soon as she began to touch her breasts whilst swinging her hips, Jon had a very hard time sitting still. Her purple hair touched her bare and pale shoulder, as she moved around her entire body. Her hair swept softly from side to side, no matter what she did. She ran a sweaty hand through her hair, smirking slightly. Droplets of sweat had formed on Arya's forehead and her bare stomach due to all of the intense, sensual dancing. The excitement kept her going, though. Jon gulped, she was too perfect and too delicious. It felt like Jon's eyes were eating her alive, and Arya lived for that feeling.</p>
<p>Without any warning, Jon got up from the bed, not even caring about him being completely naked, without his blanket covering him. It felt like the lust and want had taken over Jon's entire body and mind. He wanted one thing: Arya. Arya did not stop moving her body around as she saw Jon approaching her, with hasty footsteps. In fact, she put her hands on her bare waist whilst rubbing her back against the bedpost, trying to tease him even more than she already had. She arched her back and smirked at Jon, enjoying the look on his face. God, he looked so desperate to touch her. </p>
<p>"My, my... The wolf has finally woken up, I see." Arya murmured, her words coated in a thick layer of lust. She held a tight grip around the bedpost and bit her lip. She spread her legs, so her wet womanhood rested directly on the hard wood. As she looked down, she could see some of her wetness rolling down her legs and the bedpost. The young girl could not help but smirk at the sight. She was certain Jon would see it aswell and find it incredibly pleasing. Jon lowered his gaze and saw the transparent liquid running down Arya's legs and the bedpost, which was now placed between her legs. He groaned, feeling the heat flow inside of his cheeks and in his nether regions aswell. </p>
<p>Jon did not say anything, he was too busy admiring her body. Jon then pulled Arya into a tight embrace, in a rough manner. Arya had not expected Jon to hold around her like that, so at first, she shivered a bit. Then, after a while, she could feel the warmth of his naked body as it clung to her skin, and she immediately felt more calm. The skin-to-skin contact made Arya moan out loud. She still moved her hips around, and she moved her lower body back and forth, so her arse would <em>accidentally</em> collide with Jon's exposed manhood. Jon put both of his hands on her hips, pressing his own body closer to hers from behind. He could feel how her tiny arse moved back and forth, and every single time it hit his stiffened manhood, he would moan and tighten his grip around her hips. His touch was so rough, and it made Arya feel like she was in heaven. She closed her eyes, not stopping her body's movements. Jon groaned and put a hand on Arya's slightly swollen abdomen, "You are so fucking sexy, Arya." Jon rasped in her ear, loving how she moved around her completely naked body in his tight grip. Arya merely moved her arse back and forth faster, well-knowing it would drive him insane. Her hips clashed against his, and Jon dug his nails into her abdomen. </p>
<p>Jon growled against her bare neck and bit her soft skin. Arya squirmed and felt the intensity of his bite filling up her body, which caused her to shiver. "God, Jon..." She groaned, her voice was incredibly low. Jon did not remove his teeth from her neck, loving the sensation of her soft skin between his teeth too much. Arya closed her eyes, moaning out in pain and pleasure. "Oh My God..." Arya whimpered, her breathing sounded heavy all of sudden. It was getting harder for her to breathe, and her chest tightened. The girl squirmed in Jon's muscular arms, feeling how he tightened his grip around her body after each squirm. Jon could feel Arya arching her back, her heart pounded against the palm of his hand as he held around her. </p>
<p>After a few more moments of squirming in Jon's arms, Jon let go of Arya's neck, adoring the bitemark and the bruise he had created on her soft neck. "You are mine now, Arya. Mine. I have indeed marked you." Jon whispered seductively, turning her around in a rough manner, making her face him. Jon put two fingers under Arya's chin, caressing her bare breast with his free hand. Arya bit her lip and nodded her head, loving his touch. She loved being this close to Jon, and she could simply not get enough of his delicate touch. "Jon, I am yours..." Arya choked out, opening her mouth as if she was trying to say something. However, no words managed to escape her mouth.</p>
<p>Arya knew just how to tease Jon and turn him on. The young man could not take the overwhelming feeling of need haunting his body and mind any longer. He had to do something to Arya. Now. Growling, he placed both of his large hands on her bare shoulders, whilst staring intensely into her grey eyes. Arya looked a bit scared, but mostly excited. In one rough movement, Jon forced Arya down on the wooden floor, making her lean against his bed. The cold floor sent shivers down Arya's spine as she was forced to sit down on it. Arya looked up at Jon, feeling incredibly small. She loved when he was the one in charge. He showed her just how dominating he could be. </p>
<p>Arya spread her legs instinctively, feeling the coldness of the floor engulfing her labia. Arya's breath hitched as she felt Jon's presence right behind her. He put a large hand on her bare back, stroking it gently. His gentle touch caused Arya to bite her lip, moaning. "Jon, your touch... It is amazing..." Arya murmured, enjoying how his warmth warmed her up. Jon could feel the sweaty and warm skin of Arya's back as he stroke her. Touching Arya like this was far from enough to satisfy his needs, though.</p>
<p>Jon the. turned Arya's bare body around. He positioned herself between her legs, looking down at the transparent wetness caking her inner thighs. As Jon moved closer to her exposed core, he could feel her warm wetness staining his bare torso. That did not make him any less needy. In fact, it made him even more needy. Arya breathed out, "Please, Jon. Fuck me." She whispered, her eyes widened slightly. Jon groaned and placed his lips on hers. He pushed her even further towards the bed and Arya could feel the cold mattress of the bed rubbing against her bare back. Jon bit her lip and began to caress her bare breasts, "Arya, I need you." He growled against her lips, feeling slightly frustrated. Arya nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Then, take me." She whispered in a very encouraging tone of voice. Jon's heart fluttered as he felt how his manhood twitched at her words. Jon brought his manhood closer to Arya's exposed hole. Jon's hand brushed over her stomach, stopping at her sensitive navel. The man knew just how sensitive it was. Arya's thighs tensed up, his fingers tracing her navel almost made her feel slightly dizzy with pleasure. </p>
<p>"My, my. You are ready for me, aren't you?" Jon whispered in her ear, removing his hand from her navel, focusing on her womanhood now. Arya cried out in pleasure, "Please... Jon." She gasped, feeling how Jon entered her. Arya's wetness submerged the tip of his manhood and it felt perfect. Jon made sure to pin Arya against the bed, "You are not going anywhere now, Arya." He rasped, thrusting inside of her, causing her back to clash against the bed frame. "Ahhh!" Arya groaned, the piercing pain of him penetrating her and her body colliding with the hard bed frame, made her feel slightly crazy. Crazy about him and his touch.</p>
<p>Jon loved to see how he pinned Arya against the bed. She was his small prey, that was for sure. Arya was panting as he moved his manhood in and out of her multiple times, deciding to tease her a bit, just like she had teased him earlier. "Jon! Fuck! I..." Arya did not get to finish her sentence due to Jon placing his lips on her lips again, basically interrupting her. Arya moaned against his warm and wet lips, pulling his body closer to hers. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against hers, as their bare upper bodies collided with eachother. Arya's sore and sensitive nipples brushed over Jon's chest hair as he moved closer to her, which caused her to squirm slightly in her spot, again. The young girl's breath hitched and she instinctively arched her back, her breasts were now closer to Jon's head. </p>
<p>Arya loved the sensation of Jon touching her everywhere, and she craved his touch so much. Her wet core leaked on the floor which created a small puddle of her wetness underneath her nether regions. "Jon, harder..." The girl hissed at her brother, throwing her head back in pure pleasure as he began to thrust inside of her tight womanhood. It still hurt a little bit, even though they had done this many times now. However, the pleasure was way more dominant than the pain. Arya's breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. Jon could feel how Arya tightened around his large manhood and when he felt that, he smirked down at her, "You are stil so tight, Arya. How is that even possible?" He growled in a low tone which was tainted with lust, still. Arya shook her head, "I have no idea." She admitted, kissing his lips again. Jon went deeper inside of her, making her groan and tighten her grip around him. </p>
<p>"This was not a terrible way to wake up, was it?" Arya panted in a teasing tone, moaning at the feeling of him taking up all of the space inside of her abdomen. Or, it felt like that, atleast. Jon smirked, his warm and heavy breath tickled the sweaty skin of her collarbone as he spoke, "This was the perfect way to wake up, Arya."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all you cool cats and kittens! (God, did I just say that? I think I did! Oops!) </p>
<p>Anyway, I just want to wish you a great day! </p>
<p>Take care! Stay home and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Incest, nudity and blood.<br/>This chapter contains something that could seem like a miscarriage! Please, if this trigger you, do not read it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Arya were enjoying one of their lazy afternoons together, just enjoying eachother's lovely company. It was not like they could do anything else than that, though. Luckily, the two of them had not grown tired of eachother even though they had been confined together for quite a while now. They were still enjoying spending so much time together 24/7 so there were no issues. Not right now, atleast.</p>
<p>"Jon? Could you please get me the remote?" Arya mumbled, sitting down on the couch beside Jon. The young man smiled and handed the black remote to Arya, "Of course, M'lady." He teased, ruffling her hair as he leaned closer to her. Arya let out a soft sigh, "Do not call me that." She mumbled, suddenly feeling a tad moody. Lately, the pregnancy-hormones had been quite a hell for them both to endure. Her mood-swings were absolutely awful, and Arya often found herself feeling very confused about everything lately. Jon pouted a bit, "I am very sorry, M'lady..." He grinned, as Arya picked up one of the pillows to throw at him. He knew how much she probably hated him right now. Her mood-swings and grumpiness should be considered dangerous. </p>
<p>"You better be careful now, Jon. You are playing with the fire..." She growled, throwing the pillow at him. As she saw his confused and surprised face, a small laugh left her mouth soon after though. Jon had endured all of her mood-swings and he had tried his best to cheer her up no matter how awful she had been towards him earlier that day. Arya often found herself crying at how kind Jon had been towards her, and even then, he comforted her aswell. Jon was simply amazing, and she was so grateful for him. She had no idea how she would have handled her pregnancy without Jon's help. </p>
<p>"Jon? Could you give me the pickles?" Arya called, since Jon had paused the TV-show they were watching to go to the bathroom. It was true, Arya could get stand up and walk to the kitchen and get the large jar of pickles herself, but she had just gotten incredibly comfortable on the couch. It was not easy at all. Jon had even tugged her in by putting the fluffy blanket over her. Arya heard Jon's footsteps approaching her, then they stopped as the young man listened to what Arya had just asked him to do. "Yes, Arya. I will be right back." Jon answered, walking to the kitchen instead of the livingroom. Arya smirked to herself, loving how Jon would do absolutely anything for her, even though he was very tired himself.</p>
<p>Throughout the last few weeks, Arya had started developing some very weird cravings. She used to hate pickles. However, now, she could not live without them. They were the perfect snack for her right now, and she could simply not get enough of them. Sometimes, she would even dip it in some peanutbutter which tasted like heaven. According to Arya, atleast. According to Jon, Arya was crazy for wanting to eat something like that. Those weird food-combinations made him giggle alot. Of course, he did not laugh infront of Arya, since her mood could change from happy to angry in a matter of two seconds. </p>
<p>As Arya was waiting for Jon to return with the pickles, she could hear a loud and beeping noise, indicating that Arya had just recieved a text. The young woman raised an eyebrow and reached out to grab her phone which was lying on the coffeetable. As soon as Arya unlocked her phone, a lump in her throat immediately formed. Gendry's name could be seen in the middle of the screen. Gendry had sent her a text, apparently. Arya gulped, feeling slightly nervous about opening the text now. What could he possibly need to say to her? Hadn't he said enough at the parkinglot? Apparently not. As she opened the text, she could hear her heart pumping in her ears. What did Gendry want now? What would he say to her? Had he called her parents and told them all about what he had seen at the parkinglot a few weeks ago? Arya had no idea and it freaked her out. </p>
<p>As she opened the text, her eyebrows came together. The text from Gendry left her feeling confused. It read:</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, Arya.</em></p>
<p><em> How are you doing</em>?" </p>
<p>Was Gendry trying to be nice to her? Was he trying to manipulate her? She had no idea. Why did he wish to speak to her again? Sighing, she began to type a text for him aswell. She had actually deleted his number a long time ago, so Arya was rather surprised to see Gendry's name popping up on her screen, since she thought that she had deleted him completely. It was not a pleasant surprise, though. Far from it.</p>
<p>"<em>Hello.<br/>
What do you want</em>?"</p>
<p>Arya did not even want to try to be kind to him. He had betrayed her, and she was not going to forgive him for it. That was simply not going to happen. However, if she was too rude towards him now, he could threaten her. Threaten her with telling her parents and the rest of the Stark-family about what he had seen that late night on the parkinglot. As she was about to type something more considerate and kind, another text popped up on her screen. It was Gendry. Arya's grey eyes widened, he was so fast at replying. It was almost a tad creepy. Was he just sitting around all day waiting for her to contact him or something like that?  </p>
<p>"<em>There is no need to be like that now, Arya. Why do you always think I am up to no good? How is Jon, by the way</em>?"</p>
<p>For some reason, that very last line of his text made Arya's body shake with fury. His entire text made her feel so angry, though. Gendry was always up to no good, so of course Arya was always trying not to talk to him at all. Why did he want to know anything about Jon's well-being? She knew how he did not care about Jon at all. Atleast not in a friendly type of way. If Gendry tried to harm Jon in any way, he would regret it instantly. Arya was not in a good mood now, and poor little Gendry would immediately regret all of his actions. Oh, the boy had no idea what would happen to him, if he tried to do something to Jon. It would not be a pretty sight, though. Arya knew that much. </p>
<p>Arya spent minutes trying to figure out what to reply to Gendry's text. She was in no mood for Gendry's games and all of that. No, she just wanted him to leave her and her family alone. She hated how he had been in contact with the rest of her family. What had he even told them anyway?</p>
<p>"<em>I am fine. We are both fine. Was there anything else?"</em></p>
<p>Arya could simply not help herself, she had to write down that sassy remark. Then, suddenly Jon entered the livingroom, with his hands full of pickles and peanutbutter. Arya gave him a half-hearted smile, feeling very worried now. Of course, Jon immediately noticed that something was wrong. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, "Arya, what is the matter?" He asked her, barely above a whisper. Arya's body shook with worry as she showed him the texts. After Jon had read them all, his body tensed up with fury. "That... That little cunt." Jon growled, mostly to himself. Arya giggled at Gendry's new nickname, "Cunt? I think that is a very fitting name for Gendry, actually. Well done, you are so creative." She giggled, caressing his dark curls. Then, another loud beeping noise interrupted the two of them, as they were cuddling on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Calm down, Arya. I was just asking. I am fine too, thank you very much for asking. I just wanted to make sure that you were still alive."</em>
</p>
<p>Arya furrowed her eyebrows, before she began to laugh hysterically. "Oh My God, how pathetic can he be?!" Arya exclaimed, covering up her mouth as she tried to control her laughs. Jon began to laugh aswell, "What a cunt he is... Make sure that you are still alive... Why wouldn't you still be alive?" Jon questioned, a big grin spread across his face. Arya shook her head, her cheeks were now red from all of the laughing. "God... He probably still thinks that you raped me in the parkinglot. He probably thought you were about to kill me or something like that. The guy is absolutely clueless, he has no bloody idea what is going on. I do not even want to reply to that ridiculous text." Arya mumbled, throwing her phone down on the couch. What was she even supposed to reply to that?</p>
<p>"<em>Well, I am alive. It was incredibly brave of you to make sure I was still alive. I am, once again, so incredibly flattered by your heroic actions."</em> </p>
<p>She typed, loving how absolutely sassy and sarcastic she could be sometimes. That was indeed a gift, which she was incredibly fond of, even though Sansa had always found it very annoying and improper.</p>
<p>Atleast Gendry did not mention anything about him telling the rest of her family about her and Jon. Arya could not even begin to imagine what would happen if Sansa found out about this. Since she loved gossip, she would not be able to keep it a secret. Especially the thought of Gendry talking to Catelyn and Ned made Arya feel so incredibly nervous and anxious. If Jon was being completely honest to himself, he could feel the evergrowing anxiety haunting his body aswell. </p>
<p>Ever since the unfortunate parkinglot-incident, Jon had felt so much hatred towards Gendry. It had been years since Jon had seen Gendry since Arya and Gendry stopped being friends a long time ago. Back when Gendry and Arya were friends, they were actually hanging out alot and he was often at their house. At first, Jon had actually thought Gendry was a decent guy. However, after he had found out about how Gendry had hurt and betrayed Arya, he lost all his respect for him. Nobody should hurt Jon's family, especially not Arya and expect to get away with it. That was for sure. Jon was actually happy about the fact that Arya had broken up her and Gendry's friendship, since it had been incredibly toxic for Arya in the past.</p>
<p>"Arya, do you want the pickles and the peanutbutter now?" Jon asked her, just moments after she had sent the message to Gendry. Arya cracked a small smirk, nodding her head eagerly, "Oh yes, thank you." She chuckled, holding around the glass of pickles, smiling softly to herself. The combination of pickles and peanutbutter truly tasted like a slice of heaven. “Being so sassy all of the time makes me feel so hungry.” She chuckled, finishing up her 5th pickle-peanutbutter snack.</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>Arya and Jon were sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms. They had both been incredibly tired, so they had gone to sleep earlier than usual. Gendry had not written anything to Arya for the rest of the day, which both Jon and Arya were very grateful for. Arya had felt so exhausted after having texted with Gendry. Arya could not even stand thinking about him anymore, and it was almost painful for her to speak his name. He had betrayed her and now it seemed like he expected to be given a second chance. Arya knew what her answer would be, if Gendry asked her about getting one more chance: NO! </p>
<p>In her deep sleep, Arya could feel how Jon's fingers tugged at her white panties and it made her giggle in her sleep. Jon was so obsessed with her body and he just wished to see her naked all of the time, if he could. </p>
<p>Arya felt something weird. It was pretty hard for her to explain exactly what she felt or what the feeling felt like. There was a weird stinging sensation in her lower body, and it did not seem to go away. Slowly, the girl opened her grey eyes, feeling panic going through her body. She had never felt a stinging sensation like that before and if she was being honest, it freaked her out. Alot. Once her eyes were fully open, adjusting to the darkness surrounding them, her eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Arya frowned and mentally sighed, realizing it was only 3 AM. Why did she have to wake up like this today? Everything felt very painful, and she had no idea what was going on. It felt like the pain came from inside of her, weirdly enough. A burning sensation in her abdomen was indeed present aswell. Did it have something to do with the health of the baby or was Arya merely too worried? She had no idea. </p>
<p>Usually, she would not have paid attention to a stinging pain like that, but now, she found herself feeling incredibly concerned about the baby's well-being. What if something was wrong with her and Jon's baby? What if... The young woman could not even think about it, it was too painful and hard. The girl stared up at the empty ceiling, biting down on her lip. Hard. Jon was sleeping peacefully next to her and she was so glad that she had not accidentally ruined his peaceful slumber. That was when she felt it. The warm and wet feeling between her legs.</p>
<p>Groggily, she looked down beneath the blanket which covered Jon and Arya's half-naked bodies. Jon's bedroom was not exactly light at this hour, so it was hard for Arya to see anything at all. Yet, she could still see that the white sheets were no longer white and neither were her white panties, which was the only thing she had worn to bed that night. She put two hands over her bare breasts and took a rather shaky breath. </p>
<p>Arya's heart pounded in her chest, and she felt sick to her stomach as she looked at the sight before her eyes. Blood. Blood had stained the sheets and her panties. The panic inside of her almost left her paralyzed and for a few moments, she could do nothing but look at the crimson stain in shock. The fear did not leave her body. It still lingered and she could not move her body at all. Oh God, what if something was wrong? Sheer panic spread through her entire body as her grey eyes fixed themselves on the bloodstain. </p>
<p>There wasn't all that much blood, but it was still very visible. Too visible. Arya knew one thing: It was too much blood. She was not supposed to be bleeding at all, so it was definietly too much blood. She had to wake up Jon. He had to see this too. Even though she hated having to wake him up, she knew that she had no other choice right now but to wake him up. </p>
<p>In a firm manner, Arya shook Jon's bare and warm shoulder, trying to wake him up, not even caring about him not being able to go back to sleep afterwards. However, waking up Jon was not the easiest task on Earth. He snored loudly and his body did not react to Arya shaking his body. Arya let out a tiny growl, "Jon! Jon! Wake up!" She hissed, the panic stained her words and tone. However, Arya did not really care about her being slightly aggressive now, she just needed to have Jon by her side now. </p>
<p>After a few moments, Jon began to groan loudly, looking very groggy. His eyes narrowed as he tried to look up at Arya, who looked very panicked as she sat by his side. Immediately, as he saw the fresh tears staining Arya's cheeks, his eyes widened and he no longer looked tired. He sat up in bed, placing a gentle hand on Arya's bare shoulder, which caused her to shiver a bit. Jon's dark eyes expressed great concern as he looked at Arya's shaking frame. His sister never cried unless something was completely wrong. That was what scared him most of all.</p>
<p>"A-arya? Oh God, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked her, barely above a whisper. His voice cracked slightly, his thoughts were all over the place. All he got in return was a few loud sobs and sniffling sounds. Arya looked at Jon, sighing. She removed the blanket from her body completely, allowing Jon to see the blood staining her panties and the sheet. At first, Jon looked at Arya, confused about why she removed the blanket the way she did. Almost in a shameful manner. His eyes then travelled further down, though. A huge lump in his throat formed, then. The the young man's eyes widened in fear, his palms got all clammy just by looking at the blood. His eyes travelled further up, stopping at the place where her legs met. Even her thighs had some blood on them. Immediately, Jon jumped out of the bed, putting a hand over his mouth as he tried to gather his thoughts and think straight.</p>
<p>Arya's nervous eyes followed his movements as he stood up infront of her, looking very panicked, just like herself. "J-jon? Do I... Do I need to go to the emergency-room?" Arya bit her lip, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She hated doctors and she did not want to go. Not now. Jon exhaled deeply, trying to figure out what was going on. Jon knew how much Arya hated doctors, so if he could avoid it, he would be more than happy. Perhaps he would be able to see the problem himself, if he had a look at her nether regions. </p>
<p>Jon softly shook his head, stretching out his arm for Arya to hold. Arya linked her arm in his, feeling incredibly tired and weak as she tried to stand up. Her legs were shaking beneath her body. She felt like a penthouse in the middle of a huge storm: Vulnerable and shaky. She clutched Jon's arm tighter, supporting her body against his bare torso as he tried to walk with her towards the bathroom. Navigating through the darkness with Arya hanging on him like that was actually way harder than he had expected it to be.</p>
<p>Arya gulped, "W-where are we going?" She asked him, shivering slightly. She could feel the red liquid running down her leg as she kept on walking, trying to ignore the stinging pain. However, she did not say anything about her leaking at all. Jon held a tighter grip around Arya's body now, feeling the strong urge to protect her from all evil. "I am going to try to see if I can see what the problem is..." He mumbled, wondering how on Earth he could do that. Jon was no doctor, so he had no idea what to look for or anything. Yet, if he could help her in any way and avoid a trip to the emergency-room, everyone would be happy. </p>
<p>"Does your stomach hurt, Arya?" Jon asked her as they approached the bathroom. Arya had a hard time walking, and she had to support herself against Jon's body all of the time in order not to fall. She sighed, shaking her head slightly, "Not really. Not what I can feel right now, anyway." She did not want to admit how the burning sensation in her nether regions was making her feel weaker. She did not want Jon to worry too much and she did not even want to mention it to him, since it was too difficult to think about the baby's well-being. Jon felt a tad relieved when Arya told him that she did not feel any pain in her stomach. "<em>Perhaps the baby will be alright, then."</em> He thought to himself, hoping nothing was wrong. Even though he feared for his unborn child's safety very much. It was not normal for Arya to bleed like that, he knew that much. </p>
<p>As Jon looked down, his eyes caught the thin trail of blood running down her bare legs, leaving small droplets of blood on the floor as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. That did not calm him down, not at all. Arya's body was shaking slightly as Jon made her sit down on the toilet. God, she looked so weak and afraid.</p>
<p>As soon as she was sitting down on the toilet, "I have to see if everything is alright, Arya." Slowly, he slid her bloodstained panties down her legs, frowning at the sight. Arya glanced at him, her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, "Jon? What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice cracking a bit. Jon sighed and gave her a sad smile, "I just need to have a look at you, Arya. I don't think it is a good sign that you are bleeding..." Jon trailed off, pulling her panties further down so they rested at her ankles. Arya groaned in pain, "Just... Please do it quickly." She begged him, placing her hands over her bare breasts, suddenly feeling very cold. Perhaps because it was in the middle of the night and she was very tired and afraid. </p>
<p>"This might hurt a little bit, Arya, but I have to do it." He gave her an apologetic smile, moving his index finger closer to her opening. Jon cringed a bit as soon as he felt the warm liquid drip on his finger. He could feel how Arya's entire body tensed up at his words, a deep yet shaky sigh left her mouth. Finally, Jon had gathered enough courage to insert one, gentle finger inside of her. As soon as Arya felt his finger inside of her, she shivered, gooseflesh appeared on her arms. The stinging pain seemed to intensify as soon as Jon had inserted his finger, even though he had been very gentle. Arya was more than confused now. Never had she ever felt so sensitive. It surely felt as if her entire body was made out of nothing but incredibly sensitive nerves. </p>
<p>Jon grimaced as he gently moved his finger around inside of her, well-knowing it caused her alot of pain. Her small, pained cries broke his heart. God, he hated seeing her in such pain. Yet, he knew he had to do it. What if something was wrong? The hospitals and emergency rooms were already crowded and full, so if Jon could figure out what was wrong with Arya without having to go outside of the house, he would be more than happy. He just prayed it was nothing serious, or else they would have to go to the hospital. Arya took a deep breath as she felt how Jon went deeper and deeper inside of her. The further he got inside of her, the more painful it felt.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry, Arya. I have to do this. I am only trying to help you." He tried to soothe her, hoping his nails would not scrape her inner walls or something like that. As soon as he thought about his nail scratching her insides, he felt something odd brush against his finger. It felt like some sort of tear or somehing like that. As he began to move his finger around inside of her for further inspection, a loud cry could be heard resounding throughout the entire house, "Oh My God! Ahhh! It hurts, Jon, please remove your finger!" Arya cried, clutching her nether regions as she sat on the toilet. Jon could feel how her hole tightened around his finger, making it impossible for him to move it from side to side. She did her best to push her nether regions closer to Jon, so the inspection would go faster but it was so hard and painful. Tears began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably now, his warm finger felt so uncomfortable inside of her.</p>
<p>After a while, Jon finally realized what had caused the excessive bleeding: It was a huge vaginal tear. He then took some pieces of toiletpaper and began to dab her bloodstained vagina. Some of the blood had gotten on the toiletseat aswell, but he did not mind. Arya watched how he tried to clean her up. Slowly, he cleaned up her womanhood and her inner thighs, trying to remove some of the blood. He frowned at how quickly the toiletpaper turned a pinkish color. As he cleaned her labia, a soft moan escaped Arya’s lips. Jon knew he would not be able to hear that sound for a few days now. </p>
<p>It made Arya feel confused, though. If she was about to lose the baby, why was Jon wasting time cleaning her up like that? "Jon? I think something is wrong with the baby... Why are you cleaning me? We need to go to the hospital!" Arya exclaimed, groaning at her own horrible soreness. Jon merely looked up at her, the biggest smile could be seen on his face. After he was done cleaning her with the toiletpaper, Jon tossed it into the toiletbowl.</p>
<p>"Arya! The baby is alright, it seems. The bleeding had nothing to do with the baby. You have a rather big vaginal tear." Jon explained to her, hoping it would calm her down a bit. He moved his finger out of her, wiping off the blood on his shirtless stomach. He did not even care if he got some blood on him. It seemed like the baby was doing just fine, and that was the most important thing. </p>
<p>Arya looked up at him, looking both baffled and relieved. "R-really? Is it just a vaginal tear? But, it hurt so much..." Arya mumbled to herself. Before she got pregnant, her body was not that sensitive at all. It could take alot of pain. Now, as soon as Arya felt the tiniest bit of pain, she would have to lie down on the couch. It felt like her pain-tolerance had changed after she had gotten pregnant or else it had something to do with all of the raging hormones making her more sensitive to everything in general. Jon nodded his head, a small sigh escaped his lips, "I know how much it hurts. I am so sorry, Arya. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that since the tear is inside of your vagina, it will actually heal pretty fast. However, in the meantime, I am afraid we must be very calm and careful... When it comes to sex..." Jon bit his lip. The thought of not being able to have sex with Arya for a few days made him sigh loudly. </p>
<p>Arya's eyes widened, "Does that mean we can't be intimate at all?" She asked him, suddenly all hope left her eyes. Jon softly shook his head, "It depends on what you mean by intimate. We can cuddle, yes. We cannot have rough sex, though. I actually think I am the one who gave you that tear. I am so sorry, Arya." Jon began to think of just how rough he had been with her lately. What if something had happened to the baby? They would have to calm down for a bit, and it was probably a wise thing to do. Jon put a hand on Arya's stomach, "We will have to wait until you have healed completely." He told her, bending down to kiss her stomach, gently. </p>
<p>Even though it annoyed Arya that they would not be able to have sex for a while, she knew it was for her own safety and comfort. She could not believe just how bad her body had reacted to a vaginal tear. She had been in so much pain, and her abdomen had felt as if it was on fire. She still was in alot of pain, although the worry had vanished. Perhaps, it could have had something to do with all of the nervousity regarding the baby's health. All of the nervousity definietly caused her body to tense up, so perhaps that was why everything hurt so badly. She gently caressed his cheek, still sitting down on the toilet with her bloodstained panties still resting at her ankles, "Jon, please do not apologize. You know I love the pain you cause me." Jon smiled at how calm Arya looked now.</p>
<p>He put one of his rougher hands on top of hers, "I just really don't like to see you enduring this kind of pain, though." Jon admitted, sighing softly. It was true, Arya was not very fond of this type of pain either, but it indicated just how much fun they had had earlier, though. Arya looked down and saw how her blood had dripped down in the toiletbowl, making the water a very light, pink color. She frowned at the sight, since she did not like bleeding. For some reason, she did not feel humiliated about bleeding infront of him whilst sitting on the toilet like that, completely naked. Of course the bleeding was very uncomfortable, but it was not something she felt ashamed of. </p>
<p>Arya leaned closer to Jon and planted a kiss on his soft and warm lips. He stroke her purple hair, smiling against her lips. She held around his bare torso, the feeling of his bare and warm flesh raditiating its warmth on her bare body, soothed her very much. Jon's breath hitched as he felt how Arya's warm and damp breasts rubbed against his upper chest as she hugged him. "I have been so rough with you, Arya." Jon mumbled, sighing softly as he caressed her neck. Arya let a small moan escape her open mouth, "I love when you are rough with me, Jon. You know that." She murmured, caressing his chest as she pulled away from the tight embrace. She frowned as her gaze caught the blood which was smeared across Jon's stomach. It was her blood. Jon groaned, it was going to be so hard to avoid having sex with Arya for the next few days. However, he knew it would be the wisest thing to do. </p>
<p>Arya sighed and pulled her panties back up, standing up infront of him. She put a gentle, yet slightly bloodstained hand on his cheek and began to caress him, “I promise you, Jon. As soon as my tear had healed completely, we will get to have rough and hot sex again.” Jon smiled at her words, she always knew just what to say to him. The young man nodded his head, “We will, Arya. It won’t be many days, I promise. Let me help you clean up.” Jon murmured, sliding her panties down her legs again, removing them from her body. Arya looked at him curiously as he did so, “Jon? What are you doing?” She asked him in a gentle voice, taking a few steps closer to him, not even minding her own complete nakedness. </p>
<p>Jon gave her a brief glance as he turned on the water tap, “Before the blood dries, I think it would be a good idea to wash your panties. I hope I can get the stain out.” Jon said, filling the sink with cold water and soap. Arya put a gentle hand on his bare, broad back, “Thank you so much, Jon. You are a true gentleman. I will sit down on the toilet so I won’t leak more blood on the floor.” Arya said, quickly sitting back down on the toilet, her eyes fixed on her shirtless brother. Even though her bleeding had slowed down, she did not want to risk leaking anything on the floor.</p>
<p>Arya bit down on her lip as she watched how he scrubbed her panties in order to get all of the stains out. God, was it sexy and hot? Jon looked down at his hands and sighed as he saw some of the blood staining his fingers. He rinsed them with cold water and then he used the black towel to wipe them off with. Once Jon was done cleaning her white panties, he hung them up on one of the hooks which hung on the wall. “Let us get back to bed, my love. We will clean the rest tomorrow.” Jon said, taking her hand into his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! </p>
<p>I know this chapter was less smutty and more dramatic! I just wanted to put some drama in this story aswell.<br/>So, I did that. </p>
<p>I really hope you are doing alright! 🌸<br/>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, descriptions of body-touching, accidental golden shower (peeing on someone).</p>
<p>If pee or other bodily fluids grosses you out, please don’t read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment Arya and Jon had found out about her vaginal tear, they had been incredibly careful. Jon was the one who was most concerned, of course. Watching how his lover and sister was bleeding did not exactly put his mind at ease. Sure, she had not actually been bleeding all that much, but to Jon, the bleeding seemed excessive. He was so worried about Arya and she knew it. Oh, she knew it. Jon was always worried about her whenever she got an injury of some kind. </p>
<p>Over the past few days, Jon had been watching over her like a hawk, almost analyzing and observing her every move. He had been very protective of her, almost overprotective. When she had finally told him to stop staring at her like that all of the time, he would simply reply that he only did it to take care of her and their unborn child. When Arya heard him saying that, she could not help but melt at his words. Jon was indeed a very sweet guy and he kept proving that to her. How could she be mad at him for wanting to protect her and their child? _____________________________</p>
<p>"Arya? How is the bleeding this morning? Is it just spotting or has the bleeding increased during the night?" The wonderful silence of the livingroom was broken by Jon asking Arya the question which he would ask her every morning. Jon had made some nice breakfast for Arya earlier that day, wanting to spoil her as much as possible. Especially now, since the sudden bleeding had scared them both. The breakfast had consisted of pickles with peanut butter, of course. Arya's cravings had not vanished. In fact, it seemed like her cravings for those weird food-combinations had increased. Luckily, her morning-sickness had gotten slightly better. Only slightly, though. Almost every morning, she would still need to hover over the toiletbowl for atleast thirty minutes. </p>
<p>The two of them were currently cuddling on the couch, sharing their lovely warmth with eachother. Arya always felt so protected whenever he held around her like that. She could always feel him pulling her body closer to his, and it caused her heart to flutter every time. No matter how often he did it, she still felt equally excited about it each time. </p>
<p>Arya turned her head towards him, feeling how his grip around her waist tightened slightly. A smal sigh escaped her lips, her hand went up to caress his cheek, "Jon, I am fine. I am not in any pain, my stomach does not cramp or anything like that. It is just some spotting every once in a while. It is not a constant bleeding, do not worry." She spoke to him in a soft tone, not wanting to upset him. Although, she had to admit that it was kind of difficult not to upset him sometimes, mostly due to her hormones raging inside of her body. Since she did not want to stain the sheets of Jon's bed, she wore a pad whenever she went to sleep, just in case. Jon had told her not to worry about staining anything, but Arya did not want to risk anything. Luckily, she still had plenty of pads left so they would not have to go to the store again. Hopefully, the vaginal tear would soon heal completely and she would stop bleeding. Having to use pads even when she was pregnant sucked very much.</p>
<p>Jon caressed her hair as she spoke, and she could feel how some of the tension in his body vanished. "Really? Oh God, Arya! I am so happy to hear that. It seems like it is about to heal!" Jon said, sounding very relieved. Arya could feel her lips curling into a small smile as she heard his words, "There is no reason to be so scared, Jon. I appreciate your concern but there is nothing wrong with me or the child. We are both in good health." The girl murmured lovingly, putting a hand on her lower abdomen. Even though her bump had barely grown, she could still feel the baby inside of her stomach. Even though it was incredibly tiny, she could just feel that it was in there. Jon smiled, Arya was always the one with the positive attitude and it could definietly be seen. The man placed one of his rough hands on Arya's stomach, taking a deep breath. Feeling Jon's hand resting on her stomach like that caused her cheeks to redden. He almost touched her in a sensual manner... He didn't even have to try, it always came to him naturally. God, her hormones were one big mess. Yet, she could feel a tingling sensation shooting through her entire body as he touched her growing stomach.</p>
<p>"I believe you, Arya. I am sorry for asking you about this constantly, I just... It happens naturally and it is not something I can control." The man bit his lip, feeling a bit weak after confessing something like this to Arya. Arya merely shook her head and another smile danced on her lips, "It is fine, Jon. I just don't want you to worry so much all of the time." She mumbled, cuddling closer to his body. His body-heat could be felt on her skin and it caused her to let out a small moan. Mentally, she cursed herself for moaning like that, well-knowing that they could not do anything for atleast a few more days. She just craved his touch so much, all of a sudden. </p>
<p>Jon rubbed Arya's stomach in a very loving manner. She had never seen him so vulnerable and so... Soft before. He was going to be an amazing father, Arya knew it. Arya kissed his cheek and rested her head on Jon's broad upper chest. As Jon kept on stroking her stomach, one of his hands accidentally touched Arya's sore breasts. Immediately, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and he moved his hand away from her breast as fast as possible. As soon as Arya felt that, she moaned. The raging hormones combined with the cravings of Jon's touch made it incredibly hard for her not to get aroused. Her nipples and breasts were so sensitive at the moment, and she could feel how her nipples hardened at his accidental touch. The girl was certain that Jon would be able to see her now hard nipples through her old and too small t-shirt. She found herself shivering at how her breast was still tingling and reacting to his touch, even though his hand was long gone. </p>
<p>"God, Arya! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that!" Jon apologized, knowing just how hard it had been for Arya to stay <em>calm</em> and take things easy. This would probably make it even harder for her. Arya's heart was in her throat and she had to gulp before she could say anything. "T-that felt amazing, Jon... Please, can we..." She did not even dare to finish her sentence, well-knowing that Jon would refuse to touch her like that right now. He would be too scared. Jon quickly shook his head, opening his mouth, "Arya, no. We cannot do that! We need to take it easy. You need to take it easy. If you get too excited, something bad might happen to the child..." He reasoned, even though he had to admit that the accidental boob-touch turned him on. The warmth of her body soon submerged his and he had to do everything he could not to get carried away. </p>
<p>Arya sighed and rolled her eyes. She did know that Jon was right, but if he just touched her body, it would not be that big of a problem, right? "Jon... I know we need to go easy on the rough sex. But, I am really craving your touch right now. Can't you just... Touch me?" She bit her lip, the feeling of his rough hands touching her bare body already made her feel wet. Jon looked at her, surprised. He knew for sure that if he undressed her, it would be even harder for him to control himself and his actions. Yet, he wished for Arya to feel better and be happy. The man's heart pumped harder and harder as he pressed his lips to hers. He did not even answer her question. Instead, he began to unbutton her jeans. Arya moaned, feeling so incredibly excited about him undressing and touching her like that. He pulled her jeans down her legs and threw them down on the floor. </p>
<p>Arya could feel the leather of the couch sticking to the back of her already sweaty, bare legs. Jon removed her panties aswell, completely forgetting about the pad she had in them. Arya had completely forgotten about the pad aswell, and since arousal was the only thing which occupied her mind, she did not even worry about leaking blood on the couch. Jon only paid attention to her now half-naked body which was now lying beneath his fully clothed body. </p>
<p>Arya whimpered slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of the leather couch rubbing against her bare arse. It is my turn to explore and admire your body, Arya..." He murmured, looking down at her. God, it was such a glorious sight. Jon sat down on his knees, trapping her bare lower body inbetween his legs. God, he really had to do everything he could not to get carried away. He allowed his hand to glide gently between her legs and up her exposed stomach, tickling her navel. Her sex was wet already, and Jon could feel the blood rushing to his manhood as he felt the warm wetness of hers and a few droplets of blood staining his fingertips. Arya winced in mere pleasure, absolutely loving how Jon's hands caressed every part of her almost naked body. </p>
<p>Arya panted, her body felt so hot. It was only as if it was on fire. A fire which Jon had started. The cool breeze from the open window cooled down her bare body though, the hairs on her arms and legs stood up as soon as they met with the cold air. A shiver escaped her mouth, the feeling of the cold air submerging her almost overheating body felt amazing. It was like a cold blanket had been wrapped around her, giving her relief immediately. Jon was indeed pinning Arya down on the couch, she could feel it. He wanted to be the one in charge, after all. Arya could not move her lower body, since Jon was sitting on it, his jeans scratching against her bare abdomen as he moved his body around on her. She could feel every breath he took, they were so close to eachother. </p>
<p>"Explore me, Jon. Every inch of my body..." Arya breathed out, loving the feeling of helplessness submerging her body. Jon was the one who decided if she should be able to move her body around and it turned her on so much. Jon's hands pulled Arya's shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts right underneath the fabric as he removed it from her body. She was not wearing a bra either. Her nipples were hard and as soon as Jon brushed his thumb over them, Arya drew a shaky breath. "You are not even wearing a bra today, I see. Bad girl." Jon rasped in her ear, smiling teasingly from ear to ear. She truly looked like his own little prey as she laid there underneath his body, her body shaking from pleasure. She repositioned herself as best as she could, pushing her lower body closer to his groin. Arya was beginning to love the feeling of Jon's skinny jeans rubbing against her bare lower body.</p>
<p>A moan managed to escape the girl's lips as she felt how Jon observed her naked body, touching it with his hands. His stare felt so intimidating, yet so pleasing at the same time. She felt vulnerable and exposed, something she never felt. Jon growled as he watched her petite body beneath him. His hands ran over her stomach and breasts, he even squeezed her nipples occasionally. He touched her tenderly and sensually, yet he made sure to do it gently aswell. The couch creaked as Jon moved his body around, trying to feel every single inch of her body. The naughty girl had even pushed her hips closer to his, trying to get as much pleasure from him as possible. </p>
<p>Jon caressed her bare nether regions, his jaw clenching as he did so. Arya was so delicious, even more delicious than usual. The man's lips met with Arya's warm collarbone, her cheeks looked flushed as soon as Jon began to plant soft and tender kisses on her body, allowing his fully clothed body to meet her completely bare one. Arya moaned, his wet lips left traces of wetness on her collarbone and she absolutely loved it. She tightened her grip around his strong torso, making sure the arousal she was feeling inside of her would not actually make her fall off of the couch. A low, growling noise escaped Jon's mouth as he tightened his thighs around her lower body, trapping her even more. Her hips brushed against his as she began to rub her body on him, loving the sensation of his clothes irritating her sensitive skin. </p>
<p>Her rosy nipples felt so sore beneath his thumb and it caused Arya to cry out in pain and overwhelming pleasure. Arya could feel the urge to pee building up inside of her. Fuck. Lately, she had started having some issues with her bladder. She would have to pee more often, or else she would pee herself. She would have to run to the toilet as soon as possible. Yet, she did not want Jon's touch to abandon her body. The sudden urge to pee caused the girl's entire body to tense up. Of course, Jon could feel it right away and his big hands stopped touching her, sudden concern filled his eyes. "Arya? What is wrong? Are you alright?" Arya bit her lip, feeling the tension of her full bladder filling up her entire body. Jon was sitting heavily on her nether regions, adding even more pressure to her poor bladder. A whimper escaped her mouth, small, hot tears could be felt in the corners of her grey eyes. </p>
<p>"I... I have to-" Arya did not get to finish her sentence before she felt the uncomfortably, warm sensation of pee trickling down her legs and down on the couch. The sweet feeling of relief shot through her body originating from her tense nether regions, the uncomfortable tension was soon gone. She quickly put a hand over her mouth in pure embarrassment, suddenly wishing she had clothes on. God, why did her body betray her like this? Now? It took Jon a few moments before he understood what had just happened, but as soon as he realized it, his face softened. He was not grossed out by it, not at all. It was not Arya's fault, afterall. "Sweetie, Arya, it is totally alright. You did not do it on purpose..." The man bit his lip, the feeling of her pee seeping through his own jeans felt rather odd. Arya's cheeks looked even more flushed now, and she could hardly stay still. She could see just how much of her pee he had gotten on him and it embarrassed her even more. "Jon... I..." Arya mumbled, she could hardly say anything. Her face was red as a beet and she lowered her gaze, not daring to look Jon in the eyes.</p>
<p>However, he put two fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. "Arya, really, it is alright. I know you did not do it on purpose. This is what happens when you are pregnant." He gently reminded her, giving her a small reassuring smile. Arya sighed and finally nodded her head, covering up her nakedness with her hands, "I just hate feeling so embarrassed about it..." Arya could not help but sob a bit, the feeling of her ruining their sexy and sensual moment lingered. Jon caressed her cheek and quickly shook his head, "Arya, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. This is normal, you are normal. Or, not really since normal is boring and to me you are extraordinary." He chuckled, leaning closer to her to give her a kiss on her lips. Arya blushed at his compliment and chuckled, "You are amazing, Jon. Thank you so much." She murmured against his lips, wrapping her hand around his neck.</p>
<p>"Does it make anything better if I tell you that I actually found it to be quite hot when you peed on me?" Jon joked, playfully hitting Arya's bare shoulder. The girl rolled her grey eyes and laughed, hitting him back, "Jesus, Jon." A wide smile spread on her lips. She could not tell whether he was being serious about finding her peeing on him hot or not. Jon smirked as his eyes flickered over her naked curves, "I meant it, Arya. It was actually pretty hot... You just gave me an accidental golden shower..." He winked, feeling how her pee was already starting to dry on his pants. The leather couch however, that was another story. It was still soaked in pee and Arya had created an entire puddle of pee on the couch. Jon could not tell why he found it to be sexy, though. There was just something about the smell and the warm feeling the warm liquid gave him as soon as it hit his skinny jeans. It was a part of Arya. It had been inside of Arya and for some reason, Jon could not stop thinking about it. Usually, he would not have liked to be peed on by anyone, but this was different. He did not even see it as pee. No, he saw it as another part of Arya which he was lucky enough to get to see.</p>
<p>Arya's eyes widened slightly at his confession. At first, she had no idea what to say. Was this some of his kinks? Arya had no idea. "Are you serious? You really think it was hot?" She asked, a bit uncertain. She started to feel more comfortable again, so she removed her hands which were covering up her nakedness, or trying to. She allowed Jon's eyes to see her again. <em>All</em> of her. Her body was now completely naked beneath him again. Jon smirked and nodded his head, his fingers played with her wet womanhood, "Oh yes. I really did find it very arousing... It is a part of you." He murmured, closing his eyes as he felt her abdomen move beneath him. His fingers were soon enough coated in her pee and her wetness. The man gently wiped his fingers off on her bare stomach, as if he was marking her. Making her his, and his only. Arya moaned and felt how her own juices ran down her stomach. She spread her legs wider, feeling how the puddle of pee on the couch hit the back of her thighs. </p>
<p>Jon smirked and towered over her body, showering Arya with kisses up and down her neck. "Someone is spreading their legs for me, I see." Jon grinned, his voice was teasing and it caused Arya to shiver. She stared up at him with need, "Oh, I am. I need you, Jon. Please..." She croaked out, feeling slightly helpless. She knew they could not do anything too crazy just yet and she was already starting to feel very impatient. Jon gave her a sad smile as he wiped some more of her juices on her exposed stomach. "You know we can't do more than this, Arya. I am sorry, but we have to wait. However, I think I have an idea..." The man smiled at her, getting off of the couch. A sigh escaped the young woman's mouth as soon as Jon got off of her lower abdomen. All of the pressure had not vanished completely and now her body almost felt tired.</p>
<p>Arya looked up at him curiously, wondering what on earth he was thinking about doing next. Arya straightened her bare back and glanced up at him, "Jon, what-" Arya did not get to finish her sentence before Jon picked her up in his arms, causing her to squeal slightly. Her bare body felt so wet and sticky in his arms, but he did not care about that. Jon smirked as he carried her to the bathroom, where he put her down on the cold tilefloor.</p>
<p>"I suppose you need someone to help cleaning you up after your little... accident." Arya could tell Jon was enjoying this very much and she had to bite her lip in order not to make any sounds. Jon turned on the shower, making sure the water had the right temperature. Arya smirked and looked down between her legs, watching how her thighs were sticking to eachother, some pee and her wetness was now dripping down on the floor where she was sitting, waiting for Jon. Somehow, she found the sight to be arousing aswell. Jon found a small washcloth in the cupboard, and he soaked it in lukewarm water. Arya was still sitting on the floor waiting for him as he returned with the wet cloth in his hands. As Jon turned off the shower and crouched down before her on the cold tilefloor, watching how some droplets of blood were dripping down on the floor along with some pee.</p>
<p>Jon frowned as soon as he saw the blood and immediately brought the cloth closer to her exposed womanhood. As soon as the washcloth met her nether regions, she allowed herself to shiver at the feeling. It made her entire body vibrate, and she was certain that Jon could feel it. He used even, precise strokes as he began to clean her core and her inner thighs, making the stickiness and blood vanish altogether. Arya kissed his cheek, feeling very vulnerable sitting before him like that. He was in a position to do anything he wanted to do with her and she would not be able to stop him. He was cleaning the most intimate part of her: her womanhood. God, she was so exposed and vulnerable as she sat down on the floor, her bare breasts pressed against her knees as he spread her legs wider. Her nipples felt so sore as they were pressed against her kneecaps, and it caused her to moan out in pain. </p>
<p>The man ran a wet hand through his dark hair, groaning slightly at the sight of Arya. He could feel the water from the washcloth dripping down on his skinny jeans. His free arm wrapped itself around her naked waist, pulling her body closer to his. His hand felt cold and wet against her boiling hot and sweaty skin. Jon’s eyes watched how Arya’s juices mixed with the clean water, it almost looked like all of her juices were creating an abstract art piece. </p>
<p>Jon put his mouth closer to her ear, his hand began to clean her womanhood in a rougher manner, which resulted in Arya's outer lips feeling very sore. Some droplets of blood dripped out of her and down on the washcloth. Arya’s entire body felt so incredibly damp, it was just too delicious. Jon kissed her collarbone, the humidity of her womanhood submerged his entire hand soon enough, "<em>I will always help you cleaning you up, Arya. No matter how messy it gets."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I know it has been a while since I have updated this book, I am sorry for the long wait! </p>
<p>And just to clarify: Just because the pandemic is slowly and thankfully dying down, I will still be updating this book! Just because the pandemic stops, it doesn't mean that this book will stop. Thank you so much for reading! </p>
<p>Also, things might not go back to normal right away anyway, so I would still like to entertain people and make them think about something else than all of the stuff going on right now! Hopefully, I can spread some more positivity! We all need that right now, since we are all going through tough times. 🌸</p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Nudity, incest, graphic descriptions of sex, cosplay (Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen) <br/>Incest jokes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Arya were having yet another very lazy day. Although Arya's wound had healed nicely, they still needed to take it easy for a while. It was not bleeding anymore, much to Jon's delight. He had been scared for his sister's health, even though he knew it was silly. He could not help it, though. It had been incredibly hard for them both to restrain thenselves from touching eachother too much and too roughly but they knew that it had to be done, or else Arya's wound would never truly heal. They both knew that, and they would not risk anything. Better safe than sorry, as Jon always said.</p>
<p>Arya's morning-sickness had even improved slightly, much to Arya's surprise. Heck, Jon was surprised too, since he had pitied her every single morning, listening to her puking her guts out. He had seen it, too. Oh, the things he had seen could not be described as pleasant or beautiful. Arya had never thought it would go away, since the sickness had been so intense and so persistent.</p>
<p>The days had gone by rather slowly, but atleast they could enjoy eachothers company whilst being stuck at home. The two siblings had watched plenty of TV to let the time pass faster, and today was no exception. Luckily for them, all of the seasons of Game of thrones were available on HBO. Since they both loved the show so much, they had decided to re-watch all of the seasons together.</p>
<p>Jon was holding protectively around Arya on the couch, pulling her body closer to his as he saw her smile. She loved whenever he held her like this, it made her feel so protected. "Do not distract me, Jon. I am watching the show." Arya whispered in a teasing voice as she felt how Jon's hand slowly slid under her old and way too small t-shirt, his rough hands teasing the warm and bare skin just above her navel. Arya's body tensed up slightly as it reacted to his touch, and Jon could feel it. The way her bare stomach moved beneath the palm of his hand said it all. The man smirked at Arya's words and put his mouth closer to her ear, noticing just how focused her grey eyes were on the show. A teasing smirk appeared on Jon's face as he bit down on his lip.</p>
<p>"You have watched this show a hundred times now, Arya." Jon whispered huskily in her ear, his tone slightly teasing. His hand did not abandon her warm flesh at all. In fact, he kept on rubbing her stomach in soft circles as he himself watched the movie. Arya smirked at his words and playfully hit his shoulder, leaning against his body, "And? When you rewatch something, you are supposed to actually watch it, Jon." She giggled, allowing him to touch her sensitive skin repeatedly. His movements were so nice, and Arya did not want him to stop. Jon kissed the top of Arya's head, smiling as he saw her purple hair once again. It reminded him of when he got to be her <em>hairdresser</em> for the day. God, he had been so scared of messing up her hair for good that day. The man did not answer Arya right away. Instead, he looked at her, rather intensely, as she laid there in his arms. When he had not said anything for a while, Arya turned around her head to face him, a playful grin spreading on her small face, "Are you in a coma? You are so quiet." Arya teased, her voice was low, though. Coated in want. Jon could hear that she needed him, again.</p>
<p>Jon brushed some hair away from her eyes, kissing her lips, "I am not. I was just... Watching the show..." He lied, his cheeks turning slightly red. He did not want to admit that he had stared at Arya for a good ten minutes. Non stop. Arya saw right through his lie and began to laugh softly, "No, you weren't watching it. But, you know what? It is alright..." She whispered, pressing the pause-button on the remote. She repositioned herself on the couch, sitting on his lap now. Arya smiled as she ran her hands over Jon's broad chest, using slow and even strokes. Jon's breath hitched slightly, Arya's intense touch made him shiver greatly. He needed her now, too. He pushed his body closer to hers, placing his lips on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. He could feel how Arya gasped against his lips, deliciously. The girl absolutely loved this, he knew it. Arya pulled away from the wet kiss, staring into Jon's dark eyes, "You are one bad boy-" Arya's husky words were interrupted by a loud, unpleasant beeping sound originating from her phone.</p>
<p>They both groaned and looked at eachother for a brief moment, both feeling disappointed. Arya gave Jon an apologetic glare, sighing loudly as she bit her lip. Groaning, Arya got off of Jon's lap, feeling so frustrated that they had gotten interrupted, again. The girl crawled across the couch, reaching out to grab her phone, hoping she would be back in Jon's warm lap in an instant. Her eyes looked at her phone's display, and there she saw what had made that unpleasant beeping noise: Gendry. There was one new notification. This time, it was on Instagram. Quickly, already feeling nervous, she opened the app and scrolled through her feed. She didn't have to scroll for long, before she reached Gendry's new post. Inhaling deeply, Arya glanced at the foolish-looking selfie which he had just posted.</p>
<p>Then, her eyes caught the caption. Her heart stopped for a moment, and diziness took over her entire system. "<em>Incest is... Well, as long as it stays in the family, I suppose! LMAO!"</em> It read. Arya could feel her blood boiling, her fingers hugged the phone tighter in anger. However, not only had he posted that selfie, he had also posted an incredibly offensive meme on his meme-page. Yes, Gendry was one of those guys who thought they were cool if they owned a meme-page. Arya took a deep breath, trying to desperately calm herself down before seeing the other post on his page. It was a picture, and on the picture it said: “<em>How do you know if your little sister is on her period? Your father’s cock tastes bloody!”</em> Written in capital letters, even. Arya’s mouth fell open in disbelief. How dared he?! This was a disgusting meme, and it was so innapropriate for him to post. Of course, it could be funny to say among friends, but this was way over the top, since he had posted it for all of his followers to see. She knew this was aimed at her, and he only did it to annoy her.</p>
<p>Jon seemed to have noticed her sudden mood change and he immediately went over to Arya, holding around her trembling body. "Arya? What is it?" He asked her softly. Arya did not answer him, she merely put her phone in his hands, allowing him to see what she had just seen. As soon as Jon looked at the phone, he frowned, "What a fucking cunt..." He muttered, wanting to comment some kind of mean insult under his <em>oh-so-perfect</em> selfie. Slowly, Jon handed Arya her phone, careful not to show too much anger. However, deep down, he really wanted to slap Gendry. Arya could not help but feel incredibly frightened. She knew that Sansa followed Gendry on Instagram and she knew just how much she used that app all of the time. What if Sansa saw that caption? What if it gave her just enough clues to figure out what was going on between Jon and her? Arya could not bear the thought of their family finding out about their relationship that way. So, she had to do something. Fast. Quickly, she opened her texts and found Gendry's number. She felt so personally attacked, and she wanted him to remove it, now. Before someone else would see it.</p>
<p>In anger, Arya began to type:</p>
<p>"<em>What the fuck, Gendry? What are you doing?!"</em>  Without thinking about it any further, she sent the text. Her hands were still trembling, and she did not even notice how Jon was holding around her body in a tight grip. It felt as if time stood still, and Arya could no longer focus on anything. "Arya... I am so mad at him too. He does it to provoke-" Jon was cut off by another loud, beeping sound. Immediately, Arya looked at the display of her phone, biting her cheek as she read and understood the words of the newly arrived text:</p>
<p>"<em>What did I do wrong now, Arya? Triggered now, are we? I wonder why. ;)"</em> Gendry's text did not certainly not make Arya calm down. In fact, her entire body started to tremble with rage, she just wanted to scream at him. Jon opened his mouth, but he closed it again, figuring that it would not be wise of him to speak now. Pregnancy hormones, rage and hatred was not the best combination on earth and Jon began to feel slightly intimidated and scared. Arya could be violent if she was angry enough and it seemed like she was definietly angry enough now. Before Arya was about to answer Gendry, Jon took away her phone, giving her a soft smile. Arya's eyes looked wild, "What the fuck are you doing, Jon?! I was about to teach him a bloody lesson! Give it back!" Arya yelled, stretching out her hand to try to reach the phone. However, Jon was taller than Arya, so he could hold it up high enough so she would not be able to reach it. He shook his head, gently, "No. Arya, he only does this to provoke us. Stop answering him!" Jon commanded, now in a stern voice.</p>
<p>Arya bit her lip, now feeling a tiny bit scared of Jon. He never raised his voice at her, only when he was very angry. The girl calmed down a bit, not wanting to argue with Jon anymore, "I just... I just wanted to teach him a lesson." Arya mumbled, sighing a bit. Jon sighed too, lowering Arya's phone slightly. He understood why she wanted to teach Gendry a lesson, but he also knew what that guy was like. He could be so mean, and judging from huis recent text, he would not be any less mean to Arya this time. Both of the Stark-siblings knew one thing for sure though: Gendry Waters was incredibly jealous, which was why he acted the way he did. Jon put down Arya's phone on the table and pulled her in for a tight hug, "You donmt have to explain anything, Arya. I know. However, he does not deserve your attention." He murmured in her ear, softly, kissing her cheek. Arya blushed a bit, "You... You are right, Jon. I am just so angry..." She sighed, her hands running up and down his back. Jon moaned, "Should we continue?" Arya could not hide the smirk on her face, her anger was starting to vanish slightly as she felt Jon's warm body against hers.</p>
<p>Then, Arya's gaze caught the screen of the TV, which showed a still-picture of Daario Naharis and Daenerys Targaryen, who were... enjoying eachother very much. Arya's eyes did not abandon the rather exciting image, and she could not help but feel excited when looking at it. Jon looked down at Arya, curious, since he could feel her heart pounding faster and faster against his. "Arya? What is it?" He whispered, his warm breath submerging her ear-canal in the progress. Arya shivered slightly, his warm breath pulling her out of her trance. She looked at Jon, feeling rather embarrassed now, since she was starting to get wet, "I just... Looked at the TV..." Arya mumbled, pointing at the screen. Jon raised an eyebrow and turned around. At first, he had no idea what was going on. Then, he saw what was happening in that still-picture. His cheeks turned a pink color and his mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert, "Does it... Turn you on?" Jon asked Arya, carefully. Arya softly nodded her head, feeling slightly embarrassed about admitting it openly to Jon. At first, the young man looked rather surprised at her answer. However, after a few moments, he smirked a bit at Arya, "Oh, is that so? You find Daario and Daenerys' relationship... hot?" He asked her, barely above a whisper. Arya's grey eyes widened slightly, "Y-yes... I do." She admitted, a small, soundless sigh followed her words. She knew how Jon hated Daario Naharis, so it would be hard to convince him to...be like him.</p>
<p>Her whole body tensed up as she felt how Jon's hands traced her bare arms, almost in a merciless manner, and she could feel gooseflesh appearing on her skin due to his touch. "I... Really like their relationship." Arya said, this time, her voice sounded very sensual and seductive. Maybe, just maybe Jon would agree to play a little with her. Jon studied her face closer, "You know how much I hate Daario..." He started, his rough hands sliding under her t-shirt, cupping her bare breasts in a firm and tight grip. As soon as Jon's arms and hands brushed against her navel and stomach, Arya flinched and bit her lip. It felt as if Jon had lit a fire inside of her abdomen, just by touching her like that. "You love this, don't you?" Jon asked in a raspy voice, leaning down to bite her earlope tenderly. Those places he was so busy touching, were some incredibly sensitive places and Jon knew it. Therefore, he kept touching her, his fingertips softly brushed over her navel every once in a while. Arya's breath hitched, "Oh... Jon, please..." She begged him quietly, without really knowing what she was begging for exactly. She did not want him to stop, though.</p>
<p>The feeling of Jon's rough hands on her bare breasts messed with Arya's head, and she could hardly stand up straight any longer. Her legs were shaking beneath her and she could feel even more wetness appearing between her legs, threatening to stain her panties and her jeans as she allowed herself to think about Jon's fingers on the bare skin of her very sensitive breasts. Arya moaned, feeling the sweet and sensual feeling of Jon's touch creating an orgasm within her body. "J-jon..." Arya choked out, pushing her hips closer to his, wanting to feel his body on hers. She knew she would have to be very seductive if this was going to work. She could feel how Jon tightened his grip around her breasts, one of his hands travelled down to touch her hip. Another moan escaped from Arya's mouth and it was hard for her to think straight, the arousal was clouding her thoughts entirely. Yet, somehow, she got an idea. A brilliant idea, even. She had a silver/blonde wig from a school-play. If she put that on, and perhaps one of Sansa's dresses, it would seduce and tempt Jon. Slowly, but determinded, Arya wiggled herself out of his grip, much to Jon's dismay. "Where are you going?" He asked her, already missing her warmth. Arya smirked and shook her head, "You will see, Jon. Wait here." She muttered, running to her own room. On her way to her room, she could feel the excitement bloom in her chest, and the wetness between her lips threatened to drip down on her panties as she ran. It was their dirty little secret. This would surely make her forget about all of the bad things and Gendry. She needed to forget about it.</p>
<p>As soon as she made it inside of her room, she ran over to her old wooden chest. She opened the lid of the chest and began to furiously dig inside of it with both of her hands, hoping she would be able to find her wig. She would find one of Sansa's dresses to wear afterwards, but right now, the most important thing was to find the Daenerys-wig. Groaning, she emptied out all of the chest's contents, desperately searching for something silver among all of the dark pieces of clothing. "Where are you?" Arya mumbled to herself, looking through the entire pile of dark, old clothing. She would have to throw out some of the clothes soon, since she was never using any of it and it just took up all of the space inside of her chest. Then, after she had been searching for what felt like a forever, her eyes finally spotted some silver in the middle of the darkness of the pile. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the wig and looked at it. All of the memories of the school-play filled up her body and a small smile spread across her face. When Arya looked down at the pile again, she saw a blue wig aswell. For a moment, she stared at it. In the books, Daario Naharis would have blue hair, a beard and golden teeth. Perhaps she should take the blue wig with her, then Jon would look more like Daario. During the quarantine, he had actually grown a small beard himself, so Arya would not have to find something for him to wear as a beard. The golden teeth... She tried to look through her chest but found nothing golden. She figured that the beard and the blue hair would do, though. Turning her attention back on the silver/blonde wig, she smiled softly to herself, allowing the memories to flood her mind. </p>
<p>Back then, her mother had insisted on her audtioning, even though it was the last thing Arya wanted to do. If she got the role, she would be a princess, and she would hate that. However, she did as her mother told her to do and auditioned for the role as Princess Aurora in The Sleeping Beauty. Somehow, she managed to get the role, much to everyone's surprise. She would have to wear that blonde/silver wig, though, since her own hair was so short and dark. It had been a horrible play, but Arya could vividly remember how Jon had supported her while she was on stage, and it had helped her alot. He had given her soft smiles, small nods and little things like that throughout the entire play, and therefore, the play had become one of Arya's fondest memories. The bitter-sweet feeling of melancholy and nostalgia soon filled her entire body, warming up her heart and tearing it apart over and over again.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, she walked inside of Sansa's bedroom to look for a beautiful dress. She would have to look like Daenerys as much as possible, after all. The young woman opened up the closet, frowning at how many dresses her sister had. How on Earth was she supposed to choose just one? Arya looked at them all, until she found the perfect kind of dress: A dress made out of light, silky fabric. "Daenerys could wear something like this..." Arya mumbled to herself, closing the door to Sansa's closet, her eyes fixed on the sparkling dress in her hands. Her hands caressed the soft silk, each stroke made Arya smile since it felt as if the fabric was tickling the palms of her hands. Gently, she unbuttoned her old jeans and let them fall to the ground. She stepped out of them, feeling the cold air hitting her bare thighs as she did so. Shivering, she removed her old t-shirt and bra, throwing everything down on the bed. Smirking, Arya removed her already wet panties, not even thinking about how she would have to clean Sansa's dress very, very thoroughly before giving it back to her. Not even thinking about how the wetness between her legs would stain the dress, Arya slid on the dress, moaning slightly as she felt how the silky fabric caressed her sensitive, bare body and skin, hugging her almost. The wolf-girl put on the wig and smirked at herself as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Oh, Jon would love this.</p>
<p>Arya walked down the stairs, biting her lip as she pictured Jon's reaction to her new outfit. Jon was sitting in the livingroom, staring out at the window as he heard noises behind him, which sounded like footsteps approaching him. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around to see what was going on. However, as soon as he did that, his jaw dropped completely. Arya was standing infront of him, wearing a blonde wig and her dress... Her dress was made out of the finest, thin silk which caressed her curves. Her very <em>bare</em> curves. Jon could tell that she was naked beneath the silky fabric and the mere thought made him feel incredibly warm. His manhood began to stiffen at the sight before him.</p>
<p>"A-arya..." Was all he managed to choke out as the young woman moved closer to him. A smirk spread across Arya's face as her hand caressed his arms in a gentle manner, "Shhh. I am not Arya, I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The DragonQueen..." Arya spoke in a low, yet confident voice. Jon's heart began to pound in his chest as he looked at his sister. He could no longer resist touching her, so in a swift movement, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his hands already felt sweaty and hot on the cool silky fabric of her dress.</p>
<p>Arya moaned, feeling how her bare womanhood brushed against her dress, "Daario Naharis... What a naughty man you are." She whispered seductively, placing her mouth on his exposed neck. The feeling of Jon's warm hands felt so intense, since the fabric was so thin, so it basically felt as if he was touching her skin directly. In a swift movement, she placed the blue wig on top of Jon’s head, smirking to herself as she did so. Now he looked even more like Daario and Arys lobed it. At first, Jon frowned, touching the wig with his fingrtips, “What is this?” He whispered, feeling confused now. Arya sighed and shook her head, “You are Daario Naharis. You need to have blue hair. The beard... Well, you already have it.” Arya murmured, her fingers touching his beard gently and seductively. Jon truly hated Daario’s character, but Arya was just so... perfect in that wig and the dress. He would have to do this. It was like her body was telling him to play along and stay in his character, even though he disliked Daario with all his heart. </p>
<p>Jon shivered as he felt her warm and wet lips planted on his neck, "My DragonQueen. I will do anything to serve you." Jon whispered, feeling her pubic bone and her womanhood brushing against his thigh as he pulled her closer to him. A teasing look appeared on Arya's face as she looked at Jon, who was just starting to figure out what was going on. Arya could feel the arousal build up in her abdomen as Jon touched her, "Daario... Please serve your Queen." Arya moaned, pressing her thighs against his. Jon moaned, loving the feeling of Arya's petite body against his rough one, "I will serve my Queen very well, I promise." He rasped in her ear, closing his dark eyes as he absorbed her touch. Arya panted, her heart was pounding harder and harder in her chest, she wondered if Jon would be able to feel it beating hard against his. Jon picked up Arya, his hands caressing the silky fabric as he did so. Arya let out a surprised squeal, feeling how she was almost floating in the air now, the only thing which supported her body was Jon's strong arms. The man smirked and walked over to the couch, "My Queen will get what she deserves..." Jon murmured, his voice coated with want as he threw down Arya on the couch.</p>
<p>Arya's chest rose and fell more times than she could count and she was already completely out of breath, "Oh, I surely hope so. You have to prove yourself worthy of my time." Arya spoke, like a true Queen would. Her words sent shivers down Jon's spine as he ran a hand through the blonde locks of the wig, "I will not let you down." Jon reasurred her, his eyes fixed at her hard nipples which were poking through the fabric of the dress, indicating that Arya was not wearing anything underneath her dress. "<em>This makes it even more naughty and sexy."</em> Jon thought to himself, not allowing the words to escape from his mouth. He had always hated Daario's character, but for some reason, he loved acting like him. Arya's grey eyes were full of excitement as she looked into his, her hands had gotten slightly clammy as she ran them both through Jon's dark hair.</p>
<p>"You better show me what you can do, then. As Queen, I have many important duties and I shall not keep my people waiting because of you..." Arya bit her lip, her body trembling as Jon ran a hand down her exposed cleavage. The man smirked and shook his head, sliding his hands underneath the fabric of her dress, making sure to brush over her nipples, "Is that so, my Queen? Oh yes, it is true, you have many <em>important duties </em>to take care of." His fingers teased her hard nipples, and as soon as Jon tightened his grip around them, giving them a small pinch, a moan escaped Arya's mouth. She arched her back, opening her mouth, "Oh, Daario." She whimpered, throwing her head back, her wig almost falling off in the process. His hands felt so... savage and wild on her body. She felt so weak in his grasp, but strong at the same time. She was the DragonQueen, afterall.</p>
<p>Jon leaned further down and kissed Arya on her lips, roughly. Her lips tasted so sweet, and it felt as if she lit up a fire inside of him. Arya moaned against his lips and gasped slightly, "Make me feel good. Prove your loyalty to me." She whispered in a small voice, feeling how Jon's hands were beginning to remove the dress from her body. Slowly, Jon slid down the dress, hearing the moans of Arya as he did so. The girl could feel the soft fabric abandoning her body as Jon took it off of her.</p>
<p>As soon as the dress was off of her body, Arya could feel the cold chill of the air hitting her warm and slightly sweaty skin. The sensation of the coldness and the warmth made her shiver. The man looked down at her naked body, faking a frown, “What a naughty, naughty Queen you are, Daenerys. Not wearing anything underneath your dresses? That is very bad...” Jon moaned, his hand brushing over her already damp womanhood. It was true, the silky dress which Arya had just worn had certainly not left much for the imagination. Arya looked up at him, “A Queen can wear whatever she wants to wear, Daario. You should know that.” Arya said, her jaw clenching slightly.</p>
<p>Jon planted several kisses on Arya's bare and warm stomach, putting the dress down on the floor. The girl whimpered as she felt Jon's hair stroking her navel, teasingly. Arya's body tensed up as soon as she felt his warm and wet lips on her sensitive abdomen and navel. She put a hand behind his head, pressing his face further down on her stomach. "What a loyal man you are..." She breathed out, pushing her hips closer to his as her hands began to undo his skinny jeans. Jon watched her tiny hands' movements as they slowly slid his skinny jeans down his legs, "Are you ready to ride the dragon, my sweet Khaleesi?" Jon growled, hissing as he felt her nails scraping the skin of his thighs. Arya smirked, her body felt as if it was on fire, "I was born ready." She panted, her smile tainted with clear mischief. Her hands slid under his shirt, Jon bent down to make it easier for her to take off his shirt. "I will not dissapoint you, that is for sure." Jon whispered, his hands resting on her bare breasts, digging his nails into the soft skin of her breasts. Arya stretched her arms up in the air, making her bare breasts even more accessible and vulnerable, since she could no longer hide them with her arms. She removed Jon's shirt in a swift movement, admiring his bare stomach. His body's radiating warmth hit her bare skin, engulfing her, "You surely are very bold today, aren't you?" Arya purred in a naughty tone, her fingers pinching Jon's navel gently. A low growl escaped Jon's mouth and in return, he pinched her nipple, marking her his. Arya arched her back, loving the pain his fingers caused her. She wrapped both of her arms around Jon's now bare back and pulled him closer to her exposed body.</p>
<p>The man's hands ran up and down Arya's hips, giving them a single smack everytime he touched the top of her thighs. Each time, a tiny groan could be heard escaping Arya's sweet little mouth, as some kind of response to his touch. The blonde hair of the wig fell perfectly down on her shoulders and Jon found himself wondering whether or not she would be able to cover up her tits with it. The more he thought about her and felt her, the harder he got. His manhood throbbed, and Arya's eyes were fixed on it. In a teasing manner, she stroke his lenght with the back of her hand, "So this is the dragon you are talking about?" She asked him, her grey eyes looked needy already. This made Jon feel even more hard, but he had to stay in his character. He nodded slowly, looking her up and down, eating her body with his eyes, "Oh yes, it is. The dragon is very hungry..." Jon murmured, licking his lips. He knew Daario was no dragon, but God, it just sounded so good. It would make him feel more cool aswell.</p>
<p>The man could feel some wetness dripping down on the couch, slowly hitting his bare skin as he placed his thigh between Arya's delicate legs. Her warm and wet womanhood was throbbing against his thigh and Jon could feel it. Her wetness submerged his skin, slowly but surely. At first, Arya felt rather embarrassed about leaking her wetness on him like that, but as soon as she saw his smirk, she herself smirked. "And, my Queen, as far as I can see, you will be the perfect one to ride the dragon." His voice sounded hoarse in Arya's ears now, in a way it almost sounded scary. In a good way. Intimidating. Jon shivered, a warm feeling spread through his veins the more he felt her wetness coating his thigh. He felt so dominating sitting like this, he had complete control over her. Arya panted, "Definietly. I really want to ride the dragon..." She whispered, tightening her thighs around his thigh. Now, his bare skin brushed directly against her womanhood, and of course, Arya loved that. She started to rub her body furiously against Jon's, digging her nails even further into his skin as she did so. Jon smirked and spread her legs even further, looking directly between her legs. Her wetness was still dripping out of her core and all Jon wanted to do was lick it all up. However, he had promised his Queen that she would get to ride the dragon and he did not wish to dissapoint her. </p>
<p>Jon repositioned himself on the couch, removing his hand from between her legs to support himself as he did so. Once he laid on his bare back on the couch, he placed Arya's body on top of his. He spread her legs so her warm womanhood would rub directly against his lower stomach. He could already see some of her wetness staining the hair of his manhood as she sat on top of him like that. Arya shivered, first the shiver felt cold, then it felt incredibly warm. The feeling of Jon's pubic hair tickling her labia and walls made Arya bite down on her lip hard in order not to moan too loudly. Arya straddled his torso with both of her bare legs, pressing her nether regions further down on Jon, "What a big dragon you are..." She whispered, her hand went down to caress his shaft. Jon threw his head back, numerous growls could be heard. His rough hands played with her breasts as she caressed his shaft. Arya opened her mouth, her eyes stared at Jon, yet no words came out. The arousal was too intense for words.</p>
<p>As Arya moved around slightly in Jon's lap, her bare arse touched Jon's penis, "I better take care of this." Arya whispered with a smirk, looking at how it was throbbing due to her delicate touch. Instinctively, Jon pushed his lower body closer to Arya, wanting her to ride the heck out of him in an instant. He could feel her blonde wig brushing across his bare chest as she bent down, giving him small kisses on his chest and collarbone. "You need a good treatment. It is exhausting to serve a Queen all of the time." Arya mumbled in a low voice against his skin, biting his collarbone gently. Before Jon could even respond, Arya lifted herself up slightly, moving his manhood closer to her opening. He held her perky breasts tighter than ever in his hands, his eyes widening in excitement of what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Slowly, his penis entered Arya's slick hole, making the young woman groan out loud. The sharp, burning sensation of Jon penetrating her sore hole ran through her veins as she felt Jon deep inside of her. Her womb felt tight and tense and her walls immediately tightened around Jon's lenght. He looked at her, eager was present in his dark eyes now. Once the burning sensation and pain had lessened slightly, she began to move her body back and forth, as if she was riding the wildest horse on the planet. Jon groaned and began to rub himself against her aswell, her movements turned him on so much. His entire body was rocking along with hers, almost copying her movements. "The dragon knows how to bite..." Jon whispered, placing some of her warm skin between his teeth, biting down on it slowly every single time she moved her body forth towards his strong body.</p>
<p>Arya moaned, she was sweating underneath her wig but she did not care, she loved being the DragonQueen. Jon could feel more wetness submerging his manhood the more she kept moving her body around, pressing herself down on his penis. "My Queen is very wet, indeed." Jon said, putting both of his clammy hands on Arya's bare hips, as if he was trying to push her even further down on him. Arya could feel how Jon's manhood took up all of the space inside of her nether regions, "I certainly am. It is all for you." Arya opened her mouth, her hole already felt sore and her breasts felt sore aswell since they had been wiggling alot due to her furiously riding Jon. Arya moaned, arching her back, "You are so wild, aren't you, Daario?" The girl rode Jon faster now, he could have sworn that he had been able to feel the very end of her hole. Atleast it surely felt like it. It felt as if he was able to go deeper and deeper inside of Arya and it pleased him so very much. Jon bit her skin again, this time in a rougher manner than previously, "My dear Queen, you have no idea. I can be so rough..." Jon trailed off, one of his hands stroke Arya's wig now. She actually did look alot like Daenerys.</p>
<p>Arya grinned and kept moving back and forth, loving the pleasure and the pain which it gave her. Her moves were so delicate, yet so rough at the same time. Jon could simply not get enough of her, "Keep going, my Queen! You please the dragon so much." Jon moaned, feeling how he came closer and closer to his orgasm. His abdominal area felt tense and he would need some kind of sweet relief soon enough. Arya tightened her thighs around Jon's torso, feeling how close she was. The sweat appeared on her forehead as she closed her eyes, feeling how intense the pleasure was. "Daario, oh God!" She whined, placing both of her hands on Jon's broad chest, supporting herself as she felt herself getting slightly dizzy from the arousal and the intimacy. After a few more movements, Arya could feel the sweet and hot sensation of her orgasm spreading through her abdomen at a very fast pace.</p>
<p>For a moment, she felt paralyzed, unable to move. It felt as if time stood still for a moment, and Arya could not respond to any words. Dark spots appeared before her grey eyes every once in a while. Was she seeing stars? It would be black stars, then. Jon panted, looking up at Arya, "My Queen, is everything alright?" He asked her, well-knowing that she was merely feeling the intensity of her orgasm. Arya breathed out, "I-i feel very good. Very, very good." She replied breathlessly as she felt Jon's manhood throbbing inside of her. Those words were enough for Jon. The feeling of her riding him mercilessly still lingered and he could no longer hold in his seed. Soon enough, the warm feeling of Jon's seed staining her inner walls could be felt, causing Arya to shiver. A mix of his seed and her wetness dripped out of her opening, right down on the couch. The man was out of breath, staring at the very naked Arya wearing the blonde wig did certainly not make him calm down. Not in the slightest. In fact, the very sight of her naked body made him want to feel her on his body over and over again.</p>
<p>Arya moaned, her hole felt so stretched out and it was so incredibly sore. The familiar feeling of being ripped apart spread through her veins, leaving her feeling rather numb. In a pleasant way, though. A happy way. Her womb even hurt a bit. The young woman ran her fingers over Jon's bare and slightly sweaty chest, softly, "Daario Naharis... You have certainly proved your worth and loyalty to me." Arya whispered in a seductive tone, her mind suddenly full of naughty and innapropriate thoughts. Jon jerked his head towards Arya, the cool breeze within the livingroom caused gooseflesh to cover up both of his arms. Jon let out a small sigh, Arya could not tell whether it was a sigh of relief or exhaustion.</p>
<p>The man ran a warm hand down her stomach and breasts, caressing her bare skin, her body shivering as he touched her. Jon loved that he knew about all of her very sensitive places of her body. It made it easier for him to drive her crazy like that, since she would think about nothing but him and his touch. Her skin was still very hot and wet, "I am very glad to hear that. I cannot say I am surprised, though. I never disappoint." Jon smirked, kissing Arya's bruised lips. As Arya bent down, Jon could feel the hair of Arya's wig, stroking his bare chest, like feathers. Another moan escaped the young man's mouth and it surely caught Arya's attention. Smiling slyly, she looked down at his abdomen, her hands squeezed his bare skin, "<em>The Queen demands a second round."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This kind of cosplay was actually not my idea! It was @Mypreciousnico's amazing idea. Thank you so much for that wonderful idea, my King!  </p>
<p>Also, I am sorry my updates have been rather slow here. About a week ago, I fell and I hit my head very badly. This is my first story i have written after the bad concussion I got after my fall. I hope my writing is still good, since I feel rather weird after my fall. Sometimes, the words don’t even make sense anymore, it feels odd. I am trying to recover though! </p>
<p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>Blood, incest, nudity, graphic description of miscarriage. If any of this triggers you, please don't read! I know those topics are very sensitive. Now you have been warned!</p>
<p>If you don’t like it, don’t read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The livingroom felt warm and cozy, even though it was very cold outside. The wind was howling and it could be heard throughout the entire house. Usually, those noises would frighten Arya. However, today things were very different. It was almost... comforting to hear the wind and feel the way it made the house move slightly from side to side. Atleast that was what it felt like. Although the sound of the wind seeping through some of the cracks in the walls was rather eerie, Arya felt very protected and not too scared. It was like she was living inside small bubble, which was impossible to burst. It was like nothing could ever harm her ever again, and that made her feel at ease. For the first time, Arya was not terrified of the noises. Not at all.</p>
<p>The young woman could feel how Jon's warmth engulfed her entire body, as they were both lying on the couch, just like they did so often. Arya smiled to herself, cuddling closer to Jon. The day had been so nice and quiet, and Arya was feeling incredibly good. The nausea was gone, and she was not as moody as usual. However, she knew that could change before she knew it, so she chose not to be too excited about it just yet. She could hear Jon's slow breathing as his hands began to massage the back of her scalp. Oh, he knew just how much she loved that kind of massage.</p>
<p>"Hmmm... It feels so amazing, Jon. Keep going, please." Arya croaked out, her voice sounded oddly scratchy and deep, as if she had just woken up from a long nap. She pressed her arse closer to Jon's nether regions while smirking to herself, well-knowing what she was doing to him. She could not help it, though. She needed to feel him. The young woman was craving his touch and affection so much it almost hurt. Even though Arya could not see Jon's facial expression, she could tell that he was enjoying this very, very much. Arya could just imagine the smirk across his face. Jon's touch went from being very gentle to being rough. Arya bit her lip, "Rough now, are we?" She teased him, loving how he could both be <em>oh-so-gentle</em> and <em>oh-so-rough</em> all at the same time. Apparently, it was very easy for Jon to do both.</p>
<p>Jon did not say anything. Or, that was not entirely true. A few, very frustrated noises escaped his mouth every once in a while. Especially whenever he grabbed a handful of Arya's purple hair. His protective grip around Arya's body tightened aswell, and now it would be impossible for Arya to escape from him. Arya listened closely to the sounds which escaped Jon's mouth, and she had to bite her own cheek in order not to make too many, slightly unpleasant sounds. Although Jon had probably heard all of the sounds before, she did not want him to hear them again. She would do her best to control herself, although it was not easy at all. "You will be the death of me, Arya Stark." Jon let out a small growl, his tongue licked his lips. If only Arya had been able to look inside of his dark eyes. Oh, she would then have been able to see just how much he wanted her. How much he craved her.</p>
<p>For a moment, the entire livingroom was rather quiet, and only the sound of the old couch creaking every once in a while could be heard. Arya could feel her heart pumping hard in her chest, just like a drum. She felt so... light and happy. It was weird, she had never been that happy before and it was a complete new feeling for her to experience. She did not complain, though. Her stomach felt as if it was filled to the brim with bubbles and so many other things. Good things. Arya raised an eyebrow, the feeling of Jon's hot breath brushing against the back of her slightly sweaty neck caused the small hairs on her arms to stand up.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jon's large hand went underneath Arya's old t-shirt. The woman shivered at the sudden and very intimate touch. Her breath hitched as she felt how Jon's hand touched some of the very sensitive areas of her stomach. She could feel how his hand brushed over her navel. Since Jon knew it was one of the highly sensitive areas of her body, he used his thumb to teasingly brush over it one more time. A small moan escaped Arya's lips, "Gosh... Jon, you... You know this is very sensitive..." Arya growled as she respositioned herself on the couch, pressing her arse further towards the lower part of Jon's body. Another growl could be heard. This time, it came from Jon. His large hand brushed across the soft skin of her swelling belly. His hand stopped moving right at the middle of her stomach, it was almost like it was resting right where the baby was resting, too. A smile spread across Arya's face as she felt Jon's warm hand on her bare stomach.</p>
<p>She put her own small hand on top of his, gently. Her thumb caressed his thumb, "This is so amazing, Jon. Can you feel anything?" Arya asked, barely above a whisper, her grey eyes looked rather excited. Now it was Jon's turn to smile widely, a small chuckle followed his smile. Oh, his sister had always been rather impatient, and this time was no different, "I haven't felt any kicks or anything, yet. I think it is too early to feel anything, but I will keep my hand right here." He reassured Arya, planting a kiss on the back of her neck. Arya nodded her head slowly, "I think you are right. We need to be more patient." She mumbled, sighing a bit. Jon chuckled again, "You mean, you need to be more patient. As far as I can recall, I have been pretty patient." Jon said, caressing Arya's abdominal area. The woman rolled her eyes, but then she allowed a small laugh to escape her mouth. It was true, afterall. She was the impatient one, not Jon.</p>
<p>Jon began to move his hand further up on Arya's stomach. Shuddering, Arya soaked up every little bit of his affection and love. She would never want to forget this, that was for sure. Slowly, his hand came closer and closer to her bare breasts. The mere thought of Jon touching her breasts made Arya feel so incredibly excited and... horny. "My, my. Not wearing a bra today? Naughty girl..." Jon whispered in Arya's ear, his fingers were playing with her nipples. Arya closed her eyes and let out a moan, her body tensed up due to his rough touch. Oh, she just wanted him to touch her breasts so badly. They had been hurting alot due to all of the hormonal changes in her body, so she needed to feel the sweet relief and pleasure of Jon's rough touch. His hand was still so warm as it squeezed Arya's breast. She opened her mouth, her back was now rubbing back and forth against Jon's stomach. "O-oh! Please... Jon..." Arya whimpered, allowing the pleasure to engulf her entire body. Jon smirked, his rough hands squeezed her other breast. He loved to hold around the soft breast of hers, and the skin... The skin was so soft, Jon could not get enough of her. "If you are a good girl, I will." Jon whispered, his warm breath tickled Arya's ear-canal. Another moan resounded throughout the livingroom, and suddenly, Jon was incredibly happy that they were home alone.</p>
<p>The quietness of the livingroom was disturbed by a very loud rumbling noise. It took a few moments before Arya became painfully aware of where that rumbling noise came from. Herself. She was so hungry, and now she was craving her pickles. Of course, Jon could both hear and feel the notorious rumbling of Arya's stomach.</p>
<p>"Hungry?" Jon asked, his tone sounded teasing, though. Arya cleared her throat, trying to ignore what had just happened. However, she knew it would be no use to ignore it, since she would start to feel even more hungry very soon. "Umm... No. Yes. Yes, I am very hungry. Please give me my pickles." She told Jon, her voice sounded so tiny and small, Jon could not resist her. Gently, he lessened his claw-like grip around her and got up from the couch. He kissed her forehead and nodded, "Of course. I will be right back." Jon gave her a smile and walked out of the livingroom.</p>
<p>For a moment, Arya felt sad since Jon's warm hand had abandoned her stomach. His warmth was starting to abandon her body aswell, which made her frown. Arya pulled down her shirt, but Jon's touch still lingered and she could remember what it felt like when he had pulled up her shirt. She put her own hand down on her lower stomach, hoping it would warm up her stomach just like Jon's hand had warmed her. It was not the same feeling, though. Her own hand was cold and clammy, and she could not get the love and affection from herself. She needed Jon. Jon was the best. Arya smiled to herself as she put both of her hands on her stomach, waiting for Jon to return with the pickles. Arya's stomach was still rumbling loudly, even when Jon finally emerged from the kitchen, holding an entire jar of pickles in his hands. Arya smiled, her hungry stomach was going to absolutely love this. Jon smiled and handed her the jar, "Here you go, Arya." Jon said in a gentle voice, sitting down beside her. He always observed her whenever she ate something and even though Arya thought it was weird, she still let him observe her.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much. You know what happens if I don't get my pickles. I will go nuts. So, you just saved your own life." Arya chuckled whilst opening the jar with one hand. One of her fingers dived inside of the jar and grabbed a pickle. Jon began to chuckle, Arya could be so dangerous when she was hungry. While other guys would be intimidated by Arya's mood swings, Jon found it to be very cute. He knew she did not do it on purpose, afterall. The young man wrapped an arm around Arya's shoulders and squeezed them slightly, "I am such a lucky man." Jon chuckled as he began to observe Arya as she began to eat. It made him feel so warm inside, knowing that he could take care of Arya and the baby. Arya was eating her pickles happily, and she did not even notice all of the liquid from the jar staining her t-shirt.</p>
<p>Jon smirked and bit his lip, "Oh no. Look, you are spilling juice all over yourself, Arya. What a mess." He teased, grabbing a paper-towel off of the coffee-table. Arya stopped chewing and looked down at herself. It was true, she had definietly made one hell of a mess. Before she could form any words, Jon began to slowly dap the paper-towel on her t-shirt. "It is an old t-shirt, it doesn't matter if it gets stained." She chuckled, eager to get back to eating her pickles. Jon shook his head, allowing a teasing glimmer to occupy both of his dark eyes, "Oh no. We have to clean you, Arya. That is for sure. I cannot let my honey walk around the house looking like this..." Jon let out a fake disappointed sigh as he put the paper-towel just above Arya's cleavage. A small shriek escaped Arya's mouth and she could already feel the wetness starting to form between her legs. The thought of Jon touching and cleaning her made her feel very excited already, indeed. Arya glanced up at Jon who was all smiles. Everything was so good. Too good, almost.</p>
<p>"Oh, you are absolutely right, Jon. We better clean me up, then. I can't walk around looking like this." Arya said as she began licking her lips in want. Jon grabbed the jar of pickles from her hands and placed it on the coffee-table. Usually, Arya would had been pissed at Jon for stealing her food, but now, the only thing she craved was Jon's touch. Slowly, Arya got up from the couch, her eyes did not abandon his. She approached him, "I will need help to clean up, though." Arya whispered as her fingers gently traced Jon's toned arms. The man shuddered slightly due to Arya's touch, "With pleasure. I would love to help you, my dear." Jon whispered back as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out with him in the dark hallway. Arya could feel butterflies flying around inside of her stomach as they approached the bathroom. The excitement filled up her veins and she was now very eager to remove her pickle-juice-stained t-shirt. Especially now, since Jon would most likely undress her and he knew how much she loved that. She always felt so loved and cared for whenever he ran her a bath and undressed her.</p>
<p>Once they reached the door to the bathroom, Jon pushed it open with his free hand. Now, Arya could finally see the big bathtub in the middle of the room. Her hand felt clammy in Jon's hand but she paid no attention to that. No, she was so busy trying to imagine her and Jon very naked inside of the bathtub, which was right before her eyes. Jon let go of her hand and closed the door behind them. Jon approached her slowly, as if she were a wounded prey and he the predator. Arya could feel Jon's radiating warmth the closer he got. His hands caressed her cheeks, and his lips were now planted solidly on her lips. Arya's body already felt extremely warm and she could not wait to undress now. Slowly, Jon's hands began to undo her jeans.</p>
<p>Arya shivered at how his rough fingers touched her lower stomach. The delicate flesh of her stomach was so sensitive and Jon lit up a fire deep inside of her very core, whenever he touched her skin. Jon noticed how her body reacted to his touch, so when he was about to pull down her jeans, he made sure to do it slowly. That way, he would be able to touch the skin of her thighs aswell. Arya moaned and put both of her hands on Jon's shoulders in order not to fall. Jon pulled off her jeans and threw them down on the floor, "Someone likes that very much, huh? Well, I am glad." Jon winked at Arya as soon as he heard her small moan. Arya let out a shaky breath and nodded, since she had no energy to form any actual words. Then, Jon began to undo her old and stained t-shirt. He looked down at it, his fingernail brushed over the fabric lightly. He then looked back at Arya and smiled, "You are a clumsy girl, aren't you?" He whispered, his voice sounded both soft and intimidating. Arya gulped, her eyes met Jon's soon enough. The young woman could do nothing but nod her head 'yes'. Suddenly, she could hardly speak, it was as if the lust she was feeling inside of her had paralyzed her body entirely.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Arya automatically squeezed her thighs together since she could feel more and more wetness forming between her legs. The girl gasped as she felt how her t-shirt was no longer covering up her body. Now, she was wearing nothing but her panties. She looked so small, standing right there infront of Jon, wearing nothing but her slightly wet panties. Jon towered over her, "My sweet girl... Come here." He murmured in her ear, his voice was coated with a thick layer of lust. Arya could hear it. She could hear how much he wanted her right now. Arya closed her eyes as she felt Jon crouching down before her. With both of his hands, he began to remove her panties from her body, leaving her standing completely naked infront of his very eyes. As soon as Jon touched the fabric of Arya's underwear, a wide smirk spread across his face once again. Something caught his attention. The wetness, in particular.</p>
<p>"Well, well. You are already so excited for me, aren't you? I have proof right here..." Jon put down the underwear on the floor, before pulling Arya's naked body closer to his in one swift movement. Arya's body began to shake slightly as soon as her naked skin collided with Jon's shirt and jeans. Without even noticing it, Arya began to rub her thighs against Jon's jeans. The feeling of the fabric felt rough on Arya's sensitive and delicate skin, but she loved the way it created a burning sensation throughout her entire body. Her cheeks were slightly red with embarassment but she loved it, "I am very, very excited about this... You totally busted me." Arya whispered, her hands reaching down to undo Jon's jeans. As soon as she did that, Jon placed both of his hands on Arya's bare and wet thighs. The young woman shivered and her abdomen felt tight for a moment. The young man began to run his hands up and down the exposed flesh of Arya's thighs, waiting for her to undress him. "I am going to help you clean up." Jon told her as he kissed her warm cheek. With no hestitation, Arya pulled down Jon's jeans and threw them down on the cold tile-floor. Then, she removed his underwear, revealing his manhood. Arya eyed his manhood for a while, "Someone is excited to see me..." She whispered teasingly, placing two fingers on his penis. Jon let out a deep moan. God, he needed more. It was like Arya could read Jon's thoughts, since she started to undress him incredibly fast. Soon enough, he was just as naked as Arya was.</p>
<p>Jon squeezed Arya's thigh one last time before walking over to the bathtub. He turned on the water, and the hot water began to fill up the tub for them both. After a few minutes, Jon turned off the water and checked the temperature with his hand. It was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. He turned around to face Arya, a huge smile was on his face as he did that, "Come with me, Arya. We will get you cleaned up..." Jon rasped in her ear as he took her hand and helped her inside of the lukewarm bathtub. A small moan of pleasure escaped Arya's mouth as soon as her bare body touched the water. Jon himself got in the tub too, and now he was able to look at Arya directly since he was sitting in the opposite side of her. Jon caressed Arya's now wet legs, "I will just get the rag so I can clean you..." He mumbled, reaching out to grab a white rag which had been lying on the floor. Automatically, Arya spread her legs for Jon. Slowly, Jon brought the rag closer to Arya's womanhood and gently he began to clean the most intimate part of her body. Arya could not help but moan as soon as she felt the thick and rough fabric of the rag brushing over her clitoris and her pubic bone. Jon loved to look between Arya's legs, it was like a wonderland for him. However, after a while, his smile vanished. His dark eyes stared down in the water. The white rag was not white anymore. It was red. Infact, the water the were sitting in was turning red. A frown appeared on Jon's face as his eyes followed the weird redness inside of the water. His eyes were full of terror as soon as he saw where it was coming from. Arya.</p>
<p>"Gosh, Arya! You are bleeding!" Jon was already panicked, and he could not think straight. It took a couple of moments before Arya realized what he had just told her. A loud gasp came out of her mouth as she looked down. She was bleeding. Heavily. Some of the blood had already stained Jon's legs. "No! Oh My God! No! Please!" Arya yelled, the desperation was taking over her system. The extremely heavy feelings of worry and sadness hung like a giant black thundercloud just above her head. The woman felt so scared and embarrassed at the same time. What was happening to her? It looked like her period, but it could not be her period. Not now.</p>
<p>In despair, Arya tried to hold her hands infront of her womanhood, as if that would stop the bleeding. It didn't. Jon was moving around violently in the tub, water was splashing down on the tile-floor as he did so. He was completely unsure of what to do. Arya had no idea what to do either. It was like all of her power had just left her and she felt so weak. She felt... powerless and helpless. At one point, she was certain that she would actually faint in that bathtub. She could only begin to imagine how Jon would have to carry her out of the tub if that happened.</p>
<p>She could tell Jon was incredibly worried aswell, his eyes were almost poking out of his skull. He pulled Arya in for a shaky hug. It was obvious that Jon tried his best to calm down Arya, but it was hard since he himself was so panicked about the urgent and scary situation. Her hands were shaking badly as she wrapped her arms around Jon's naked and wet body. Arya let out a low hiss of pain as she felt a stabbing sensation in her lower stomach. She moved around in the water, trying to find a comfortable position. She failed, though. After a few moments, Jon finally broke the painful silence, "A-arya... Are you in pain?" The young man asked her, barely above a whisper. Arya could feel a cramping kind of sensation going through her nether regions. Instinctively, Arya wrapped an arm around her sore abdomen, trying to lessen the godawful pain.</p>
<p>"I-I feel very weird, Jon. It hurts so bad... Do you think... Do you think we have lost it?" She asked him. Jon could hear how close Arya was to breaking down completely. She was now crying, and Arya never cried. This was so bad, and Jon could do nothing but try his best to comfort Arya. "No... It can't be! We cannot lose the baby, Arya. No." Jon's voice cracked as he spoke those words and no matter how strong he tried to be, he knew he would eventually fail.</p>
<p>Arya looked down, her own tears were now mixed together with her blood in the water. The pain in her abdomen was so overwhelming all of a sudden, and she could feel more tears running down her cheeks. Jon noticed how Arya’s tears dripped down in the tub, like raindrops hitting the surface of a lake. Arya put both of her shaky hands on her cheeks, not knowing what to do at all. Eventually, the tears made her vision go blurry, which made her feel even more panicked than before. She wanted to scream out for help, but her voice remained so small and tiny. It surely felt as if she was drowning. Drowning in her own tears and blood. "Jon..."</p>
<p>__________________________</p>
<p><br/>
Suddenly, all of the things which Arya had just experienced, disappeared into nothingness. A total darkness surrounded her, and she could no longer recognize the bathroom or any of the rooms she had just been inside of. All of the feelings she had felt just a few moments ago, were gone. They had not been real, not at all. However, Arya was still not aware of what had happened. Infact, she felt so terribly confused. The sound of her own screams made her feel very uncomfortable. Coldsweat was dripping down her forehead, landing directly on her pillow. Her entire pillow was humid and wet, but Arya paid no attention to that. She didn't care about the fact that her hair was sticking to her neck now.</p>
<p>Both of her hands were wrapped protectively around her belly. Then, she felt it. The baby was still in there. The small bump was right there, she had not lost it. It was pitch black inside of the room and Arya could not see anything. Yet, she knew that she was in bed right now. The dream had indeed been too good to be true. What had started off as an amazing dream had quickly turned into the worst nightmare she had ever had. It would be a nightmare which she would never forget. It had been so realistic and scary. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she ran her hands over the sheets. She could feel no wetness or any signs of blood anywhere. It had only been a bad and very realistic dream.</p>
<p>After a while, Arya felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping themselves around her shaky and cold shoulders. It was Jon. The feeling of his warm and shirtless chest rubbing against her body made her feel much more protected already.</p>
<p>"What is the matter, hun? You were screaming my name...It sounded like you were screaming for help." Jon sounded concerned, and even though Arya could not make out his facial expression in the darkness, she knew just how he felt. He most likely had a huge frown on his face. Arya drew a shaky, deep breath and cuddled closer to Jon. She rested both of her cold and clammy hands on his bare chest. For a moment, she was unable to say anything at all, it was like her body would not allow it. Then, after a while of focusing on the darkness of the bedroom, Arya finally began to speak, "I... I just had the most horrible dream, Jon. You can not even imagine... We... I can't even say it out loud right now." Arya sobbed, feeling how Jon tightened his grip around her. "Shhh, sweetie, it was just a very bad dream. I promise you, whatever happened in the dream, won't happen in real life. I am here." He reassured her, planting numerous kisses on top of her hair.</p>
<p>Arya smiled to herself in the darkness, a small sign escaped her mouth. Gosh, she hoped Jon was right about that. Arya tried to reassure herself that it was normal to have such nightmares while expecting. It would be odd if she weren't scared at all. Yet, a part of her was worried about this dream. What if it was some kind of vision and not just her mind playing games with her? She would rather not think of it, so she shrug off the thought and returned her attention back on Jon. She could feel his heartbeat against her naked back and it made her smile slightly. A heartbeat meant life. Nobody had died.</p>
<p>As she laid there safely in Jon's arms, she could feel the darkness coming closer to her. Or was it just something she was imagining? Her nightmare had been so realistic, so maybe it was just her thoughts playing games with her mind. She had no idea. She did know one thing, though: Jon was right there beside her and their baby was alright. Soon enough, she allowed a deep sleep to take over her entire body for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am still not feeling well at all, that is why I have not updated this story for a while. I am still trying to recover from my concussion, and it really has a big impact on my writing. I honestly thought it would be easier to get back into writing, but it is not easy at all. I am trying to get into my writing-flow again but it has been really difficult for me. </p>
<p>However, I am trying my best. Also, my mental health has just made everything much worse, really. It is hard because everytime I try to write something, my hands shake so much and I have no idea why they do that! Oh well. I really hope you are doing alright!</p>
<p>Also, sorry if you got worried reading the warnings! Of course I could never allow Arya to miscarry the baby! That would be so awful!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, ass-licking, nudity, incest, nipple sucking, slight spanking, shower sex.</p>
<p>If you do not like any of these topics, do not read this chapter, please. If you have nothing nice to say, then do not comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Arya had had that horrible nightmare that night, she had been very scared of losing her baby. In the nightmare, everything had seemed and felt so realistic. It was definietly something which could happen to her in real-life too. That was why she was so freaked out about that nightmare. It was not the nightmare itself she was scared of, no, it was the thought of what would happen, if it ended up happening to her. Not only in her nightmares, but in real-life too. She had heard many horror-stories about pregnancies going wrong or ending badly. Arya could hardly fall asleep anymore, the anxiety and fear was there constantly and the nightmare kept replaying inside of her mind, like some kind of short horror-movie.</p>
<p>The young woman could feel the fear pumping in her body every single time she was reminded of what had happened in her nightmare. She could literally felt how it felt, even though it had never happened to her in real-life, only in the dream. Right after she had woken up the morning after her nightmare, she had told Jon about what had happened. Of course, he had been very concerned for Arya's well-being and deep down, he was scared that it would happen in real-life. However, he had done his best to encourage her, instead of making her feel more anxious than she already was.</p>
<p>Arya could still remember how Jon had grabbed her hand that very morning, a few weeks ago. She remembered how calm and loving he had been towards her, although she had been a complete mess when she had first opened her eyes that morning. Everything inside of her mind had been rather chaotic and for a while, she did not even speak a word. Jon remained calm, though. Atleast he tried to. "<em>Arya... Love, do not worry. It will not happen. The baby will be healthy, I know it. I will love it so much, I already do."</em> He had told her in a quiet voice, hoping she would calm down a bit. Hearing Jon saying those words helped Arya's nerves calm down a bit. He was right, they were going to have a baby together. A healthy baby. She could not do anything else than think positive thoughts and hope that Jon's words would turn out to be true in the end.</p>
<p>The fear still grew within her, though. What if it did happen? She would not be able to do anything to prevent it. It would be so awful, she could not even bear the thought of losing the baby. It was way too hard to think about and her mind could not process the thought at all. It was just... blurry. Of course, Arya would do everything she could to protect her unborn child. She knew Jon would want nothing more than for her and the baby to be safe.</p>
<p>That same morning, Jon had looked up different relaxing-techniques for pregnant women online, hoping some of them would maybe work on Arya. Feeling stressed was definietly not good for the baby. Or her. Therefore, she had to relax completely, and Jon had to help her with that. The young man could not help but smirk a bit as he scrolled through the list of relaxing-techniques... One of them said that sex could make the pregnant woman feel good and relaxed. Jon knew sex could be very good, but he had no idea that it could actually be very relaxing aswell. He would definietly remember to tell Arya about that specific technique, that was for sure. Of course, Jon looked at some other techniques aswell, just in case Arya did not want to have sex with him right now. He knew how protective and careful she had become and he knew the godawful nightmare was still haunting her poor mind.</p>
<p>Much to both Jon and Arya's dismay, Gendry had started texting Arya again, which made her feel incredibly anxious. What if he told her family about what he had seen that night? It would be horrible. Yes, they had to tell their family about the pregnancy and about their relationship but they should definietly not hear it from Gendry. Jon had gotten incredibly angry at Gendry for keeping on texting Arya, even after she had specifically told him not to do that. He had ignored her feelings entirely and he merely carried on texting her in order to be a pain in the ass. He wanted nothing more than to provoke them both, and it pissed off Jon. One time, he had even grabbed Arya's phone and texted Gendry '<em>Stop trying to get Arya's attention, she wants nothing to do with you. You had your chance.' </em> After that, it seemed like Gendry had understood the message. However, a few days after, he started texting her again. This time, the texts were sweet and nice. Arya knew it was fake, though. He was trying his best to get her attention, but this time, she would not waste time on his pathetic texts. Jon had even promised her that he would take care of Gendry if he ever texted her again. Once Jon was done with Gendry, he would not annoy Arya anymore or cause anymore trouble, that was for sure. She never ever wanted to see him again. He had been her friend once, or atleast he had pretended to be her friend. However, now he had broken her trust multiple times and Arya was not going to let that happen again.</p>
<p>Although Arya had to try to take it easy without stressing her body too much, she still felt very horny due to all of the hormones raging inside of her body. It was rather annoying, since she really wanted to have sex with Jon. Her body craved it, but her mind constantly told her not to do it. What if they accidentally ended up hurting the baby? She was still early in her pregnancy, so it could happen. Yet, she really, really wanted to do something about the lust which she was feeling inside of her body constantly. It was a constant reminder of how much she had missed having sex with Jon for the past few weeks. Luckily for her, Jon had been incredibly sweet and understanding about her not wanting to risk anything, so he had patiently waited for her to want to do it again. Yet, his patience was starting to slip up and so was hers.</p>
<p>"Arya? Are you alright?" The young woman's thoughts were interrupted by Jon, who had just walked inside of the livingroom. As always, he had a worried look on his face as he eyed Arya, who was sitting on the couch, watching the news on the TV. Her mind was not really focused on what was happening on the screen of the TV, though. Her own thoughts were more dominating than the screen and the news were. It was just some background noise, not really something she paid any attention to. When Jon didn't get an answer, he sighed and grabbed the remote which laid on the coffeetable, turning off the TV.</p>
<p>When Arya turned around to look at him, she sighed and shook her head, "What did you do that for? I was watching it..." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her legs, curling into a small ball on the couch. Her words sounded rather angry, so Jon would have to cheer her up a bit before her anger got out of hand. He had learned that the hard way, sadly. Once, when they had ran out of pickles, Arya had started crying and she had had a mental breakdown over the missing pickles. Jon had tried to comfort her back then, but nothing worked. In fact, he ended up making her incredibly angry since she was one hundred percent certain that Jon had eaten all of the pickles and not her. Jon had never touched or even looked at the pickles, he had always hated them so much. The young man had no other choice than to drive to the store quickly and buy some more pickles for Arya. Once he had arrived at home with the fresh jar of pickles, Arya calmed down and she no longer accused Jon of stealing the pickles.</p>
<p>Jon scooted closer to her, putting a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder, "I don't think watching the news is going to make you feel any better, Arya. It is damn depressing to look at. The virus is out of control, again. It was actually starting to go... I wouldn't say well, but it was starting to get slightly better. Now, it is all closing down again. Many countries are under lockdown again. The restrictions are getting harsher everywhere..." Jon told her, his voice sounded very soft, as if he was trying to comfort her in some way. Arya was quiet for a moment, trying to gather all of her rather confusing thoughts.</p>
<p>After a few moments, she sighed heavily while placing a hand on her growing stomach, "The world is pretty fucked up right now..." Arya shook her head, leaning against Jon's chest, hoping she would be able to find some comfort by doing that. Listening to his heartbeat always seemed to calm her down, for some odd reason. Jon held a tight grip around Arya's body, smiling to himself as he felt her head resting heavily upon his chest, "Just right now? I am sure you mean, like, all of the time." Arya chuckled and nodded her head. Jon was right, the world had always been fucked up, but now it was just even worse than it used to be.</p>
<p>Arya grinned and looked up at Jon, "Oh yes. Yes, you are very right about that. What would I do without you?" Arya chuckled, kissing Jon's lips gently. She could feel how his warm and gentle grip tightened around her body, and she could feel his large hand making its way towards her stomach. Feeling how gently he approached her stomach, made her feel at ease and she felt so protected. Yes, Jon would be an amazing father, she could feel it. Jon began to rub Arya's stomach, using soft and even strokes. He could have sworn that he felt a tiny bump beneath his hand as it gently brushed over her stomach. God, he was so excited to be a father. It was scary, yes, but also incredibly exciting.</p>
<p>Last week, they had actually started talking about potential names for the baby. They had talked about names like: Lyanna, Benjen, Brandon, Catelyn or Eddard. They knew they had to come up with more names than that, though. However, they had both loved to think about the names together. It was so much fun to think about what they should name their unborn child. Suddenly, the pregnancy and the baby felt so real. They had both promised eachother that they would look out for more cute names and add them to their list.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I am not sure what you would do without me. You would probably live alone inside of a forest somewhere..." Jon joked, making Arya roll her eyes and gently slap his shoulder in a playful manner. "Haha. That is very, very funny, Jon." Arya mumbled in a sarcastic tone, leaning closer to him. The warmth from his body engulfed her entire body, and it felt so relaxing for her. For both of them, actually. Jon loved to hold around Arya like this, he loved being that protective boyfriend.</p>
<p>"No... I would never allow you to live inside of a forest all by yourself, Arya. Of course I wouldn't." Jon whispered, kissing the top of her head in a gentle manner, smiling against her scalp. Arya turned her body around to look at Jon, "I know. You are always so protective. Dare I say... overprotective?" The woman teased, a laugh followed her comment.</p>
<p>Jon tightened his grip around her, laughing, "Be careful, little sister, I am holding you now... I am the one in control, remember? I can do whatever I want to do to you." Suddenly his voice sounded so incredibly deep, yet his voice was barely above a whisper. It sounded so intense, and the way his hot breath tickled her earcanal did not make it feel less intense. Even though Arya knew it was meant as a joke, it was almost like she could feel the lust in his words as he spoke. Her body took his words seriously, and Arya could feel how her heart began to pump hard inside of her chest. It had been so long. Too long. Sweat began to coat the palms of her hands, and she anxiously wiped them off on her jeans. She needed to feel his body against hers now. Did he want her too? Oh, he sure did. He never spoke to her that way, unless he wanted to have a... nice time with her. For some reason, thinking about it made her feel so... wet and needy. The feeling of the wetness staining her panties caused her to bite down on her lip. God, she needed him so bad. She shivered, feeling the sudden and very overwhelming feeling of lust and need running through her veins. Suddenly, Jon's grip felt so possessive... Arya loved whenever Jon did something that could be considered possessive. He was so intimidating right now. Intimidating in the most amazing way possible.</p>
<p>Jon could feel the change in the atmosphere of the livingroom and he could see and hear how Arya shivered. Why did she have to look so sexy right now? They could not even do anything together. The man had to bite down on his lip very hard, controlling his own lust for her. He observed her body, looking her up and down. The way her body had reacted to his words could only be described as <em>delicious</em>. According to Jon, her body looked incredibly delicious and so vulnerable like this. She had not expected him to use his deep and quiet voice. What a surprise.</p>
<p>Once the young woman had finally caught her breath, she looked up at him again, staring into his dark eyes. "I... Jon, I really... Really want this." She whispered, gulping slightly. She planted her lips on his, kissing him passionately. Arya held a tight grip around his torso, pushing her own body closer to his everytime their lips rubbed against eachother. Those words were like sweet music to Jon's ears. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks now. Arya was finally ready to try and have sex with him again, and he could not wait. "Arya... I promise you, this will be incredibly amazing. Gosh, I want you so bad right now, I crave you... Damnit..." Jon growled, his hand slowly making its way down Arya's jeans. As soon as Arya felt Jon's hand brushing against her panties, she shivered and bit her lip. She could feel the wetness of her vagina seeping through the thin fabric of her panties. Obviously, Jon could feel the wetness too, since it stained one of his fingers as he put two fingers inside of her panties. As soon as he felt the wet fabric brushing against his fingers, he smirked widely, "Oh? Someone is already wet for me, it seems. What a good girl you are. All of that lovely wetness, just for me..." Jon purred, pressing his lips down on her neck. His fingers were still stuffed inside of her panties, getting incredibly wet. Jon absolutely loved the warm and wet feeling of Arya's juices staining his fingers. It reminded him of how he would be the one staining the insides of her womb with his juices and seed later on.</p>
<p>The feeling of his rough fingers brushing against Arya's wet and sensitive womanhood made her want to scream her lungs raw. For some reason, the feeling was way more intense than usual. Maybe it was because of the hormones in her body. She was not complaining though, she loved the feeling. It made her feel so warm... <em>everywhere</em>. Jon knew just what he had to do, and he did it amazingly. Arya loved how his hand had travelled from her stomach down to her womanhood... The way he had just stuffed his hand down her panties had been so intimidating and possessive. Jon was slowly starting to learn how to be possessive, it seemed. It felt like she belonged to him, and he just did whatever he wanted to do to her. Arya loved every bit of it.</p>
<p>Slowly, his tongue licked Arya's throat, "Fuck... Jon..." As soon as Arya felt his rough tongue making its way down her neck, she completely lost it. They had to be careful, but she could no longer take not being able to be with him. Psychically. Jon smirked against the skin of her neck, his tongue was still making its way up and down her neck. Each time Arya could feel Jon's tongue moving, she tightened her grip around his torso, holding on to him tightly. Arya shivered even more, closing her grey eyes as her body soaked in the ticklish, warm and wet feeling of Jon's tongue moving around on her neck. "What a good, good girl you are..." Jon moaned, tightening his grip around her neck with his free hand. He could feel her pulse as he held around her throat. The girl was so ready for him, he could feel it. Her entire body was literally pulsing for him. For him only.</p>
<p>"You are so, so wet..." Jon rasped in a seductively tone, giving Arya's labia a tiny pinch with his two fingers. What a perfect way to mark her his. Arya let out a small gasp, not expecting the pinch at all. He had never pinched her like that, not near her womanhood atleast. Her labia felt so sensitive, she could still feel the pinch even after he had removed his hand from her panties and womanhood. It sent a jolt through her body, and she could feel even more wetness dripping out of her.</p>
<p>As soon as both of Jon's hands began to unbutton her jeans, Arya frowned, "Jon... What if something happens?" She whispered, clearly worried about their baby's health. Jon leaned closer to Arya, "I actually read that sex can help you relax, Arya. Sex and a shower. Why don't we combine those two things, then?" Jon suggested, smirking widely. Arya thought about it for a moment. She had always loved showering with him, and she was feeling so horny. Oh, yes. They had to do this. Now. After a few moments of silence, Arya nodded and smiled, "I would love that..." She whispered, kissing his lips. Never in a million years would she reject that kind of offer. Immediately, Jon smirked and nodded his head, getting up from the couch.</p>
<p>Gently, he took her hand into his and helped Arya up from the couch, like one true gentleman. A gentleman who knew how to be possessive, "Then, come with me..." Jon whispered, not letting go of her hand as he started making his way towards the bathroom, speeding up his pace. Mischief could be seen on his face and Arya could tell how much he enjoyed this already. Arya could hardly keep up with Jon, but she didn't say anything. She needed to feel him again, and she hoped the walk to the bathroom would only take a few more seconds. Much to Arya's luck, they had already arrived and now they stood outside of the bathroom door. Arya could feel herself blushing madly as she saw how Jon opened the door for her, gently pulling her inside of the bathroom with him. He closed the door behind them and turned around to glance at Arya.</p>
<p>The young woman could feel how he was literally eating her with his dark eyes. She stared into his eyes and bit her lip, waiting for him to say or do something. "Now, should we pick up where we left off?" Jon murmured, walking closer to Arya. She nodded her head, occasional shivers still interrupted her breathing every once in a while. Jon noticed, of course. "Do not worry, sweetie. This will be nothing but amazing. You need the happiness and relaxation it gives you. As do I..." Jon trailed off, his hands slowly travelled down her stomach and down to the button of her worn-out jeans. Arya took a deep breath, allowing herself to feel the pleasure and excitement shooting through her body as she realized just how close Jon was to her womanhood now.</p>
<p>With one hand, he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs, slowly. His hand gently brushed against her now bare abdomen, making her shudder, "Oh, Jon..." The young woman whispered, moaning. She could feel his rough and big hands brushing against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he pulled her jeans all the way down to the floor. Then, Jon pulled down her wet panties, studying them closer for a moment. His eyes flickered between Arya and the panties he held in his hand. His thumb gently brushed over the wet patch on the front of the panties, "What a naughty girl... You have leaked everywhere. What a mess..." Jon licked his lips, turning all of his attention back on Arya, throwing the soaked panties down on the floor.</p>
<p>Smirking, the man watched Arya's warm wetness as some of it made its way down her leg, like a small trickle. Jon dipped his finger in the wetness, "Let us see what you taste like today." He growled, bringing the now soaked finger closer to his mouth. He began to lick his finger, a satisfied smile danced on his lips, "Mhhh... So damn delicious. Deliciously sweet..." Jon said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Arya could see the lust burning inside of her brother's eyes, and she knew he needed her now. He had just tasted her juices, and Arya could not help but find it incredibly hot.</p>
<p>The warmth from his hands felt amazing, and as soon as Jon placed both of his hands on her bare hips, she instinctively pushed her torso closer to his fully-clothed body. The feeling of his warm hands covering her cold hips felt like heaven. He was like a human blanket, covering some parts of her cold body. Her womanhood felt so hot and wet, and the feeling of how Jon rubbed the rough fabric of his jeans against it, almost made Arya fall down on the floor, the pleasure felt so intense and different. His pantleg felt so good as it rubbed against her sore womanhood, and she found herself moving back and forth faster and faster, as if she was trying to relieve some kind of itch. The itch which was deep inside of her body, and only one certain remedy could relieve that kind of itch she was experiencing right now: Jon.</p>
<p>Arya moaned, feeling how Jon removed her old t-shirt, leaving her standing completely naked before him. The cold air of the bathroom hit her naked and slightly sweaty skin, causing Arya's body to shake slightly. Jon eyed her up and down, "Not even wearing a bra today, I see? What a nice view..." Jon pulled the woman's now naked body against his, rubbing her nude body against him. The man stretched out his leg, and Arya put a leg on each side of his leg. Slowly, after getting used to the harsh fabric rubbing against her sensitive womanhood, she started to move back and forth, as if she was riding the wildest horse there ever was. As she kept on riding his leg, Jon turned on the shower, not wishing for Arya to stop at all. A few moans escaped the young woman's mouth, and after some time, she tightened her grip around Jon's torso. Jon could see how she had left a huge stain of her wetness on his jeans. The sight of Arya's wetness on his jeans made Jon's member harden. Her lovely juices...</p>
<p>"Look what you have done, sweet Arya..." Jon murmured in her ear, loving the way she kept on riding his leg. Arya immediately looked down and noticed the huge stain which she had left on Jon's pants. Her cheeks flushed, slight embarrassment washed over her, "Jon... I am so s-" Jon cut her off, chuckling as he caressed one of her breasts with one of his hands. God, he had always admired her perky breasts. They were always so excited to see him. He pinched her rosy nipple by using two fingers, "You have been a bad girl, leaking your juices on my jeans like that? We better get in the shower now, before it gets too... messy." Jon's hot breath created havoc inside of Arya's body, and she could feel herself squealing and wincing quietly as she felt him pinching her sore nipple.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jon started to undress. His hands went down to his now soaked jeans. He unbuttoned them and then he pulled them down, allowing them to fall to the ground. Arya observed Jon as he slowly undressed himself. However, the young woman was starting to get very impatient and she could feel how her womanhood was throbbing, just waiting for Jon to touch her again. A few droplets of her wetness even dripped down on the floor as she made her way towards Jon. She eyed him, her smile did change at all, "Let me help you with all of the clothes, Jon." Arya murmured, her face turning into one big smirk as both of her hands touched Jon's underwear. Jon nodded his head, he always loved whenever Arya undressed him. She had those lovely small and warm hands. It was almost painful for Arya, he undressed himself way too slowly. She needed him now, not in ten minutes. Not even in five. Now.</p>
<p>Her hands tugged at the waistband of Jon's underwear, "This is how you do it properly..." Arya said, her eyes were focused on pulling down Jon's underwear. The man could not help but moan as soon as he felt Arya's lovely warm hands rubbing against his bare skin. Jon nodded, "Show me what you can do, sister sweetest..." Jon whispered, his heart pounding in his chest with excitement. Using one big tug, Arya pulled down Jon's underwear, putting them down on the tilefloor beneath them. The young woman crouched down on the floor, her hands traced Jon's now bare sides.</p>
<p>Jon shivered as he felt Arya's hair touching his inner thighs. His entire body tensed up, "F-fuck... Arya..." He moaned, suddenly feeling how Arya's warm lips planted a wet kiss on his pubic bone. She had never done anything like that before. Jon could still feel her salvia coating his pubic bone, even though Arya's mouth had already abandoned the skin of his nether regions. Her hand gently brushed over his hard manhood, "Someone is already very hard for me, it seems..." Arya whispered, bringing her lips closer to his tip. She loved seeing how hard he was. She planted another wet and warm kiss there, loving the feeling of his pulsing manhood touching her lips. It felt so good, she could feel the wetness between her legs multiplying.</p>
<p>Teasingly, Arya looked up and smirked at Jon's reaction, "If you react like this when I kiss you, then I don't think I dare to see your reaction when you see what happens next..." Arya chuckled, standing up straight. Before Jon could say anything at all, Arya removed his sweater, biting her lip as she soaked in the glorious view of Jon's bare upper body. "You are going to be the death of me, Arya..." Jon moaned, feeling how her warm hands traced his strong torso and chest. He touched one of her breasts, his thumb played with her nipple, since he knew that drove her crazy. The feeling of his thumb brushing over her nipple and the soft skin of her breast was enough to make Jon's manhood stiffen even more. Arya could hardly stand up straight anymore, Jon's touch felt so intense on her breast. More intense than ever.</p>
<p>"God... You are right, Jon. Let us get inside of the damn shower before things get way too messy..." Arya growled, grabbing Jon's hand in a tight grip, pulling him towards the warm shower with her. Jon guided Arya inside of the shower, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall due to the floor being slippery. He tightened his grip around her, allowing the warm water to engulf both of their bodies as soon as they stepped inside of the shower. The young man gently began to wash Arya's hair, allowing his naked and wet body to lean against hers. He poured some shampoo out of the bottle and began to cover her hair with with it. He knew just how Arya loved getting her hair washed. The warm water hit all of Arya's nakedness, and she could not help but moan, loving the pleasure it gave her. Jon's strong hands massaged her scalp as he rubbed the shampoo in her hair thoroughly. Jon could still see how purple her hair still was. Damn, he had actually been a really good hair-dresser back then. Her hair looked amazing, and it was all his doing.</p>
<p>Once Jon was done soaping in her hair, his shampoo-coated hands moved further down her body. He began to soap in her breasts and her upper body. Arya shivered, leaning against the shower-wall in order to lean against something. She bit her lip, moaning as she soaked in his intense touch. Jon smirked, putting some of the shampoo on his torso. At first, Arya was confused about why he did that. However, after a few moments, it all made sense. He wanted to use his own body as a sponge to clean her body.</p>
<p>The young man began to rub his slightly hairy chest against Arya's stomach and abdomen, repeatedly. He began to rub his stomach against her naked frame aswell, well-knowing how Arya loved getting touched by him like that. He could feel how her body tensed up every time the two of them collided with eachother. They both soaked in eachother's warmth. Arya opened her mouth, "Please, rub harder..." She whispered, moaning out loud. The feeling of Jon's slightly hairy chest rubbing against her sensitive skin, drove her crazy. It felt so incredibly good and she could feel her legs trembling beneath her body, the pleasure could already be felt and it was going to be very intense this time. Jon smirked and nodded his head, remaining silent as his fingertips traced Arya's bellybutton.</p>
<p>"Oh. God. Fuck! You know I am s-sensitive..." Arya could pressed her body further against the wet and cold shower-wall, feeling the warm and tingly feeling of Jon's touch shooting right through her entire body. She definietly needed a wall to support her body right now, the pleasure made her body feel weak and she could hardly stand up anymore. Her vision even turned slightly blurry and she could no longer see anything clearly. The water which kept on falling down on them did not exactly make it any easier for Arya to observe her surroundings either. "Of course I do, sweet Arya... That is why I love touching you there..." Jon whispered in a seductive manner, repeatedly running his fingertips over her abdomen and her bellybutton. Neither of them even noticed how the water from the shower-head ran directly down in their eyes, they were too focused on eachother to care about things like that. The water dripped from their bodies and the warm water kept on pleasuring them both at the same time, as soon as it left the shower-head. It was like the warmest and loveliest kind of rain, finally falling down on them after a long drought. Just like the soil after a long drought, they too were thirsty. Thirsty for eachother. Jon looked up at Arya, trying to see her through the steady stream of water. Her pale skin glistened as the sun from the window collided with the tiny droplets of water all over her body.</p>
<p>"God, Arya... You are so beautiful..." Jon growled, digging his nails into the skin of her bag, pulling her body closer to his. Arya put her head on his shoulder, smirking as she felt his manhood harden as it brushed over her inner thigh. Arya's hand played with a few hairs on his chest, "Rub harder, Jon... Please." Arya begged, craving his touch. Of course, Jon did just that. However, this time, he rubbed way harder than before. His lips found their way to her lips, connecting them. He could feel her breasts moving back and forth underneath his body violently, and he could hear the small cries and moans escaping Arya's mouth. Jon picked up Arya without breaking the kiss, "Wrap your legs around my waist, Arya..." Jon growled, feeling the young woman's slender legs wrapping themselves around his wet body. The feeling of her wet womanhood colliding with Jon's stomach, made her cry out in pleasure. Jon's hard manhood teased Arya's vagina, "God... Jon, I don't care... Please, just get inside of me!" She cried, digging her nails into his back in a harsh manner. Arya pushed her hips closer to Jon's body, closing her eyes as she felt Jon's pubic hair brushing over the sensitive skin of her arse. She tightened her legs around Jon's waist, feeling impatient now.</p>
<p>Jon moaned, "Oh, I thought you would never ask, love." The man growled in an animal-like manner, pushing his own waist harder against hers. As he rubbed himself harder against her, she could feel how her back hit the shower-wall repeatedly. It did not hurt though, it felt amazing. As her body clashed against the wall and Jon repeatedly, she finally realized how dominating he was. Arya bit her lip, holding a tight grip around Jon's wet hair, "Do it..." Arya whispered, her voice sounding small. After a few moments, she could feel Jon's tip at the entrance of her womanhood. Jon could already feel the warmth of her core streaming out of her, engulfing his member. He had not even entered her yet, and he could already feel her wetness and warmth. Jon's hand moved further down her soaking wet body, and rested on her wet inner thigh. Slowly, he slid himself inside of her slick and tight hole, moaning as he felt his tip colliding with her cervix.</p>
<p>Arya's body tensed up, the feeling of him penetrating her felt so incredibly good. God, she had missed that feeling so much. "Fuck..." She breathed out, feeling Jon's lenght going all the way inside of her, filling her up inside. Instinctively, she began to move her lower body back and forth, making Jon's penis go in and out of her hole constantly. Arya opened her mouth, allowing some of the warm water to run directly inside of her mouth.</p>
<p>Right now, Jon was incredibly happy about the fact that they were standing under the shower-head together, since he could feel droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead as he sped up his pace. His nether regions clashed harshly against hers, the feeling of her warm walls surrounding his erect manhood was enough to make any man go mad. He could hear the noise of Arya's back colliding with the wall every once in a while, but he could not stop now. Arya did not want him to stop either. Jon thrusted harder inside of Arya, placing his mouth around one of her hard nipples at the same time. Arya moaned multiple times, but it almost sounded more like cries. Her breasts were so tender to the touch, due to her pregnancy-hormones raging inside of her body. This only added to the pleasure. The girl felt so much intense pleasure, so she just let out all of the noises she wished to. She could not control them, anyway.</p>
<p>The feeling of her wetness dripping down her leg made her think about Jon. Oh, her juices felt so lovely and warm as it trickled down her leg. He had to fill her up entirely, "J-jon! Harder, I am leaking! Fill me up entirely..." Arya growled, not even thinking about what she had just said. She just said whatever came to mind. Quickly, she brushed some of her wet hair away from her grey eyes, leaning her back against the cold and wet wall in a submissive manner, waiting for Jon. For the first time ever, Arya felt like Jon was the one in control.</p>
<p>Jon licked his lips, his wet body looked so incredibly appealing right now. "With pleasure, my sweet." Jon rasped in her ear, going as far inside of her as he possibly could, enjoying the feeling of penetrating her entirely. He begab to thrust and pound harder and harder inside of her. Arya screamed, closing her eyes, "Jon! Jon! Oh-oh!" She screamed, moving her hips back and forth in order to recieve as much pleasure as possible. The man held a deadly grip around her body, pushing his manhood in and out of her, leaving her almost feeling almost completely numb between her legs. Jon could feel how close he was and as soon as his mouth was reunited with Arya's hard nipple, he knew it wouldn't be long until he would be able to stain her inner walls with his seed. Arya arched her back, her chest moving up and down incredibly fast. The girl could hardly breathe, "Ah, ah! Yes! Yes! Come on! Suck it!" Arya dug her nails further into his skin, feeling how Jon tightened his lips around her nipple, sucking on it even harder this time. Once again, Arya felt as if he was tearing her insides apart, but in an amazing way. She wiggled her body around, touching every single aspect of Jon's body in the process.</p>
<p>Jon let out a loud growl, feeling how his seed slowly but surely was being released inside of her hole. Arya moaned, the feeling of Jon's warm seed filling her up was enough for her to reach her climax. The sweet feeling of pleasure and excitement washed over her body, and soon enough, the familiar and warm feeling shot through her abdomen. She could see stars. "God..." The young woman mumbled out loud, her throat felt raw since she had screamed so much. She could feel his seed running down her legs as he pulled out of her, "Jon... I missed this so much..." Arya whispered once she had caught her breath, admiring the mixture of her own juices and his seed caking her inner thighs. Before letting go of her body completely, Jon gave her vagina a harsh pinch, making her wince slightly. "I am just marking you mine, Arya." Jon explained, his voice sounded raspy. Arya breathed out, smirking, "Oh, please do. Show me who is in charge here..." Arya groaned, biting Jon's lip gently. She could feel how he grabbed the shower-head and held it in his hand, his face turning into one big grin.</p>
<p>"You know what? I think it is time that we finally rinse out all of the shampoo, don't you think?" Before Arya could answer, Jon pointed the shower-head at her, which resulted in Arya's body getting hit by the warm water immediately. She moaned, feeling how Jon aimed for her bellybutton and her abdominal area. "You are covered with soap everywhere, Arya. What a mess. I must have been one hell of a human sponge, I have spread it all over your body, it seems." Jon said, his tone sounding very seductive and sensual. Arya glanced at him, her eyes looked almost begging, "Jon... Ah, you know I am sensitive..." She bit her lip, fighting back a moan. Jon loved to tease her, she was not going to let him win this time. She would not moan. Not right now, anyway. The girl watched how Jon's lips curled into a smirk. "No, sweet Arya. I have to rinse your body. You have soap... everywhere." Jon told her, watching how the soap got off of her skin as soon as he pointed the steady stream of water at it. "I have to rinse every single part of your body. You are such a dirty girl. We have to make sure all of the shampoo is gone before we leave this shower." Jon teased, moving closer to Arya. She could feel his radiating warmth against her collarbone, "I better rinse out all of the cracks and holes..." Arya's eyes widened at his words and looked at him. At first, she had no idea what he meant. However, after he winked at her, it all made sense to her. Was he truly going to wash her vagina? Well, it seemed like he was definietly going to do something atleast.</p>
<p>"Wait, before you wash it all away, I want to do something..." Arya trailed off, her hand making its way down to her womanhood. She dipped her finger in the liquid which stained her inner thighs, bringing her finger up to her mouth. She put it in her mouth, tasting the liquid carefully. Jon raised an eyebrow, biting his lip, "Fuck... That looks damn hot." He growled, putting his hand infront of his mouth. Arya gave him a cheeky glare, "Oh, this is so sweet and delicious. You taste so good, babe." Arya complimented him, feeling incredibly sensual all of a sudden. Jon could hardly focus on what he was supposed to do next, Arya was way too distracting. However, he forced himself to close his mouth and take his eyes off of the naked young woman beside him.</p>
<p>"Spread your legs for me, Arya..." Jon instructed, his tone sounded rather stern, but in a good way. It made Arya feel like he was the one controlling everything. Sheepishly, Arya spread her legs for Jon, her lower back leaning against the wall. Her body shivered, the wall was incredibly cold and wet, but she knew the water would be warm. Jon looked at her womanhood for a few moments, observing how his seed had stained her skin. It made him feel proud for some reason. It was his seed which was staining her insides, not anyone else's. "So delicious you are, Arya..." With one hand, Jon held a tight grip around her neck, whilst aiming the shower-head down between Arya's legs. As soon as the warm water hit Arya's vagina and lower stomach, she let out a loud moan. Soon enough, the young woman allowed her entire body to relax completely. After a while, her abdomen no longer felt tense. The way the water tickled the inside of her vagina felt odd, but it was way better than she had expected it to be. It felt like a warm and wet hug submerging her entire body. Arya noticed how all of Jon's seed and her wetness slowly disappeared, the warm water rinsed her inner thighs entirely.</p>
<p>She had never felt warm water spraying directly inside of her like that before, so it was an entirely new experience for her. The way the water submerged her insides was hard to describe, but she had never felt anything like it before. It was incredibly pleasurable for her, though. Jon could tell how much Arya enjoyed it. He knew she would. He then quickly pointed the shower-head towards himself, making sure to rinse off all of the soap. Once all of the soap had vanished from their bodies, Jon turned off the water. For a few moments, he just looked at Arya with an intense stare. "You think we are done now, yes?" Jon asked, his hands playing with her bellybutton in a teasing manner. Arya shivered due to his touch, giving him a curious glare, "Aren't we?" She asked, a small smirk appeared on her lips. Jon sighed and gave her hips a small squeeze, before turning on the warm water once again. "I told you I would have to clean every single hole of your body..." Jon told her in a soft, yet intimidating voice, his head nodding towards Arya's arse. The water hit her feet, and she jumped in surprise, almost falling down on the floor since the floor was so slippery. After she had finally realized what he meant, she did not say anything, she just looked at him. The sound of the steady stream of water hitting the shower-wall resounded throughout the bathroom.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do now, Jon?" Arya whispered, running her fingers up and down his wet neck. Of course, she did know what he was going to do to her, but she felt the excitement blooming inside of her abdomen... She just wanted to hear him say it out loud. Without any warning, Jon smacked Arya's bare arse, causing her to wince slightly, "As I told you, sweet Arya, I am merely going to clean you." Jon explained, his face displayed some kind of twisted facial expression. One thing was for sure, though: Jon really wanted to clean her everywhere. Chills went through Arya's body and she could feel the goosebumps on her arms and legs. Jon wiped away some water off of his forehead, absolutely enjoying all of this. Way more than he really should. </p>
<p>Jon's dark eyes stared into her grey ones, "Now, turn around." He demanded her, giving her arse a tiny slap. Secretly, this turned Arya on even more than it should. It was like he was punishing her for being a bad girl. In this very moment, they had both completely forgotten about the fear and anxiety they had been feeling about losing their baby. Now, it was like they were someone else. They were playing some kind of role. Arya slowly nodded her head, turning around so her arse was right infront of Jon now.</p>
<p>"Bend over." He simply told her, placing his hand on her back, as if he was trying to push her body further down. Without hestitation, she did as she was told, feeling the excitement going through her body as she bent down, exposing her ass to Jon. Slowly, Jon spread her arse-cheeks apart with two fingers, causing Arya to moan. She could feel his warm and wet fingers touching the sensitive skin of her arse, "What a good girl...However, I still think you should be punished... A small punishment would do you good, I am sure.” Jon said, looking at the glorious sight infront of him. Arya groaned, waiting for Jon to do something. She had no idea what he would do or how he would do it. She felt so vulnerable, she was completely exposed now. Jon could see everything, he was even spreading her arse-cheeks apart, making sure the water would hit her right in the middle of her butt. He had to hold her still too, afterall. Arya raised an eyebrow, “Why would I need punishment, dear brother?” The girl asked in a teasing tone, biting down on her lip. She had no idea what would happen to her next. The young man sighed, leaning closer to her naked and exposed body, their bare arms touched eachother for a brief moment, “Oh yes... Why would such a nice girl need punishment? Well, you should be punished for looking so damn hot...” Jon growled, feeling the excitement growing within his body. Arya let out a moan, simply nodding her head. She kept her head low, though, hoping to look modest. </p>
<p>Jon smirked to himself, realizing that Arya had never tried this before. Of course, they had tried to have anal-sex together before, but this was a little different. She felt so... indecent. In a really nice way. It felt like Arya had been a bad girl who should be punished, and of course, Jon would be the one to punish her. He would definietly punish her, by arousing her intensely. Deep down, Arya knew she had not done anything wrong, and that Jon’s ‘punishment’ was just an excuse for him to give her even more pleasure, in ways she never even knew existed.</p>
<p>Jon planted a kiss on the back of her neck, biting her sensitive skin gently, "Be a good girl... Do not make too much noise to scare away the neighbors..." Jon chuckled, his tone was slightly darker than usual. For some reason, his words and his tone of voice alone made Arya's body tremble. Her heart pounded incredibly hard in her chest, all she could do was nod her head, as if she was telling him to just go for it. Jon then brought the shower-head closer to Arya's exposed behind, not letting go of her ass-cheeks. He had to keep on spreading them apart, or else she would not recieve all of the pleasure. It would be way better like this, so he had to hold her precious cheeks, making sure they would not touch eachother. Oh, this would be so pleasurable for her. And for him, of course. Jon could feel the humidity of the shower-cubicle hitting his body as he finally allowed the water to reach Arya's arse. He could feel the water spraying on his own body as the stream of water collided with Arya's body. Jon growled, he had not thought about how the water would most likely splash on him aswell.</p>
<p>A loud squeal resounded throughout the bathroom, and the foam from the hot water made it almost impossible for Jon to see anything. He could see nothing but Arya's silhouette, standing infront of him, bending over like a good little girl. Arya clenched her jaw, trying to get used to the feeling of the warm water submerging her behind. God, this was so different than what she had imagined it to be. Jon stood right behind the shower-head, bending down to Arya's level, "How does it feel, Arya?" He asked, his hot breath tickling her earcanal. She could feel how he tightened his grip around her cheeks, pinching them slightly. A small moan left her mouth, "God... Jon, it... Feels so hot." She choked out, allowing herself to feel the warmth of the water on her nether regions. The delicate skin of Arya's ass burned slightly, since the water was so hot. Yet, she absolutely loved it. Arya turned her head around to face Jon, "Please... Pinch me again..." She said, her words were barely audible. Jon tightened his grip around her cheeks even more, this time he dug his nails into her sensitive skin aswell. Arya opened her mouth, pain and pleasure shooting through her veins. The warm water which caressed her behind reminded her of the time Jon and her had anal-sex... God, she needed to do that with him again. The water gave her a sensation, which was was very similar to the sensation which Jon had given her back then. Her entire body was vibrating due to the intensity of the warm water. It just... stimulated all of the right places, it seemed. Oh, that was definietly one of the most erotic things Arya had ever felt. </p>
<p>The girl moaned as loud as she could, loving how Jon pinched her poor and sore cheeks. Arya could feel Jon's naked body leaning against her back, his mouth could be felt all over her back. It sent shivers down Arya's spine, "Fuck, Jon... Keep going..." The feeling of Jon's big frame leaning against her body, his wet and warm mouth all over her back and the way he pinched her. Some of his salvia stained her pale skin as his mouth made its way everywhere on her bare back. All of the lovely sensations combined made the young woman feel dizzy, but in an amazing way. "Lovely sister... You are so sweet." Jon rasped, speeding up the pace of his lips as they made their way all over her back. The dizzness was definietly still present, but Arya loved it.</p>
<p>After some time, Arya spoke once again, "I think all of the soap has vanished from my body now, Jon..." Her voice sounded weak, yet still so full of lust. Her lips had a smirk on them, and secretly, she did not want this to stop at all. She could feel Jon's wet and warm lips abandoning her bare back and his warm body could no longer be felt on top of hers, which caused the lovely warmth to slowly abandon her body. Jon stood up, looking down at Arya who was still bending over. He let go of her ass-cheeks, noticing how they had almost turned white due to him holding and pinching them so hard for such a long period of time. Arya moaned, relief washed over her. It felt so lovely. She loved whenever he pinched her, but this felt just as good. The feeling of relief. There was no longer any pain at all, just relief and pleasure. Jon looked down at her, observing her. He loved that sight, oh God.</p>
<p>Smirking to himself, Jon turned off the water and stared at Arya. She looked so fragile, standing there like that in that position. Oh yes, their shower was indeed over, but Arya did not need to know that. They could still have some fun. Arya had noticed that he had turned off the water though, but she remained in the same position.</p>
<p>Bending down, Jon began to caress her warm and wet ass-cheeks with with his large hands. A gasp escaped Arya's mouth, "Jon, what are you doing?" She whispered in surprise, her eyes widening slightly. "You are so beautiful... Gosh, I can't believe we are having a baby together." Jon said, smiling widely. His hands gently caressed her cheeks, feeling the soft skin sliding beneath his hands. Slowly and gently, Jon put a hand on Arya’s growing stomach, giving it a tiny squeeze. Arya could not help but smile. It was true, they were going to be parents. "Me neither. I can't believe it is actually going to happen. It feels so... surreal." Arya said, her voice sounding incredibly soft, which was a huge contrast to her previous tone of voice.</p>
<p>Jon removed his hand from her stomach and now both of his hands cupped her butt-cheeks, "We will be amazing parents... We will find the perfect name. Whether it is a girl or a boy, I will love the baby so much. Let us think of more babynames later today..." Jon told Arya, which made Arya smile widely. Jon was just perfect. Before Arya could say anything, Jon started leaning down to plant his lips on her butt-cheek. Arya winced slightly in utter surprise, she had not expected him to place his lips right there, since she could not see what Jon was doing. He began to move his lips around, kissing Arya's exposed and wet behind all over. The warmth spread through her abdomen once again, and her cheeks turned a rosy color. She had never been kissed on her ass before, and it felt surprisingly intense. Jon made sure to allow his tongue to touch the soft skin of her cheeks, soaking in all of her. Of course, Arya allowed him to keep going, she was enjoying how amazing his tongue felt. She took a deep breath, noticing how his tongue came closer and closer to her hole.</p>
<p>"Jon..." Arya could not finish her sentence before she felt Jon's tongue making its way inside of her. A loud shriek resounded throughout the bathroom and Arya could no longer keep quiet. She could feel how his tongue added some weird kind of pressure inside of her butthole, which made her feel so good. Arya loved the way his tongue filled up her hole. The roughness and wetness of his tongue scraping against the insides of her hole, made her moan incredibly loudly. She had never felt that kind of pressure building up inside of her body like that before. Jon was stimulating her everywhere. God, Jon was driving her mad. He knew just what he had to do in order to turn her on. Perhaps that was a part of her punishment, the incredibly intense pleasure and Jon driving her mad with lust.</p>
<p>Arya could no longer remain in the same position as before, she had to arch her back or atleast do something. She had to feel how his tongue felt inside of that certain area. Jon began to slowly lick Arya's butthole, loving her reaction to his sudden and unexpected action. "Why have you never done this before?" Arya whispered, closing her eyes so she could focus her mind on the pleasure even better. She would never want to forget this feeling, she wanted to remember it as much as she possibly could. She could feel the vibration of Jon's lips on her ass as he chuckled. He moved his tongue in and out of her hole, loving how different it felt from her vagina. Arya was right: why had he never done this before? This felt like heaven. As he kept moving his tongue around inside of her in a rough manner, he could feel how the wetness between her thighs appeared once again. Not that it had ever truly left her, though.</p>
<p>Arya bit her lip, moving her hips around as she felt how Jon pulled his tongue in and out of her body. "God... You are going to be the death of me, Jon." Arya growled, only now noticing just how wet she was. Again. Her heart kept on racing inside of her chest, and the pleasure she felt soon turned into some weird kind of punishment. It was like an itch which she could not scratch, and it was right there inside of her. She could feel the wetness trickle down her leg, slowly. Feeling a bit ashamed after leaking on the floor, Arya looked down and tried to hide the wetness from Jon's sight. However, Jon had already seen it all. Smirking, Jon pulled out his tongue from her butthole. The young woman frowned to herself, realizing the lovely sensation of Jon's tongue licking her hole had disappeared now.</p>
<p>"Arya... I am not stupid. You are wet again, aren't you?" He grinned, his bare upper body rubbed against her back as he towered over her. Arya gulped, feeling pretty damn intimidated now, "Y-yes... I even leaked on the floor..." Arya whispered, feeling like such a bad girl. The young man could hardly control himself anymore, "Oh, is that so? Well, what a mess you have made, Arya. What should we do about that?" He asked, his tone sounded incredibly teasing.</p>
<p>Arya's mind felt incredibly foggy all of a sudden, and she had no idea what to answer. She just looked at Jon, "I think you know just what to do, brother dearest." She whispered, grabbing his large hand. She guided his hand all the way down to her arse once again, "This. We are going to do this..." Arya smirked, already feeling horny again. Jon looked at the wetness between her legs one last time, before staring straight inside of her piercing grey eyes. Just by listening to her words, he could feel his manhood harden all over again. Jon gave Arya's arse one final slap, making her wince slightly. His fingers made their way to her womanhood, "We better get inside of the bedroom then, don't you think?" In one swift movement, Jon stepped out of the shower-cubicle, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels. He started drying himself off as fast as he could, looking at Arya who had yet to exit the cubicle. Arya bit her lip, observing Jon's every move as he started drying himself off with the towel. What a man. His abdominal muscles still had a few droplets of water on them, which made his skin glisten as soon as the sun made its way inside of the single window inside of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Jon then interrupted Arya's daydreaming by stretching out his hand for her to hold on to. Sighing, Arya made her way out of the shower, standing on the towel which Jon had put down on the floor beneath her bare feet. As soon as Arya stood infront of Jon, he began to dry her off too. The feeling of the fluffy fabric of the towel brushing over her wet skin caused Arya's body to shiver. Everything felt so cold: the air, the towel. Even the floor felt cold, even though she stood on top of a towel which covered the floor. Shivering, she could feel the goosebumps appearing on her legs and arms. Jon continued to rub the towel all over her body, making sure to dry her off <em>everywhere</em>. Arya huffed as she felt Jon drying her off between her legs. After seeing how her wetness had stained the towel, Jon winked at her, "Do not worry. We will take care of this very soon." He promised her, giving her a kiss on her lips. He then began to rub the towel over her tender breasts, instantly making her moan. The feeling of the towel brushing over her soft and rosy nipple made Arya want to scream out loud. Arya held back her moans, saving them for after they had exited the bathroom.</p>
<p>Once both of their bodies were somewhat dry, Jon grabbed Arya's hand, guiding her towards his bedroom. Arya could feel the butterflies in her stomach, the excitement was so dominating. They were flapping their wings extra hard and fast right now. They were both still completely naked and they did not even bother taking their clothes with them inside of the bedroom, since they were the only ones inside of the house. Arya could feel the coldness of the wooden floor colliding with the soles of her bare feet as she walked closer to Jon's bedroom. Her entire body trembled alot, and her hands shook too. It was odd, they had literally just been intimate with eachother a few moments ago. Yet, Arya still felt that intense feeling of excitement and nervousity anyway. Finally, they stood outside of his bedroom, and Arya was just waiting for Jon to open the door. She was getting slightly impatient, but she knew the wait would be worth it. Jon opened the door to his bedroom, not letting go of Arya's hand.</p>
<p>The young woman put a hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath. Right now, she did not worry about anything at all. She actually felt at peace, weirdly. Earlier today she had felt so anxious and panicked about the baby's health, but it seemed like her mind would finally allow her to have some fun without worrying too much. She had not even thought about Gendry, and it felt so great. He was an annoying jerk, Arya should not even waste her time thinking about him. Sh knew Jon would take care of him if anything happened, afterall.</p>
<p>Gently, Jon put guided Arya over to his bed, "Lay down." His hand let go of hers. He watched her naked frame lying down on the bed infront of him, ready for him to come and join her. Arya removed her hand away from her abdomen, allowing it to slid down between her legs. The young woman moaned at her own touch, her back arched automatically. She was still wet, very wet. The area felt so sensitive to the touch and Arya could not stop touching it. She started slightly as she felt the cold sheets rubbing against her bare back, which was still slightly wet. Her thighs already clung to the sheets, "Oh, Jon. Come and join me." She whispered in a seductive voice, looking absolutely irresistible on top of that bed. The man smirked, "You are so fucking hot..." Jon growled, climbing on top of Arya's naked body. As soon as he felt her warm and slightly wet body rubbing against his bare torso, he moaned out loud. He put a leg on each side of her body, trapping her.</p>
<p>Jon grabbed her hand which was still resting between her legs and removed it from her nether regions, "Allow me to take care of this..." His voice sounded like an animalistic growl... Arya could not take it. The bed made loud creaking sounds as they both started moving around on top of it, trying to find the sexiest position. Jon put both of his hands on Arya's hips, pushing her body closer to his. Arya could hardly breathe anymore, the feeling of Jon trapping her body made her feel so small. He was definietly in charge of her. The way he towered above her nakedness, holding her down and looking down at her with an intense gaze in his dark eyes, made her feel weak. He reminded her of some kind of God in that very moment. Her inner walls itched, but it was a lovely kind of itch. A sweet kind of itch. Jon panted, leaning further down to plant numerous kisses on Arya's exposed collarbone and tender breasts. Arya cried out in pleasure, trying to catch her breath. Arya wrapped her arms around Jon's strong back, tightening her grip every single time Jon kissed her breasts. She could feel how her wetness was now dripping freely out of her body, staining the white sheets beneath their bodies. This time, she did not try to stop herself from leaking, since she knew just how much Jon loved it. Sometimes, Arya was certain that Jon actually admired her juices and her wetness.</p>
<p>"Please, Jon. Please do take care of me." Arya whispered, her voice shook slightly, obvious lust coated her words. Jon grinned, putting ond hand on Arya's growing stomach, "Oh, I will." The young man put both of his hands back on her exposed hips once again, turning Arya's body around. Arya let out a groan, feeling how the now warm sheets carefully brushed over her stomach. Jon's fingers made their way down to Arya's ass, but suddenly, he was interrupted. A loud and irritating, yet very familiar noise resounded throughout the bedroom. They both froze in their position, neither of them made a sound or moved an inch. They were trying to figure out where the noise came from. After a few moments, it finally clicked inside of Jon's mind.</p>
<p>Dread filled his entire body as soon as he realized the noise came from his laptop which was on his desk, and it meant that his family was trying to set up a videochat with them. They probably wanted to talk with them about how the virus had started getting out of hand again, and how they would not be able to come home for a long time.</p>
<p>Arya gave him a confused glance, covering up her nakedness with his blanket, "Jon? What is going on? What is that noise?" She asked, feeling annoyed about the fact that they had been interrupted. Jon could feel the panic rising inside of him. If they did not answer their call now, they would maybe get worried or even suspicious. One thing was for sure: They had to get dressed in an instant. Jon did not answer her question, the stress and panic filled his entire mind now. They had to get dressed as fast as they could and then they had to answer the call, pretending everything was alright. For a moment, he felt paranoid about the fact that his family could actually have caught them having sex on the bed, if Jon's laptop camera had been on. Luckily, the lid of his laptop was closed, this time. They had to be careful, though. Of course it was highly unlikely that their family would be able to spy on them through the camera of the laptop, but Jon did not want to take any risks at all. The paranoia felt so overwhelming and the anxiety made his mind feel blurry. His blood ran cold as he tried to collect his thoughts, which was almost impossible. He was definietly not prepared for their family to call them right now, neither of them were.</p>
<p>"Shit... Arya, just come here. Grab some of my clothes and put it on. Quickly, cover yourself!" Jon said in a panicked voice, not even thinking straight. The coldsweat coated his forehead now and his entire body felt freezing cold as he jumped out of bed, dragging Arya along with him. He did not even have time to think about how his family would be able to see Arya wearing his clothes on the screen, he was way too stressed to even think rationally. How on Earth was this going to work out?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! </p>
<p>There is so much uncertainty in the world right now. It can feel very chaotic, so I decided to post a chapter! Hopefully, it can make someone smile today and forget about the chaos for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Descriptions of nausea, nudity. </p>
<p>If you do not like this story, do not read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The intense feeling of panic was flowing through Arya's veins as she quickly grabbed some of Jon's clothes, quickly putting it on her body without even thinking twice about it. Arya shivered as she felt Jon's cold clothes rubbing against her bare skin, as she held it in her arms. Suddenly, the young woman felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed to the world, in a very bad way. She could feel how her sore nipples had hardened due to the sudden exposure to the cold air of the room, mixed with the fear she felt. Fear tended to make her feel incredibly cold, strangely. The young woman shivered as she pulled Jon's shirt over her head, feeling the fabric rubbing against her bare and hard nipples. They were so sensitive. She slipped on the pair of jeans she had been given, not even caring about not wearing any underwear or bra. Jon did not even pay attention to Arya's nakedness right now, since he was so busy trying to get dressed.</p>
<p>They had no time to question anything, they just needed to put some clothes on and accept the incoming videocall. If they didn't, their family, especially Catelyn and Sansa, would be suspicious. That was the last thing Jon and Arya wanted, so they hurried as fast as they could. She put on some of Jon's jeans and a shirt of his, which was way too big for her. This was not a fashionshow, though. This was reality, and Arya could not care less about what kind of clothing she wore. As long as her body was fully covered, she was quite satisfied. She was not very happy about the fact that their family had interrupted them, right as they were about to have some sensual and sexy quality-time together. Again. The mood was totally ruined now. </p>
<p>Jon slipped on a pair of worn-out skinny jeans with holes in them, along with a blue sweater, which he had not worn for a very, very long time. Perhaps it had even been years since Arya had seen Jon wearing that very sweater. The girl was not sure, though. She could hear him panting and cursing under his breath, it was obvious that the loud noise which originated from the laptop was stressing him out even more than he already was. Heck, it stressed out Arya even more, too. It was like that noise was cursed, they both hated it so much and it hurt their ears whenever the sound resounded throughout Jon's medium sized bedroom.</p>
<p>Before they both sat down infront of the laptop, Jon quickly eyed Arya, making sure she was fully dressed. The young man gave his sister a tiny smile, his warm hand rested heavily on her shoulder. Arya could not help but sigh, his warm and big hands always made her calm down and this time was no exception.</p>
<p>"Just... try to act natural, alright?" Arya could hear the fear in Jon's voice, and she could tell how hard it was for him to keep it all together. Arya said nothing, she merely nodded at her brother and took a deep breath. She did not ask him any questions, she just did whatever he told her to do. It would definietly make things easier, for now atleast. Now was not the time to panic. Jon bit his lip, looking at his little sister. She was wearing a pair of his old sweatpants and a very, very loose black shirt. The man could feel the anxiety pump inside of his body, and he was already starting to worry about all of the things which could happen during that videocall.</p>
<p>After glancing at Arya for a few moments, Jon sat down on the chair which was placed directly infront of the desk, where his laptop was located. Arya grabbed the other chair and sat down next to Jon, cringing at the squeaky sound the chair created as soon as she sat down on it. She dried some of the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand, exhaling deeply, as if she was trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Jon lifted up the lid of his laptop, clicking on the 'accept' button shortly after. After a few moments, the rest of their family appeared on the screen infront of them. They all looked very happy, and they all started waving at the screen. They all looked so tanned, and it seemed like Rickon had gotten yet another sunburn. Of course. Rickon absolutely hated using sunscreen. </p>
<p>Arya gulped, feeling the nausea washing over her body, again. The coldsweat covered her forehead and she could feel herself turning incredibly pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. However, the young woman did whatever she could not to show her family what was happening to her. It was so weird to finally see her family again, and it was so... unexpected.</p>
<p>"Oh My God! It is so good to finally see you two again. It has been a forever since we last talked!" Catelyn was the first one to speak up. A huge smile danced on her lips as she looked at her daughter. Arya could see how her mother's auburn hair had turned a lighter shade of auburn, since she had been standing outside in the sun for long periods of time. Her hair had gotten more curly aswell, too. Her mother looked very tired, though. It was like her face had turned slightly more wrinkly than the last time Arya put her eyes on her. Maybe it was the lockdown's fault. Sometimes, whenever her mother felt stressed, she would get bags under her eyes and an extremely wrinkly face due to worrying too much about everything.</p>
<p>Sansa's hair had changed quite a bit too. Her hair had turned a slightly lighter shade of auburn and her curls looked more visible than usual now. Her porcelean skin had earned a soft glow now, which made her look more tanned than usual. Her skin did not look wrinkly at all, though, unlike Catelyn's. In fact, it was like Sansa's skin had become even more beautiful than it usually was. Sansa did not have to worry about anything at all, though. That was probably one of the few reasons why she looked so good.</p>
<p>Ned smiled at the camera and kissed Catelyn's cheek. God, he had missed his son so much. Catelyn could hear how they were both completely out of breath, struggling to breathe. The woman raised an eyebrow, a small chuckle resounded throughout the room coming from the laptop, "You are both completely out of breath... What did you two do?" She asked, not even realizing just how much Jon and Arya internally panicked as she asked them that question. Catelyn just smiled at them, happy to see them both doing well.</p>
<p>Arya and Jon on the other hand, had no idea what to say or even think. What should they tell her? Both of their hearts pounded hard in their chests. What if they got caught now? They tried to seem cool about the whole situation, but it was almost impossible. They knew they would have to come clean about it all at some point, but now was not the time. They did certainly not want to tell them about it over a videocall. No way. Besides, Arya and Jon both needed some time to think about how they should say it. It was not easy, and soon enough, Jon and Arya began to feel incredibly conflicted about their emotions and thoughts.</p>
<p>The Stark family had been sitting inside of their hotelroom, listening to the news and well... Trying to have fun. Rickon and Bran had been running around the room like two maniacs, and Sansa had been sitting on her bed, scrolling through the news-feed on her phone. Robb was just reading one of the books which he had packed for their holiday. However, after reading the same book atleast three times, it was no longer that interesting to read it anymore. Robb needed to kill some of the time though, so he read it over and over again anyway. Sharing a large hotelroom with almost his entire family, often annoyed Robb. He could never just be by himself, there was always someone nearby him. Right now, he was jealous of Jon and Arya. Atleast they had an entire house to share, and not just a large hotelroom. He just hoped they would be able to come home soon, since his family was slowly starting to drive him crazy. It was awful.</p>
<p>Watching the news had shattered all of Robb's hopes, though. They would not be able to go on a plane for a very long time. The world was beginning to shut down once again, and it would be atleast four more weeks before they would be able to even look online for some plane tickets. Robb was not stupid, though. He knew how greedy people could be and he knew that as soon as the plane tickets were available, they would be sold out in no time. People wanted to go home, just like them. Robb was sure of it; they would be stranded inside of this stupid hotelroom for a very long time.</p>
<p>It was no secret that Catelyn hadn't really missed Jon, at all. She had just missed her daughter, Arya. Jon and Catelyn had never really had a good nor healthy relationship, so being far away from Jon was totally alright for her. Jon and Arya had no idea what to reply to that, but they had to say something since they were all waiting for them to say something.</p>
<p>"Yes... Hello, mother. It is so good to finally see all of you again. We... have really missed you. You have no idea. Oh! That... Well, We had to run from the livingroom to Jon's room, since his laptop is in here and we heard you calling us." Arya said, trying to sound as sincere as possible, a small nervous chuckle followed her words and she cringed at how unsure she sounded. At the same time, she tried to catch her breath but since they had hurried so much, it was hard to calm down and her heart was still pounding incredibly hard in her chest. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears, but she tried to remain as relaxed and she tried to act as natural as she could manage.</p>
<p>Catelyn did not really believe Arya's explanation, but she just nodded anyway. She did not want to start an argument with her, not right now. Sansa looked at her little sister, a smirk danced on her lips. Arya could tell Sansa was going to mock her or something like that. It had not even been five minutes, yet Sansa was already incredibly amused for some unknown reason and an amused Sansa was never a good thing. The young girl looked way too amused, and it drove Arya nuts since it was never a good sign. Arya knew that now from experience. She learned it the hard way. After a few humiliating episodes, Arya started to realize just how dangerous Sansa could be when she was in that kind of mood.</p>
<p>"Jon, son! You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" Ned said, his voice sounded very raspy. The young man could not help but smile at his father's words. Atleast he had missed him. That meant something. "Father... I have missed you so much. We have missed you so much. All of you." Jon said, faking a smile. Ned chuckled and nodded, "I bet you have! Sadly, we have some bad news. Since the world is basically shutting down again, it will take a very long time before we can get on a plane and fly home." Ned said, sighing loudly. He really just wanted to go home, just like Robb and the other families who were stuck in their hotelrooms. Catelyn and Sansa could be awful to share a hotelroom with, honestly. They both had bad tempers and they would get angry for no real reason. Robb was always a bit scared to say anything to them, since it could go wrong and then the atmosphere in the room would be unbearable. Even Rickon and Bran made sure not to annoy Sansa or Catelyn, since they knew how worked up they could get. They even agreed to put on some sunscreen, hoping they wouldn't cause too much trouble. They certainly had gained some respect for the women in their family, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Mentally, both Jon and Arya felt some kind of relief washing over their bodies as soon as Ned told them how they would not be able to fly home anytime soon. It would definietly buy them some time to figure out what they should do and how they should tell the big secret to their family. Atleast they had some time now. "But, we will try to get home as fast as possible." Ned added with a smile, pulling Catelyn closer to him. Jon nodded and smiled, listening to Rickon and Bran playing in the background. Catelyn looked away from the screen, looking at something else. It was clear that she had given Rickon and Bran the death-glare, because they were very quiet afterwards.</p>
<p>"How is Gendry, Arya? He is such a good boy. He has called us numerous times, just to make sure we were alright." Ned smiled, thinking about how close Arya and Gendry had been once. Arya's blood froze as soon she heard the name 'Gendry'. Jon's body froze, and he could hardly move his body. The young man bit his lip, trying to conceal all of his emotions. He could not show Catelyn or Ned that he absolutely hated Gendry. Oh God, had Gendry called them again? What had he told them this time? "What? What did he say? When did he call?" Arya asked, her voice cracking slightly. She hoped they wouldn't be able to hear it, though. Ned and Catelyn both raised an eyebrow at her, feeling slightly confused by her strong reaction, "Well, he just wanted to make sure we were alright, which is very sweet of him. He is a very decent young man, indeed. He has been calling us every other day for about a week now." Catelyn told her daughter, giving her a tiny smile. Suddenly, Arya felt incredibly dizzy once again. Why did he really call them, though? Arya was certain it had nothing to do with Gendry wanting to make sure her family was feeling alright. No, he probably wanted to befriend them, and then he would be able to turn them against her and Jon.</p>
<p>Arya opened her mouth, still feeling incredibly shocked upon discovering that Gendry had been calling her family without her knowing about it. This felt so awful, and of course, Arya had to act as if her and Gendry were still close friends since Catelyn and Ned shouldn't know about how strained and awkward their 'friendship' truly was. Gendry was incredibly jealous... Of course, Ned and Catelyn would never even believe her if she told them that, since they see him as the 'friendly and decent guy'. "Umm... Gendry he is doing alright. He has just been very busy so we have not talked alot." Arya lied smoothly, faking a smile to make it all seem true. Ned slowly nodded his head, but Catelyn raised an eyebrow at Arya's statement, "Busy? That is odd... He told me that he had no plans at all." Catelyn muttered, shaking her head slightly. Arya gulped, her mind tried to come up with something to say, "Well, Gendry is a young man who likes to change plans last minute." Arya told her mother, hoping she would stop questioning and doubting her words.</p>
<p>"Cat... We have been young too once. We made plans last minute too, remember?!" Ned exclaimed in a rather gruff voice, squeezing Catelyn's shoulders in a tight grip. Catelyn rolled her eyes playfully, "What do you mean? I am still young..." Catelyn chuckled, planting a kiss on Ned's lips. Ned chuckled and nodded, kissing his wife back in a passionate manner. Arya and Jon both smiled, well-knowing that their parents would soon forget about Gendry and they would stop asking about him. Once again, they felt relieved about now having to talk about Gendry right now. It seemed like the jerk had not said anything to them, after all. Not yet, anyway.  </p>
<p>"Oh la la, something has definietly changed since the last time we talked..." Sansa winked, her voice sounded incredibly mocking as always. Arya's heart almost stopped, her palms began to turn sweaty and her whole body began to shake. She raised an eyebrow and pinched her arm, hoping it would make the godawful tremble stop. Her legs were shaking too and Jon could feel it. What on Earth did Sansa mean by that? What had she heard? What had they heard? Had Gendry told them something? Shit. Arya could feel Jon's body tensing up beside hers, of course he was nervous too. It took everything in him not to hold around Arya's body. He got the sudden urge to protect her and their unborn child. He had to keep it all very lowkey, though, so he could not put his hands on her body or her stomach right now. God, he really wanted to, though. It would calm both of them down. Atleast he would feel like he was doing something to protect Arya and the baby. Arya would have to kill Gendry if he had truly told her family about them. What a snitch.</p>
<p>Catelyn and Ned both looked at Sansa, "Sansa? What are you talking about?" Catelyn asked her, her voice sounded confused and curious all at once. Ned did not say anything, he just waited for Sansa to explain herself. Sansa smirked, mischief could be seen inside of her eyes, "Your hair... It is all purple. Why am I only noticing this now? What a little thief you are, Arya. You stole my expensive hairdye, didn't you?" Sansa's tone of voice immediately changed, and her words hit Arya like a bucket of freezing cold water. Fuck. She had completely forgotten all about her hair. Now, both Catelyn and Ned turned their heads towards the camera, looking at Arya's hair. Rage could be seen in both Catelyn and Sansa’s eyes, as they stared at her to get a closer look. </p>
<p>Catelyn clenched her jaw immediately as soon as she noticed the purple color, "Arya Stark! What on Earth is that?! Did you dye your hair? That is not alright... You even stole your sister's dye!" Catelyn thundered, her nostrils flared. Catelyn had always told Arya and Sansa never to dye their hair without her approval. Now, Arya had broken that rule. She had even stolen. Catelyn could not believe it... When did her daughter become a thief?! Even though Arya and Sansa were not children anymore, Catelyn still had some strict rules for them to follow.</p>
<p>Ned just shot his daughter an apologetic glance, well-knowing he could not stop Sansa and Catelyn's anger outbursts. It was something which could not be controlled. Robb had somehow disappeared from the screen. Jon did not blame him, though. He would leave the videocall aswell if he had the chance to do so.</p>
<p>Now, the nausea felt even more intense than it did before. Arya could taste the acidic liquid in her mouth. For once, it wasn't due to her pregnancy. Her throat was burning, since the acidic liquid was starting to push its way up  her throat, leaving an incredibly painful burn behind. She could feel the tears burning inside of her eyes. What was she supposed to say? A part of her was incredibly relieved, though. It seemed like Gendry had not told them anything, afterall. Jon could not help but feel his body loosen up a bit. Atleast the family had not heard anything about their relationship. Yet. Jon could feel the fear growing within his body, though. If Catelyn and Sansa reacted so badly to Arya stealing Sansa's hairdye, Jon did not even dare to think about how they would react if they found out about his and Arya's relationship and the baby.</p>
<p>"Mother... I... Yes, it was Sansa's dye, but I was going to give her some money so she could buy a new dye. I sort of just... borrowed it, I suppose." Arya muttered, looking at Sansa. Her eyes pierced through her skin, and Arya felt so uncomfortable and slightly scared already. Her sister could be unpredictable sometimes. Ned could do nothing but watch how Catelyn and Sansa began to argue with Arya. He was helpless, he could not stop their rage. After numerous attempts, he had finally come to the conclusion that it was simply not possible at all.</p>
<p>"How can you be so dumb, Arya?! It was my hairdye! You just took it without asking me first... You did not just 'borrow' it! You used all of it! God, I cannot believe you! You better give me the stupid money as soon as we get home." Sansa huffed, biting down on her lip. Arya and Jon could literally feel the incredibly tense atmosphere through the screen, which made them both tense up. This was definietly not a nice kind of videocall. Most of all, Arya and Jon just wanted to leave the videocall but they just couldn't do it. Arya felt sad, angry and anxious all at once. Her thoughts and emotions were so messy, she could not even think straight. The nausea did not exactly make any of it easier for her either.</p>
<p>Trying desperately to make her nausea go away, Arya gulped, taking a deep breath, "Sansa... Do not talk to me like that." Arya muttered quietly, her vision was blurry now and she could no longer control the words which escaped her mouth. Her voice sounded very raspy, and whenever she said something, it sounded like a quiet, yet aggressive growl. She could feel all of the eyes resting on her now, including Jon's. Jon turned his head towards Arya, "Arya... Please." Jon whispered, hoping his sister would not piss off Catelyn and Sansa even further.</p>
<p>Arya did not respond to Jon at all, she did not even look at him. No, all of her attention was focused on the screen of the laptop, where Catelyn was staring Arya directly in her grey eyes. It was not just a normal stare, it was the '<em>you-behave-right-now or-else-it-will-have-consequences'</em> kind of stare. Everyone was quiet in the background now, and all kinds of noises had stopped immediately. Rickon and Bran sat back down infront of the camera aswell, acting as if they had been sitting there all of the time. The two young brothers gave Jon and Arya a small smile. However, the two of them had no time to smile back, since they had to figure out what to say. This was certainly not a very good situation.</p>
<p>For a few moments, nobody dared to say anything at all. A sigh then managed to escape Catelyn's lips, "Arya... I do not like when you behave badly like that. That attitude of yours has to go. Why can't we just talk about this in a proper way instead of yelling?" Sansa looked at her mother, nodding her head in agreement. It felt as if Catelyn and Sansa were trying to gang up on Arya, making her feel like she was the one who had done something wrong. Of course, Arya had taken Sansa's hairdye and it was not the smartest thing to do, but still... She was going to pay her sister back.</p>
<p>The more she thought about how unfair it was, the more the rage began to wash over her body. Her mother had the audacity to ask <em>her</em> why they couldn't solve this problem in a proper way?! Catelyn and Sansa were the ones who started arguing with Arya, not the other way around. The young woman shook her head, briefly turning her head towards Jon, since she had no idea what to say. Jon's dark, yet familiar and kind eyes seemed to have a very calming effect on Arya. A small smile spread on her thin lips, and for a moment, she forgot that their family was able to see everything they were doing right now. Arya smiled at Jon and it was not just an ordinary smile. It truly showed her devotion for Jon and just how much she loved and appreciated him. However, Jon was not the only one who could see that very special smile. Catelyn and Sansa could, too. Sansa's jaw dropped slightly, and she felt confused about what she was seeing but Catelyn merely shook her head, as if she was telling her not to comment on it. However, Catelyn could not help but think about it. It seemed like it wasn't the first time they had smiled at eachother like that. They were sitting so close to eachother. Dangerously close. The woman grimaced at the scene which played out right infront of her, refusing to believe her own eyes. The sight before her eyes made her feel slightly uneasy, even. </p>
<p>The beautiful moment of peace and calm was quickly ruined by Sansa's mocking voice, "Arya? Little sister, our mother is asking you a question. Do not be rude, answer her!" Arya could tell Sansa was enjoying all of this very much. She had always been her mother's favorite and now it was very obvious. Ned rubbed his temple, feeling incredibly bad for Arya. "Sansa, Catelyn... Why don't we jus-" Catelyn immediately cut off Ned before he even got a chance to finish his sentence, "Ned! Don't you think I have tried to be kind to her?! Obviously, that doesn't work!" The Stark woman hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes were still fixed on her youngest daughter, who was now trembling again. She was not trembling due to fear though. This time, the anger boiled within her body and she could hardly hold it in anymore. It was certainly spilling over.</p>
<p>Now, Arya could feel the rage taking over her entire body. Jon immediately put a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder as soon as he felt her sudden movements, "No, Arya. Do not do anything..." Jon begged, not wanting to make the situation worse. His hand rested heavily upon Arya's shoulder, and he began to rub it with his thumb aswell in a very tender way. He had completely forgotten about the rest of their family watching them. As Catelyn watched how Jon placed his hand on Arya's shoulder and rubbed it tenderly, she narrowed her eyes a bit in confusion. That was rather odd to observe. Why was Jon holding around Arya like that? It looked nothing like how a brother should comfort a sister. It looked more... intense and intimate. Catelyn let it go, though. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, since she was so angry at Arya right now.</p>
<p>Arya shook her head in a sassy manner, her eyes darted between Catelyn and Sansa, "Oh, I am very sorry, but it was not me who started yelling at you two. You started all of this bullshit. Isn't that right, father?" Arya asked in a sly manner, not even caring about the potential risk of Catelyn getting even angrier at her. Immediately, Catelyn stared at Ned, "We both know who started... It was Arya." Catelyn stated, clenching her jaw again. God, her daughter was so annoying right now, what on Earth had gotten into her? Ned gulped, thinking long and hard about what he should say. Arya was right, though. It was Catelyn and Sansa who started arguing like that. "I agree... With Arya. It is not her fault that this discussion is getting out of hand now. We have to be real." Ned said, as confidently as possible. He knew there could be consequences afterwards, though. Right now, he did not care about that. Besides, Robb was there with him too, so they would be two men against two women.</p>
<p>Ned could feel the eyes of Sansa and Catelyn staring at him with annoyed, piercing glares. If looks could kill, the man would already have stopped breathing by now. Arya could not help but smirk, feeling very satisfied with Ned's answer. Sansa let out an annoyed huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "You know nothing, father. Do not try to defend Arya, she is a thief! She stole my hairdye and used it without my permission!" Sansa protested, rolling her eyes. Why couldn't her father be on her side? Now, Ned was getting tired of hearing about that purple hairdye. He jerked his head towards her, "Sansa... Enough. I do not want to hear more about that stupid hairdye. Yes, your sister used it, but she says she will pay you back. Just... quit all of this." Ned mumbled in an angry, low tone of voice. Sansa shook her head, her mouth was wide open now, "No! You are so unfair! Damnit!" The young woman yelled, beyond annoyed. Catelyn bit down on her lip, "Ned, that was not necessary, was it?" Catelyn asked, coldly. Ned merely looked down at his wife, "Oh yes, yes it was." He replied, turning his head back towards the screen. "Arya... I think purple hair looks very good on you." Ned smiled, causing Sansa to growl loudly in the background, feeling incredibly annoyed.</p>
<p>A smile spread across Arya's face, "Thank you father. That means alot. I love it, too. That dye was very good..." Arya smirked, staring at Sansa who looked like she was about to smash the screen. Catelyn just looked as cold as ever, her facial expression did not change at all. Se just kept on staring at her and Jon. Catelyn did not even comment on anything right now, her thoughts made her mind feel foggy. "Mother! Do something!" Sansa yelled, feeling incredibly frustrated with Ned, Arya and Jon. Robb laughed softly at her dramatic reaction, but he immediately stopped as soon as his gaze caught hers. However, this time, Catelyn merely shook her head, turning her head towards Sansa. She tugged a strand of her light auburn hair behind her own ear, "Sansa... Just stop. Arya will give you money." The woman told her daughter, sighing in defeat. In protest, Sansa walked aeay from the laptop, huffing loudly as she did so. Arya glanced at her mother, a curious glimmer could be detected in her eyes. Why did Catelyn defend her all of a sudden?</p>
<p>Arya opened her mouth as if to say something to Catelyn, but the older woman stopped her, "You do not have to say anything, Arya. Next time, just don't steal things that aren't yours." Ned looked at his wife, his eyes widened slightly, "Cat...Let us just leave this behind us, yes?" Ned said in a soft tone, hoping to calm down his wife. The woman did not say anything, she just stared blankly at the screen. As she did so, she noticed something odd. Arya was wearing Jon's old shirt, which Catelyn had given him many years ago. "Wh... Why are you wearing that? Why are you wearing Jon's clothes?" Catelyn asked, pointing at Arya's upper body. Now, Ned noticed the shirt aswell. The man raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain herself. Rickon, Bran had gone away from the screen but Robb was still sitting there with Catelyn and Ned. He too had noticed the shirt, but he had no idea what to think. Now, Catelyn was starting to get very suspicious.</p>
<p>Anxiously, Arya looked down at herself, biting her lip. God, why did this always happen to her? Jon looked at his sister anxiously, "Ummm... We-" Catelyn cut Jon off immediately, "Excuse me, I was not asking you, I was asking Arya." She snapped, her tone was incredibly bitter now. Right now, Arya just wanted to hide her pale face in Jon's chest, wanting to hide herself from the entire world. Now, the nausea was incredibly bad, it felt as if she was about to pass out and throw up. The young woman could feel the eyes of Robb, Ned, Cat and Jon resting upon her fragile body. "I... Well, I wanted to wash all of my clothes all at once... Silly me. I realized I had no clothes left to wear, but luckily Jon had some spare clothes I could borrow..." Arya could feel how dry her throat felt and she just wanted to go away from the screen. Catelyn shook her head, moving closer to the camera, "Arya... Do not lie to me. I warn you, that will never end well..." Catelyn warned her, coldly.</p>
<p> Jon could feel how worried Arya felt, so instinctively, he began to rub Arya's lower stomach, hoping it would calm her down a bit. He had forgotten about Robb, Catelyn and Ned for a moment. "U-mmm... It is the truth, mother..." Arya said, barely above a whisper this time. Ned gave Catelyn's body a squeeze, but the woman did not pay attention to him at all. She did not believe Arya's story for one second. Her eyes travelled further down, and when she noticed Jon's hands on her daughter's stomach, she immediately said something, "Jon? What are you doing? Why are you touching Arya's stomach?" As soon as Jon heard the bitter words leaving Catelyn's mouth, he cursed under his breath and removed his hand from her lower stomach. Catelyn could see just how tender Jon always touched Arya... It was so weird. It was almost like... The way she and Ned touched eachother. Robb got to see Jon's hand resting heavily and tenderly upon Arya's lower stomach before he removed it, "Jon? What is it?" The young man asked, not understanding a thing. Damn, why did his own brother have to challenge him like that? He could atleast try to help him out of this unfortunate situation.</p>
<p>Jon froze, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. He had to come up with something and it had to be fast, "I... Arya has had such a bad stomach ache today. I am merely trying to help her feel better, as a good older brother should." Jon explained, hoping they would buy it. Robb did not really believe him, but it seemed like Ned and Catelyn did. They both nodded, although Catelyn still seemed somewhat suspicious of what was going on between the two of them and she was not fully convinced that Jon and Arya were telling her the the truth. She hated whenever someone lied to her, especially her own children.</p>
<p>Arya gave Jon's hand a tiny squeeze, making sure nobody would be able to see her hand touching his. "Why does your stomach hurt, Arya?" Catelyn challenged her daughter, raising an eyebrow at her Arya, who was definietly lying straight to her face. If only Arya said something wrong now, Catelyn would be able to call her out on her lies. Internally, Arya screamed. Why did Catelyn always ask so many stupid questions? "You know... Period problems..." Arya whispered, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Robb and Ned. Strangely enough, Catelyn seemed to buy that, she nodded her head and traces of sympathy could be seen on her face. Jon nodded his head, backing up her story to make it sound as true as possible, "Yes... You see, Arya has been having incredibly bad cramps all day today, so I just had to try to help her. We men will never truly understand the pain, you know?" Jon looked at Ned and Robb, a nervous giggle followed his words. Robb cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, clearly feeling incredibly uncomfortable and awkward about this conversation. Ned simply nodded his head, "Um... Alright. I am very sorry to hear about your... pain, Arya." Ned whispered, giving her a sad smile. Oh boy, was he uncomfortable? It was more than obvious.</p>
<p>To prove his point, Jon put his hand back on Arya's lower stomach, making soft and soothing circles on her belly. Right now, Arya felt grateful that she was wearing a lose shirt, so her growing belly could not be seen. For the first time in a very long time, Catelyn actually smiled at them. That was a hell of a close call, God. It seemed like the two of them managed not to get caught. Now, Catelyn almost looked like she was feeling guilty for asking Arya all of those questions. "Heat always helps with stomach cramps, sweetie." Catelyn told her, her tone much lighter now. It was soft like silk, and it was so weird to hear her mother talking to her like that since she had just scolded her and talked harshly to her just a few moments before. However, even though Jon was just trying to help Arya make the pain go away, it was still odd to see him touching her like that.</p>
<p>"Well, I actually think we have to log off now. Roomservice is here. Say hi to Gendry from us and make sure to tell him that we will always be there for him if he needs anything. Bye, we love you!" Catelyn’s voice sounded slightly fake and her tone of voice was way too light. After saying those last words, Catelyn hung up, leaving Jon and Arya sitting all alone. Neither of them really knew what had just happened, it was such an odd conversation. Even for their family.</p>
<p>"Jon? Do you... Do you think they suspected something was off?" Arya whispered after some time, biting her cheek gently. Jon shook his head, pulling Arya closer to him, "I think we managed to explain ourselves very well. We saved our own asses, for now at least. We have to be more careful, though. We have a few more weeks atleast." Jon said, planting a kiss on top of Arya's head. A smile spread across Arya's face, "Oh yes. I know what we are definietly not going to do during those weeks." Arya giggled, Jon's warmth calmed her down, and the heat soon spread through her entire body. Jon smirked, looking down at Arya, "Yeah? What is that?" He asked, jokingly. Arya laughed softly, "We are certainly not going to reach out to Gendry and tell him that he is always welcome here... You know how I hate lying..." Jon could not help but laugh. God, they both hated Gendry so much.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you are breaking my heart! I had just planned on calling Gendry later this week to tell him how amazing he is!" Jon fake pouted, making his voice incredibly light, almost like a girl's voice. Arya threw her head back, the laughter could no longer be tamed. This was indeed Arya's happy place: Jon's warm body wrapped around hers and endless laughter filling up her lungs, echoing throughout the room.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Poor, poor Gendry... What a tragedy!" Arya laughed, loving how they could make fun of him together. Jon slapped Arya's shoulder playfully, "Fuck Gendry!" He yelled, feeling the laughter continue. Arya playfully stuck her tongue out at Jon, "Ew, no thank you!" Arya grinned, wrapping her arms around Jon's strong torso. She burried her head in his chest, feeling very protected. Listening to Jon's heartbeat was one of her favorite things to do. The sound was incredibly beautiful. Jon had a beautiful, yet fierce heart. He was able to protect her. Jon would never allow Gendry or any other man to hurt his sister again.</p>
<p>Gendry was truly not welcome in their home anymore. If he did try to come inside of the house, Jon would make him regret it. Arya knew just how strong Jon was, so she could always go to sleep knowing that Jon would always protect her. Her and their unborn child. The wolf within him had certainly not gotten any smaller after he found out about Arya's pregnancy. In fact, his inner wolf had grown bigger and stronger. He had to be able to protect his pack, afterall. His family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>So, this chapter has no smut in it, but I thought it was important to focus on the conversation between Arya, Jon and the rest of the Stark family. I also wanted to show how conflicted Arya and Jon are right now. </p>
<p>On the one hand, they know they have to tell their family about them and the pregnancy. However, on the other hand, they really don’t want to and they want to prepare themselves, before they say anything. They are kind of waiting for the timing to be perfect. </p>
<p>It is definietly not an easy situation for them. </p>
<p>I promise there will be more smut in the future, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is going to start out a bit differently than the previous chapters in this book. </p>
<p>In the beginning of the chapter, we see the whole Arya/Jon thing through Gendry´s eyes. I think it would be great to see things from his point of view too, since he is a very hated character in this particular book. Yes, I know this is a Arya/Jon story but I am only including Gendry in it see Jon/Arya’s relationship in a bigger perspective. </p>
<p>Seeing it through his eyes will probably make us hate him even more, though. I just thought it would be great to see it from his point of view as well, even though he, in this story, is a very bad guy. </p>
<p>(Don’t like, don’t read and do not comment.) </p>
<p>Warnings: Feelings of anger, jealousy, bad words.   </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gendry was furious. Well, not just furious; Anger, frustration and jealousy flew through his veins and every single cell in his body was screaming at him to do something. The very vivid memory of Arya and her older brother Jon sitting inside of their car, making out and touching each other inappropriately, still felt very fresh in the young man´s mind. Each time he allowed himself to think about that memory, he mentally scolded himself for doing so. He knew it would only cause his anger and jealousy to grow within his body, and it was most definitely not healthy for his nervous system to think about such things. Yet, he could not stop. His mind replayed the same pictures of Arya and Jon in the parking lot over and over again. Sometimes, it even felt as if he was starting to lose his mind. What was happening to his mind and body? Why was he reacting so strongly to seeing the two of them together? Of course, they were siblings, and it was completely inappropriate for them to be together <em>like</em> <em>that</em>. However, that did not explain why Gendry felt so angry and jealous whenever he thought about them. Especially Arya.</p>
<p>At first, Gendry had genuinely believed that Jon had raped Arya back in the parking lot. He was so sure of it, and he had been very worried about Arya at first. Yet, as time passed, Gendry realized that it was not the case. He could recall how she had yelled at him, and how they had both been so caught off guard when he had appeared right outside of the window of their car. It was like they did not want to be disturbed. Arya was not relieved by seeing another person… She was disappointed. <em>She</em> wanted to keep going. She did certainly not want Jon to stop. That tiny detail broke Gendry´s heart. Now, he had totally lost his chance with her. She was in love with someone and it was definitely not <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Oh, Arya. It was no secret that Gendry had always had the slightest crush on Arya. Deep down, he knew it would never work out between the two of them. The age difference was quite big, and it would be awkward if they started dating. They knew everything about each other already, so what was the point? He would be lying to himself if he said that he never thought about him and Arya cuddling on the couch together, watching those sappy romance movies, which neither of them would really pay attention to. Arya had never been a fan of those movies, and neither had Gendry. In many ways, the two of them had so many things in common. The similarities between them were almost scary, sometimes.</p>
<p>The more time that passed, the more jealous, bitter and angry Gendry felt. His entire body vibrated with pure anger as he thought about Jon. Oh, how Gendry hated that man. He had promised himself one thing; The next time he would see Jon, he would punch him hard in the face. Jon had taken Arya away from him.  Heck, Jon had stolen her from him. There was no doubt about it. Oh, that man was going to pay for what he had done, Gendry knew that for sure. His actions would have severe consequences, Gendry would make sure of it. Nobody, and especially not Jon, should take Arya away from him. They had been amazing friends for years, and suddenly, she doesn´t even want to see him anymore? There was no doubt about it; It was Jon´s fault. He had probably told her never to contact Gendry again. That <em>bastard</em>.</p>
<p>Gendry Waters had a plan. It was a pretty damn detailed plan. And, most importantly, it was a good plan. His body craved vengeance, and the intensity of the craving only grew bigger and harder to control. At first, he had no idea what to do. How should he satisfy his very intense craving for vengeance? Gendry did not know. However, after a while, his brilliant mind came up with a great idea; He had to tell Catelyn and Ned about the small parking lot incident. He knew Catelyn and he knew how she would react to hearing this small story; Badly. She would react very badly. It was perfect. Ned would probably react badly too, as would the rest of the Stark-family. Perhaps, they would all start to resent Arya and Jon…Maybe, just maybe, Catelyn would kick Arya and Jon out of her house. Gendry could feel the evil smirk dancing on his lips whenever he thought about the huge consequences it would have for Arya and Jon if their little <em>secret</em> got out in the open. They would be begging him for mercy and they would beg for him to tell the rest of the Starks that he had merely told them a horrible joke and that Arya and Jon´s relationship was nothing like how Gendry had described it. It would be like sweet music to his ears, for sure.  If only he could manage to turn their family against them, then they would be able to feel, what it is like to be hated by everyone you once had a close relationship with. Maybe, just maybe Arya would understand the pain which Gendry had been feeling for months now.</p>
<p>The first part of his plan was simple; Be very kind to the Starks. He would always make sure to ask them about their well-being and how everything was going for them. Gendry was, in other words, trying to seem interested in the family´s well-being. Gendry had called them many times, since they were still stuck in their hotel-room. This was the perfect time to show them some <em>care</em> and <em>kindness</em>. It was the perfect excuse for him to call them. He used to be Arya´s best friend, after all, and it would only seem natural for him to check up on them. They had been like his second family a few years back. By calling them so often, they would eventually start to trust him and the chances of them believing whatever he told them would grow bigger every time they picked up the phone. Ned had even started calling him “A good boy” and “Son”. It was indeed a very promising start, and his plan seemed to ne working. For now, at least. Even though Gendry could not go out anywhere due to the COVID-19 raging outside of his house, he could still work very hard to achieve his goals. He had already won the Starks´ trust and their attention. Now, he just had to wait for the perfect time to tell them about Jon and Arya. He would keep calling Catelyn and Ned every single day, just to keep the conversation going. Right now, Gendry felt like a genius. His revenge plan was actually working out quite well. Better than he had thought it would.</p>
<p>Gendry stood in the kitchen, clenching his hands around the edge of the kitchen-table. His knuckles had already turned white and looked way paler than usual. Some of his fingers tapped angrily and impatiently on the counter. His breathing got slightly heavy and eventually, the heavy breaths turned into aggressive pants. His body was reacting to the thought of Jon and Arya. He could just imagine them sitting inside of their house, snuggling on the couch, watching those sappy romance movies which neither of them really paid any attention to. “It should had been me, not him…” Gendry growled to himself in an angry tone, staring down at his phone with an intense and harsh glare. Oh, him and Arya would had been perfect together. Jon… He had stolen her from him. That bastard was probably busy fucking her right now. Gendry should had been the one to fuck her, not <em>him</em>. The mere thought of Jon putting his filthy hands on Arya´s body like that made Gendry´s blood boil and he could even hear the blood pumping in his ears. For a moment, he was certain that his body would burst due to the intense anger he was experiencing. Since when had his entire body and core turned into one big, jealous, and angry chunk of meat? He had no idea. He could hardly recognize himself anymore. Yet, he regretted nothing.</p>
<p>Gendry was thinking about what his next move should be. He had provoked Arya by posting that incest meme on his Instagram profile a few weeks back. He could post another one, but it just wouldn´t make any difference. The young man was getting frustrated with himself. His mind was so occupied, and he could not stop thinking about exposing the two <em>lovebirds</em>. The word alone made Gendry´s heart pound harder in his chest, and he tightened his grip around the edge of the wooden kitchen-table. His mind was empty for ideas. “Damn it!” The young man yelled, kicking a wooden chair, which stood beside the table. He did not even curse or think about the pain he felt after kicking the chair. No, the only pain he could feel was the open and bleeding void which Arya had left inside of his heart. Heck, both Jon and Arya had created that void. They both had to pay for it. Maybe he should try to text Arya again? Or, even better; He could try to text Jon this time. Last time he texted Arya, it seemed to make her very angry, so it had worked. Gendry would just have to find Jon´s number online, which should not be too hard. He could provoke Jon so much, and Gendry knew he would never regret it. The thought of it made his evil smirk grow bigger. Gendry glanced at his phone and unlocked it. Instantly, he typed Jon´s name into the search bar, hoping a phone number would appear somewhere.</p>
<p>“Come on now…” Gendry growled to himself, hating how long it took for his damn phone to show him all of the results which had popped up on his screen. The man was getting incredibly impatient now, and he could feel his fingers vibrating. Oh, texting Jon would be so much fun. He could threaten Jon by telling him how he would soon expose their relationship and their little <em>rendezvous</em> to the rest of their family, relatives and friends. It was not even an idle threat. In fact, it was the truth. He was going to expose them. He just had to find out when and where. It would most likely be over the phone. He would make sure, that the Starks would never want to speak to Jon and Arya again. Jon and Arya´s relationship was so scandalous and forbidden…Catelyn would certainly not accept any scandalous relationships or anything of that character in her house. Lady Stark was a proper Lady, after all, and she would never allow such improper things to take place inside of her house. Arya and Jon´s improper behavior would be no excuse. Gendry was certainly going to take advantage of that. Some people would probably use the word “petty” to describe Gendry and his way of handling things. Gendry did not care, though. He only cared about satisfying his extreme thirst for justice and vengeance. According to Gendry, he was not playing dirty at all. According to him, this was the only way. The only <em>effective </em>way. </p>
<p>Finally, after scrolling through the Google search-results for a while, Gendry finally found Jon´s number. A victorious feeling washed over Gendry, and he could feel his jaw clenching, “Yes! Come to daddy… bastard.” He whispered harshly, clearing his throat before typing the number in his phone and saving it.  Luckily, he was the only one living in his house so he would not have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on him or secretly reading his text-messages. For once, the global pandemic had actually made something easier for him and it had brought something good with it; He could sit inside of the comfort of his own living room whilst texting Jon and he would not have to worry about him coming over to his house since they were all under lockdown. It was bloody perfect. Arya and Jon would regret their actions once Gendry was done with them. He was going to humiliate and expose them. They would both feel alienated. Gendry took a deep breath and double-checked the number one last time, before he began to type out a text on his phone, hoping he would be able to write a text which was both threatening and provoking at the same time. His fingers were so eager to type out the text, both his hands shook slightly. Yet, he tried his best not to drop his phone on the floor: </p>
<p>
  <em> Hey, asshole. How are you doing? Oh, wait, never mind… You are probably busy fucking your own sister. It would be such a shame if someone exposed you two. Especially, if someone told your family about your relationship behind your back. It could happen, who knows? This will indeed have severe consequences.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lots of love from Gendry Waters (Arya´s one true partner).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S Next time you decide to get naked inside of your car, bloody shave. I almost threw up after seeing your body that night in the parking lot.”</em>
</p>
<p>Gendry could not help but smirk as he pressed down the `send` button on his phone. Oh, this felt so amazing. His mind was incredibly brilliant, and he was a huge genius. According to himself, at least. Of course, the words ´Lots of love from Gendry Waters` were far from sincere. He despised Jon so much, and he wanted him to feel incredibly uncomfortable whilst reading the very clever text-message which he had just sent him. This would surely freak them out, Gendry knew it would.</p>
<p>The young man put down his phone on the kitchen-table which he was leaning against, a sly smile danced on his thin lips. Gently, he caressed his stubble, thinking about how Jon would reply to his message. Would the man even reply? Or would he simply just delete it, and pretend he had never even received it in the first place? Gendry hoped he would not do that. Where´s the fun in that? However, Gendry was sure of it; Jon would reply to his message one way or the other. He would react to it somehow and Gendry was beyond excited to know what his reaction would be like. The bastard could indeed lose his shit sometimes and for some reason, Gendry hoped that would happen. He needed Jon to feel the anger, the frustration and the jealousy which Gendry had felt for years on end. Perhaps, if Jon replied to his message in a very rude way, Arya would realize what a monster her brother truly was. Maybe, just maybe, the bastard´s stubbornness and anger could help Gendry win back Arya. Now, The Waters man was incredibly eager and excited about the whole situation. This episode could, perhaps, have a happy ending after all. His fingertips let go of the table, allowing his body to relax a bit. He could feel some of the intense tension leaving his body and for that, he was glad. Gendry did certainly not like the feeling of anger raging inside of his body, but sadly, the feeling was all too familiar to him now.</p>
<p>Ever since middle school he had despised Jon. They had gone to the same school and they often met each other in the hallway. Ironically, their lockers were right next to each other, so they were forced to look each other in the eyes every once in a while. One day, Jon and Gendry had a school-project to do together (Jon cursed his teachers to The Seven Hells for forcing him to be in a group with Gendry) and that resulted in Gendry having to stop by Jon´s house after school in order to finish up the project with Jon. Neither of the two boys had been happy about it. Jon would throw himself off a cliff rather than be in a group with Gendry. He had no idea why he despised The Waters boy so much. Jon just had a very bad feeling about Gendry, and it had always been that way. Of course, everything got even worse when Gendry entered The Stark-house. Arya was home, and naturally, she was incredibly curious about everyone and everything. The first thing she had done when she had seen Gendry was smiling at him. Since that day, the two of them had started hanging out together and after a few months, they had even become best friends. Jon was not pleased when he heard Arya telling him about it. Yet, he tried his best not to disappoint or make his sister upset, so he pretended to be happy about it. He did not want her obvious excitement and happiness to vanish. Arya deserved happiness more than anyone else he knew, so of course, he would do everything he could to conceal all of his negative reactions and emotions. Gendry knew how much Jon despised his and Arya´s friendship and it was more than pleasing to know. Suddenly, Gendry found it incredibly tempting to annoy and provoke Jon when ever he had the chance to do so. So, it was safe to say that the two men´s hatred for each other wasn’t a new phenomenon. It was like an urban-legend; Everyone at school knew that Gendry Waters and Jon Snow did NOT like each other. </p>
<p>The man could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as he waited for some kind of response from Jon. What took him so long? It was not like he had anything else to do, right? They were under lockdown, what could possibly be taking him so long? Why couldn´t he just show Gendry how much of a <em>man</em> he truly was and reply to his goddamn message? A deep growl escaped Gendry´s lips and he rubbed his forehead in an aggressive manner. As long as Jon would reply soon, it would be worth the wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  _________________________________<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Arya and Jon were still trying their best to recover after that godawful video-call with their family. It was a very close call, too close. They almost got caught, and it was not a nice feeling at all. Arya´s mind felt foggy after Catelyn had chosen to end the video-call. Yes, of course her mother could be stuck-up sometimes, but the way she ended the call so quickly just seemed suspicious to Arya. Did she truly believe their little white lie about Arya having bad period cramps? Probably not. It was not even a good explanation or excuse, it was incredibly hard to believe that kind of lie. The way Jon had touched her stomach had certainly looked very suspicious, Arya knew it. Mentally, Arya was beating herself up for making up such a bad lie. If they got caught now, it would solely be her fault. She would blame nobody but herself. And, maybe Gendry. The jerk had always loved to make her feel bad whenever he thirsted for vengeance. Arya knew how pissed off he were, and it did not exactly calm her nerves to think about how Gendry called her family every single day to talk with them. What if he did tell them something? Oh, Arya and Jon would be screwed, for sure. Now, Arya regretted pissing him off. Gendry could be a nice person to hang out with. Well, if he was in a good mood and you were on his side. If you were his enemy… Not even God would be able to help you. The man could be violent sometimes if his anger got out of control. He had a hard time controlling his own temper, and Arya was painfully aware of that.</p>
<p>Arya could still feel Jon´s hands resting heavily upon her pregnant belly, although Jon had already withdrawn both of his hands from her growing belly. For a while, neither of them said anything and Jon´s bedroom had turned into a quiet room where the silence almost felt painful to listen to. “I… Are you alright, Arya?” Jon was the first one to ruin the silence. His voice and words almost echoed inside of the young woman´s ears and she could hardly focus on them. The feeling of anxiety and nausea had indeed washed over her like two great waves, and she could do nothing but sit still and hope for it to pass soon enough. She nodded her head gently, instinctively placing both of her hands on her stomach, “Yes… I think so, at least. It was… Very uncomfortable.” The woman sighed, her grey eyes looked down at her tiny bump. As soon as she put her eyes on her bump, a small smile danced on her lips. This way their baby… She was so excited to meet her son or daughter. Although her family had decided to make everything very hard for them both, Arya would never want to change a thing. This was perfect. Perfect for them both. Many people would probably shake their heads if Arya and Jon told them about their <em>intimate</em> relationship, but Arya could not care less about that. It was like the baby within her was giving her some kind of strength which she never knew she even had. In many ways, their unborn son or daughter was an angel. A guardian angel, even.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jon nodding his head, agreeing with her statement. “Gosh… I think that was the worst video-call I have ever received, honestly. This tops all of the calls from school about me failing the tests…” Jon murmured, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. A small chuckle left Arya´s mouth, “Oh yes. This tops it all. To be fair, you did not even study for the tests, Jon. It was no wonder you failed them all big time.” Arya teased, bringing her clammy hand closer to his chin. Gently, she stroke Jon´s chin, allowing her hand to move further up to his warm cheek.</p>
<p>She could feel his dimples as he smiled, “Hey, I did not have time to study because you wanted to play with me constantly. I never got a break!” Jon joked, resting one of his large hands on top of her belly. A small moan escaped Arya´s lips as she felt his incredibly warmth and comfort warming her up inside. Another smile appeared on her face as she moved her lips slightly closer to his, “You would rather play with me than studying. Admit it.” The young woman whispered, placing her free hand on top of Jon´s. Arya loved touching her growing belly, and it felt even better when Jon touched it, too. It felt so intimate and lovely. His touch was always so warm, it felt like his hands were cuddling and hugging the baby already. It was like he was already communicating with the tiny, unborn baby inside of her belly. Jon smiled and slid his hand towards Arya´s lower abdomen, stroking it gently with his hand.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. I admit it!” Jon chuckled, kissing Arya´s forehead. Jon would never want to forget this very intimate moment between Arya and him. This just proved how strong their bond was. Even though their family had literally just shocked the hell out of them, they still managed to enjoy each other´s company. According to Jon, that was an incredibly important quality in a relationship. He then glanced down at her belly again, his dark eyes looked so soft, “Hello, little one. At least you are calm. You have no idea what just happened, and that is good.” Arya could feel herself tearing up at Jon´s words. Slowly, Arya withdrew her hand from Jon´s cheek, biting her lip. Arya had always hated crying in front of people, so she quickly tried to hide her tears, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. She refused to let Jon see her tears. She tried to be brave, she really did. However, of course, the man noticed her glassy eyes and the traces of tears on her cheeks. His smile disappeared from his face and he quickly Immediately, he pulled her in for a tight embrace, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.</p>
<p>“Arya… What is the matter?” Jon asked, pulling her tighter towards his body. He could feel how Arya´s body shook against his and he did everything he could to calm her down. Small sobs resounded throughout the bedroom. The kind of sobs which broke Jon´s heart every time he listened to them. A look of serious concern was now present on his face, and he could feel his body tensing up slightly.</p>
<p>“I am just… I just started crying for no reason.” She bit her lip, cursing her pregnancy-hormones to The Seven Hells and back. She could feel Jon smiling against her cheek, and one of his large hands brushed away a strand of her purple hair away from her grey eyes. Gods, she hated feeling so weak. Especially in front of Jon. Jon almost never cried, and she felt so weak for crying so often. She knew it was irrational of her to think like that, but she could not help it. The thought of Jon thinking of her as weak made her feel even more sad. Her tears just ran down her red cheeks like the tiniest of raindrops. Very salty raindrops. At least her tears were not flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably like a huge waterfall. Not yet, anyway. So far, her tears could be compared to some tiny raindrops, which was not so bad. However, Arya knew how fast her tears could flow, so she tried her best to hold them in as much as she could manage. Jon could feel his muscles relaxing again after finding out that it was nothing serious which Arya was crying about. It was just her hormones playing games with her, it seemed. That calmed Jon’s nerves alot.</p>
<p>The man exhaled deeply, focusing on Arya. He even found her mood-swings and her hormones a little silly. Just a little bit. Of course, he would never say that to Arya. She could not help it, after all. Still, he could not deny that he found it to be incredibly cute too, though. Silly and cute.  “Arya… Sweetie, do not worry about it. It is not your fault. It is just your… hormones. Look, it will be alright. All of it. Before we know it, we will be parents to this mazing little girl or boy. I will never leave your side. I am terrified, too. Of course I am. I would be a huge fool if I felt calm about this situation. But, we can be terrified together. What do you say?” Jon asked, his voice was soft as the softest and smoothest silk. His soft lips curled into a smile. The young woman took a deep, yet shaky breath as she looked into Jon´s dark eyes.</p>
<p>Automatically, she could feel her lips curling into a small smile as she listened to her brother´s soothing words. “Y-yes… I would like to be terrified together with you, Jon. Thank you.” She whispered the last two words, her voice cracked slightly. Jon had always found it incredibly adorable whenever Arya´s voice cracked. It meant she was getting very emotional and that she could hardly hold in all her emotions. He knew Arya hated not being in control of her own body, but secretly, he loved it. Jon nodded his head and got up from his chair after giving Arya´s belly a tiny and gentle squeeze. An intense shiver of pleasure and joy went through Arya’s spine as she felt Jon’s warm hands gently squeezing her sore abdomen. A sudden flash of hotness shot through her lower back and abdominal area. The young woman was certain that her forehead felt all clammy by now. Hot and cold flashes washed over her and she could feel her muscles tensing up, only to loosen up again moments after.</p>
<p>As Jon headed towards the door, Arya frowned at him, “Jon? Could you please help me? I really want some of my pickles and-“ Jon cut her off, “- and some peanut-butter? Got it. I will go get it for you, Arya. Do you want to eat it in the living room?” Jon asked with a smile, looking back at Arya as he leaned against the doorway. The young woman merely nodded her head and gave him a soft smile, “Oh yes, please. That would be great.” Arya mumbled, trying to get up from her own chair. Grunting, she held around her abdomen which felt sore already. She was already missing Jon´s large and warm hand. His warmth had helped her. As soon as Arya reached the doorway, Jon came back. Yet, something was wrong. He was not holding any jars of pickles or peanut-butter in his hands. No, his hands were completely empty. Arya gave him a confused glare, and as she looked into his eyes, she could see him looking a bit sad.</p>
<p>“Jon? What is going on?” The young woman crossed her arms, leaning against the wooden doorway for some support. Her lower back was starting to hurt as well, and standing up straight for a long period of time did certainly not make it more comfortable. Jon scratched the back of his neck, “Umm… I am so sorry, Arya. We are out of both pickles and peanut-butter…” Jon whispered, bracing himself for Arya´s reaction. He knew how she craved it, and if she could not get to satisfy her cravings… Well, then Jon would be history. “Please do not kill me.” Jon quickly added, hoping Arya would not be too angry at him. It was not his fault after all. Arya´s eyes widened slightly, and Jon could see both sadness and disappointment inside of her grey orbs.</p>
<p>“We… We ran out? How could that even happen, Jon?” The young woman could feel more tears inside of her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks any minute now. “Well. You have eaten a lot of pickles and peanut-butter every single day for a while now… Eventually, we would have to run out.” Jon said, quickly earning a very harsh glare from Arya. “Jon... Are you calling me fat?” Arya whispered in a harsh tone through gritted teeth. “Oops… I was not supposed to say that… No! I am not calling you fat, my sweet dove. I am just trying to explain how we could run out of pickles and peanut-butter... Look, why don´t we just drive to the store now? We will have to break our self-isolation, but… I suppose this is an emergency.” Jon told her, biting his lower lip. If the police ended up stopping them, Arya would freak out and her hormones would be all over the place and then the police officers would see what Jon had to deal with. Perhaps they would even pity him and let him drive to the store anyway, just so Arya could get her damn pickles and peanut-butter.</p>
<p>Arya´s face instantly lit up, “Oh Gosh… Can we? That is so amazing! I will go find masks for both of us! And some hand-sanitizer.” Arya leaned closer to Jon and gave him a tender kiss on his soft lips, before disappearing into the kitchen.   Jon smiled at Arya as she came back, now holding two masks in her hands. “Shall we go-. “Jon was immediately cut off by a loud beeping sound originating from his phone. They both looked at each other for a moment, exchanging a few confused glares. Arya raised an eyebrow, “Who the fuck is that? Who is disturbing us now?” Now, Arya could feel her blood boiling. They were on their way to the store and she was so hungry. </p>
<p>“Better be bloody important…” Arya growled, feeling incredibly annoyed. Yet, as soon as Jon fished his phone out of his pocket, Arya could see how he froze in his spot. His cheeks looked incredibly pale all of a sudden and Arya could see how his body began to shake. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, and Jon´s eyes were glued to the small screen. Her mind began to panic, and she could not even think straight anymore. Everything felt so foggy and blurry. “Who is it? Is it mother? Oh Gods… Did something happen to Bran-.” Arya did not even get to finish her sentence before feeling how her blood went from boiling to freezing inside of her veins.</p>
<p>“<em>Gendry</em>…”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. There will be more Jonrya smut soon, I promise.</p>
<p>Also, happy 3rd of december. Let us just pretend that I posted this chapter on the 3rd of december as a Christmas treat!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I hope you are all feeling alright, even though this is a very, very weird time! Please stay safe, everyone! &lt;3</p>
<p>I know everything seems very hopeless, dark and scary right now, but please, stay strong! We will get through this together. We have to stand together (not literally, though)!</p>
<p>In case you needed to hear this today: everything will be alright! It might take a few weeks, maybe a few months, but eventually it will be alright.<br/>You are definietly not alone! &lt;3</p>
<p>I have a little, nice tip for all of you: remember to treat yourself during those tough times. We are all struggling right now, and things are very hard. Therefore, self-care is incredibly important right now. Do something you want to do! It can be anything, really. Just remember to do it, because you deserve some great self-care, especially right now. So, try to make this as comfortable as possible! &lt;3 You deserve it!</p>
<p>Stay safe &amp; healthy, everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>